You Are The Music In Me
by ComicKid99
Summary: Jemma Simmons is beginning her final year at Melinda May's School for the Gifted and Talented, and after her first two years of managing work and her roommate Skye, she never found the time for romance or saw the point in it. Quite literally bumping into the new Scottish boy might just change not just her view, but her world as well.
1. The Notebook

As Jemma Simmons sat in the vast library of Melinda May's School for Gift and Talented Students on the first day of her final year, she wondered why it had come to this. She never expected to be accepted to the school in the first place, and was delighted when she was as it was a dream come true to attend such a highly valued and appreciated facility. She was doing exceptionally well in her singing and music classes. She was one of the school's most successful ever students in her exams in her first two years at the school, and had been congratulated by Melinda May herself on more than one occasion. She was Jemma Simmons, Melinda May's shining star who was just starting her third year and had an incredible future ahead of her.

Yet there she was, angrily sat at a desk desperately trying to dry her notebook with a flannel. Jemma Simmons was nothing short of furious. Why had this happened to her?

She knew exactly why. Of course she did. Skye. It was always Skye.

She loved her roommate to pieces, of course she did, and ever since they had been paired together on the first day they'd become the closest of friends, but during that time Skye had also mastered the art of being a pain in the backside. While most students were dedicated to their studies, Skye managed to simultaneously do well in class and have a social life, something Jemma was never good at. With Skye's social life came her various romances.

At first, Skye went through a new guy every month or so. First there was Lance, then Antoine and then Mack. Then Grant Ward came along, and everything changed. With this guy, it was different. It took them a while to get together. Two years in fact, and Jemma had spent those two years trying to get them together. While she wasn't good at romance herself, she was dedicated to the love lives of her friends. Jemma had noticed how Skye smiled every time she said his name, or lit up like Christmas when he walked in a room or made up the worst possible excuses to visit him in his room.

" _Skye, you're telling me that a snake bit you and you bet Grant seems like a 'snake expert' kind of guy?"_

"… _Absolutely."_

Still, Jemma's numerous and exhausting attempts eventually paid off at the end of their second year, where she finally convinced Grant to ask Skye to the end of year ball and romance soon blossomed when a slow song played and they danced together and he finally asked her out. Playing Cupid had taken up all the sparse free time Jemma had for the past two years, leaving her with no time for romance herself, not that she was interested in romance right now; she had a career to focus on, and she couldn't see the point in romance.

"You just haven't met the right guy yet, that's all!" Skye would always tell her, but she just shrugged it off and got on with her studies.

In short, Jemma Simmons was a dedicated student and a dedicated friend, and was fully supportive of Skye and Grant's romance, which was still going strong by the time their third and final year at the school started. It was on the first day back, however, that she found a downside to their relationship. Having unpacked all of her things and sorted out her desk, Jemma had made herself a cup of tea with her own kettle ready to make a work schedule for the year ahead before heading off to quickly pick up her timetable from her tutor. When she returned a few minutes later, she found Skye and Grant sat on her desk. Making out. That was enough to irritate her, for Skye had her own desk on the opposite side of the room, but Jemma's fury came at the sight of her cup of tea, which had been knocked over and had soaked her notebook containing many songs she had written herself.

An angry outburst and the grabbing of a flannel later, Jemma rushed down to the library to get away from Skye and proceeded to desperately try and dry her notebook, eventually giving up and accepting defeat. Devastated, Jemma prayed that this would be the worst thing to happen to her this year. She was immensely proud of some of those songs, but they were lost forever. With a sigh, Jemma decided to just focus on work and booked out several books she thought she might need over the next few weeks.

Jemma walked out the library with a high stack of books in one arm and her phone in the other, rolling her eyes as she read the fourth apologetic text Skye had sent her. She knew being this stressed already without having had her first class yet was not a good start, and her distractive thoughts meant she didn't see the classroom door suddenly swing upon in front of her and knock her aggressively to the floor. Luckily there was no one around (they were probably all unpacking in their rooms) and all Jemma could hear, her vision impaired by her mountain of books, was an unfamiliar Scottish voice.

"Oh, bloody hell! I'm so sorry!"

The next thing Jemma knew, a hand had grabbed hers and pulled her to her feet. Dazed, she shook her head and got her bearings before looking down and seeing a young man picking up her books frantically.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there and-"

The boy stopped when he looked up and saw Jemma for the first time. Jemma wasn't sure how to react to this stranger. He had a plain white short-sleeved shirt on, the sleeves rolled up slightly, and light blue skinny jeans. She was immediately drawn to his red and white sneakers, comparing them in her head to the shoes David Tennant wore on Doctor Who.

"Uh, hi." The boy eventually mustered again. Jemma finally took the time to look at the boy's face. He had stubble, which she normally didn't like but it worked well, very well, on him, and his eyes were so blue they looked more precious than any sapphire could ever hope to look. Jemma thought he was cute, well, she probably thought he was much more than cute, but she was more distracted by the thought that she had never seen him before.

"…Hi." She replied. The two stood in silence for a few moments before the boy stood up and handed her back her pile of books.

"Sorry. I just went to get my timetable and I was reading it so I didn't see you there. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Happens to the best of us." Jemma smiled, trying to reassure the boy as he looking genuinely concerned for her and embarrassed for himself.

"Oh, good. Wasn't expecting that, the um, the English accent."

"Oh, right. I could say the same about you; it's been a while since I've talked to a Scotsman." Jemma replied, and the boy smiled.

"True, true. Are there many British people here, or are the rest Americans?" The boy asked.

"A small handful, but mostly American. It is an American school, I guess. So you're new then? First year?" Jemma asked.

"Oh, no. Third, but I just transferred from a school in Scotland. Melinda May said I could continue the course over here, so it's all good." The boy explained and Jemma nodded.

"Right. Well, I best be heading back to my room. I've got a roommate to deal with and sleep to get for my first lesson tomorrow." Jemma said, and was sure she saw a flash of disappointment in the boy's face for a moment.

"Yeah, of course. Me too. I'm, uh, I'm sorry again, for-"

"-Oh, don't worry about it. Well, um, enjoy your first day here!" Jemma said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." The boy said as Jemma smiled and walked off. The boy brushed a hand through his hair and looked around awkwardly, readjusting his backpack. Looking down, he noticed a book on the floor he hadn't picked up, distracted when he got a look at the beautiful girl's face.

"Oh, wait, you forgot this one!" He shouted, picking up the book, but the girl was gone. He inspected the book closely and was shocked to find it was quite damp. He didn't want to be nosy and flick through it so just glanced at the cover, and was pretty sure he could make out the words 'Jemma Simmons'.

…

"I am sorry, Jem." Skye said glumly as she sat on her bed and looked up at a still very much annoyed Jemma standing in front of her.

"You know I'm fully supportive of you being with Grant, but I'd rather you not make out over my things when you had a perfectly sufficient desk five metres away from mine. My notebook was completely ruined. All of my own songs were in it, and now they're gone." Jemma said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I'll go through it and try and work out what they all say." Skye said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I've lost it. It must've been when I got a door to the face." Jemma said.

"Some jerk slammed a door in your face?" Skye asked.

"No, it was innocent; he didn't mean anything by it at all. That's not even the point; day one and I'm down a notebook and cursed to always picture you making out with Grant when I use my desk. I hope a lesson has been learnt." Jemma said.

"Totally. You're the best, Jem. And I promise, this year is gonna be all about you. I'm gonna pay you back this year for everything you've done for me over the past two years." Skye said, determined.

"Well, you've gotten off to an excellent start with that goal." Jemma said sarcastically as she started to make a fresh cup of tea for herself and Skye. At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Is Grant back for another make-out session?" Jemma asked.

"I don't think so; he was gonna go back to his room and finally start unpacking." Skye explained. Jemma walked up to the door and opened it to find the boy from earlier standing before her.

"Oh, it's you." Jemma said, surprised.

"Yeah, hi." The boy replied with a smile. There was another moment of silence, which Skye took as a cue to leave.

"Well, I have no idea who you are, but I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine downstairs in case this gets awkward. Jemma here isn't good with human interaction." Skye said with a smile.

"And Skye here is a little too good with it." Jemma replied, looking at her desk and then at Skye. Who mouthed 'sorry' and made her way out. The boy took a few steps inside to let Skye pass, and Jemma caught her mouthing 'he's cute' to her as she left. Jemma rolled her eyes as Skye closed the door behind her, and her attention returned to the boy.

"Thought I'd return this." The boy said, handing Jemma her notebook.

"Oh, thank you very much. That's very kind. But how did you-"

"-Find you? I deciphered your name from the cover then asked around until someone knew where your room was. Practically everyone knows who you are, just not where. Apparently you're Melinda May's golden girl." The boy said with a smile, the Scottish accent coming through even clearer when he was being cheeky.

"Oh gosh, I hope people don't call me that." Jemma said, fiddling with her notebook.

"Wow, it dried out quickly." Jemma commented.

"Oh yeah, I put it on the radiator in my room for a bit. I hope you don't mind, but I took a look inside and had a go at working out what it said before. When you mentioned having a roommate to shout at I figured the soggy notebook was the reason for your anger." The boy explained. Surprised, Jemma flicked through the book and saw the boy had neatly written over every single song, and from what she could tell he had somehow managed to decipher everything perfectly.

"You're an incredible songwriter. Or if all of that is wrong, I am." The boy said and Jemma chuckled loudly with a wide grin, clearly pleasing him.

"No, I think it's all spot on. I never would've been able to do all of this. Thank you so much." Jemma said meaningfully.

"It's the least I could do after trying to smash your face in." The boy smiled. Jemma smiled back.

"Well, I really appreciate it."

"Good. I should probably get back to my room and unpack properly." The boy said.

"Yeah, okay. Well, thanks again, this was very sweet of you." Jemma said.

"No problem. My pleasure. Never stop song writing; you're really talented. I can see why you're May's golden girl." The boy said with a smile as he waved and walked out. Jemma waved back before sitting on her bed directly next to Skye's and flicked through her notebook again, noticing something extra written on the inside back cover.

' _Thought you'd want these back; they're really good. Sorry again for nearly giving you a concussion. –Leo'_

As she read the note, it finally occurred to Jemma that she had never learned the boy's name, but now she had. Leo. Her favourite star sign, though she was unsure as to why she thought of that. She read the note again, appreciating the neat handwriting and reflecting on how cute and charming Leo had been, smiling as she did so.

"Ho-ly crap." Skye said, standing at the open doorway. Jemma jumped.

"Skye, don't do that! You scared me!" Jemma shouted.

"Sorry, didn't mean to distract you from your daydreaming of Leprechaun Boy." Skye teased.

"He's Scottish, not Irish." Jemma corrected.

"Well, whatever he is, he's left a smile on your face. And I know that kind of smile when I see it." Skye said knowingly.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Jem. Nothing at all. Just didn't expect your type to have a Scottish accent." Skye said.

"Oh, stop it, it isn't like that. Besides, what are the chances I'm going to see him again?" Jemma asked. Skye shrugged and sat at her desk, Jemma returning to look at her notebook. She wouldn't tell Skye, but for some reason she hoped the chances of her seeing Leo again were very high indeed.


	2. Love Thy Neighbour

The next day soon rolled around as Jemma extremely reluctantly switched off her alarm at 6.30am. She soon dragged herself out of bed and noticed Skye was still fast asleep in the bed next to her; she wouldn't wake her though, as she knew waking Skye this early would be the last thing she ever did. She could afford to leave her for an extra hour or so before her first lesson started at 10am.

After eating breakfast, having a shower and brushing her teeth, Jemma put her hair in a ponytail, put on a green tank top, loose trousers and trainers and headed out for an early morning run, something she was determined to make a tradition this year in order to stay healthy.

Luckily it was a nice morning, and Jemma found herself enjoying going on a gentle jog around the empty campus before anyone else was up and about. Getting lost in the gentle breeze, Jemma turned around the corner of one classroom block and jumped in surprise as she nearly crashed into another jogger.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry!" Came the familiar voice. Jemma smiled at the sight of Leo standing before her.

"Hello Leo." She said, hiding just how pleased she was to see him again.

"Jemma, hey! You're up early." Leo commented.

"I could say the same about you." Jemma added.

"True. Just wanted to get a run in before everyone was up." Leo replied. Jemma smiled, taking a quick moment to glance at him. He had a green vest on (the same shade as her top) and black shorts with the same trainers on as he had yesterday. Jemma guessed he had been running for some time judging by his shiny skin and the sweat on his surprisingly large arms, larger than the shirt he had on yesterday gave him credit for.

 _Stop it, Jemma!_

Afraid of getting lost in her crystal blue eyes again, Jemma decided to spark a fresh conversation.

"I like your shoes, I forgot to mention them yesterday." Jemma said in between her panting.

"Oh, thanks. They reminded me of what David Tennant wore in-"

"-Doctor Who?" Jemma finished. Leo looked surprised.

"You, um…you like Doctor Who?" He asked. Jemma nodded.

"Oh, cool. Well, me too. Obviously." Leo smiled. Jemma liked his smile, it was so warm and innocent, and now she knew he liked Doctor Who she was even fonder of him.

"Good. How was your first day?" Jemma asked.

"Pretty good, thanks. My roommate's a pretty cool guy too, so I think I'll be settled in soon enough." Leo said happily. Jemma was glad he seemed to be enjoying the place.

"Who's your roommate?"

"Callum Reynolds. He's a first year. He's pretty nervous but I think I've calmed him down." Leo explained.

"Oh, right. That's rare to see a first year and a third year put together." Jemma noticed.

"Yeah, something about getting their numbers wrong. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so I agreed to let him stay in my room." Leo said.

"Very kind of you." Jemma commented with a smile, which he reflected.

"I guess. Do you fancy running together for a bit?" Leo asked.

"Oh, okay. It'll be nice to have company." Jemma said.

The two spent another twenty five minutes jogging together and bonding further, they were both surprised at how easily they got along and could speak to each other for hours. Eventually they grew tired and made their way back to the accommodation building, where they were happy to find there was barely a three minute walk from Leo's room to Jemma's. They reached Leo's door, labelled '006 Fitz & Reynolds', and Leo opened it with his key.

"Your surname's Fitz?" Jemma asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know it's a bit silly."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant! I like it; it's nice." Jemma said.

"Oh, right. Thanks. Your name is nice too." Leo said shyly. Jemma blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She smiled as the two walked in. Jemma wasn't sure exactly why she had followed Leo to his room; something inside of her just wasn't ready to leave his company. They entered the room and saw Callum, Leo's roommate, typing away on his laptop at a desk. His dirty blonde hair was scruffy and his clothes were wrinkled; he clearly hadn't started to get ready for lessons yet.

"Callum, this is Jemma Simmons." Leo said as he closed the door. Callum turned to face Jemma and smiled.

"Just stopping by to meet the neighbours." Jemma added casually.

"Ah, the golden girl! Nice to meet ya." Callum said with a cheeky grin. Despite the very casual clothing and the clear tiredness in his face, he looked a few years older than he was. More than a few years, in fact, there was an age in his eyes. His face was filled with a burden of all he'd seen, like he'd lived a pretty rough life before coming to the school.

"Nice to meet you too." Jemma said happily.

"What time's your lesson?" Callum asked Leo, who had started sorting out the various stationery he'd need for his lessons.

"10. Music tech with Mrs Byron." Leo said. Jemma's face lit up.

"Oh, that's my first lesson too!" She exclaimed. Leo smiled.

"Really? Great! At least I'll know someone and not just be the new Scottish weirdo kid no one can understand." Leo said and Jemma laughed.

"Well, you two enjoy your third year classes. I'll be showing off my incredible guitar skills in a few hours. It's gonna be glorious." Callum smiled.

"As you can see, Callum is very modest." Leo said with a cheeky grin. Callum faked a smile.

"Well, I should probably get going myself. I have to get ready. Nice to meet you Callum, and I'll see you in class Leo." Jemma said with a smile.

"You bet." Leo smiled back as Jemma waved and walked out. Leo watched her go.

"She seems nice." Callum commented, returning to his typing.

"Yeah, she is." Leo said in almost a whisper. Callum didn't even need to see Leo's face to know it had a look of awe all over it. One day into the year and he felt as if he knew Leo Fitz like the back of his hand.

…

Jemma returned to her room, smiling at a now awake Skye as she walked in.

"Oh, there's that smile again. Someone ran into Mr Blue Eyes." Skye teased as Jemma got out some clothes to try on for her lesson.

"Oh, shut up. He's just a friend; not even that yet, I barely know him. He just seems nice, that's all. He was out jogging too, so we ran together for a bit then he introduced me to his roommate." Jemma explained. Skye smiled.

"I bet he did."

"Stop it, Skye."

"I bet he showed you his four leaf clover too."

"Again, that's Ireland, Skye." Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Really? Geography isn't my strong point." Skye said.

"The evidence does support that, yes." Jemma commented. At that moment, Skye's phone buzzed and she smiled as she read a message. Skye's face told Jemma the message was from Grant.

"What's he said now?" Jemma asked.

"Have a great first lesson back, Quake. Kiss, kiss." Skye read aloud.

"Quake?"

"That's his name for me." Skye clarified.

"Why?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but to put it simply he says my skills in the bedroom are like a-"

"-OKAY, on second thought I REALLY don't want to know. Ew." Jemma said.

"I'd get used to it if I were you, soon enough I bet you and Leo will have dirty nicknames for each other once you get inside his pot of gold." Skye chuckled. Jemma looked at her for a moment.

"…That's an Irish thing again, isn't it?" Skye asked and Jemma nodded.

"Dammit! I've gotta do my research before I tease you again."

"No, Skye, the teasing can stop because it isn't like that. What's your nickname for Grant then? WAIT, I just realised what I've asked you and I don't want to know and am disgusted at myself for asking it." Jemma said and Skye laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You gonna see him again?" Skye asked.

"Well, he's in my music tech class, so I'll be seeing him all year round in that lesson at least." Jemma said.

"Ah, well that's nice. Then you'll have more than two friends! Go Jemma!" Skye said and Jemma glared at her again.

"Very funny."

"So why did he come here from Scotland?" Skye asked.

"I don't know; I didn't ask." Jemma answered.

"Well, for him to come to a different part of the world for just one more year, I bet there's something in Scotland he wanted to get away from." Skye speculated.

"I very much doubt it; there's probably a simple explanation, and one that I'm not going to pry about because I'm not a nosey person." Jemma said. Skye gave an exaggerated expression of offence before hopping off her bed and getting some clothes out herself. Jemma wasn't a nosey person, not at all, but now Skye had mentioned Leo's decision to leave Scotland, she did start to wonder what the reason for it was.

…

Jemma walked into Mrs Byron's classroom at 9.55am and saw a few students already sat there waiting for the lesson to begin, with Mrs Byron sat at her laptop, smiling warmly at Jemma as she walked in. Jemma's eyes were instantly drawn to a pair of bright blue eyes, and saw Leo wave at her. Smiling, Jemma sat in the empty seat next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Leo said.

"What are the chances?" Jemma smiled.

After a few minutes of chatting all things Doctor Who and first day nerves, Jemma felt an urge to ask Leo about Scotland, and despite knowing she shouldn't pry, she found herself uncontrollably opening her mouth.

"Can I ask, why did you leave Scotland and come here for your third year?"

 _Nice one, Jemma._

Leo's silence seemed to hint to Jemma that she had crossed some sort of line. Leo couldn't even bring himself to look at her as he answered.

"Oh, um…it's nothing really. It's too boring a story to go into."

"Right, okay." Jemma said, and Leo gave a very slight smile. Okay, now she was interested.

"Right then, good morning everyone! Welcome to your final year of music tech, which is probably a relief for most of you." Mrs Byron began and a few of the class chuckled slightly. Jemma noticed Leo had suddenly become very closed off, his arms folded and his head down, deep in thought. She regretted asking him about Scotland now, but at the same time was desperate to know more.

 _Dammit, Skye!_

…

The lesson soon ended and the second the class were dismissed Leo got up and walked straight out of the classroom, not saying a word. Concerned, Jemma rushed out and ran to catch up with him.

"Leo, are you alright?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if I said something out of line earlier; I didn't mean to offend you." Jemma said, partly confused and partly saddened.

"Oh no, it's not you. Don't worry. It's probably just all of this, you know, being in a new place with new people. I'll get used to it. I'll see you around, Jemma." Leo mumbled.

With that, he rushed off again. Jemma knew Leo was lying; being a terrible liar herself she knew when to spot a poor attempt to cover up the truth. She did hope to spend more time with Leo, but after only one lesson she was left feeling as if she had blown her chance at making a new friend. She sighed and walked off in the direction of her room.

…

Jemma opened the door and found the room was empty; Skye had clearly fought off her laziness and gone to class. She put her bag next to her desk and found her attention focused on her notebook. She opened it again to see Leo's neat handwriting that had salvaged the songs she had written. Flicking through the pages and reading the note Leo left for her again, she could barely believe it had only been a day since Leo Fitz literally crashed into her life. She had no idea why she was so upset at the prospect of not being able to get to know Leo better, she knew next to nothing about him, but she was sad nonetheless.

Skye returned from her lesson forty minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Well, that new music teacher ROCKS! Plus he is all kinds of hot. Not Grant hot, but hot. How was your lesson?" She asked.

"Good." Jemma mustered, still flicking through her notebook and hadn't even turned to look at Skye.

"…Great. You okay?"

"Yeah."

Skye knew Jemma well enough by now to know she shouldn't bother her any further, and to let her start the conversations for the next few hours. With a shrug, she jumped back onto her bed and immediately started to text Grant. As Skye chuckled away on her bed, Jemma glumly continued reading through her various songs, though her thoughts were very much of Leo and what he might have been doing at that moment.

Little did she know he was in his room, lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling with tears streaming down his face.


	3. They Long To Be Close To You

The first week passed uneventfully at Melinda May's School for the Gifted and Talented. Things were nice and calm as per the school's reputation, with all students attending all classes and getting off to a fantastic start to the year.

Jemma had fully dedicated herself to her studies and classes, spending all her time either jogging alone, in class or at her desk. She barely talked to Skye and hadn't spoken to Leo all week. While they still sat together in music tech and two other classes they shared, Leo had kept very much to himself. Jemma was sure she'd crossed a line with him so didn't want to risk upsetting him further.

The following Tuesday, Jemma went to her only lesson before returning straight to her room and started working on a new song, tapping a rhythm with her pen as she mumbled possible lyrics. Skye sat on her bed tuning her guitar and watching Jemma work.

"So, what's your latest masterpiece about?" Skye asked, desperate to start a conversation.

"Nothing much." Jemma said, very much focused on her notebook.

"WOW, REALLY! GOD JEMMA, I COULD TALK TO YOU ALL DAY!" Skye said extremely sarcastically, so much so that Jemma finally turned to face her.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, just wondering where the hell my somewhat fun friend Jemma went. You've been depressed for the past week, and it's starting to bring me down too so it's gotta stop." Skye said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not…talk to Leo." Skye said gently.

"Skye-"

"-Deny it all you want, Jemma Simmons, but the truth is you're upset that you upset him but you don't even know how you possibly could've upset him. So talk to him and work it out." Skye said.

"I barely know him anyway; why are you so determined to make us be friends?" Jemma asked.

"Because I saw that smile he put on your face. Call it what you may, but what you two had in those brief days…it just seemed like it could be something nice. It can't hurt to have another friend." Skye said. Jemma returned to her notebook and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Okay then." Skye said, getting up and closing the door as she left. Jemma watched her go and sighed. Skye headed straight for the café; it was nearly lunch so that's where this Leo was likely to be. If Jemma wasn't going to talk to him, then she would.

…

The café wasn't as busy as Skye feared, so scanning the various people sat at the tables was much easier than she thought it was going to be. However, she couldn't see Leo anywhere at the tables. Letting out an irritated sigh, Skye turned to leave when she saw Leo walking across the room with a tray of food and sit alone at a table. With a smirk, Skye practically glided towards Leo and plunked herself down opposite him, taking him by surprise.

"What up Billy Connelly?" She asked bluntly, her face somehow the perfect blend of warmth and intimidation.

"My name's Leo."

"I know it is; I just did my research on Scottish dudes. Anyway, we've gotta talk." Skye said, getting right to the point.

"…You're, uh, Jemma's roommate right?"

"That's right. Have a problem with that?"

"No, I just-"

"-Great! So, my girl's upset over you. Explain." Skye said. Leo's face filled with shock.

"S-She is? Why?"

"She thinks she's upset you and now she's all bummed out. She's even more anti-social than normal." Skye explained, staring at Leo's food, particularly at an amazing looking sandwich.

"Do you want a bite?" Leo asked, picking up on her interest. With a smile, Skye picked up the sandwich and shoved the whole thing into her mouth, staring at Leo as she chewed and swallowed.

"Oh, um…your definition of bite is a bit off."

"It won't be once you work things out with my girl." Skye said. Leo was still trying to work out if he liked Skye or not.

"Look, Jemma doesn't need to be upset; I'm not angry with her, or anyone for that matter. I've just been thinking of…other things. The problem is with me, not Jemma. Just tell her that." Leo said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? She won't listen to me right now." Skye said.

"Well-"

"Look Scotty, I'm gonna say it simply. Jemma thinks she's upset you and that's upset her 'cause she thought you two could be really good friends. And I get the feeling you want to be good friends with her too, so whatever problem you have with yourself don't let it screw up something nice. Don't do it for me, do it for Jemma." Skye said. With that, she got up and walked away before coming back.

"And I'll apologise about the sandwich once you make up with her." She added before leaving again. Leo took a moment to take in Skye's words, and realised she was right. He didn't want Jemma to be upset about anything. He had to fix it any way he could. Besides, what happened in Scotland wasn't her fault.

…

The next day, Jemma was on her way back to her room following her last class of the day when she heard a voice and a guitar coming from a nearby rehearsal room.

" _Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me  
They long to be close to you…"_

Jemma followed the noise and looked through the window, and was surprised to see Leo sat on a table facing away from her, playing a beautiful guitar and singing with a voice that seemed to speak to Jemma somehow, like he was singing directly into her soul.

" _Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me  
They long to be close to you…"_

Jemma gently opened the door and entered the room, closing it slowly so Leo wasn't disturbed; he hadn't noticed her walk in.

" _On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true_

 _So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue…"_

The lyrics made Jemma instantly thought of Leo's incredible blue eyes, despite the fact that she couldn't see them.

" _That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me  
They long to be close to you…"_

Jemma closed her eyes as Leo played the instrumental on his guitar to perfection, taking in how lovely it sounded and what an amazing voice he had. If she wasn't watching him, she would never have guessed it was Leo's voice; there wasn't a trace of Scottish to be heard woven in the words he sang.

" _On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true_

 _So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue_

 _That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me  
They long to be close to you_

 _Just like me  
They long to be close to you…"_

Recognising the end of the song was approaching, Jemma wished her hardest for it not to end, but she knew her prayers would do no good.

" _Da, da  
Oh, oh yeah  
Close to you…_

 _Da, da, da, da  
Da, da, dum  
Ah, oh_

 _Close to you."_

The second Leo finished playing, Jemma uncontrollably started clapping loudly, causing Leo to jump out of his skin and nearly fall off the table. Jemma rushed towards him to try and catch him should he have fallen, but he managed to keep his balance as he turned to face her.

"Jemma…"

"…Hi. Sorry, I just heard you as I was walking by. I didn't mean to-"

"-Don't worry about it. I'm just a bit of a scaredy cat." Leo said, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"That was, um…wow. It was really good. You're amazingly talented." Jemma said. Leo blushed almost instantly, looking down with a sweet smile.

"Oh, thank you."

Silence for a moment.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you further, I better get going-" Jemma began, heading for the door.

"Jemma, wait!" Leo said. Jemma turned to face him as he took off his guitar and walked closer to her.

"I've been mustering up the courage to come and find you, but I'm glad you're here." He said.

"You are?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Listen, Jemma, I'm so sorry for my behaviour this past week. You've done absolutely nothing wrong and I'm not angry or upset with you in any way, and I want to make sure you know that." Leo said clearly, not breaking eye contact with Jemma once. Jemma felt a flood of relief come over her.

"Oh, good. I just thought I'd said something to upset you."

"Not at all. It's my problem, not yours. It's just, all that stuff about Scotland and home…it's just not something I want to carry with me while I'm here, that's all. But we're okay. You and me, we're fine. Friends. Well, I hope we are." Leo said. Jemma smiled and nodded.

"I hope we are too."

The two stared at each other with a smile for a moment before a knock on the door interrupted them. They turned to see a man in the suit at the window, grinning and waving widely as he opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I saw you in here Jemma and I wanted to talk to you quickly anyway, so while we're both here I thought I'd save another trip." The man said happily.

"Of course, Mr Coulson." Jemma said with a smile. Coulson immediately took Leo's hand and shook it.

"And who is this young man? Boyfriend?" Coulson asked and both Jemma and Leo grew rigid.

"No, no! We're just friends! This is Leo Fitz, third year. Transfer student." Jemma explained and Coulson smiled.

"Good to meet ya! You certainly have a fine taste in friends, Fitz. Jemma here is our golden girl. Anyway, I was hoping to discuss the Christmas Concert with you. I was counting on you performing in it again this year? I know it's early, but we have to be prepared! What do you say?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, of course, Mr Coulson." Jemma said. Coulson's face beamed.

"Excellent! Fitz, you better get this girl to sing for you sometime, she's great!"

"He's very good too, sir." Jemma added and Leo smiled at her.

"Really? Maybe you two could duet? Or maybe start a band? Jemma and Fitz? Fitz and Jemma? Fitz and Simmons? FITZSIMMONS! That's the winning name! Copyright, Phil Coulson! Well, I better try and find my other potential performers! See you!" Coulson said ecstatically before rushing off.

"He's, um…lively." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he's one of the music teachers and runs all the showcases we put on. He's actually a genuinely lovely man; everyone loves him here. He's the only person to have ever made Melinda May smile, according to legend." Jemma explained happily.

"He does seem like a 'spread happiness all day, every day' kinda guy." Leo commented.

"Yeah. And sorry about him calling you by your surname; he does that to everyone until he gets to know you. He'll be calling you Leo by the end of the year." Jemma said.

"No worries. Actually, my friends always call me Fitz, so I'm used to it." Leo said.

"Well, I can call you Fitz if you want?" Jemma suggested.

"Sure." Fitz smiled.

"Right. Well, do you fancy getting lunch before Mrs Byron's class later?" Jemma asked.

"You bet! Hopefully no one will steal it today." Fitz laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind." Leo added with a smile as the two walked out the room together.

…

Later that evening, Fitz returned to his room, where Callum was on his laptop as always.

"You're back late. I thought your lesson finished at 4?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, it did. Jemma and I went to the library to get some books out Mrs Byron recommended." Fitz explained, putting his bag on his desk and grabbing his phone, smiling as he started typing away.

"Wow, the rare usage of the phone; welcome to the 21st Century! You totally have the hots for this Jemma, huh?" Callum said.

"It's not like that. And how do you know I'm texting Jemma?" Fitz questioned.

"Because based on your very limited use of your phone, I imagine you don't have very many contacts to talk to on it, and the only time I've seen you use it before is when I first gave you my number last week. I'm betting you just got her number today and are now checking that it works." Callum said.

"Very good, Mr Holmes." Fitz said with a smile, though Callum looked confused.

"My god, you need to read more." Fitz added.

"Whatever. So it is Jemma, and not your mom or anything?" Callum asked.

"Yes, it's Jemma."

"So how many contacts do you have? Is it shamefully low?"

"You, Jemma, and a few of my friends from home." Fitz replied.

"What about your family?" Callum asked. Fitz grew silent and still.

 _Don't let it get to you. Not again. Not like it did with Jemma._

"Oh, um…I don't talk to my family. Not anymore." Fitz said sadly.

"What? How come?" Callum asked.

"Look, no offence, mate, but could we not go into it?" Fitz asked. Callum picked up on his tune and knew he shouldn't push him any further.

"Sure, no problem. Oh, I forgot! Do you know a girl called Skye?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She came here earlier; said Jemma told her where your room was and wanted to give you this. Personally I think it's weird, but she said you'd understand." Callum explained, handing Fitz a plate that was sat on his desk. Fitz smiled at the sight of a sandwich on the plate with a note on top. He picked up the piece of paper and read it.

' _Fitz (as Jemma informed me via text that I should call you now. Congrats, we're friends!),_

 _Sorry about the sandwich. I hereby present a peace offering. Enjoy!_

 _Skye'_

Fitz chuckled to himself as he sat on his bed and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Delicious." He commented with a smile.


	4. Three's A Crowd

After another week soon went by, the weekend finally arrived. Students were given the choice to stay on campus (as some teachers would often stay and work anyway) or they could visit home and return in time for their first lesson on Monday. Jemma planned on going home every other weekend, but she didn't plan on meeting Fitz, who couldn't exactly go back to Scotland for only two days (not that he'd want to go back anyway, it seems). So, Jemma decided she would stay on site and keep him company. Skye and Grant also remained on campus, but that was mostly because Skye was interested in the growing friendship between Jemma and her new Scottish friend.

As Jemma sat on her bed, smiling at her phone as she quietly texted Fitz, Grant was sat rocking on a chair in the corner of the room with Skye on his lap, staring at Jemma curiously.

"Look at her. She's so into him. She wants to get under his kilt." Skye whispered to Grant.

"You know, the amount of research you're doing on Scotland is getting very creepy. Plus, Fitz doesn't even wear a kilt." He commented.

"Oh, shut up. It's nice to see her finally get a chance at romance for a change. I don't even think she realises she likes him yet; she's too cute. We need to get them to go out together. But we need to do it sneakily, so they don't know we are involved." Skye explained.

"Um, we? This is Melinda May's School for the Gifted and Talented, not the Melinda May's School for Secret Spies. This isn't a TV show, Skye." Grant said.

"Oh, come on Grant. After everything Jemma did to get us together for two years, don't you think we owe her one? Fitz could be her soulmate for all we know." Skye said.

"Well if he is, then surely it would happen without our interference?"

"Well, we can just guarantee it, can't we? We just need a perfect opportunity." Skye said. Grant sighed.

"Have I got a face that no one listens to?"

At that moment, a tall beautiful girl peered into the open door and smiled at everyone; Bobbi Morse, a fellow student. She had a stack of leaflets in her hand.

"Hey guys, are you staying nearby this weekend?" She asked, and everyone nodded, Jemma even taking the time to take her eyes off her phone for the first time in hours.

"Cool. I'm just going round handing these out. They're flyers for the new Italian restaurant that opened in the city centre last week. I got a Saturday job there and the food is incredible, and if you can I'd love for as many people as possible to come tonight. If you turn up with a flyer you only half to pay half your bill, but it's for this weekend only." Bobbi explained. Skye's face lit up; her plan was creating itself.

"Sounds great, Bobbi! How about it, Jem? Me, you, Grant and Fitz can all go together tonight! It's only one bus journey away." Skye said.

"I'll ask Fitz now." Jemma said, returning to her phone excitedly.

"We'll be there." Skye said happily, and Bobbi handed her a flyer with a smile.

"Awesome. Thanks guys." Bobbi smiled and walked out. Jemma's phone soon vibrated and she smiled.

"Yeah, he's up for it. Around 7pm?" Jemma suggested and Skye nodded, winking at Grant.

"Well, we better go and pick out an outfit for this one." Skye said, rubbing the top of Grant's head and dragging him out the room, waving to Jemma as they left.

"This is perfect! We act like all four of us are going together, but us two cancel last minute so Jemma and Fitz have no choice but to have dinner together in a romantic Italian restaurant or starve for the evening." Skye said.

"So we're not going?"

"We are, but we aren't."

"Skye, you're gonna need to give me more than that."

"We stand them up, but once we know they're inside we'll spy on them from the outside. We can hide in a bush or something and see how it goes." Skye said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Grant asked.

"Yes!" Skye said. Grant sighed, doubtful.

"Well, on your own head be it."

…

"Are you sure you should be going out drinking with your friends?" Fitz said as he sorted through his wardrobe looking for a shirt to wear that night.

"I won't overdo it dad, I promise." Callum said sarcastically, causing Fitz to give him a glare.

"What are your plans for tonight, anyway?" Callum asked.

"Going out to dinner with Jemma, Skye and Grant."

"Ooh, a double date! You never said you got in with Jemma. Nice job, mate!" Callum teased.

"It's NOT a double date. Or any kind of date. It's just four friends having dinner." Fitz said.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I better go and meet the lads. Enjoy yourself tonight." Callum said, patting Fitz on the back as he left.

"AND USE PROTECTION!" He shouted at the end of the hallway. Fitz rolled his eyes.

It wasn't a date. Definitely not.

…

That night, Jemma was stood outside the restaurant in a long brown coat to keep out the chilly breeze. Skye had text her hours before to tell her they'd meet her at the restaurant and Fitz was on his way. Fitz turned up at 7pm exactly, right on cue.

"Hey!" He said with a smile.

"Hey!" Jemma replied, pulling him into a hug. She wasn't really sure why she spontaneously hugged him; they'd never hugged before, but there's a first time for everything. Fitz didn't seem fazed by it, relieving her slightly.

"When are the others getting here?" Fitz asked, his arms folded to battle the cold air.

"Not sure. Shouldn't be too long. Oh, that'll be Skye now." Jemma said, taking her phone out of her pocket when it beeped. She sighed as she read a text.

"Oh for god sake. They're not coming; just says that something came up and they'll make it up to us." Jemma said.

"Oh, right. So, um, what do we do?" Fitz asked. Jemma reached into her pocket and pulled out Bobbi's flyer.

"Well, Skye give this to me in case she lost it, so we might as well go in if you fancy it?" Jemma suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Fitz agreed.

"It's just dinner, anyway, and the food's supposed to be nice. It's not like, a date or anything." Jemma said.

"No, of course it's not a date. It's two friends having dinner."

"A friendly, non…datey…dinner." Jemma summarised. Fitz smiled slightly, opening the door and letting Jemma walk in first. As soon as the door closed, a nearby bush shook with excitement and Skye popped out of it, a grin plastered across her face.

"YES! I knew this would work!" She exclaimed happily. Grant moaned as he rolled out of the bush with a bump, rubbing his back.

"Those twigs were getting into all the wrong places. This is insane, Skye." He said.

"No it isn't. Can you see them?" Skye asked, looking through the restaurant's windows.

"No."

"Damn! They must have been sat out of view. Crap! Um…okay. You need to go in there." Skye said.

"WHAT?"

"But be discrete, don't let them see you. Just hide behind a plant or something, see how it goes."

"Skye, I'm NOT spying on our friends!"

"Do this for me, and you'll be a _very_ lucky man tonight." Skye said. Grant looked at her in silence for a moment.

"…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look."

…

Jemma waved at Bobbi as she walked by, smiling at mouthing 'thank you' as the two got accustomed to the atmosphere of the busy restaurant.

"It's pretty nice in here." Fitz commented, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, but boiling." Jemma added, taking off her coat to reveal a tight, red dress that matched her lipstick. Fitz took one look at her and nearly had to physically lift his jaw back up.

"Wow."

"Sorry?" Jemma said, not hearing what Fitz had mumbled.

"Oh, nothing. I, um…I just…you look very nice." Fitz said, growing red. Jemma sat back in her seat, flattered.

"Oh, thank you. You look very nice yourself." She replied shyly, looking down at the menu in front of her.

 _It's not a date. Definitely not a date. Friends complement each other all the time!_

Silence.

"…Uh, Mrs Byron's class was funny yesterday, huh?" Fitz eventually mustered.

"Oh, yeah." Jemma replied, killing the conversation instantly.

Silence again.

Fitz wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration. In any other situation they'd both be talking away about lessons or songs or Doctor Who, but put them in a fancy, romantic restaurant and they're less conversational than a group of mimes.

 _This is ridiculous. I blame Skye and…Grant._

Fitz's thoughts were interrupted by him looking to the side of the room, where he swore he could see someone resembling Grant standing behind an exotic looking plant. He turned to face Jemma, pretending he hadn't seen him.

"Jemma, is that Grant stood behind the tree over there?" He asked. Jemma looked and her face widened.

"I think it is. What the hell's going on? GRANT!" Jemma said, standing up and pointing directly at the tree to make sure Grant knew she'd seen him. A few faces turned to look at Jemma. While Fitz knew he could never draw attention to himself like that in a public place, he admired the way Jemma had handled it. Grant slowly appeared from behind the tree and awkwardly approached the table.

"Have a seat, why don't you?" Jemma asked bluntly.

"Sorry I'm late." Grant said with a cough, sitting on a spare seat next to Fitz.

"Skye said you both couldn't make it." Fitz said.

 _Quick, Grant, quick!_

"Yeah, um, I was gonna stay with her but she told me to come anyway. She's uh, she's got…problems. Lady problems." Grant spurred out; the topic made Jemma and Fitz uncomfortable enough to not press him much further. After a few minutes of silence, Fitz spoke again.

"Well, why did you hide behind the tree?"

 _Come on Grant, think of something!_

"Oh, well, I was trying to see if you'd ordered yet or not. If you had, I wasn't going to interrupt you and just gone on home." Ward explained, lying through his teeth.

"…Oh, well that's plausible." Jemma said, and Fitz nodded in agreement. Ward wanted to punch the air in delight and let out a huge sigh of relief, but instead his phone buzzed. He saw Skye had text him.

' _Well? Xx'_

"Is that Skye? How's she feeling?" Jemma asked, concerned.

"I'll ask." Grant lied, texting Skye back.

' _They saw me. Had to join them. It's okay, we're in the clear. Things were pretty awkward between them before they spotted me though x'_

It took the duration of the waitress taking everyone's orders for Skye to text back.

' _Crap! Okay. I'll head back. Love takes time; we know that better than anyone x'_

Grant quickly sent a reply.

' _Okay, see you later. And by the way, you couldn't come out because you had woman problems… Love u xx'_

Grant cringed as he sent the text, dreading Skye's reaction as he continued sitting in a very awkward silence with the others. Somehow, the situation was better before Grant had joined them. Skye's reply came just as some complimentary nibbles arrived.

' _WTF GRANT!?'_

Grant put his phone away and started eating, no one having the courage to start a conversation. Grant eventually took one for the team.

"So…Fitz, planning on visiting home anytime soon?"

Jemma filled with panic; of all the things anyone could have brought up. Fitz looked even more uncomfortable and Jemma's heart broke when she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"No, not right now. Excuse me, I need the bathroom." Fitz said quickly, getting up and heading towards the men's room.

"…I don't know how to respond to that." Grant said.

"Fitz doesn't like talking about Scotland. I don't know why. I think something pretty bad happened." Jemma explained. Grant banged his head on the table.

"Oh, shit."

"Basically." Jemma said, holding back the urge to check if Fitz was okay.

"Being locked in a room with all of Skye's exes would be less awkward than this." Grant sighed.

…

The group decided not to have desert, eating their food and leaving as quickly as possible. The three of them exited the restaurant and took in the freezing cold around them.

"Well, that was fun." Grant said.

"The food was certainly lovely." Jemma said, trying to hold up a conversation. Fitz remained silent, having barely said a word all night.

"Right. Good. Jem, could you call Skye and check on her for me?" Grant asked.

"Oh, um, okay." Jemma said, getting out her phone, dialling Skye's number and walking slightly away from the men, leaving Grant and Fitz alone.

"Fitz, can I say something that I genuinely don't mean to be out of line?" Grant asked. Fitz looked at him briefly and nodded.

"First, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier; I now know that isn't a topic I should bring up." Grant said.

"No worries." Fitz said shyly.

"But maybe you should. One day. Clearly you're holding something in, and I think you might feel better about it if you let it all out to someone sometime. It doesn't have to be me, or Skye or even Jemma, but just…someone. I think it might do some good." Grant said. Fitz nodded.

"Maybe." Fitz whispered, but in his heart something told him that he knew Grant was right. Jemma soon returned.

"She seems okay; she'll just need a cuddle from you when you get back." Jemma said.

"Yeah, I imagine that'll be the extent of physical contact I'll be getting tonight, despite some promises." Grant said glumly.

"Come on, let's get the bus back." Jemma said, and the group started walking off together. Ward walked ahead a few steps and Jemma put her arm in Fitz's.

"You okay? He didn't know." Jemma said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine." Fitz replied.

"Good."

"…You really do look beautiful, Jemma." Fitz said after a moment of silence. Jemma blushed again.

"Oh. Thank you, Fitz."

…

Callum stumbled into his and Fitz's room at 2am, and was shocked to see Fitz sat at his desk, very much awake.

"What are you doing up?" Callum asked.

"Are you extremely drunk?" Fitz asked in reply.

"Not as drunk as I could be, or have been." Callum answered, sitting on his bed.

"…Can I, can I talk to you about something?" Fitz asked.

"Sure. Shoot."

"I just…it's pretty big. I want to say my piece and let that be that. No questions afterwards. I just want to get this off my chest. It's about Scotland." Fitz said. Callum grew serious at Fitz's words, the effects of the alcohol he had drunk fading almost instantly.

"Oh…okay. Tell me everything you want to." Callum said calmly and respectfully.

Fitz took a moment and a very deep breath before he started to speak.

…

Silence.

"…That's all of it?" Callum said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah. That's why I can never go back home." Fitz said, wiping the last of his many tears away. Callum wiped away a tear of his own.

"I'm glad you told me, Fitz. I hope you're glad too." Callum said.

"I think I am, yeah. I just need some sleep now." Fitz whispered, crawling into his bed. Callum did the same, and the two boys switched off their bedside lights, filling their room with darkness.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm so sorry that happened, man."

"…Me too."


	5. We're Just Friends

It had become a tradition after the first few weeks of the year for Jemma and Fitz to meet up and walk to Mrs Byron's class together. The tradition was kept as always on another cold afternoon where the two expected another normal and rather uneventful but enjoyable lesson.

They were wrong.

The first half of the lesson went as normal; Mrs Byron gave a lecture and everyone took notes as she sped through presentation after presentation. A day in the life of a student.

Jemma had her head down and was writing with full concentration, yet still felt the mood of the classroom change in an instant. Curious, she stopped writing and looked up for a brief second only to see Melinda May herself at the doorway. Mrs Byron walked over to her and they exchanged a few words no one could hear. Not wanting to seem nosey, Jemma returned to her note-taking, only for Fitz to tap her on the shoulder.

"Mrs Byron just pointed you out to her; she's coming over." He whispered. Before Jemma could process it, May was standing in front of her, kneeling down by her table.

"Hello again, Jemma." May said, her voice filled with diction and, somehow, comfort and sensibility.

"Miss May; it's very nice to see you." Jemma said; Fitz had to hide away his smile at how Jemma had changed the tone of her voice to speak to May.

"I wanted to ask you something and I felt I should show you some respect and do it in person before I head to a meeting." May explained. Both Jemma and Fitz's interests were piqued, though Fitz tried his best to look like he was focused on his work and not the conversation happening right next to him.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"Mr Coulson told me that you've agreed to be in the Christmas concert again, which is wonderful, but I was hoping you might be able to do a second performance as well as your singing." May said.

"What would you like me to do?" Jemma asked.

"Can you play the piano?" May asked and Jemma instinctively nodded.

"Excellent! The regular pianist we book to perform won't be available this year and I wanted to sort it out while we still have a few months to prepare. Would you be willing to play a little something as well as sing?" May asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Jemma said with a smile.

"You're a star, thank you so much!" May said, turning to Fitz.

"Isn't she wonderful?" She said, and Fitz nodded.

"There's nothing she can't do." Fitz said, looking at Jemma with a smile, who smiled back and playfully pushed against his arm.

"Ah, is this your boyfriend?" May asked.

"Oh no, we're just friends." Jemma said, wondering how many more times she'd have to tell people that.

"I see. What's your name?" May asked.

"Fitz, miss. Leo Fitz."

"Ah, yes! The transfer student, of course! We spoke on the phone, didn't we? How are you settling in?" May asked.

"I love it." Fitz grinned.

"Fantastic. You've chosen your friends very well too, I see. Well, I won't bother you two any longer. See you, and thanks again Jemma." May said, smiling and standing up before walking out with a wave to Mrs Byron.

"Bloody hell, she does love you, doesn't she?" Fitz said with a chuckle, but sensed panic in Jemma's face.

"Jemma, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I have a problem." Jemma whispered.

"What is it?"

"I, um…I can't play the piano." Jemma said quietly and full of dread.

"W-WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down, Fitz! Well, I can't just so no to Melinda May can I?" Jemma said.

"Yes, yes you can say no to Melinda May when she wants you to play piano at a huge showcase on behalf of the whole school and someone with no hands has the same level of skill at is as you do!" Fitz protested.

"Well, I can't tell her I've lied! Oh gosh, what am I gonna do?" Jemma said.

"…Okay, okay, it'll be okay. Look, we've got a few months. Maybe I can teach you?" Fitz suggested. Jemma faced him.

"You can play?"

"Yeah. I've played for years. It would have to be a pretty simple song but I'm sure I can teach you one in time if we put the hours in." Fitz said. Jemma smiled and wrapped her arms around Fitz.

"Leo Fitz, I could kiss you!" Jemma squealed excitedly. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment too long before looking back down at their work.

"Well, um, it's no problem. We'll start as soon as possible." Fitz said.

"Okay. Thank you so much; I owe you one. You really think I'll be able to learn something good enough for the concert?" Jemma asked, worried.

"Of course. You're Jemma Simmons, the golden girl! I told May there's nothing you can't do and I meant it. You'll be fine, I promise." Fitz said with a reassuring smile. Jemma placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you." She whispered. The gratitude in her eyes was reward enough for Fitz.

…

Jemma's first piano lesson was the very next day. Fitz had convinced his teacher to let him roll a piano into his and Callum's room on the promise that he'd return it in pristine condition after every use. Jemma arrived at the room promptly after her last lesson of the day.

"Hey." Fitz smiled, opening the door.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." Jemma said.

"My pleasure."

"Am I allowed to laugh if you're crap?" Callum's voice asked from the corner of the room, where he was sat at his desk sketching all sorts of random things.

"Hello, Callum. And no, you're not." Jemma said with a smile as she sat at the piano, Fitz joining her.

"Well, I won't promise not to, that's for sure." Callum said cheekily.

"Callum, shut up. Okay, so I chose to use this one because all the notes have been written on the keys for you; eventually you'll know them by heart, but it is really helpful to start. Now, I know you're practically perfect at everything-" Fitz began.

"-Oi!" Jemma giggled.

"BUT you definitely won't be a piano master, or mistress if you prefer, by the time the recital rolls around. However, you can master one piece of music, I'm sure. Eventually the movements of your hands and fingers will become very natural and flow easily, but it won't at first. The goal is to make the piano an extension of your body, like a muscle or a limb." Fitz explained and Jemma nodded along.

Callum spend the next hour not sketching, but watching his friends interact. He picked up on every laugh they shared. He noticed Jemma shuffle closer to Fitz when she herself didn't; like it was a natural reaction and they were being pulled together. He saw a few times when Fitz was looking at Jemma's smiling face instead of whether or not she was playing the right notes.

"Right, I need some chocolate. Be back in a bit, but you're doing amazing. Honestly." Fitz said, smiling at Jemma and rushing out of the room to the vending machine at the end of the hall. Jemma watched him go with a smile before returning her attention to the keys of the piano.

"Can I ask you a question?" Callum asked. Jemma swivelled around to face him.

"Of course."

"Why aren't you and Fitz a thing?"

Jemma appeared shocked by Callum's question, and almost laughed it off.

"Because _we're just friends_. I'm getting a bit tired of saying that to people." Jemma replied.

"Well, you two are clearly doing something to make people wonder. I've lost count of the number of times you two have flirted in the last hour." Callum said.

"WHAT? We…we don't…we don't flirt!" Jemma protested.

"Look, I'm not having a go or trying to tease you or anything. Whatever you say doesn't have to leave this room. Do you like him?" Callum asked. Jemma sighed, already fed up with the conversation.

"He's my friend, of course I like him. Do I have _feelings_ for him? No." Jemma stated. Callum was unsure of how to proceed further; she seemed pretty convincing, but maybe she didn't know of her feelings yet.

"Okay. Well, I just think you two would work."

"I'm not saying we wouldn't. Fitz is…he's wonderful and funny and I adore spending time with him but he's my friend and I've never thought of him as anything else." Jemma said. Callum started to feel he was fighting a losing battle.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing it. It's just, when I met him on our first day I thought I'd be his only friend here because he wouldn't talk to anyone else, yet he's even more comfortable with you than he is with me. He adores you and…I don't know what I'm trying to say exactly. I just see him as a little broken after what went down in Scotland and you seem to be fixing him." Callum said. Jemma sat up straight.

"…Do you know what happened in Scotland?" Jemma asked.

"…Yeah. But don't tell him I told you. And you won't get anything out of me."

"I know, and I wouldn't press you for anything. It's his story to tell me if he ever wants to tell it." Jemma said calmly. Callum had a huge respect for how much Jemma cared for not only Fitz, but people in general.

"I don't know where it came from, but he just had this need to tell me all of a sudden, and he has honestly been a bit better in the days since he told me. I think he's in a better place about it now he's shared it with someone. And I bet he'll tell you soon enough; he's definitely more open to talking about it." Callum said. Jemma nodded understandingly as Fitz returned with a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand.

"Yum, yum and YUM." He said as he munched on the bar and sat back at the piano next to Jemma.

"Right, where were we?"

…

A little while later, Jemma was sat at the piano as Fitz stood behind her, his hand over her eyes. Callum had gone out with his friends from one of his classes.

"And…A minor." He said, prompting Jemma to put her finger on the key she thought was the right one. Fitz moved his hand away and Jemma opened her eyes.

"How did I do?" Jemma asked, hopeful.

"Bang on, lass." Fitz grinned and Jemma smiled happily.

"Yes! I am getting the hang of it." Jemma said.

"You really are; you've got the knack for it. You'll be more than ready for the concert, and you've only been practicing for three hours. I think we'll leave it there today." Fitz said. Jemma hugged Fitz again.

"Thank you so much, you're my hero!" Jemma said, causing Fitz's face to drop. Clearly she'd said something again that affected him.

"Fitz?" Jemma said, taking his hand. He let go of her and sat at his desk.

"…I'm really not."

"Not what?"

"A hero." Fitz answered, reaching into a draw and pulling out a photo.

"…I told Callum about Scotland, you know. It actually helped. I told him every little detail about what happened." Fitz explained, handing the photo to Jemma. She stared at it carefully. Two boys were smiling outside a house with a white fence, like something out of a TV show. Despite being significantly younger, Jemma recognised one of the boys as being Fitz, but had no inkling as to who the other boy was. She turned the photo over and deciphered some tiny lettering in the corner.

' _L & J'_.

Jemma nervously looked at Fitz again, who looked shaken. He stood up, sighed and looked deep into her eyes.

"…I think it's time I told you too."


	6. About A Boy

The door was locked. All was silent.

Jemma was sat on the end of Fitz's bed, holding the photo he'd given her tightly in her hands, careful not to fold or crease it in any way; she could tell Fitz had taken good care of it for many years. Fitz was sat at his desk, facing away from Jemma, looking down and not saying a word. He'd tried to start telling Jemma his story half a dozen times but had always choked before he could begin.

"Just take your time." Jemma said softly. Fitz turned to look at her; tears were already streaming down his face.

"I'm just scared, Jemma."

"You don't have to be scared to tell me Fitz, it's okay."

"That's not what I'm scared of." Fitz whispered, choking again and putting his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself from crying out loud. Jemma wanted to cry herself over how hurt her friend clearly was.

"…I'm terrified you'll see me differently. You'll look at me like I'm a monster; like I'm not human." Fitz eventually gathered all the courage he had to admit.

"Leo, look at me." Jemma said, calling him Leo for the first time in a while. He looked into her eyes and was slightly reassured by the warmth in them.

"There is nothing you can say or do that'll make me think any less of you." Jemma said with an encouraging smile. She tentatively held out her hand, inviting Fitz to take it and sit next to her on the bed. He accepted the invitation. With the two of them now sat together, Jemma had one hand holding Fitz's and the other holding the picture. Jemma handed the picture to Fitz.

"Why don't we start with this, okay?" Jemma suggested kindly, and Fitz nodded. Jemma pointed to the small boy she recognised as a younger Fitz.

"This must be you; those big blue eyes give you away." Jemma said and Fitz smiled slightly, cheering both of them up a little. He nodded to confirm Jemma was correct.

This, Jemma knew, was when it was going to start getting very difficult.

"Okay, so…who's this?" Jemma asked, pointing to the other boy. The boy she knew must be important to what Fitz was trying to tell her. It had to be all about him otherwise he wouldn't have bothered showing her the picture. Fitz started crying and Jemma wrapped her arm around him, letting him cry into her shoulder for a few minutes. Suddenly, Jemma's phone started to ring loudly, making the pair jump. Irritated, Jemma got her phone out of her pocket and saw Skye was calling. Somehow, Skye had developed the ability to always call at the worst possible moments.

"Um, can I quickly just-" Jemma began.

"-Of course." Fitz sniffed. Jemma answered the phone.

"Skye? Yeah, I told you I was going to be with Fitz all day, remember? Yeah. Look, this really isn't a good time. Okay. Bye."

Jemma switched off her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Okay, no more interruptions. You okay?" Jemma asked, rubbing Fitz's arm. He'd gotten his crying under control, and nodded.

Silence for a few minutes.

"…Jamie." Fitz whispered.

"Jamie? The other boy in the photo?" Jemma asked and Fitz nodded.

"So, this 'L & J' written on the back stands for Leo and Jamie?"

"…Yeah." Fitz confirmed.

"And Jamie is a big part of what happened?" Jemma asked. Fitz nodded and tears flowed again. It killed Jemma to see Fitz so sad, his blue eyes only giving out pain and sorrow instead of the brightness and hope she'd been used to since she met him.

"Take your time, okay?" Jemma said warmly, rubbing Fitz's back supportively. Fitz took a few moments to compose himself, determined to carry on. He felt like Jemma had the right to know the truth.

"Jamie. We met when we were, what, five or six years old? Best friends for life. We lived on the same street, went to the same school, all of that. We played together almost every day, hung out on weekends…we never got bored when we were together, not once. We always found something to do, it was like a superpower." Fitz said, and paused to take a deep breath.

"That sounds lovely." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled back, appreciating how involved she was being.

"It was. For a time. Both our parents met at a parent's evening one day and they just clicked the way we did; we basically became one huge family over the years. Everyone was close to everyone. We all had this bond, and it was so special. I thought it would never be broken."

Jemma nodded along to Fitz's story, looking at the photo and imagining the fun the boys must have had together.

"Anyway, we, um, we had this tradition. Five years ago, on Jamie's birthday, we spontaneously decided to make it memorable, so we packed up a tent and some food and camped by a lake at the end of our village for the night, under some woodland. We had a campfire, ghost stories, marshmallows, the lot. I even played guitar and sang campfire songs in later years." Fitz explained, taking Jemma's hand again and squeezing it tight. Jemma sensed a dark turn in the story was approaching.

"We had so much fun that first year that we did it again every year since. The night of his birthday, us two and a tent in the woods by the lake. Paradise. As the years went by we brought different foods and drinks with us, and for the last two years we had alcohol, of course. It made for some funny moments." Fitz said, chuckling slightly as he remembered the few good memories of Scotland he had left.

"It all went wrong when we went this year, our fifth time. It was in February, so, what, seven months ago? It started out as great as always. It was a bit windy, but the weather was mostly on our side. The tent was up, the campfire was lit, we were singing and laughing and stuffing our faces as per tradition. Then, um…then…"

The tears returned. Jemma rested her head on his shoulder as he sobbed again.

"It's okay, it's okay." She whispered. Fitz took another few moments to continue.

"…We'd drunk a bit and it was getting pretty late. J-Jamie decided he wanted to have a swim before bed. I, uh, I told him not too; it would be too cold and a billion other reasons. He wasn't having any of it. You know, it was his birthday, he was 18 now and could do as he pleased. So while he swam I got ready to go to sleep…" Fitz covered his face with his hands, almost angry at himself for crying again.

"...Take your time." Jemma whispered. Fitz sniffed again and rubbed his now very red eyes, looking right at Jemma and trying to be strong.

"…Sometimes I still hear his screams in my nightmares." He whispered and the tears returned again. Jemma immediately hoped the story wasn't going to end how she expected as she hugged the sobbing Fitz tight. She couldn't help but give in to her own tears and they cried together for a few minutes before calming down.

"…So, um…the c-current was strong and he was drunk and…well, he just…he couldn't…he was caught in it. He was desperate for help; the fear in his voice hit me like a knife to the throat. I rushed down the lakeside and saw him move down the lake; I hadn't realised how strong the current was and he was…he was moving so quickly…I was following along trying to figure something out, looking around to a branch or something and then…I heard this…this crack."

Jemma put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, feeling the devastation in Fitz's voice.

"He…h-he'd hit his head on a rock or a boulder in the middle of the lake. He just stopped moving; he'd been knocked unconscious in a split second. I screamed and screamed. I looked around for a moment and when I turned back I couldn't see him. He'd…he'd g-gone under." Fitz choked.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma said, crying and resting on Fitz's shoulder.

"…It must be horrible to drown. Those last few moments, filled with fear. I think it's the inevitability; once it starts you can't escape it. Water always wins. Always. It's the way I'd most hate to die and…and…and I just stood there and watch it happen to my best friend. I was in shock. The moment I lost sight of him…I don't know why but I just stopped. I tried to shout but no words came out. I didn't even think of just calling someone, anyone, I stood there and stared into the water. If I hadn't have frozen it might have been enough time to…to save him." Fitz wailed into Jemma's shoulder. She gently stroked his hair.

"Fitz, there could never have been enough time at that point, you can't put that on yourself-"

"-They didn't find him for TWO DAYS, Jemma." Fitz almost shouted through his tears. Jemma's face was reddened by her crying.

"I had to go back to his house in the dead of night and tell his family I'd watched him drown and did nothing to help."

"You tried, Fitz, you tried!"

"Not hard enough! I could've…I could've done more. Something. ANYTHING." Fitz protested.

"Fitz, you can't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. It was a tragic accident!" Jemma said through her tears.

"But I do blame myself, Jemma, because it was my fault. I knew him since we were kids, he was my best friend and he's dead because I was a coward."

"You are no such thing."

"I am, Jemma. So…so Jamie's family cut me out, and I can't blame them. I haven't spoken to them since that night. And my family…they shut me out too. And the worst part is I can't blame them either." Fitz cried, breaking down again.

"Oh Fitz, I…I'm so sorry. They shouldn't have blamed you." Jemma said.

"Yes they should have, and they did. I deserve it; I let him down. In one night I broke apart two families. My home became a house. The way everyone looked at me, I…I just knew I c-couldn't stay. I'd been at the music school for two years, it was fairly local, and I searched online for similar schools and found this place. One I got my place confirmed for my third year I came running here. I left my family a letter and I left it all behind; the only thing I still carry with me is that photo and my guilt. My crucible." Fitz explained, starting to work through his tears.

"…You…you didn't tell your family you were leaving?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Jemma said nothing for the next ten or so minutes, she just hugged Fitz tight as they continued to burst into random fits of tears and pain. Eventually, she stood up and knelt in front of Fitz, taking his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"Fitz, I'm going to be honest and clear because I care so much about you. Everything that happened was horrible, awful, and I know that you'll carry it with you for the rest of your life and you'll probably always feel guilty, but you will get past this. You will be able to move on and be happy; one day you'll remember all the times you two must have had and look back on them with pride, not guilt or regret. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. And I think in time, your family and Jamie's will come to that conclusion too. Time heals everything in the end. For all we know it might have been the blow to the head that…either way, he didn't know it was happening. He didn't feel any pain, and in time you won't either. But until a day comes when you can be happy and live a fuller life, just like he'd want you to, I'm gonna be here for you. I don't think any less of you, you hear me? I still think you're amazing. An inspiration."

"It was his _birthday_ , Jemma. He had a whole life ahead of him."

"I know, Fitz, I know. It's unbelievably sad, but don't let the good times fade away because there _were_ bad times. He'd want you to be happy in life, and one day you will be. All you can do now is make him proud. He died your best friend, and nothing and no one can take that away nor all the amazing times you had. You'll hold those times forever." Jemma said, crying with Fitz. Fitz pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. Jemma knew Fitz would find a way to make peace with himself and the families hurt, but she also knew it would be a long struggle until any light would be found in such darkness.

…

The two sat in silence, just holding each other, for half an hour. Eventually, Jemma stood up.

"I need to get back to Skye. You gonna be okay?" Jemma asked. Fitz nodded and gave a small smile, hugging Jemma again.

"Thank you for listening. You're amazing." He whispered.

"Thank you for telling me, and you're amazing too. You will get through this. I know it." Jemma replied. She tentatively kissed Fitz's forehead, unlocked the door and walked out after taking one last look at her friend and mustering her best supportive face. Fitz took a deep breath and held the picture of him and Jamie close. While the guilt, the pain and the loss was still raw and unchanged, Fitz was happy in the knowledge that if he ever needed someone to talk to, Jemma Simmons would be there every single time.

A while later, the door opened and Callum walked in, throwing his bag onto his bed.

"Hey! Well, I've had a hell of a day." He said. Fitz was still sat on his bed, clutching the photo. Callum clocked it and he grew instantly serious.

"You told her, huh?" He asked. Fitz nodded, fresh tears forming in his eyes. Callum walked over to his friend and hugged him.

…

Skye was typing away on her laptop when Jemma returned.

"Ah, she returns! A whole day with Fitz, huh? Did the magic finally happen?" Skye joked with a chuckle. Jemma said nothing as she put her bag down and sat on her bed.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't take my call? We ended up going to dinner without you." Skye said. Jemma turned to look at her roommate and burst into tears.

Skye threw her laptop aside and rushed over to Jemma, holding her best friend close.


	7. 3211000

In the weeks that followed, all had been calm and happier. Fitz felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now Jemma knew the truth about Scotland, and he had accepted that in time he would have to move on. Jemma had been extremely supportive and was always there for him, which he greatly appreciated and filled him with more hope that he would be okay.

When not in class, Jemma and Fitz spent almost all of their spare time together, be it watching TV, doing homework or continuing Jemma's piano lessons to prepare for the Christmas concert. Skye and Grant joined them occasionally, but they always found the time to be alone together; fellow students and staff had even started calling them 'Fitzsimmons', much to Mr Coulson's pleasure.

By the middle of October, Jemma's piano lessons with Fitz were becoming a daily tradition. Jemma had convinced her parents to buy her a piano, so there was now one permanently in her and Skye's room to use, much to Skye's annoyance (she was now getting used to being awakened early in the morning by Jemma's attempts to play a song). After their final lesson of the day, Jemma and Fitz began another lesson. By now, Jemma had learnt all the notes off by heart and was making excellent progress.

"I really am impressed at how well you're doing; you're a natural." Fitz smiled, pleasing Jemma. It was really good to see him smiling after how sad he'd been.

"Well, I do have an amazing teacher." Jemma said with a grin, turning to look at Fitz. They held eye contact for a moment too long before awkwardly returning to practice. Jemma looked at the sheet music carefully and played the first few bars.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Pretty good. It just needs to be a bit quicker, but that'll be easier to do once we've at least gone through the whole piece. It'll be easy for the golden girl, I'm sure." Fitz teased and Jemma playfully hit him.

"Shut up, Leopold." She giggled. The door opened and Skye and Grant walked in. Upon seeing Jemma and Fitz grinning at her, Skye rolled her eyes as Grant sat on her bed.

"Come on, how many lessons do you need?" Skye asked.

"As many as it takes for me to play the piano fairly well." Jemma answered as Skye sat on Grant's lap and played with his hair, much to his annoyance.

"We're going to the restaurant where Bobbi works again tonight if you're interested?" Grant said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I think I'll try something different tonight." Jemma said, and the other three all performed a synchronised act of eye rolling and groaning.

"What?" Jemma demanded.

"Jem, you say that every single time we go there and always end up having a pizza. Always." Skye said.

"Though you can't go wrong with pizza." Fitz said.

"Pizza's your friend." Grant added.

"There's nothing wrong with that, if that's what I want." Jemma argued.

"Come on Jemma, be a badass for once in your life and try something else tonight!" Skye exclaimed.

"…Fine." Jemma sighed, returning to the piano and trying to play the next few bars as Fitz watched carefully.

"I wouldn't class trying a new dish at a restaurant as badass, sweetie." Grant whispered. Skye smiled and stroked Grant's cheek.

"It is for Jem, sweetie."

"Oh, bloody hell! I always muck up that bit." Jemma complained as she hit the wrong key.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Fitz said gently, putting a hand on Jemma's back. Jemma put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Skye and Grant shared a knowing look.

"Can they be any more obvious?" Grant whispered, making Skye laugh.

"So, when are you guys gonna be done because I am all kinds of hungry!" Skye exclaimed.

"Not long. Why don't you do some homework while you wait?" Jemma asked.

"How do you know I haven't already done it?"

"Because I know you."

"…You make a good point."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the distance and silence spread across campus as all the lights and electronics shut off, leaving everything in darkness.

"Ah, crap!" Skye said.

"What the hell's going on?" Fitz wondered.

"Power cut, happens about twice a year here. The school gets a huge budget but apparently still not enough to get a decent generator. It's very prone to shorting out, takes a bit of time to reboot it again." Grant explained.

"And for stupid reasons during a black out no one is allowed to leave the room they're in." Skye moaned.

"It's for health and safety, Skye." Jemma stated.

"Yeah, whatever. Health and safety is preventing me from eating, and that ain't gonna fly."

…

Twenty minutes later, everyone was sat in a circle in the middle of the room, their phones brightly lit so they could just about see each other's faces. Jemma had given up trying to see which key was which after five minutes, leaving everyone in a bored silence. A silence of which Skye was fed up of.

"Let's play something. This silence is killing me." Skye said.

"How about Eye-Spy?" Grant suggested.

Silence.

"…Please tell me that was a joke." Skye said.

"I wish it was. I didn't think it through." Grant whispered shamefully.

"Okay, how about a little challenge?" Fitz suggested.

"I'm listening." Skye prompted Fitz to continue.

"The task is simple; find a seven digit number that describes itself." Fitz said.

Silence again.

"…Wait, what?" Grant said.

"How can a number describe itself?" Jemma pondered.

"Well it can." Fitz said.

"Is it 5318008?" Grant asked.

"No, why?"

"That's what you type in a calculator then turn it upside down so it says 'boobies'." Grant explained.

"How can a number be described as 'boobies'?" Jemma asked.

"Can we stop saying 'boobies'? And sweetie, I don't think this is your kind of game. I'll get this, I have to." Skye said.

"Skye's extremely competitive." Jemma told Fitz, who nodded.

"I am not! I'm…mildly competitive at most." Skye said. Jemma scoffed.

"You once told me during a school sport's day you _threw_ a girl out of the way as you ran past." Jemma said.

"Yeah, so?"

"She wasn't even racing!"

"How was I supposed to know she was just timing us? She shouldn't have stood so close to the track." Skye protested as Grant and Fitz laughed.

"…Wait, I've got it! 7734206!" Grant said.

"…What does that spell when you turn it upside down?" Fitz asked.

"…Go 2 Hell."

"That's an even worse answer than 'boobies'." Jemma said.

"Just stop, sweetie." Skye added.

"…Okay." Grant said sadly.

"Well I haven't the faintest idea either." Jemma said.

"Give up Skye?" Fitz asked.

"NO! I can get this, just give me a hint." Skye said.

"In case you can't see, I'm shaking my head." Fitz said cheekily.

"In case you can't see, I'm holding one finger up right now. Can you guess which one?" Skye replied.

"I'll having a better chance of solving that puzzle than you do of solving mine." Fitz laughed. Skye huffed and folded her arms.

"Fine! I give up, okay? What's the answer?" Skye said angrily. Everyone looked at Fitz in anticipation.

"3211000." Fitz answered.

"Are you just making that up?" Skye asked.

"No, that's the answer."

"So how does that describe itself?" Skye asked.

"I'll tell you when the power comes back on." Fitz smiled. Skye huffed again.

"You're an irritating Scottish turd."

…

Another ten minutes passed and the power was still not back on, and the silence was now being filled by the rumbling of Skye's stomach.

"Why do I have a feeling something's gonna burst out of you like 'Alien'?" Grant asked.

"Shut up, I'm super hungry."

"You sound like you're demonstrating the mating call of the whale." Jemma joked and the boys laughed.

"OH MY GOD, TURN THE POWER ON PEOPLE! DOES THIS SCHOOL EMPLOY SNAILS?" Skye shouted.

"That would be extremely improbable." Fitz stated, causing Jemma and Grant to hold back their laughter in fear of Skye attacking them.

"My god, I never realised how annoying you three are." Skye moaned. Grant let out a small chuckle.

"Don't know what you're laughing at sunshine, you're the one who's never having sex again. Ever." Skye said. Grant's laugh stopped instantly.

"Wow, you really do get cranky when you're hungry, huh?" Fitz said.

"Yes Mr Holmes, that has been established." Skye snapped.

"Okay, let's try something else to pass the time. Uh…let's all tell a secret we've never told anyone before!" Grant suggested excitedly.

"That…could be interesting." Skye said, sitting up slightly. Jemma looked at Fitz, who smiled reassuringly at her and telling her with his blue eyes that he was comfortable to talk about secrets. She smiled back, rubbing his arm gently.

"I'll go first, shall I?" Grant said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's see…um…right, I've got one. This is kinda embarrassing." Grant admitted.

"Which is why this idea was brilliant." Skye smirked.

"Okay…I, uh, I don't know…I don't know how to use a washing machine." Grant said and everyone began to laugh.

"Seriously?" Fitz asked and Grant nodded. Even in the darkness everyone could tell his face was bright red.

"This was a very bad idea." Grant added, making everyone laugh even more. Soon they settled down and everyone turned to Skye.

"Right, okay…just remember that I was very young, okay?" Skye said.

"Tell us." Jemma prompted.

"Fine. I must have been eight or nine and all the girls from our class were invited to Hannah Jones' birthday party at her house. We played musical chairs and when it was just her and me left she pushed me over and won, but because it was her birthday I was supposed to let it slide and let her win. I was so angry at her that when I had the chance, I um…I snuck off and flushed her pet goldfish down the toilet." Skye said quickly.

"You little monster!" Fitz exclaimed.

"When did she realise?" Grant asked.

"She came into school that Monday in tears, but she never found out it was me. I'm not proud of it, okay?" Skye said.

"Not competitive my arse." Jemma said.

"Well then, Little Miss Perfect, what's your darkest secret?" Skye asked.

"Okay, I never planned on telling anyone this but…I don't know how to ride a bike." Jemma said sheepishly. Skye and Grant laughed as Fitz just smiled and put his hand on Jemma's back.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Jemma, I know lots of people who can't. Callum can't! But don't tell him I told you." Fitz said and Jemma smiled and looked down. Skye and Grant looked at each other knowingly again.

"And I guess if that's your darkest secret you've had a good life." Grant added.

Silence for a moment.

"Uh, Fitz, you don't have to say anything if you-" Skye began.

"No, no. I'll contribute." Fitz said, taking a moment to think. While Skye had comforted Jemma the night Fitz had told her everything, Jemma never told Skye exactly why she was upset, though Skye guessed she had been told the truth. She and Grant both decided not to pry Fitz for information on the matter.

"Right, I've got something. Oh, I'm gonna regret saying this, especially to Skye…"

"TELL ME, LEOPOLD." Skye said.

"…I took a ballet class two years ago to meet girls." Fitz admitted, cringing at his every word. The others all collapsed in laughter as Fitz put his head in his hands.

"Oh, mate…" Grant said through his tears.

"That is glorious!" Skye exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Fitz said sadly.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma giggled.

"Well, did it work?" Grant asked.

"…No. Turns out there was a boy's class so they put me in that one."

The laughter returned very quickly. Another loud bang sounded and the campus lit up once again, causing everyone to stand up and smile.

"FINALLY!" Skye shouted happily.

"Let's go get food." Jemma said, laughing as she looked at Fitz, who grew red-faced.

"Oh wait, before that I need to ask Angelina Ballerina something." Skye said and everyone chuckled again.

"What is it, Skye?" Fitz asked as he gathered his things and tried not to look anyone in the eye.

"Your little puzzle, why was 3211000 the answer? How does it describe itself? I still can't figure it out." Skye said.

"Oh, right. It describes itself because each digit describes the amount a number appears in the whole thing. The first digit, 3, describes the number of zeros in the whole number. The 2 describes the number of ones that appear, and so on." Fitz explained.

"So, it has 3 zeros, 2 ones, 1 two, 1 three, no fives, no sixes and no sevens." Skye said and Fitz nodded.

"Exactly." Fitz smiled.

"You're a nerd." Skye said as she walked out, turning back to face Fitz as she reached the doorway.

"And a ballerina."

Jemma laughed as she followed Skye out the door, looking at Fitz with a grin. Fitz smiled back at her and shook his head, irritated that of all the things he could've told them he had to tell them that.

"Aw man, you crack me up Fitz." Grant chuckled as he put on a coat.

"Well, that's something I suppose." Fitz said. Grant smiled as he went to walk out.

"Grant, wait." Fitz said. Grant faced him.

"What's up?" Grant asked.

"I just…remember a few weeks ago you told me about telling someone about my past. About Scotland." Fitz began.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, um, I took your advice and it made me feel a lot better about the whole thing, so I just wanted to say thanks." Fitz said, filled with gratitude. Grant seemed genuinely touched, putting his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

"No problem, bud. Glad I could help." Grant smiled as the two men walked out together.

"The whole ballet thing…do you think the girls will let it go?" Fitz asked.

"Sorry mate, you're never gonna live that down."

…

"And what can I get for you miss?" The waitress asked.

"Um…let's see…I'll have the…the, um…I'll have a Hawaiian pizza, please."

"Oh, Jemma!"


	8. Out Here On My Own

"Skye, we need to go through this at some point. I'm not going to fail this assignment because you hate singing." Jemma said one morning as she watched Skye pace from one end of their room to the other.

"I'm all about the music, Jem, not the lyrics. Lyrics tie me down." Skye moaned.

"Lyrics are a beautiful way to express emotion. Honestly, you have a lovely voice, Skye, and we only have to do one compulsory singing assignment every year and you've done the last two easily once you got going." Jemma said.

"I know, but this year is all pressure; it's our last singing assignment and it HAS to be good. Singing is what I'm weakest at, you know that." Skye said, filled with worry.

"I know, but you're still incredible at it! And this year we're partnered together for the assignment so it'll be easy!" Jemma said.

"They only did that because I've made my partner cry every time so far and they know we're friends." Skye said sternly.

"True, but this does give you an advantage. I've chosen the perfect song for both our voices. PLEASE, Skye, it's okay to be nervous."

"Nervous is an understatement, Jem; we have to sing in front of the whole school in a stupid Saturday showcase since it's our third year. Grant's gonna be there, and he NEVER hears me sing! EVER."

Jemma's thoughts somehow turned to Fitz, and she realised that he too would be hearing her sing for the first time. Suddenly, she was a lot more nervous than she realised.

"I know this is scary, but it's something we have to do. You'll be great, I know it. _We'll_ be great." Jemma smiled. Skye eventually caved in and smiled back, hugging Jemma.

"Okay golden girl, let's give it a go."

…

It was the night of the Saturday showcase; the night Jemma and Skye's class had to sing in front of the whole school and be graded. Skye and Jemma had spent the whole day nervously choosing dresses to wear and practicing their song over and over, while Fitz and Grant had given them space and played a harmless game of poker with Callum.

As the three boys walked to the theatre in the centre of the campus, Grant received a text from Skye saying neither of the girls wanted to see them until after they'd sung or they'd get too nervous. Grant replied wishing her good luck as they reached the entrance, where the school's receptionist, Maria Hill, was stood greeting students as they walked in.

"Here comes trouble." Maria said, her eyes fixed on Callum, who held his hands up as if he was trying to surrender.

"You like me really Maria, come on." Callum smiled.

"I've lost count the number of times I've missed my lunch break so far this year because packages turn up for you out of the blue that you've ordered online." Maria said sharply.

"Very important packages, though." Callum protested.

"I wouldn't class a t-shirt with 'I'M WITH STUPID' printed on it as 'important'." Maria said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you need to sort out your priorities." Callum argued with a cheeky grin.

"As your roommate, I should have that shirt. At least then when I wear it it'll be accurate." Fitz joked. Grant and Maria laughed while Callum glared at him, mouthing 'shut up'.

"Enjoy the show, boys. You all look very handsome in your suits, even you, Callum. And Jemma is looking extremely pretty tonight, Fitz, you're a lucky guy. That girl is golden." Maria said.

"We're just friends." Fitz repeated for the millionth time in the past few months as the boys walked in.

"Yeah, and I'm a secret agent." Maria chuckled to herself.

…

Backstage, Jemma was sat at a mirror finishing up her make-up when her phone buzzed. She smiled as she read a message Fitz had sent her.

' _Good luck golden girl, you'll smash it!'_

Underneath the text was a picture of Fitz, Grant and Callum sat in their seats making goofy faces at the camera, making Jemma chuckle loudly. Skye noticed this.

"Text from Fitz?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That smile." Skye grinned. Jemma turned to face her.

"Will you let this go? It isn't like that." Jemma said.

"Are you really sure, 'cause I don't think you are." Skye queried.

"Look, Fitz has had so much going on lately and he's just starting to deal with it and manage it, and I think romance is the last thing on his mind right now, don't you?" Jemma replied.

"…So, you _do_ like him?" Skye asked. Jemma didn't answer. A muffled applause could be heard, signalling the start of the showcase. Jemma stood up and checked her appearance one last time.

"Let's do this then, yeah?"

"Jemma-"

"-Skye, let's focus on our work. We're gonna smash it." Jemma said.

"…Yeah, we are. Good luck." Skye smiled, hugging Jemma.

"You too." Jemma replied.

…

When Jemma and Skye's named were called out and they walked onto the pitch black stage, Fitz found himself feeling nervous for them both, as did Grant. Neither of them wanted to see their close friends get the song wrong or mess up somehow. Fitz crossed his fingers as the lights came on and he was pretty sure he gasped when he saw hoe stunning Jemma looked in an elegant green dress that brought out her beautiful hazel eyes. He turned to look at Grant and Callum, who were smirking at him and Callum was desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, shut up." Fitz whispered, embarrassed.

The music began playing and Skye smiled upon seeing Grant's smiling face in the audience. Jemma couldn't bear to look to find Fitz, but was happy with the knowledge that he was there and would definitely be cheering her on. After a brief instrumental, Skye started to sing.

" _Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
Who I am, do I fit in?  
Make believing is hard alone  
Out here on my own."_

Grant's face lit up at the sound of Skye's voice; she sounded incredible. Looking around, he was happy to see that everyone else also seemed impressed. Fitz shifted to the edge of his seat in anticipation as Jemma opened her mouth and started to sing herself.

" _We're always proving who we are  
Always reaching for that rising star  
To guide me far and shine me home  
Out here on my own."_

The only word Fitz could think of to describe Jemma's voice was exquisite. As he sat there watching this wonderful, beautiful girl sing like an angel, he wished the moment never had to end.

 _This girl is just incredible._

Skye sang again.

" _When I'm down and feeling blue  
I close my eyes, so I can be with you  
Oh baby, be strong for me  
Baby belong to me."_

Jemma sang again.

" _Help me through  
Help me need you."_

As she sang those words, Jemma's eyes found Fitz sat in the audience and she had to stop herself from smiling too widely. Skye sang again, her nerves clearly gone.

" _Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
Who I am, do I fit in?"_

Jemma sang.

" _I may not win  
But I can't be thrown…"_

The two girls then sang together, their voices blending perfectly.

" _Out here on my own  
Out here on my own."_

As the song ended, the theatre erupted into applause (and a loud whistle from Callum, earning him a glare from Maria and a confused look from Melinda May, who was sat proudly in the front row. Jemma looked to her left to see Mr Coulson smiling at her excitedly before her attention returned to Fitz, who smiled and winked at her, making her beam.

…

The next day, the two girls were on a high. They were both extremely happy with how their performance had gone, leading Skye to jump up and down on her bed in their room.

"My god, Jem, I can't get over it. We absolutely SMASHED it!" Skye exclaimed, making Jemma laugh as there was a knock on the door.

"I need the bathroom. We nailed it, Jem!" Skye shouted as she rushed into the next room.

"We certainly did." Jemma smiled, opening the door to see a handsome young man standing there. He had piercing green eyes, jet black hair and was fairly muscular.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jemma asked. The boy looked down and smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

"You're Jemma Simmons, right? I asked around to find where your room was. My name's Alfie." The boy exclaimed, shaking Jemma's hand.

"Well, how can I help you, Alfie?"

"I, uh…I saw you at the showcase last night and I just…I just thought you were spectacular. You stole the show and you looked stunning." Alfie said softly.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." Jemma said, genuinely touched. She was unsure why part of her wished it was Fitz saying these words to her.

"So, um…I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me sometime?" Alfie asked, shocking Jemma slightly.

 _I just got asked out. How do I react to this situation?_

"Oh, um…yeah, okay. I'd love to." Jemma nodded, saying the first thing she thought of and not realising what she'd said until the words had come out of her mouth.

"Great! Awesome! Uh, well, here's my number. Throw a text my way then we can arrange a date." Alfie smiled, handing Jemma a slip of paper with a mobile number on.

"Okay, good. I'll text you." Jemma smiled. Alfie grinned and waved before walking off. Jemma closed the door and turned around to see Skye watching her, her jaw practically on the floor.

"WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU JUST DO?" Skye asked.

"I…I got asked out, that's all."

"And you said YES?"

"It'd be rude to turn him down, he seems nice enough. What's wrong with that?" Jemma asked.

"Nothing. I just, I thought that-"

"-I know what you thought, Skye, and it's…look, it's just not like that with Fitz. And, um…Alfie, seems very nice. He's cute." Jemma said.

"We'll see." Skye said, rushing out the door and catching up with Alfie, ignoring Jemma calling after her.

"Excuse me?" Skye said, catching Alfie's attention. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"My name is…Daisy. Daisy…Johnson. I'm writing for the school newsletter and we're um…carrying out a survey on our students and I was hoping to have a moment of your time to answer some questions."

…

Fitz returned to his room after his lesson and was surprised to see Skye and Callum talking. Mostly because Skye was never in his room unless Jemma was there, and she was nowhere to be seen, but also he didn't know Callum and Skye really ever talked that much.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" Fitz asked.

"Hanging out. Grant's in a lesson and Jemma's on her date, so I thought I might as well-"

"-Jemma's on her WHAT?" Fitz interrupted. Skye stood up.

"She…she didn't tell you?" Skye asked, curious.

"No. Who…who is she even-"

"-Guy called Alfie. First year. Pretty cute. He saw her at the showcase then tracked her down and asked her out." Skye explained.

"Ah, so he's a stalker. Brilliant." Fitz said, surprisingly angrily, as he sat at his desk.

"Hey, I asked him a bunch of personal questions that weirded him out but…he checks out. He seems like a pretty okay guy." Skye revealed.

"Jemma can do much better than 'pretty okay'!" Fitz protested.

"And why do you care?" Callum asked, leaning forward in his seat. Skye's curiosity was also obvious.

"…I, I don't. Jemma can see whoever the hell she wants. I'd just prefer it if she told me herself." Fitz said, getting up and walking out.

"You just got back, where are you going?" Callum asked.

"I'm hungry." Fitz said, slamming the door shut.

"Am I the only one smelling an awkward, nerdy triangle forming here?" Skye asked.

"Nope. This might just be the death of me." Callum chuckled.

"They're so into each other yet they both don't realise or accept it." Skye commented.

"Maybe the English are just stubborn?" Callum suggested.

"No, this ain't gonna fly. Jemma helped me with my love life for two years, and it's time I paid her back. It's time for the battle of the boyfriends, Fitz versus…whatever Alfie's last name is." Skye said, smiling and rushing out of the room, leaving Callum in silence. He looked around awkwardly.

"So, not ordering a pizza then?"


	9. Amazing Grace

Three days later, in the middle of the night, Fitz was lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing for morning to come so he could get up and do something. _Anything_. He'd barely spoken to Jemma in the past few days; she was always out with Alfie and still hadn't actually told him she was seeing anyone, much to his annoyance.

Giving up on trying to fall sleep, Fitz sat up and switched on the lamp by his bed as quietly as possible so as to not wake Callum up. He ended up knocking it off the table, sending it to the floor with a bump. Callum jumped awake and Fitz cursed to himself. Rubbing his eyes, Callum turned to his roommate in the bed next to his.

"You look terrible, mate. What time is it?" Callum asked.

"3.25am." Fitz answered.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not a peep. It's just one of those nights, I guess." Fitz said. Callum chuckled and Fitz looked at him.

"What?"

"Fitz, can we please stop pretending we both don't know what this is about? You're upset that Jemma's seeing this Alfie bloke." Callum stated.

"I'm not angry that Jemma's seeing someone, I'm angry that she hasn't _told me_ she's seeing someone." Leo falsely corrected.

"Right, yeah…no. We both know that isn't true." Callum said. Fitz got out of bed and started pacing.

"Will you just leave it out, Callum? You all keep pushing this theory that Jemma and I are more than friends, but guess what? We're not. Right now she's probably staying up happily texting her boyfriend while I'm stood here moaning to you! WE ARE FRIENDS! Why is that so unbelievably hard for your stupid brain to comprehend?" Fitz said, filled with anger. Callum was taken back by the outburst, now fully sat up in his bed. Fitz sighed and sat at his desk.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just tired."

"I know, buddy." Callum said, getting up and sitting on top of Fitz's desk.

"You need to learn that it's the best thing for you to tell people. I know everything in Scotland is always gonna be hard to talk about it, but wasn't it for the best that you told people?" Callum asked, and Fitz eventually nodded, looking at his picture of him and Jamie that was now stuck on his wall.

"So, if you tell me how you're feeling you might feel better and actually get some sleep before you die of exhaustion. Jemma is dating someone…how do you feel about that?" Callum asked. Fitz sighed, taking a while to answer. He slammed his head on his desk and let out a groan.

"…I hate it."

"You hate this Alfie guy?" Callum said.

"No, I've never met him. I'm sure he's nice." Fitz said, still lying on the hard wooden surface.

"So, what do you hate about all of this?" Callum said, hoping to get Fitz to admit what everyone already knows.

"Jemma's dating someone…" Fitz began, then sat up and looked at Callum, sadness in his eyes.

"…and it's not me."

Callum put his hand on Fitz's back supportively.

"It will help to admit it, bud. Jemma…is she a friend to you?" Callum asked.

"No…she's more than that. I…I have feelings for her." Fitz finally admitted.

"Okay, good. Anything else? How long has it been?"

"I truly only realised it at the showcase. Seeing her smile and sing on that stage, I just…I guess I felt what Alfie felt, but I couldn't find the courage to tell her." Fitz said, sighing again and returning his head to his desk.

…

The next morning, Fitz knocked on Jemma's door to walk with her to Mrs Byron's class. He didn't want to spoil her relationship with Alfie, so had decided to keep his feelings to himself. He was shocked to see Skye open the door to him and smile.

"Hey, what are you doing up before 10am?" Fitz joked and Skye glared at him.

"I'm trying to get up earlier like normal people. It isn't fun. Jemma's not here, by the way, she's meeting Alfie before her class." Skye explained. Fitz groaned.

"Of course she is. Okay, see ya later." Fitz said sadly, walking off. Skye grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! Callum texted me this morning; he told me what you told him."

"That little-"

"-Calm down Fitz, he just confirmed what I already knew. You were so obvious with her in all those piano lessons and dinners and Doctor Who watching sessions. It's okay. I'm here to help you get her." Skye said.

"Skye, she's not interested in me, clearly."

"Listen, I've known her for two years. I know Jemma Simmons inside out, and she really likes you but is too scared by just how much to tell you. So, she's dating Alfie instead. I've decided to help her with her love life; I haven't told her that yet, but I will. I've spent the last three days watching her and Alfie and getting to know him." Skye said.

"And what did you conclude?" Fitz asked.

"He's great. He treats Jemma well, she likes him and he likes her. There is, however, one major problem with him."

"Which is?"

"He's not you. They're a nice couple, but you two would be perfect together; she knows that but she's scared. She's spent so long fixing my love life that the prospect of her having one frightens her. So, we need to team up and get you the girl of your dreams." Skye said meaningfully.

"Skye, I don't-"

"-Silence, Angelina Ballerina. We just need to fight fire with fire and get her a little jealous." Skye said.

"What?"

"You know that expression 'two can play at that game', right? That's what we're gonna use. You need to find a girl to flirt with and Jemma will see red and leap into your arms." Skye explained.

"I'm not the flirting type. And I don't want to manipulate Jemma's feelings which she probably doesn't even have them in the first place." Fitz said sadly.

"But-"

"-Skye, I appreciate your intentions, but the only person I need to be on board with the idea of me and Jemma is Jemma, and she isn't interested. If she was, she wouldn't be dating another guy." Fitz said and walked off. Skye watched him go sadly.

…

In Mrs Byron's class, Fitz was copying notes on Mozart from a textbook while Jemma got on with her own work next to him.

"Are you okay, Fitz? We haven't really spoken in the last few days." Jemma said, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm fine. You've been busy, after all. When did you decide I didn't have the right to know about you and this Alfie?" Fitz asked. Jemma looked shocked at how Fitz seemed to be accusing her of something.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't they?"

"Well, maybe I did." Fitz snapped, returning to his work.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was only going to when or if things got serious." Jemma said.

"Then why does everyone else know but me?"

"I, um…I guess it just slipped my mind to tell you. And besides, don't be such a hypocrite!" Jemma said.

"WHAT?" Fitz said, filled with shock.

"Here you are getting all high and mighty over me not telling you about me and Alfie and yet you failed to mention Little Miss 'Amazing Grace' to me." Jemma said angrily, returning to her notebook.

"Amazing Grace?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes, Fitz, Grace. Skye text me and told me all about her just before the lesson. Grace from guitar club, who you call Amazing Grace. You didn't tell me about her, so why are you so angry with me?" Jemma demanded. Fitz realised what Skye had done.

 _I'm gonna kill that girl!_

"Look, there is no Grace, okay? It was just Skye messing with you." Fitz said.

"And why would she do that?"

"That's how she is sometimes, that's all! The point here is that YOU are in the wrong, not me! If there WAS an 'Amazing Grace' I definitely would have told you about her!" Fitz exclaimed, drawing attention from the students sitting nearby.

"I have the right to decide who or who not to tell about my personal life!" Jemma protested.

"That's rich coming from the one who badgered me about what happened in Scotland for weeks!" Fitz said furiously. Jemma was visibly shocked by Fitz's comments, and he could've sworn he'd seen her tear up for a moment.

"…That was NOT like this, and you know it. If you're going to be like this then I do NOT want to talk to you until you've calmed down." Jemma said, turning back to her work.

"Fine." Fitz snapped.

They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, or the rest of the day.

…

Fitz returned to his room after lunch to see Skye and Callum waiting for him. Skye looked furious.

"Two things. First, why the hell did you throw away the Amazing Grace opportunity; it was the perfect way to make her jealous! And secondly, what's up with you today? Jemma text me saying you were, and I quote, 'a royal prick' in your lesson today." Skye said angrily. Fitz threw his bag on the floor.

"I've told you, I didn't want to manipulate her or lie to her by making up some false girl or leading a real girl on. And as for your second point, I was, as Jemma wrongfully labels me as, 'a royal prick', because I'm angry with her for not telling me the truth when that's all she's wanted me to do since the day we met! I thought she was my friend, and she kept such big news from me. How else should I have reacted?" Fitz asked.

"By, um, I don't know, TELLING HER HOW YOU FEEL?" Skye protested.

"It's too late for that; she's with Alfie and I'm not going to tear them apart if they're a good couple, as you've said they are. If he wasn't good for her, this might be a different situation, but it's not. Something has changed here and between me and Jemma, and I don't like it. And I'd like you to go now, Skye."

"Fitz, come on." Callum said.

"No, Callum! Off you go Skye, go and make out with Grant and mind your own business." Fitz snapped.

"Fitz-" Callum began.

"No, it's fine. I'll go." Skye said, picking up her back and walking up to Fitz.

"You don't like change, huh? Why don't you take a look in the mirror? Because I don't know what the hell you're turning into, but it isn't anything good." Skye said before slamming the door behind her. Fitz turned to Callum, shock on his face.

"Can you believe her?"

"Yeah, I can. Fitz, don't push people away. Don't let your past change you. You're tired and angry and upset, and I understand why, I do, but Jemma is with Alfie and it's her choice, and so what if she didn't tell you right away? She was probably just scared of how you'd react as your opinion probably matters to her the most. The point is, she would have told you eventually. And if you didn't want Skye's help, you could've just told her and not snapped at her." Callum said.

"I _did_ tell her." Fitz said.

"Did you? According to her, you told her that Jemma wasn't interested and walked away. You opposed an idea, yes, but you didn't tell her not to help." Callum said. Fitz sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"…You're right, I know. I guess I'm just used to pushing people away the way everyone back home pushed me." Fitz said.

"You've had a rough year; we all get that, but don't take it out on the people who have actually helped you start moving on from it. Just be honest with people if you want to be. Tell Jemma how you feel or let her be with Alfie. Tell Skye you appreciate her wanting to help, but you'd prefer she left it alone. I know you're afraid of letting people in, but it will do you good. It _has_ done you good." Callum said.

"…Okay." Fitz said with teary eyes. Callum walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm getting something from the vending machine. You want anything?" Callum asked. Fitz shook his head and Callum went to leave.

"Cal?" Fitz said.

"Yeah?"

"…I don't want to end up alone." Fitz choked. Callum smiled.

"So don't." He said softly and walked off, leaving Fitz staring deeply at his reflection in the mirror above his desk. How did it all go downhill so fast? Why was he letting all of this get to him so much? Jemma is allowed to date whoever she wants. Skye was only trying to help. Fitz hadn't truly realised just how much what happened in Scotland had affected him; he was left cracked and scarred. And now those scars were pushing the people who matter the most to him away. He couldn't lose them. He can't let that happen.

He _won't_ let that happen.


	10. I'll Be Home For Christmas

It was the last week before the Christmas holidays when Fitz finally gathered the courage to make amends.

After his last lesson of the day, Fitz headed straight to Jemma and Skye's room, having spent a few weeks writing apologetic letters for them both. He nervously knocked on the door, and tried to decide which of the two girls he'd rather see open it and have to deal with first. He couldn't.

When the door eventually swung open it was Skye, whose face dropped the moment she locked eyes with Fitz.

"I have something to say." Fitz said quietly. Skye remained unfazed.

"If it's not an apology you can go." Skye said.

"It is."

"…I'm listening."

Fitz took a deep breath and pulled out the two letters from his jacket, folding out the one labelled 'Skye'. Skye looked at the paper confusedly. Fitz noticed this.

"I, um…I wrote a letter for you. And for Jemma. I'm not good with on the spot sort of speeches. I've rewritten it about ten times in the past few weeks." Fitz mumbled, filled with a glimmer of hope when Skye smirked.

"It looks long." Skye commented with a smile.

"Oh, uh, it is. So, um…'Dear Skye'…wait, you're not reading it, I didn't need to say that. Sorry. I'll start again. 'I firstly want to apologise for my crappy behaviour the other week; it was uncalled for and I honestly didn't mean-"

"Oh shut it Fitz, I ain't gonna listen to you ramble for god knows how long. You're a dweeb, but you're my dweeb." Skye chuckled, wrapping her arms around him. Smiling, Fitz hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry." Fitz said.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too; I won't get involved unless you ask me to, and I know you have plenty of reasons to snap at people. I can't believe you don't do it more often." Skye added, maintaining the hug. At that moment, Jemma walked out of the bathroom and saw the two hugging. She didn't know why, but for a moment she wished she was in Skye's place, but soon let that thought disappear. Fitz and Skye broke apart and noticed Jemma standing there, her arms folded. Skye soon noticed that the others were both staring at her intently.

"Oh, I imagine I must suddenly need to go to the bathroom, huh?" Skye smirked as she walked into the other room and closed the door, leaving Fitz and Jemma alone.

"…Hi." Fitz eventually said.

"Hello." Jemma returned.

"I, um…I wrote you something." Fitz said sheepishly, holding out Jemma's letter. Hesitantly she walked over to it, grabbed out from Fitz's hand and started to read it. All five pages of it.

"I know it's long; I'm prone to rambling. Basically it says I'm so sorry and I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have taken it personally because it's your life and your relationship and you would've told me eventually. I just felt like you not telling me meant I didn't matter." Fitz said. Jemma stopped reading and out the letter on her desk.

"…You do matter. You're the person who matters the most." Jemma said.

"What about Alfie?"

"Alfie is wonderful, but he doesn't like Doctor Who like we do." Jemma said and Fitz chuckled.

"I am so sorry, Jemma." Fitz said again.

"Come here." Jemma said, opening her arms. Fitz smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry too. If I'm being honest, I don't truly know why I didn't tell you. I'm still working it out myself." Jemma admitted.

"So, we're okay?" Fitz asked. Jemma nodded.

"Of course we're okay. And I promise I'll read the letter in full later on."

"Good. Ready for the Christmas concert tomorrow?" Fitz asked, trying to start a normal conversation again. Jemma's face dropped and she sighed.

"My song's ready, but…"

"…Oh crap, the piano lessons-"

"-Have been non-existent in recent weeks for obvious reasons, yes. I tried to practice, but I don't know…I just, I feel much more confident when you're there. I couldn't risk asking a teacher to help in case they blabbed to another teacher who could then blab to May." Jemma said, her voice filled with worry.

"It'll be okay. You know it, and on the day you'll deliver." Fitz said.

"I just…I don't think I can, Fitz. All the confidence I've built up is fading away." Jemma said, now sounding scared.

"Okay, let's just rehearse right now!" Fitz suggested.

"I can't; I have to go to a singing rehearsal with Coulson for tomorrow. There won't be any time left." Jemma said.

"Jemma, I promise you, you'll be fine. It'll all work out." Fitz said. Jemma smiled, but Fitz knew it was faked.

"Um, guys? Can I come out now?" Skye shouted from the other room.

…

The day of the Christmas concert had arrived on the penultimate day of the semester. The theatre was decorated in whites and blues and silvers and looked magical with decorations galore. While there was still thirty minutes until the concert started, Maria Hill was already letting excited students in to sit down; everyone was eager for the show to start. Fitz, Skye, Grant and Callum all arrived and got settled. They minute they did, Mr Coulson appeared out of nowhere in a fluster.

"Hey guys, just wondering something…where's Jemma?" He asked. Everyone's faces dropped.

"S-She's not backstage?" Skye said, worried.

"She was, but no one's seen her for about twenty minutes. She seemed uncharacteristically nervous." Coulson commented. Skye looked to Fitz, who was equally gobsmacked and worried.

"Oh, crap." Callum commented.

"Uh, don't worry. We'll find her, Mr Coulson." Fitz said, standing up and gesturing for Skye to follow him as he walked out. Skye kissed Grant and hurried after Fitz.

After five minutes of desperately running, Skye spotted Jemma sat on the side of the large fountain that stood at the edge of the campus. Skye pointed her out to Fitz. She was ready to perform, hair, make-up and dress all working together effortlessly to bring out her beauty.

"You talk to her." Skye said.

"Oh, I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"I think you're better than you think you are. You two are, like, psychically linked. You speak to her soul. See you in there." Skye said, returning to the theatre as Fitz slowly approached Jemma, stopping just before her.

"You look lovely." Fitz said, causing Jemma to look up and see him. She smiled but gave no verbal response.

"…You can do this, Jemma."

"I don't know how, Fitz."

There was a short silence as Fitz tried to muster up something to say.

"I believe in aliens." Fitz said. Jemma looked at him.

"What?"

"I believe we're not alone in the universe. I believe Doctor Who is the greatest TV show in the whole world."

Fitz then started singing an Abba song, one he knew Jemma liked.

" _I believe in angels, something good in everything I see."_

She laughed at that, like he knew she would.

"But, do you know what I believe in more than all of those things combined?" Fitz asked.

"What?"

"I believe in you. I've told you time and time again there is nothing you can't do, and I've never meant anything more. I believe in the girl whose face I smashed in with a door on the day we met." Fitz said, making Jemma giggle again.

"I believe in the girl who held me close as I relived the darkest day of my life and reminded me my world hadn't ended. I believe in Melinda May's golden girl. When people call you that they aren't teasing you, they're celebrating you and how talented you are. They believe in Jemma Simmons, and so do I."

Fitz's words caused Jemma's eyes to fill with tears, touched by what her friend had said. Her arms automatically wrapped around him as she pulled him close with a smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," Fitz replied, "You could still blow it."

Jemma playfully hit Fitz as he laughed before standing up.

"It's funny; I've known you for just under three months and I can barely remember my life without you in it." Jemma said with a smile.

"Me neither, though I don't want to remember." Fitz added.

"…I'm so glad I met you." Jemma said softly and filled with meaning, taking Fitz's hand.

"The pleasure has been all mine." Fitz replied. The two smiled at each other for a surprisingly long while. Fitz took in the beauty of the girl in front of him while Jemma tried not to get lost in Fitz's blue eyes.

Jemma was the first to lean in, and Fitz followed suit. Music suddenly blazing from the theatre made them snap back into reality and take a step away from one another.

"We should, um-"

"-Get back, yeah."

And with that, they rushed back to the theatre, not speaking of what almost happened between them.

…

The time for Jemma's piano recital quickly arrived, and she nervously took to the stage to see Melinda May, Coulson, Alfie and her friends in the audience smiling at her. Her eyes found Fitz's once more, and realising that he was there made her relax. With a deep breath, she began to play.

And she did so to perfection.

Her performance ended with a huge applause, and seeing a grin on Melinda May's face told Jemma she had done very well. She smiled and waved at Alfie before grinning at Fitz, who gave her two thumbs up, clearly over the moon with how it went.

After another five performances, Jemma returned to the stage to close the showcase with her song. All grew silent as the music began, Fitz eager to hear her sing again; her voice was like a drug he couldn't get enough off. She sang softly and melodically, moving some of the audience to tears but capturing the attention of every single person in the room.

" _I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long way back  
I promise you_

 _I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree_

 _Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

 _Oh, Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
Oh, I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my_

 _Dreams, dreams, dreams  
In my dreams."_

As the song finished the room erupted with applause, cheers and clapping as Jemma took a bow and walked off, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Minutes later, as staff as students were walking out, Fitz told the others to make their way back to their rooms; he wanted to wait and congratulate Jemma. Eventually he saw her go to leave, and with a smile he started walking up to her, but just before he could reach her Jemma found herself swept up in Alfie's arms, making her smile. As Fitz stood there, all her could see was how happy Jemma appeared to be with Alfie. That's all he ever wanted for her.

With a sad smile, he turned and walked out without saying a word.

…

Grant and Callum sat in The Boiler Room bar in the middle of town, each with a beer in their hand.

"What a perfect way to celebrate the concert's success." Grant chuckled.

"Praise." Callum added. At that moment, a group of four men walked in, all laughing together. Grant and Callum turned to face them as they sat down at a table directly behind them, seeing Alfie amongst them. They turned back to their drinks and carried on discussing their Christmas plans and the final day of the semester when the laughter of Alfie and his friends grew.

"Man, your girl killed it tonight, Alf!" One of the boys said.

"I know, she's pretty good, huh?" Alfie commented.

"Yeah, you got all kinda of lucky with that one. Who the hell even dared you to ask her out anyway?"

"Old Mikey here." Alfie laughed, patting the back of the boy sat directly next to him, who looked down.

"I only dared you to do it because I thought she'd say no! I thought she and that Scottish guy were a thing!"

"Yeah, I heard they're like psychically linked!"

"Well, they're not," Alfie said smugly, "and not only did I get all of your money, I now hopefully will be getting quite a bit of _something else_."

As Alfie's suggestive comment made the others boys laugh, Grant and Callum looked at each other having overheard the conversation and shared a look of shock. Grant looked ready to turn around and thump each and every single guy sat at the table, but a firm grasp on his arm from Callum stopped him.

"They're not worth it." Callum whispered. Grant sighed and turned back to the bar, looking at Callum again.

"What are we gonna do about this?" He asked. Callum shrugged.

…

It was late at night, and Jemma and Fitz were again sat at the fountain, Jemma resting her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything. Tonight would've been an embarrassment without you." Jemma said softly.

"My pleasure. I should be the one thanking you. After everything that happened with Jamie, I swore to myself I wouldn't get close to anyone again. But then I met you and I just couldn't help it." Fitz said, looking at Jemma with her puppy dog eyes.

"You will get past it, Fitz. Blimey, I can't believe in about six months we'll all go our separate ways. Me, you, Skye…everyone. Moving on to pastures new." Jemma said sadly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Fitz said and Jemma smiled.

"Okay."

"I thought you'd be out celebrating with Alfie." Fitz commented.

"No, I let him have some freedom with his friends tonight. Him coming to watch was more than enough." Jemma said with a grin. Fitz noticed this, wishing she smiled at him like that.

"Alfie…he, uh, he does make you happy?"

"…He's lovely."

While Jemma hadn't directly answered his question, he took it as a yes and looked down at the floor.

"Good. As long as you're happy."

"Aw, don't worry Fitz, your perfect girl is out there somewhere." Jemma said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tight. Even in the darkness, Fitz could've sworn Jemma was blushing. He looked deep into her eyes.

"…Maybe." He whispered.

"Are you sure you won't come home with me? I hate thinking of you all alone here for two weeks." Jemma said.

"No, I couldn't do that. I can't interrupt a family holiday. Where are you going again?" Fitz asked.

"Tahiti. I've heard its lovely; Mr Coulson says it's a magical place."

"Well, I hope you have a great time. Honestly, I'll be fine." Fitz said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I gave you your present to unwrap on Christmas Day, didn't I?"

"Yes, Jemma, and I gave you yours."

"Just making sure, Leopold." Jemma giggled. Fitz laughed with her for a moment.

"Well, I better get packing. I leave right after my lesson tomorrow." Jemma said.

"Okay. Well, in case I don't see you-"

"-Have a great Christmas, Fitz. I'll be back just before New Year." Jemma said, kissing Fitz on the cheek and getting up.

"You too, Jemma." Fitz smiled, waving as Jemma walked off. He couldn't put into words how much he was going to miss her. He used to be one to love being alone, but why be alone when you can be with Jemma Simmons?

…

Fitz got back from his last lesson to find the campus practically empty, just like his room. Upon entering, he saw a piece of paper on his desk and four different styles of handwriting on it.

' _Have an amazing Christmas, Fitz. I'll be thinking of you the whole time! The extra gift on your pillow is from me; the café had one left and I had to get it for you. Be safe! Love Jemma.'_

' _Have a good one, bud. See you real soon! Grant.'_

' _HAPPY CHRISTMAS ANGELINA BALLERINA! Missing you already! Love, Skye! P.S. Someone took a bite out of Jemma's gift for you. It wasn't me, I swear.'_

' _Skye again, its Christmas so I'll admit it; I did take the bite out of it. I regret nothing x'_

' _Sorry I missed you mate! Have a great Xmas, I put your present in your drawer. See you when I get back! Cal.'_

Fitz chuckled as he fondly read over the messages and moved to his pillow, where he saw what was certainly a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli, albeit with a bite taken out of it. He picked up the sandwich and smiled as the delicious smell filled his nostrils. He looked over to the photo of him and Jamie on the wall and raised the sandwich in the air.

"Merry Christmas, buddy. Miss you."

And with that, he took his first bite to celebrate the start of the Christmas holidays. He knew he'd get by on his own for a week or so; he'd still call and text his friends after all. For the first time in a while, Fitz was content with his life, and the only way was up.

Little did he know, on New Year's Day everything would change and he'd fall further than ever before.


	11. Countdown

Though classes didn't start again until after the New Year, about a third of the school returned to campus in the days leading up to New Year's Eve, wanting to celebrate with their friends as opposed to being stuck at home. This included Jemma, Skye, Grant and Callum, who instantly went to see Fitz the moment they arrived back. Fitz was overjoyed to have all his friends back; while he'd managed to get by on his own over the Christmas period (he'd become somewhat used to loneliness) he had missed everyone greatly.

Jemma wanted a shower, so the group went down to the café as she got settled back in. They were the only four in there, and after a few cups of tea and catching up, Grant and Callum looked at each other and grew serious.

"Okay, we have something to tell you both. We decided you two should know and we thought we'd wait to all be together again so we could discuss it properly." Grant said. Fitz and Skye look confused as Callum sighed.

"It's about Alfie."

Fitz looked up and straight at Callum.

"…What about Alfie?" Skye asked.

"When we went to the bar after the concert he came in with his friends and we overheard them talking about Jemma. Alfie was dared to ask her out, and got money for doing it. When she said he was surprised, and now it seems he's only interested in one thing…" Callum explained. Fitz saw red as Skye looked disgusted.

"Oh my god, that little…fudge trout!" Skye exclaimed, unsure herself on where her words had come from.

"That son of a-" Fitz began.

"-We didn't know whether or not we should tell her, so we wanted to talk to you guys." Grant said.

"Of course we should tell her, the jerk is just using her! Maybe he likes her a little but he's only thinking with one thing, and it certainly ain't his brain!" Skye said. Fitz stayed silent.

"Fitz, you agree with me right? You of all people would want to agree with me!" Skye said.

"What do you think, bud?" Callum asked.

"I, uh…I agree with Skye, but-"

"-But what?" Skye interrupted.

"…She's happy with him." Fitz finished.

"Yeah, but she won't be after he gets what he wants! Plus, I'm pretty sure she'll then fall into your arms! You're the guy she should be with, Fitz!" Skye said.

"If that we true, she would have chosen me."

"To be fair mate, you haven't actually told her how you feel." Grant commented. Fitz sighed.

"Okay, okay…we tell her." Fitz said.

"Good."

"But AFTER New Year." Fitz added.

"What? Why?"

"We shouldn't let her be unhappy during a period of celebration. The next few months leading up to graduation are gonna be full of stress and worry, and this will probably be the happiest we'll all be for the foreseeable future. A few more days of happiness…surely we can give her that? I couldn't bear seeing her be sad when everyone else wasn't." Fitz said. Eventually the group nodded in agreement.

…

New Year's Eve, 7.20pm.

Fitz and Callum got dressed for the evening ahead of them. Fitz had a scarlet shirt on with a matching colour tie and black skinny jeans while Callum wore a green top and blue denim jeans. Fitz put on his 'Doctor Who shoes' and checked his reflection in the mirror before turning to Callum.

"How do I look?" He asked. Callum looked at his roommate for a moment.

"Scottish." He chuckled.

"Shut up, be serious!" Fitz said, looking back at the mirror.

"You look fine, Leopold, calm down. Why are you so nervous anyway, you're just going to a club." Callum asked. Fitz took a deep breath as he looked at Callum again.

"I'm gonna tell her. Jemma, I mean." Fitz said.

"I thought we were waiting until after New Year?"

"Yeah, I mean…I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her." Fitz said nervously.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, if it goes my way then maybe we'll never have to tell her about Alfie."

"But what if it doesn't go your way?" Callum asked.

"No, no, I'm not thinking negatively. Not tonight. No, no, no." Fitz said, checking the mirror once again.

"Okay. Well, good luck with that. It'll be fine." Callum said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the club with us?" Fitz asked.

"Nah, I'm going out with the lads. Gonna paint the town red." Callum laughed.

"Ah, 'the lads'. You've been hanging out with them all year and I still haven't met a single one of them. Will I ever get the honour?" Fitz wondered.

"I imagine so. When you're cool enough." Callum teased and Fitz glared at him.

"I'm cool…in a way…"

"Yes, Mr Angelina Ballerina Doctor Who Shoes."

"Shut up!"

Fitz looked back in the mirror for what he hoped would be the final time. Praying that he wouldn't sweat too much, Fitz went through in his head what he could possibly say to Jemma to truly express how wonderful he thought she was. He wasn't even sure if he even just liked her; it was turning into something more. And that terrified him.

He thought about the night ahead, and what it would bring. The countdown had begun, not only to the New Year but to something bigger. Jemma's heart might be broken, but Fitz hoped he'd be able to heal it just as quickly.

"Well, I better go and meet the boys. Go get her, Leo." Callum said and Fitz laughed as the boys hugged.

"Thanks. And thanks for being such a good friend to me this year. Telling you about Scotland and Jamie…it really helped me." Fitz said.

"My pleasure, mate. You're an awesome friend too. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Cal."

With a smile, Callum opened the door and turned back.

"And hey, even if it doesn't work out tonight, it will at some point. You two are a perfect match. Never give up, never give in."

"Thanks. Have fun." Fitz smiled.

"Try and stop me." Callum laughed as he walked out. Fitz laughed with him before taking a deep breath.

This was it.

…

11.45pm.

The club was full of people who were either drinking, dancing or both. Fitz watched sadly as Jemma danced with Alfie in the middle of the dance floor, as she had since the minute they'd arrived. Skye downed yet another drink as she watched them too, Grant laughing at her.

"God, look at the smug jerk. Let's just tell her and get that idiot out of our lives." Skye said, standing up. Grant lowered her back down.

"Not yet, Skye. Besides, we agreed Fitz should tell her, and you are way too drunk."

"…Fine. Fitz, do you want another drink to kick off the New Year?" Skye asked and Fitz nodded.

"I'll get them." Grant smiled, standing up and heading to the bar. Fitz's attention returned to Jemma, who was laughing away with Alfie. Every time he touched her, even as much as rubbing her arm, he wanted to go over and get him as far away from Jemma as he possibly could in case any one of his poisonous touches stained her beauty.

"Are you having second thoughts about telling her about Alfie? You seem…shaky." Skye said.

"No, of course not. I'm fine, really." Fitz said and Grant returned with the drinks. Jemma and Alfie stumbled over to the group as well, laughing as they did so.

"This year will be MY YEAR!" Jemma squealed.

"Okay, let's make a toast!" Grant said, handing everyone a drink. They all raised their glasses and toasted to a Happy New Year. Fitz didn't take his eyes off of Jemma the whole time.

…

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The club erupted in cheers as the New Year arrived, a fresh start for everyone. Fitz sat awkwardly for a moment as Skye kissed Grant and Alfie kissed Jemma in another one of those moments where he felt smaller than everyone else in the world, desperately wishing he could have taken Alfie's place.

But Jemma looked so happy. Could he really take that happiness from her? What kind of friend would that make him?

No, he had to do it. She wasn't meant to be with him.

But there was something else he was even more urgent to tell her.

"Happy New Year, Fitz!" Jemma smiled, kissing Fitz on the cheek as Alfie went to get even more drinks.

"Jem, can I, uh…can I talk to you outside?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, uh, of course." Jemma said. Fitz walked by a confused Skye and Grant and went outside, Jemma following behind into the cold air and silence outside the club.

"Fitz, what is it? What's wrong?" Jemma asked, concerned. Fitz took a deep breath.

"Nothing bad, I just…I've been meaning to tell you, um…"

"Tell me what?"

Jemma looked deeply into Fitz's bright blue eyes, her concern growing.

"…Ooh, bit nervous." Fitz quietly chuckled.

"You can tell me." Jemma whispered with a smile, taking Fitz's hand. Fitz took another deep breath.

"…Look Jemma, I…you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Fitz."

"Good, that's good. Great, even. I, uh…okay. Jemma, I'm just…what I'm trying to say is that lately I've been, um…Jemma, I really li-"

Fitz's phone went off loudly, causing him to sigh. Not recognising the number, his interest was piqued.

"I should, uh…I should take this." Fitz said, accepting defeat and falling flat on his attempt to reveal his feelings.

"Shall I wait?" Jemma asked.

"Oh, uh…you know what, go back inside. Have fun. It doesn't matter." Fitz said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, it can wait. It's not important." Fitz said.

"…Okay." Jemma smiled, rubbing Fitz's arm and walking back inside. Fitz sighed as he watched her go and answered his phone.

…

Jemma was left confused by Fitz's behaviour as she walked back in the club, her face showing it. Skye approached her after noticing her come back in.

"So, you spoke to Fitz?" Skye said sadly.

"Well-"

"-Aw, Jem, I'm sorry. But screw him, you know! He asked you out for a dare and for money and is only after one thing, you can do SO much better than him!" Skye exclaimed. Jemma's face dropped.

"…What?"

…

Ten minutes later, Jemma, Skye and Grant were sat on a bench in the freezing air of a New Year.

"…I'm sorry, Jem, I thought he'd told you." Skye said.

"It's okay, Skye. I'm not mad at any of you. I can understand why you waited to tell me; it's very sweet of you all. I'm sorry I got us all kicked out." Jemma said sadly.

"No, that's more than okay, Jemma; it was worth it to see you punch he so hard he flew over the bar." Grant laughed.

"And when you emptied a whole barrel of beer over him? HILARIOUS." Skye chuckled. Jemma gave a short smile, looking at the floor.

"You okay?" Skye asked sympathetically, rubbing Jemma's arm.

"Yeah, like you said, screw him. I deserve more than that self-righteous twit. To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure if I liked him all that much; I kind of just jumped into the whole thing. But all of tonight's events have certainly sobered me up rather quickly." Jemma admitted.

"You're definitely better off without him, Jem, don't worry." Grant added.

"I am. Besides, I'm more worried about Fitz. Has anyone seen him? He took a phone call and I never saw him come back in." Jemma commented. Skye and Grant soon realised Jemma was right.

"Well, since I'm the most sober of us all, I'll go and look for him. You girls find somewhere else and have fun, okay?" Grant suggested, kissing the top of Skye's head as he went over to the bus stop.

"Okay. Make sure he's alright." Jemma said and Grant nodded as Skye waved him off.

"Why can't I have what you and Grant have?" Jemma asked.

"You can, Jem. You never know, you might already have." Skye said, growing quieter as she went on so as to say the last part to herself. Skye hopped up, put her arm in Jemma's and they carried on walking down the street in an occasional fit of drunken laughter.

…

Grant caught the bus back to campus, having had no luck finding Fitz in town. Growing worried, he went to Fitz and Callum's room and knocked on the door.

"Fitz? You there buddy?"

No response. Grant checked his watch. 1.07am. He tried the door and was shocked to see it was unlocked. Tentatively opening it, he looked inside and saw Fitz was indeed there, sat on the end of his bed in silence, staring at the floor. He looked like an empty shell. Grant filled with concern, rushing over to Fitz and kneeling in front of him.

"Hey bud, you okay?" Grant asked.

No response. No movement. Nothing.

"We're all worried about you; you disappeared without a trace." Grant added.

"…Maria Hill called me." Fitz eventually said; there was no power behind his voice, it is almost silent.

"Really? The receptionist called you?"

"…Yeah."

"What's happened, Fitz?" Grant asked. A tear fell down Fitz's cheek and Grant started to shake with worry.

"…There was an accident. Car crash…Callum. Him and his friends."

"Holy crap! Okay, okay. Put your shoes back on, we'll go to the hospital and see him." Grant said, getting up and getting out his phone to message Skye.

"Grant."

Grant looked at Fitz, who looked even more broken than he'd ever seen him. Fitz choked.

"…He didn't make it."


	12. The Songs That Won't Be Sung

Jemma kept her eyes fixated on the road ahead of her as she sat on the bus, Skye sobbing into her shoulder. When Grant had finally worked up the strength to call Skye and tell her what had happened, it took another ten minutes for Skye to fight through her tears and reveal the horrible truth to Jemma.

 _This isn't happening. It's a sick joke. He's going to be there when we get back._

It was still the early hours of the morning when they arrived back on campus. Jemma and Skye hadn't spoken a single syllable in almost an hour by the time they reached Fitz's room. Grant was standing outside waiting for them with tears running down his cheeks, pulling Skye into a hug the minute he set eyes on her. They left Jemma alone with Fitz, heading to Grant's room to spend the night there.

Despite the rollercoaster of emotions she had felt that night, Jemma hadn't cried. She'd broken up with her boyfriend and gotten kicked out of club, but right now she couldn't care less over such trivial events. Her friend was gone, and the friend he'd left behind was broken.

Her tears finally came when she saw Fitz lying on his side on his bed facing away from her. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not; he certainly hadn't noticed her enter the room. Wiping away her first tears of the year, she took a few steps closer and gently sat next to Fitz's feet.

"Fitz?"

After a few moments, Fitz sat up slowly and looked at Jemma, the heartbreak written all over his face and his eyes locked on his photo of Jamie on the wall.

"…It's happened again, Jemma."

As the sobbing started, Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz and was scared to ever let go, because the moment she would meant everything would start becoming all too real.

…

The next day, the vast majority of students were returning to campus, whether by coincidence or because they had heard the news of Callum's passing. Jemma woke with a start and found she was still lying on Fitz's bed, on top of the covers and with Fitz's arm around her. Turning to her friend she saw he was still asleep, yet still looked exhausted and drained. She quietly got up and looked in the mirror; her hair was slightly messy and her skin was crusty from her dried tears, but she didn't care about any of that. She wanted to have woken up and the recent events were just a horrific nightmare.

She walked over to Callum's very cluttered desk, slightly smiling at how messy he was. She had promised herself that one day she'd teach him to be organised; after all, he'd be spending another two years at the school while the rest of the group were graduating in a few months. Now she never could. He wouldn't play another instrument. He wouldn't sing another song. He was just gone, like a firework; beautiful and full of promise but gone in a second. He wasn't here anymore. He was somewhere else now. All anyone could hope for was that it was somewhere nice.

Jemma needed fresh air. She needed to get out of that room, just for a few minutes. Then she'd make sure Fitz was okay and would force food down him if she had to. As she opened the door she almost jumped at the sight of Maria Hill, who was leaning to open the door herself. The two women stepped into the corridor, Jemma closing the door gently behind them.

"…I don't know what to say." Maria said, sadness in her voice. Jemma noted she'd clearly been crying herself.

"…Neither do I." Jemma replied.

"…Um, well, I'm just going round telling everyone here that, um…that lessons have been cancelled for the first three days back. There will be a memorial assembly this evening for all students that are here and grief counselling is available to anyone who wants it." Maria explained glumly.

"…Okay. I'll make sure Fitz knows. We'll be there." Jemma said softly, desperately trying not to cry in front of Maria.

"…He was a very popular guy." Maria said.

"He certainly was." Jemma smiled.

"I mean, he was a pain at times, but…he was just a lovely, lovely young man." Maria said, tears forming in her eyes. She had no choice but to let one fall.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I-" Maria began, but stopped as more tears flowed and she broke down, dropping her clipboard and covering her face with her hands. Jemma wrapped her arms around her.

…

The theatre was packed that evening, as every student on site plus all the staff gathered to mourn. A photo of Callum smiling away was projected onto a large screen at the front as Melinda May took to the stage.

"Thank you for coming everyone. This has been a difficult day for all of us, and I wish there wasn't a need for me to be standing here today. I hoped to have three years to get to know Callum Reynolds, but I am heartbroken that I won't be able to do so. However, from listening to some of you today I feel like I know all I need to about Callum; he was funny, bright and talented, and a joy to be around. I know he'd have gone on to accomplish incredible things both during his time here and in the future. The group of friends Callum was with have decided to leave the school, and one of them has been arrested and charged with causing death by dangerous driving and driving under the influence of alcohol. This is nothing short of a tragedy, and my thoughts are with Callum's friends and family in this extremely difficult time. I believe one of his friends has volunteered to make a speech."

As May said those words, Skye stood up from the crowd and walked up to the stage, smiling slightly at Grant and looking over to Jemma and Fitz, who were sat near the back. Jemma supportively grabbed Fitz's hand, and found some comfort herself when he squeezed it.

"…Um, okay. I only knew Callum for three months, but I realised soon enough that he had a special talent. And I don't just mean his awesome voice or talent at playing a whole range of instruments. You could speak to him for five minutes and feel like you've been friends for years. That's the impact he had on me, and so many of us sat here right now. He touched our lives in such a short space of time and left his mark on all of our hearts. And if I could say just one more thing to him, I'd say thank you. Thank you for somehow making me smile on the darkest of days. Thank you for finding ridiculous ways of making me laugh. Thank you for lighting up all our lives. I can't put into words the whole you've left in my life, Cal, and I will miss you every day for the rest of my life. So for once I'm gonna put my nerves aside and sing for you, because if there is one thing Callum Reynolds would want us to do to remember him, it would be to keep on singing. We love you, Cal. Hope it's nice up there."

Another student walked on stage with a guitar on his back and one stool in each hand. He sat on one and positioned his guitar in front of him as Skye sat on the other. Skye began to sing as the guitar accompanied her.

" _If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would've thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll seem 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing  
Funny when you're dead how people start listening_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, the ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls."_

There was a respectful silence as the song ended, and Skye looked up above and smiled.

…

The next morning, Jemma went straight to Fitz's room and knocked on the door. Fitz opened it and faked a smile, but Jemma could see he was still far from okay, pulling him straight into a hug. They both walked back into the room to see many cardboard boxes on the floor filled with all sorts of items, from clothing to a bedside lamp.

"What's all this?" Jemma asked.

"Oh, um…I send I'll sort through his things. You know, to send to his parents. They wanted it all." Fitz explained sadly. Jemma rubbed his arm supportively.

"Oh, Fitz. You should've told me; I'll help." Jemma said kindly, moving towards a wardrobe in the corner of the room as Fitz reluctantly continued sorting through Callum's desk. Opening it, Jemma was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of her fallen friend and cried silent tears so as to not upset Fitz. Fitz smiled as he picked up Callum's well-used laptop.

"I could barely get him off this bloody thing. Never did ask him what the hell he did on it." Fitz said regretfully. Hearing the pain in his voice broke Jemma's heart as she held one of Callum's shirts close.

"Fitz…"

"Yeah?"

"…This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Jemma choked. She couldn't be strong for everyone for a second longer; it was exhausting. She broke down as Fitz held her close, the way she had held him weeks before. In that moment, all Fitz could do was pray that he would never lose anyone again.

…

It was the final day before lessons began again, and Fitz had been given permission to plant a tree for Callum in a grassy area near the centre of campus. As he planted the tree, Jemma, Skye and Grant looked on and sat down once Fitz had finished, himself joining them.

"He'd think this was super cheesy." Skye commented, making the group chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, that's why it's perfect." Jemma said, resting her head on Fitz's shoulder.

"You know, he got me ballet shoes for Christmas." Fitz said with a smile. Grant chuckled.

"He certainly had a good sense of humour." He commented. There was a moment of silence as the young tree swayed gently in the breeze.

"…I'm really gonna miss him." A teary Skye said, and everyone nodded. Fitz looked at Jemma and gave a slight smile, which she reciprocated.

"I wanna sing something." Grant said, picking up his guitar that was lying next to him. Skye cuddled up next to Jemma and Fitz as Grant started to play, looking fondly at Callum's tree as he did so.

" _We shared a season, running through the fields  
We never had a reason, to be scared of things that were so unreal  
Making our own stories, playing on our own games  
We never had no worries, never thought things would ever change_

 _But I'm missin' you today  
Don't know why you went away_

 _Times I sat and wondered, nights we sat and cried  
I'm proud to be your brother, no one knows how hard we tried  
To make it to tomorrow, for just another day  
There's never time to borrow, for things I'll never get to say_

 _But I'm missin' you today  
Don't know why you went away_

 _So many days I'm searchin'  
So many nights I'm left alone  
Sometimes the song of the wind  
Well, it's only the warning for the storm_

 _Moments turn to hours, months they turn to years  
It's different now without you, with your image crystal clear  
The child was the teacher, a brother and a friend  
A fragile little creature, who'd do it all again and again_

 _But I'm missin' you today  
Don't know why you went away_

 _So many days I'm searchin'  
So many nights I'm left alone  
Sometimes the song of the wind  
Well, it's only the warning for the storm_

 _Well, we shared a season  
Running through the fields."_

The group smiled as Grant finished playing, wiping his teary eyes. Skye shuffled over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Well, a toast." Jemma declared. Everyone got out a water bottle they had with them and raised it into the air.

"To Callum…we're gonna miss you." She finished and everyone looked up, certain their friend was smiling down on them. They all stood up and left, each taking one last look at Callum's tree and saying a silent goodbye. But they knew it wasn't truly goodbye, not really. The time they had with their wonderful friend could never be taken away from them; they could cherish those moments of joy, laughter and friendship forever. As Fitz took a final look, he read the plaque that sat proudly below the tree and walked off with a smile, proud to have known such an incredible human being.

' _He wanted to be a star. Now he is one._

 _Callum Reynolds, our friend.'_

…

Following his last lesson of the day the following afternoon, Fitz was sat at his desk doing some homework, completely caught in the moment.

"I've just written the best essay ever! Cal, look at this-"

Fitz turned to face the empty desk beside him.

"…Oh."

He returned to his work, hoping he'd never break his heart like that again. There was a knock on the door and Fitz was happy to be greeted by Jemma's smiling face.

"How're you doing?" She asked as she walked in.

"Okay, I guess. It's the quiet that can't get used to." Fitz said as Jemma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was quite the character." Jemma smiled. Fitz nodded then noticed Jemma had a two pieces of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Fitz asked, gesturing towards her hand.

"Before we sent Callum's laptop back to his parents, Skye worked her technological magic and found something she thought you'd like. Turns out he spent all his time writing a blog." Jemma explained, placing the first sheet of paper in front of Fitz; a printout of one of Callum's blog entries.

' _First day at Melinda May's is done! Lessons were pretty cool, but I was a bag of nerves the whole time. I'll soon settle in; it's in my nature. My roommate is awesome! His name's Leo Fitz (possibly the coolest surname ever, but I won't tell him that) and we just clicked instantly. I think I've won the jackpot with this guy, I think we're gonna be really good friends.'_

Fitz cried happy tears for the first time in a long while as he read another entry.

' _New Year's Eve, baby! Can't wait to kick off the New Year! I'm at an incredible school with the most amazing people around me. I don't think I've been happier than I am right here, in this moment. Honestly, there isn't a better time to be alive.'_

Fitz sat back in his chair, wiping away his tears again. He looked up at Jemma and smiled.

"He was happy." Fitz whispered and Jemma nodded, teary herself.

"He really was." Jemma said, and put the second piece of paper down. It was a picture of Callum smiling, the once projected on the screen at his memorial.

"I thought you should have a copy of it. I can see a pretty good place for it." Jemma said. Fitz looked at his picture of him and Jamie; there was just enough space next to it for the picture of Callum.

"Thank you." Fitz whispered.

"…He really cared about you." Jemma said.

"He cared about all of us."

"Yeah. Okay, I've got homework to get done. You gonna be okay?" Jemma asked. Fitz looked at the picture of Callum and smiled.

"You know what? I think I might be."

Jemma smiled and went to leave.

"Jemma? I never had the chance to say, I um…I'm sorry about you and Alfie." Fitz said.

"Don't worry about him. I've got a lovely friend to remember, and more amazing friends still here with me to cherish." Jemma smiled, playfully rubbing Fitz's hair and walking out, glancing at the picture of Callum as she went.

…

As Jemma walked out of Fitz's room, she knew what had to be done. Fitz was okay for now, but she knew him; soon enough Callum's funeral would arrive, and he won't be able to be as strong as he was at that moment. She'd be there for him, of course she would, but there was perhaps someone he needed in his life even more to help him get through. She got out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, Uncle Kyle! It's Jemma! Yeah, could be better, but I'm getting there. Look, I was hoping you could do me a favour. I was hoping you could find someone's address for me. It's um…it's my friend's mother."

…

That night, Fitz got ready for bed and glanced at the pictures of Jamie and Callum on his wall.

"Goodnight, Jamie. Miss you."

He crawled into bed and turned off the light, glad of the thought that Jamie and Callum were happy with their lives and that in time he'd be okay. He turned onto his side and faced the empty bed beside him. The amazing boy who used to sleep there was playing guitar to the Angels now.

"Goodnight, Cal." Fitz said aloud.

Fitz drifted off to sleep with a smile. It didn't matter that he may occasionally address his late friend, for deep down he knew that somewhere, wherever he was, Callum Reynolds could hear him.


	13. I Want To Hold Your Hand

The day of Callum's funeral arrived one week later. Several students were excused from lessons for the day to attend. Callum's parents lived about forty minutes away from the school, so the service was held fairly locally and was easy to travel to.

Thirty minutes before they were due to leave, Fitz was staring into the mirror in his room, the tiredness clearly shown on all his features. He'd taken the effort to shave off his stubble completely and was wearing his black suit which he hadn't worn in a very long time; he wished he didn't have a reason to wear it at all. There was a knock on the door as Skye walked in.

"Hey." She said softly as she entered. Fitz smiled as she walked closer to him and instinctively hugged him. He desperately fought to hold back his fears for now; he knew there would be plenty to come later and he didn't want to start crying so early in the day.

"How're you doing?" Skye asked.

"…Okay. I just need to tie this bloody thing." Fitz complained, holding up a navy blue tie that he'd been attempting to put on for ten minutes but couldn't bring himself to do it. If he did, he'd have to accept that this day was actually happening and he wasn't just having a nightmare.

"Give it here." Skye said, taking the tie and delicately tying it around Fitz's neck.

"Thanks." Fitz whispered when she finished and she smiled in response.

"No problem. Look, I um…I'm gonna need a little help today. I've never actually been to a funeral before." Skye admitted.

"It'll be okay, Skye. It's gonna be sad, of course it is, but at the heart of today is a celebration of everything we loved about him, and what we'll miss the most." Fitz said.

"I know, I just…I don't know how anyone can go to so many of these things throughout their lives. I don't think I'll get over this."

"You can never get over it, Skye. We can only get used to it. And it's hard enough doing that."

Fitz was overwhelmed by a second hug from Skye.

"Come on, let's get going." Fitz said as they broke apart.

"By the way, I got us all a lift to the service and the wake. One of my exes has a car and he agreed to take us; he was in one of Callum's classes and they got on pretty well. Don't worry; we're still friends so it won't be awkward." Skye explained. Fitz nodded approvingly as they walked out the room and shut the door.

"It will be okay, Leo." Skye said.

"You never call me Leo."

"Today I am." Skye said tearfully.

…

Apart from obvious tension between Grant and Skye's ex Lance Hunter, the journey to the church wasn't too difficult. Fitz sat in the front with Lance while Jemma, Skye and Grant all sat at the back. However, Jemma was desperate to be close to Fitz; to hold him close and make sure he knew she was there for him today and always. It was killing her that she couldn't comfort him yet, though she was terrified she'd need comforting herself so wouldn't be able to be there for Fitz as much as she wanted.

The group arrived at the church and all got out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift." Fitz said to Lance, who smiled slightly.

"No problem, mate. Least I could do." Lance replied as everyone walked in.

The church was grand and very impressive; it was clearly a place of peace, and something about the calm and quiet setting was soothing for everyone inside. They'd all certainly need it. Skye was already crying into Grant's shoulder while Jemma rarely took her eyes off of Fitz, who sent her the occasional smile as if to say _I'm okay_.

"You definitely okay? I know this probably brings back bad memories." Jemma whispered.

"Well, uh…not really. I couldn't bring myself to go to Jamie's funeral. I was just so raw, and I regret it to this day. Hopefully today can help me move on from that. Today is for Jamie and Callum." Fitz said, and Jemma started to tear up.

She couldn't remember the exact moment she had taken Fitz's hand in hers, but she was glad she did. She wanted to.

Everyone took a deep breath as a hymn began playing and the coffin was brought in. Jemma looked over to where Callum's parents were sitting, her heart breaking for them a thousand times over.

 _No one should have to bury their child._

The only good thing about the whole event is that the church was full to bursting with people wanting to pay their respects and say goodbye to such a wonderful person.

…

Lance had been asked to read a poem after the eulogy. He tentatively walked up to the front, a piece of paper in hand, and read it out as he struggled to hold back tears. Jemma's grip of Fitz's hand grew tighter, making him turn to her and kiss the top of her head in support; in her grief she almost didn't acknowledge how much she loved how it felt.

" _You never said I'm leaving  
You never said goodbye  
You were gone before I knew it  
And only God knew why  
A million times I needed you  
A million times I cried  
If love alone could have saved you  
You never would have died  
In life I loved you dearly  
In death I love you still  
In my heart you hold a place  
No one could ever fill  
It broke my heart to lose you  
But you didn't go alone  
For part of me went with you  
The day God took you home."_

…

Callum's extraordinarily brave mother stood at the front with a reading of her own.

" _Those special memories of you  
Will always bring a smile  
If only I could have you back  
Just for a little while  
Then we could sit and talk again  
Just like we used to do  
You always meant so very much  
And always will do too  
The fact that you're no longer here  
Will always cause me pain  
But you're forever in my heart  
Until me meet again."_

Jemma didn't let go of Fitz's hand for the whole service and cried into his shoulder as the coffin disappeared behind the curtain and everyone saw their friend for the final time.

…

The wake was held in a delightful local pub and restaurant that had closed for the day to provide service for all the mourners; it had been one of Callum's favourite places to go over the years. The group, along with Lance, all sat together in one corner of the room, not wanting to disturb any of Callum's family. Callum's father came over to them and emotionally thanked them for coming, bringing everyone's tears flooding back. Lance bought everyone a drink and they raised a toast for their fallen friend and shared funny stories about the tragically short time they all knew him.

Jemma still hadn't let go of Fitz's hand, and she wasn't so sure it was about supporting him anymore; he'd coped much better with the events than she had expected, and if anything he was the one who had been comforting and supporting her throughout the day, which she appreciated greatly. She appreciated so many things about Fitz; his talent, his kindness, his beautiful blue eyes, his smile to name but a few. Every time he smiled at her that day she felt a closeness to him that she'd never experienced with anyone before. That's when it hit her; she wanted to hold his hand not just for support or because it felt nice, it was because of whose hand it was.

As she watched him smile along to some funny stories that Lance told about Callum, she had seen for the first time how she should have always seen him. Throughout everything she'd seen him go through in just three short months, she realised how strong he truly was and how remarkable he is. The way he'd treated her and everything he'd done for her; hell, he deciphered all her songs in her notebook without even being asked _on the day they met_. Who else would do that? She didn't just appreciate everything he'd done for her, she _adored_ him.

Of course, her mind turned to Doctor Who and a quote that, while she appreciated the sentiment behind it, she had never really understood it. Now she did. By god, she understood it perfectly.

" _You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, when you meet them you think 'not bad, they're okay'. And then you get to know them and their face just sort of becomes them, like their personality's write all over it. And they just turn into something_ _ **so beautiful**_ _."_

Leopold Fitz was the most beautiful person she had ever met.

If she had only seen it earlier, she would never had contacted her Uncle Kyle. Now it was too late; the damage had been done. What on earth could she possibly do now? I she had realised just how much she believed in Fitz, she would have had enough faith in him to know he'd be able to cope with Callum's death on his own.

She had _feelings_ for this boy sat beside her. Very real feelings. Scarily real feelings. And she'd gone behind his back and done something terribly stupid that might actually make him worse. She reluctantly let go of Fitz's hand, as much as she didn't want to (she _really_ didn't) and stood up.

"Skye, can I talk to you outside for a minute? Just need some fresh air." Jemma said and Skye nodded, wiping her tears and kissing Grant. As Jemma went to leave, Fitz grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You okay?" He asked. Jemma looked deeply at the beautiful Scottish idiot in front of her.

 _How, HOW did I not see this? He's ADORABLE._

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, placing a hand over his before walking out with Skye.

…

"Jemma, calm down! I can't understand you! You're mumbling!" Skye said as Jemma failed catastrophically at putting her situation into words.

"Okay, okay…you know my Uncle Kyle?" Jemma asked. Skye nodded.

"Yeah, the policeman."

"Well, I got him to do a bit of research for me. I, uh…I wanted to help Fitz get through all of this by any means necessary and I thought maybe making up with his family would help him to move past this." Jemma said shamefully, the realisation dawning on Skye's face.

"Jemma, did you-?"

"-I did. I got him to find Fitz's parents' address." Jemma said.

"Jem, they DISOWNED him! Trying to get him back in contact with them could scar him for life! It could make things worse, are you insane? You can't contact them, Jem, you just can't!" Skye exclaimed. Jemma's face told Skye the awful truth.

"…I already have." Jemma whispered, full of regret.

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time, so I sent them a letter and posted it three days ago." Jemma revealed.

"Oh my god Jemma, what have you done?"

"Like you said, they disowned him! Maybe they'll just ignore it and this won't go any further!" Jemma protested.

"But what if they don't? You sent them a letter telling them their estranged son has to face another tragic death of a friend and you think they'll ignore that? They are still human beings!"

"No! They lost the right to call themselves human the moment they shut Fitz out of their lives!" Jemma exclaimed.

"…Look, either way there is nothing that can be done. We're just gonna have to wait and see, but I don't think this will do Fitz any good whatsoever. I mean, does he even want to patch things up with them?" Skye asked.

"I…I don't know."

"Oh, Jemma…"

The two women were left standing out in the cold, terrified of what Jemma's actions might bring.

…

After Lance drove the group back to campus, the group parted ways back to their rooms, with Skye and Jemma deciding to keep what Jemma did to themselves for now in case Fitz's family don't get in contact. It had been a long, tough day, and Jemma and Fitz decided to visit Callum's tree before heading to bed. They knelt down by it as Jemma got out a piece of paper of her own with a passage written on it.

"I was saving this for when it was just us, Cal." Jemma smiled before reading it.

" _When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life_

 _When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart they'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be."_

Jemma kissed the paper before placing it at the bottom of the tree.

"Goodnight, Cal." She whispered before crying again. Fitz held her close and Jemma never wanted him to let her go.

"That was beautiful, Jemma." Fitz said as the two stood up.

"He better get used to all this cheesiness." Jemma said with a smile, looking up to the sky. Fitz took her hand and she instantly felt better about life.

"How about we go back to my room, get a hot chocolate each from the vending machine and watch Doctor Who? I'll even let you pick the episodes." Fitz suggested and Jemma smiled.

 _How did I not see how perfect you are?_

"Yeah. He'd want us to keep having fun." Jemma said solemnly. Fitz nodded in agreement and the two walked off. Jemma faced the tree one last time as her worries all returned to her. She found it both funny and scary how much life had changed for her in one day; she had said a final farewell to a friend and realised she had feelings for one of her closest friends, but any day soon she could very well lose him forever.

Jemma spent the rest of the night desperately trying to remember every single detail of what it was like to experience the joy of holding Fitz's hand; she was petrified that soon enough she would never have another chance to. And if she lost Fitz now, she wasn't sure if life would be worth living.


	14. This Time

Another few days went by, and while everyone was clearly still deeply affected by Callum's passing, the school as a whole was slowly beginning to gain back a sense of normality. When Jemma arrived at Fitz's door and opened it (he always left it open for Jemma now as she spends so much time there, not that he complained) he was sat at his desk, engrossed in whatever he was writing on his notepad.

"What's that you're working on?" Jemma asked, giggling when Fitz slightly jumped out of his seat, but did so in a way that Jemma found completely adorable.

"Oh, um…I was just writing…something." Fitz said.

"What?"

"Um…a song."

"A song! Fitz, that's wonderful!" Jemma said excitedly, bringing out a smile on Fitz's face.

"I must say, you make it look easy. I just felt like…I don't know, like I needed to do more." Fitz explained.

"Do more for what?" Jemma asked.

"For Callum." Fitz answered. Jemma smiled and delicately sat on Fitz's desk and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You were his friend, that's all he would ever ask of you. But this really is lovely. Is it finished? CAN I READ IT?" Jemma asked enthusiastically when Fitz nodded his head at her first question, sliding his notebook closer to her. She picked it up and studied what Fitz had written at the top of the sheet, 'A Better Man' and began reading while he nervously waited for her opinion.

" _A chapter closes, a story ends  
A winding road of family and friends  
I remember heartbreak, I had to be strong  
Endured so much pain to find where I belong  
But here we are now, let's raise a glass  
Look to the future but hang on to our past_

 _I'm proud of who I am today  
Despite all I've done wrong  
Proud of my whole journey  
Every dance and every song_

 _I fly higher now than ever  
It feels so good to be alive  
Even after all I've been through  
I'm still here, ready to thrive  
Though it's time to go our separate ways  
I'll hold you in my heart  
And carry you through everything  
Like we've never been apart  
No matter what may happen I hope you understand  
I'm always thankful that you made me a better man_

 _My happy ending, is here at last  
I'll savour every moment; time just goes so fast  
I listen closely, to every word you say  
I nod my head and smile as you go your own way  
I'll start a family, pay every cost  
And I'll cry no more tears over all I've lost_

 _I'm proud of who we've all become  
So glad that we all made it  
Everything has come to this  
The pieces firmly fit_

 _I fly higher now than ever  
It feels so good to be alive  
Even after all I've been through  
I'm still here, ready to thrive  
Though it's time to go our separate ways  
I'll hold you in my heart  
And carry you through everything  
Like we've never been apart  
No matter what may happen I hope you understand  
I'm always thankful that you made me a better man_

 _I'm proud to say I know you  
I'm proud to say that you're my friend  
I'm proud I'll have you with me  
Until the very end_

 _I'm proud of every up and down  
I'm proud of the reasons why  
I'm proud my life is looking up  
Because we'll never say goodbye_

 _I fly higher now than ever  
It feels so good to be alive  
Even after all I've been through  
I'm still here, ready to thrive  
Though it's time to go our separate ways  
I'll hold you in my heart  
And carry you through everything  
Like we've never been apart  
No matter what may happen I hope you understand  
I'm always thankful that you made me a better man_

 _Thank you for making me a better man  
And I promise to always be a better man  
A better man."_

Jemma put the book down and wiped away a tear that had strolled down her cheek.

"Fitz, this is…wow." She said.

"Really?" Fitz asked hopefully.

"Really." Jemma replied, overwhelmed with the emotion in Fitz's words.

 _As if I didn't have enough reasons to fancy you, Leopold Fitz!_

"Oh, good. I just wanted to write a celebration of the impact he had on my life. The time I knew him for was short but I'll never forget it." Fitz said emotionally.

"…Do you need a hug?" Jemma asked. Fitz smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"Those big blue eyes. I always know." Jemma smiled. The two stood up and held each other close. Jemma would never tell Fitz that she only asked if he wanted a hug because she wanted one; one from him, anyway. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Jemma; you've nothing short of incredible throughout all of this. Well, even before all of this." Fitz said.

"It's my pleasure, really. I guess I just understand you, like we're on the same wavelength." Jemma said. Fitz's face lit up.

"I feel exactly the same way." He said, sending a shiver up Jemma's spine. She had spent long nights dreaming about him saying those words to her in a different context. She had to avoid looking into his eyes for a moment in order to stop herself from jumping into his arms and smothering him in kisses, but she knew she couldn't. The back of her mind was always filled with thoughts about Fitz's parents and what she'd done. She hadn't heard back from them yet, and she assumed the letter must have arrived for them by now; she was hopeful that soon enough she could put everything aside and tell Fitz how she felt about him.

"Jem, are you okay?" Fitz asked, noticing Jemma had been staring into space for a few moments. She snapped back to reality all too quickly.

"Oh, yes! Fine! I just, um…well, I guess I just know how you feel. With Skye chasing Grant for the past two years I found it pretty lonely sat on my own in our room. Even now she's hardly ever there; she's out with Grant or her other friends." Jemma explained.

"Yeah, it does get pretty lonely." Fitz admitted sadly, making Jemma just want to hold him close to her and never let go. She took his hand and smiled supportively, wanting to die of excitement when he accidentally stroked her palm as he pulled away to pick up his bag.

"Well, I um…I have a lesson." Fitz said.

"Oh, right! I have a meeting with Coulson anyway." Jemma lied to make it seem like she had a life outside of hopelessly crushing on her Scottish friend.

"Oh, cool. What about?" Fitz asked.

 _Think of something, Jemma!_

"Well, you know…he wants me to do something for the newsletter." Jemma blabbed. Fitz nodded as Jemma grabbed her bag and the two walked out of the room, Fitz locking the door behind them.

"Well, um. Have fun." Fitz said.

"Yeah, you too." Jemma smiled. After an awkward moment of silence, Fitz leant forward and kissed Jemma on the cheek before shyly walking off with a forced chuckle, taking all the breath from Jemma's lungs with him. She took a moment to thank God he didn't see her blush as she wandered around the campus trying to find something to do.

…

Eventually she found an empty dance studio and decided to hang out in there for a while, smiling at the sight of the piano in the corner of the room. She remembered all the times she had spent at a piano with Fitz when he taught her how to play, wishing she had made the most of the countless hours she had spent with Fitz being _so close_ to her.

Her fingers soon found the piano keys again, and she played a little melody before singing a passage from one of her favourite songs after thinking about savouring time and what Fitz had said about Callum, and how the memories they all made with him can never be taken away.

" _This time, no one's gonna say goodbye  
I keep you in this heart of mine  
This time I know it's never over  
No matter who or what I am  
I'll carry where we all began  
This time that we had I will hold forever…"_

Jemma thought of Callum with teary eyes as she played a final note.

" _Forever."_

She took a moment to herself, silent as she processed everything that had happened and may happen in the future.

"That was lovely." Came a familiar voice. Jemma turned around to see Mr Coulson standing there with a smile.

"Oh, thank you sir." Jemma replied.

"You okay, Jemma? I've rarely seen you on that thing recently. I guess we've all had a lot going on after what happened with Callum Reynolds, bless his soul. Poor kid." Coulson said sadly.

"Yeah, it's been a bit much." Jemma nodded.

"I understand. Is that why you're upset? You looked…troubled." Coulson pointed out.

"Part of it, but not all. I probably shouldn't discuss it; you're a teacher, after all. It's just a petty thing." Jemma said.

"That's exactly why you should talk about it; I'm a teacher, you should be comfortable telling me anything. I live for the petty things. What's wrong?" Coulson asked, walking up to Jemma and leaning on the piano she was sat by.

"Well, um…I have this, this _thing_ …for this guy, and…at first I thought it was a little thing, you know, a crush, but…but the more I think about it the more I realise it's actually a very big, _scary_ thing." Jemma admitted, glad to have finally told someone about her feelings.

"Ah, the Scottish guy. Leo?" Coulson said.

"…How did you know?"

"Jemma, you light up like Christmas every time he walks into a room. I think everyone else knew before you did. In your first two years here you shined in every lesson and performance you gave. You glowed. Now, you glow outside of lessons too, and it's ever since Leo showed up." Coulson said. Jemma looked at the floor and smiled with a blush, knowing Coulson was right.

"Well, it's difficult." Jemma said.

"No it isn't. Just tell him; feelings don't have to be hard." Coulson said.

"But they are. I've done something stupid and he may or may not find out I have done it, but if he does he might cut me out completely and I don't know if I could cope with that." Jemma admitted, growing teary at the thought of losing Fitz.

"I see. Well, I won't pry into what it is you did; I'll take your word for it. If what you say is true, and you do lose him, then…then listen to the words of that song you were singing. Make the most of this time you'll have him for. Make something with him to hold forever. Even if life takes Leo from you, it can't take the time you had. Treat every second with him like you'll never get another. Make it count." Coulson said and Jemma nodded with a smile as Coulson waved and walked out.

As Coulson left, Jemma thought about how she could spend as much time with Fitz as possible. Soon enough she had an idea. A wonderful idea.

…

When Fitz returned from his lesson two hours later, he opened the door and was shocked to see Jemma sat on his bed with a grin. In front of her were two large suitcases.

"Hey, roomie." Jemma smiled.

"Wait…what?"

"I talked to Melinda May personally and asked if I could switch rooms and be here with you. I'm her golden girl, so it wasn't hard to convince her." Jemma said.

"But, but…but what about Skye?" Fitz asked.

"She's cool with it. More than cool with it, in fact. Like I said, she's hardly ever there anyway."

"But, I thought boys and girls couldn't share rooms?"

"Not normally, no, but May clearly trusts us enough. I mean, we're not, you know, we're-"

"-No, no, of course we're not. No." Fitz finished, looking bemused. Jemma's face dropped as she stood up.

"…You don't want me."

"No, Jemma, no! It's not that! This, I mean…this is GREAT! Really, I just…I…" Fitz said. Jemma walked up to him and took his hands.

"I don't want to replace him." Jemma said. Fitz smiled.

"I know you don't."

"So…can I stay? If you'll have me?" Jemma asked. After a moment Fitz grinned and spun Jemma around in the air, making her laugh.

"Oh, this is gonna be amazing, Jemma! We can stay up late watching Doctor Who! We can write songs together! I could give you more piano lessons if you wanted?" Fitz exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'd love that." Jemma laughed as Fitz hugged her again. They pulled apart but didn't take their arms away from each other, leaving their faces mere centimetres away from each other. They both tried their absolute hardest not to look at the other's lips.

"…You're amazing." Fitz said, staring into Jemma's eyes.

"So are you." Jemma said, fixated on the boy before her.

 _Just kiss her, dammit!_

 _Kiss him, why not?_

A knock on the door caused the pair to fly apart as they saw Grant standing there with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting any-"

"NO, GOD NO!"

"-WHY WOULD YOU BE?"

"…Okay. Well, we were thinking of going to Bobbi's restaurant if you wanna go?" Grant asked.

"Sounds good." Fitz nodded and Jemma smiled. They stood in silence for a moment.

"…We're uh, we're going now." Grant said.

"Oh!" Fitz and Jemma said at the same time, rushing to grab their coats.

…

The next day, Fitz got back from his lesson and decided he needed time to relax. He plugged his iPod into the speaker and got comfy on his bed with a book as she listened to some calming music. After fifteen or so minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Fitz recognised the man stood there; John Garrett, the local postman, clearly doing his rounds and delivering the students' mail as usual. He rarely got mail, though, so was excited to see him there.

"Got some mail for you." John smiled. Fitz stood up.

"Great."

"Well, I guess it's for your roommate. Jemma Simmons? The list says she lives here now." Garrett said, handing an envelope to Fitz.

"Yeah, she does. Thanks, John." Fitz smiled as John waved and walked out. He smiled as he looked at the pictures of Jamie and Callum on the wall.

"Do you think I'll ever get mail? Me neither."

Fitz laughed slightly as he gently placed the letter on Jemma's pillow (JEMMA'S PILLOW!).

If only he hadn't taken a closer look at the stamp. The moment he did, he felt his heart stop.

"Hang on…" He whispered, picking up the letter again. He recognised the building on the stamp.

"Edinburgh Castle?" Fitz questioned, and closer inspection confirmed he was correct.

 _Why would a letter to Jemma have a stamp of a Scottish landmark on it?_

Fitz grew nervous as many possible explanations filled his head.

"No, she wouldn't. Not Jemma." Fitz said.

But then he recognised the writing. And his heartbeat got much faster.

…

Jemma returned to her lesson and almost forgot she didn't live with Skye anymore, redirecting herself to her and Fitz's room. She lived with Fitz! How could life get any better?

She opened the door and threw her bag onto the floor with a happy sigh.

"Hey! Thank God that's over for the day! I need a rest. How'd your day been?" Jemma asked. Fitz was sat at his desk silently, not even looking at her.

"Fitz?"

Without saying a word, Fitz stood up and walked over to Jemma and threw the letter onto her lap.

"You got mail." He said sharply, walking to the opposite side of the room and looking out the window into the grey sky.

Jemma looked down at the letter on her lap.

"Wait, did you open this? Fitz, that is not okay, it's priva-"

She stopped when she too saw the stamp in the corner.

 _Please, don't be what I think it is. This can't be happening._

She took the letter out of the torn open envelope and folded it out, but couldn't even bear to read it.

"…What does it say?" Jemma asked. Fitz remained still.

"Fitz, you have to understand that-"

"-Shut up, Jemma." Fitz snapped, venom in his voice. Jemma was shocked that Fitz was capable of sounding so cruel.

"…Fitz, just tell me. What does it say?" Jemma asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"No, you read it, Jemma. You put the effort in to write the bloody thing, so YOU read it." Fitz said.

So she did. In short, Fitz's family still wanted nothing to do with him.

"My dad never writes, so he must have meant it." Fitz said, still not facing Jemma. His voice sounded crackled, so Jemma knew he was crying.

"I thought they just wouldn't write if they weren't interested, I'm sor-"

"-PLEASE, please just STOP IT. Stop talking!" Fitz said, finally facing Jemma. His eyes were red with pain and his face was red with fury.

There was a very long silence. Jemma didn't know what she could possibly say to make things better.

"As if everything wasn't already bad enough, you did this. Behind my back! This is just bringing it all back up again!" Fitz choked.

"I know, Fitz, I'm sorry! At the time I thought it was a good idea, that they might have regretted their treatment towards you and maybe might want to help you. But it was too late and I'd already sent it when I realised that I…" Jemma trailed off. Fitz stopped closer to her.

"Realised what Jemma? How could you possibly justify doing this?" Fitz demanded.

"I…I can't tell you." Jemma cried, her face soaked with tears.

"Of course not. Is there anything else you're hiding while we're at it? I thought I knew you, Jemma! I trusted you! After everything, I chose to trust you! The one person who restored my faith in people has taken it away again!" Fitz shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Fitz, just please let me explain!"

"I don't want apologies, Jemma! I don't want explanations! I want…I don't even know anymore! You…you're all I had left, Jemma." Fitz said, looking weaker than Jemma had ever seen him, completely breaking her heart.

"I poured my heart out to you. I thought we were friends. I thought maybe we could be…I thought that I might even be in lo…who are you?" Fitz said. Jemma was in pieces by this point.

"You know who I am, Fitz, I just made one mistake."

"I am the King of mistakes, Jemma. You know that. I lost my best friend because of a mistake I made, and it kills me very day!" Fitz shouted.

"Then please don't put me through that too! Don't give up on me! Don't abandon me!" Jemma cried.

"Jemma…you abandoned _me_." Fitz said, completely broken. A shell. He felt numb, like he could never feel anything ever again. His heart was broken, but he didn't realise Jemma's was broken too.

"We've been through s-so much, Fitz…just one more hurdle. Things don't have to change. Please… _please_ don't let things change." Jemma sobbed.

"I…I can't do this. I can't be here. I can't be near you. Not right now." Fitz said, heading for the door. Jemma grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back and look at her.

"Then when?" She asked, heartbroken and tiny.

"…You know what? I won't let things change, Jemma, because you already have. Things have most definitely changed. And you know what the scariest change is? You." Fitz said sternly, moving Jemma's hand away from his arm and walking out without looking back. Jemma broke down, fell to her knees and sobbed.

"FITZ! Please! Please…come back."

…

Jemma spent the night crying into Skye's arms. Her world had ended. It wasn't until she was crying uncontrollably and her best friend was desperately trying to calm her down that she realised she didn't like Leopold Fitz. She didn't like him at all.

She was absolutely, completely, incredibly, ridiculously in love with him.

Night turned to day and Jemma found the courage to talk things through with Fitz again, hoping to salvage whatever she could. Maybe they could never be together now, but Jemma couldn't bear not having Fitz in her life, even if it was just as a friend.

She didn't hesitate to just walk right in, but Fitz was nowhere to be seen.

"Fitz?"

Panic soon set in. It was way over an hour before his first lesson of the day. Where was he?

She looked in the bathroom, but he wasn't there. She checked the café, but he wasn't there. She added even more calls and texts to the long list she had already created overnight, and he was yet to reply to a single one.

Returning to her and Fitz's room, she took another look around and the horrible truth dawned on her. The pictures of Jamie and Callum were gone. The wardrobe was empty. His bed was made. There wasn't a single one of Leopold Fitz's possessions in sight.

"No, please, no." Jemma whispered, crying again. Through her tears she turned to her bed and saw there was a small piece of paper on her pillow and what was unmistakably Fitz's writing on it. She wiped her tears away and focused in on what the note said.

' _ **I hope you're the last person I lose.'**_

Jemma fell to her knees again and _screamed_. She had finally started to realise how precious her time with Fitz was, and now it had been taken away.

In that moment, for the first time in her life, Jemma Simmons had absolutely no idea what she was going to do.


	15. The Things That Can't Be Fixed

"Jemma, just breathe." Skye said as she and Grant watched a broken, panting Jemma sob on her bed and attempt to explain what had happened to them. Eventually, she managed to tell them all the key facts and they couldn't believe what they were hearing; Fitz was _gone_.

"I checked with Maria Hill, and she didn't know about it. He just got up and left." Jemma sniffed as she wiped more tears away. She couldn't believe there was enough water left in her body to produce any tears; she could barely remember what it was like not to cry.

"How is all of this happening?" Grant sighed, his head in his hands.

"Barely four months into the academic year and it's been way more eventful than our first two years combined." Skye commented.

"Why did I have to get this so bloody wrong?" Jemma sighed, Skye rubbing her back gently. Grant's face wasn't displaying sadness, but anger.

"Nah, screw this. I'm gonna find him and drag him back here by his kilt." He said, determined, and headed for the door.

"Grant, he could be anywhere!" Skye protested.

"I don't care. He could have left the country. He could be living in a jungle. He could be in a metal box at the bottom of the ocean for all I care, I'm gonna find him and I'm bringing him back. This is not how the story ends. Even if this is something we can't fix, I think you and Fitz need closure." Grant said, directing the last sentence to Jemma, who nodded appreciatively.

"I will bring him back, I swear." Grant stated, kissing Skye and walking away.

"He's so sexy when he gets worked up." Skye smirked, but a glare from Jemma silenced her.

…

Grant knew he shouldn't even bother checking any nooks or crannies on campus; Fitz had had a whole night to get as far from the school as he could. Skye was right; he could be anywhere, but Grant still had hope. If Fitz was still in town, there was only one place he could be. The train station.

Running all the way there, all Grant had to hold on to was the hope that Fitz had decided to leave so late in the night that he had missed the last train and had to wait until morning. Frantically searching around platform after platform, he decided drastic measures were needed and asked a nearby staff member for a massive favour.

' _Can I Leopold Fitz come to the information desk please, we've found your missing bag. I repeat, Leopold Fitz to the information desk please.'_

It took a good six minutes of waiting (and hiding behind a bin) until I was revealed luck was on Ward's side; a dishevelled looking Fitz (having clearly spent the night on a bench in the station) approached the desk.

"I haven't lost a bag!" He said as he got closer.

"Really? That's weird." Grant said, making Fitz turn to face him for a split second before running away. He didn't expect the large mass of muscle that was Grant Ward to tackle him to the ground.

…

Fitz and Grant sat on a bench outside the station, Fitz holding a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"That was bloody uncalled for." Fitz moaned as he prayed for his bloody nose to calm down.

"Fitz, shut the hell up." Grant snapped, causing Fitz to turn on him.

"And why the hell are you angry with me?" Fitz asked.

"Because I thought better of you than this." Grant replied, stunning Fitz to silence for a few more minutes.

"I'm not gonna apologise for running off." Fitz eventually said.

"I'm not gonna apologise for crushing your nose; run off again I'll make sure you never have kids." Grant said.

"Whatever." Fitz moaned, discarding the bloody tissue into the bin next to him, his nose finally settling down.

"So, can we talk like adults now?" Grant asked. Fitz nodded.

"I'm gonna be honest and cruel, Fitz. Look, you're my buddy and I care about you and yes, what Jemma did was out of line, but you've been a bloody coward." Grant said.

"But-"

"No buts! I know you were already having a tough time of it before you even came here, and losing Callum hasn't helped any of us, and Jemma contacting your parents would bring it all back, of course it would, but when are you gonna learn to stop running away from your problems? It won't stop them following you! I thought you'd learnt that when you told Jemma about Scotland and were making it through Callum dying, but alas, here we are." Ward said sternly.

"Can you blame me, really? Are you honestly telling me you don't understand why I attempted this?" Fitz asked.

"I'm not saying I don't understand why you did it, but it was still the wrong call." Ward replied.

"I trusted her, Grant! And she betrayed that! And in the worst way possible!"

"I know, I told you she was wrong. But you can't just leave it like this! You need to stop running away! Be brave enough and face this! If you can't forgive her, if this crack she's made can't be fixed, fine, but tell her that! If you leave, she'll never be able to move on from her mistake. Remind you of anyone? Don't let her mourn you. Not like you've mourned."

The truth in Grant's words really hit Fitz. He was absolutely right. He'd put Jemma in the exact situation she had saved him from in the past few months.

"…Good point." Fitz said softly, looking down to the floor. He knew that he and Jemma were practically two peas in a pod; the male and female versions of the same person, but it wasn't until Grant had said what he did that he realised that they were even more similar than he imagined.

"I know you're angry with her, Fitz, and you have every right to be, but this is one wrong in a sea of a million rights she's done for you. I mean, you wouldn't even be in as good a state you are without her. You owe it to her to at least tell her in person if this is the end." Grant said, full of a wisdom Fitz had never realised he possessed. It made him respect Grant even more.

"I know I do, but…it's not that simple." Fitz said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty certain I'm in love with her."

Grant nearly fell off the bench as he faced Fitz.

"Holy crap! I mean, a blind man could've seen you liked her but, I mean… _those feelin_ gs? Man, this is fifty shades of messed up."

"Yeah."

"And that's why this is so much worse. You wouldn't just be losing a friend." Grant said and Fitz nodded.

"I mean, I am angry with her. I'm furious with her, but I can't hate her, even though I feel like I should." Fitz said sadly.

"Man, you two should have your own TV show. This is Kardashian level complicated, and it's only been four months." Grant sighed.

"What do you think I should do? Honestly? Should I forgive her?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, I'm not gonna make you change your feelings about what she did. You probably should be angry with her, and maybe you won't be able to get past it, but all I'm saying is, what's the harm in trying? You need to remember your relationship with Jemma has been made up of much more good than bad." Grant said.

"…I know, but it only takes one stain to ruin a carpet." Fitz said.

"True. You don't have to forgive her, but just remember what you'd be losing if you cut her out completely. Cut all of us out completely. You get on the next train away from here and that's what will happen. Where are you even thinking of going?" Grant asked.

"I have no idea."

"Okay, I'm cold so I'm going back to campus." Grant said, standing up and turning to Fitz.

"You coming or not?"

…

Jemma and Skye sat in Fitz's room silently for nearly an hour when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it to be Grant, the girls didn't even move.

"It's open." Skye said. The door opened quietly.

"Can I have a word in private with Jemma please?" Fitz's Scottish twang filled the room, causing both women to stand up and face him.

"Oh, yeah. Is Grant in his room?" Skye asked and Fitz nodded. She gave Jemma an encouraging look as she walked out, but not without quickly hugging Fitz as if to say _I'm super glad you're back_.

As Fitz closed the door gently and dropped his two big bags on the floor, Jemma couldn't bear to look him in the eye, scared that the anger she saw in them before was still there.

"…I really don't know how this conversation is gonna go." Fitz said after a few moments of silence.

"…Neither do I." Jemma said almost silently as she sat back down on her bed. Fitz tentatively walked over to her and sat down next to her, noticing Jemma inhale deeply as he did so.

"How about I say my piece first, yeah?" Fitz said. Jemma found some solace in that he seemed much calmer than the last time she'd seen him.

"Wait, um…your note. You said you'd lost me. Is that true?" Jemma asked desperately, tears already in her eyes, praying Fitz wouldn't give the answer she was dreading.

"I…I don't know."

It was better than what she'd dreaded, but it was far from an encouraging answer.

"Jemma, I'm pissed off at you. And the world, quite frankly. I keep drawing these bloody awful hands in the game of life and I am sick to death of it. What you did was wrong, inconsiderate and it nearly finished me off." Fitz admitted. He could almost hear Jemma's tear fall down her cheek in the silence that followed.

"I know, I-"

"-I'm not done." Fitz said, standing up. Jemma's eyes stayed fixated on the floor.

"Right now, I don't know if I can forgive you for this. I don't know if I ever will, or if I even want to. But I can't put you in the same position I was in when Jamie died. That's not fair. As much as I dislike you right now, I couldn't do that to you." Fitz said, tears of his own now forming.

"And in time?" Jemma promoted.

"In time…maybe time isn't even enough to fix this." Fitz said and Jemma shed another tear.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try." Fitz said, and Jemma looked up at him.

"You mean-"

"-I'm making something clear, okay? We're acquaintances. We're roommates. If I can bring myself to, we'll work up from there. I honestly don't know how this will end, but no matter what it's gonna take a lot of time. These are really old wounds for me, Jemma." Fitz said.

"I know." Jemma whispered.

"Okay…well, I guess I'll unpack." Fitz said bluntly before unzipping the first of his two large bags.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Jemma wailed, breaking down. Fitz turned to face her.

"Jemma…do you honestly think I care for you so little that I wouldn't even write or…something, anything to give this an ending?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know."

Fitz said nothing more, returning to his unpacking. Jemma watched him in silence, bewildered by how she could be so close and yet so far part from the boy before her, and in love with him all at the same time.

Maybe she'd gone too far. Maybe Fitz would never truly forgive her. Maybe time couldn't fix the damage between them. Maybe this was all destined to end horribly. Maybe her heart would get broken. Maybe she would lose Leopold Fitz forever.

But somehow, through all those very high chances of heartbreak, Jemma Simmons had decided it would all be worth it. She had a chance, a slim chance, of saving what she had potentially destroyed, and she would fight till her last breath to repair the damage if she could.

She'd saved a broken Leo Fitz before, and she swore to herself she had to do it again.


	16. Square One

The next few days went by uneventfully, but Jemma knew this was necessary. She couldn't force Fitz into being as close as they once were after everything that had happened; she would take her time and be patient as she knew it was the only way to start making things right. So, they'd say good morning when they woke up, make light discussion at breakfast, talk about work in classes they shared, discuss the latest Doctor Who rumours, say goodnight and go to bed. That's how it would have to be. For now, at least. Jemma knew she was back at square one with Fitz, and she couldn't risk saying or doing anything out of line to lose him. She'd take her time and let Fitz lead the reigniting of their friendship.

She did, however, know Fitz's birthday was a few months away, and she had already started planning what she hoped would be the greatest present of all time; so good that the second he opened it he'd hug her and tell her they were best friends again.

Or he could kiss her. A lot. She wouldn't mind that either.

Jemma couldn't put into words how desperately she wanted to know how Fitz kissed. The taste of his mouth. If he'd put a hand in her hair or on her waist. She wanted the answers so badly, but was sure she'd never get them. At least, not first hand.

Five days had gone by when Jemma first encountered a shift in their dynamic that gave her hope things were going well. Fitz returned from his last lesson of the day while Jemma was sat at her desk with her notebook writing a song. Well, she pretended to, as the moment Fitz entered her heart rate increased and she started sweating slightly. She faced him briefly to acknowledge his return, but didn't want to go as far as to smile in case he thought she was being too cocky about repairing their friendship.

"Hi." She added as she returned to her work.

"Hey." Fitz replied and he placed his bag on the floor and took off his jacket.

"I'm gonna pop in the shower." Fitz said and Jemma nodded as he walked into the next room.

 _Hold on. Fitz. In the shower. With no clothes. Fitz has no clothes on in the very next room._

Jemma accepted that after that thought she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her song writing, so shut her notebook and went bright red. She was partly ashamed at herself; not just because of her fantasies over what she could do to Fitz in the next room that might make things better _very_ quickly, but also because she had spent the past two years making fun of Skye for having similar thoughts whenever Grant walked by them in the corridor, or for the very inappropriate drawing Skye drew in her notebook that resulted in her throwing the whole thing away. She finally understood why Skye acted the way she did around Grant. Jemma just hadn't met Fitz yet, that was all. From the first sight of his bright blue eyes she was hooked and, didn't even know it.

A short while later, Fitz emerged from the bathroom and Jemma was partially disappointed to see Fitz had just put back on the clothes he'd worn before (he'd obviously forgotten to do his washing again so had nothing clean). Fitz glanced at Jemma's notebook and smiled.

"Remember me saving all your songs after we first met?" Fitz asked with a small chuckle. Jemma gave a short smile and nodded as she picked up a book and pretended to read it as she knew Fitz was still staring at her.

"Jemma, we _can_ talk." Fitz said. Jemma looked at him.

"…I know." (She didn't.)

"Oh…good." Fitz mumbled as he sat at his desk and pulled out a large sheet of paper and a pot filled with pencils and sat staring at it for a moment before starting to draw…well, something. Jemma watched him for a moment, but was slightly scared to ask. She didn't want to nose into something that almost certainly wasn't her business. It made her sad, but she knew why she was doing it. Or in that case, not doing it. It was driving her nuts (sometimes she wanted to just jump out of a plane) but she knew it was necessary.

"Coulson's got me designing the set for the end of year showcase." Fitz eventually said, pointing to his drawings.

"Oh. That's good." Jemma said, returning to her book but desperate to know more. She didn't realise he had experience in set design.

"I thought you'd wonder if I had experience in this or not." Fitz said, turning to face her.

"…I did." Jemma said shyly. Fitz looked at the floor with a sigh.

"…I'm sorry, I'm making things so awkward. I don't what us to not talk about things."

"Fitz, this is my mess. Don't blame yourself. You already do that enough." Jemma said and, to her pure delight, Fitz smiled.

"Well, I don't have any experience, if you were wondering. I was just the only one who didn't outright refuse to volunteer. Apparently a student designs the set every year." Fitz said.

"Well, um, I'm sure you'll do great. You have plenty of time." Jemma said.

"I hope so." Fitz said, sad that their conversation just then was the most he and Jemma had talked for in five days. He appreciated her giving him the space he wanted, though.

"Oh, we're all going to Bobbi's restaurant again tonight if you want to come?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. I wouldn't want to intrude." Jemma said.

"Jemma, you've been friends with them for two years; I don't want to take them away from you."

"Really, I'm fine. I'd only make things uncomfortable."

"Jemma, I'm asking you to come. Acquaintance to acquaintance." Fitz said with a small smirk. Jemma took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay then."

Fitz smiled and returned to his work, leaving Jemma rather happy inside.

…

Despite a few long silences, dinner wasn't too awkward. When the group got back to campus, Grant invited Fitz to come to the common room to play pool, and Fitz gladly accepted the kind offer. Jemma and Skye returned to Skye's room and Skye instantly pulled out a flip chart from under her bed.

"Where did you get that?" Jemma asked.

"Empty classroom. Good at lock picking. Easy." Skye said and Jemma tutted.

"Oh, shush. I got this to help you!" Skye said, turning over one sheet to reveal a very extensive flowchart in the middle of a page. Some words were readable but it was mostly a mess that only Skye would understand, as she had clearly written it in a state of excitement so she wouldn't forget it before she'd added it to the chart. At the top of the paper Jemma made out 'WAYS TO WIN BACK SCOTTY'.

"Scotty?" Jemma questioned.

"Fitz, of course." Skye said.

"Skye, look-"

"No, Jemma, no! You see, I have a plan! I've got loads of ideas to get Fitz on your side again. Things cannot stay the way they are. You'll become friends again, then best friends, then nerdy lovers, then you'll get married and have kids and live happily ever after!" Skye said excitedly. Jemma just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"…You didn't do the whole 'we're just friends' routine." Skye said extremely seriously. Jemma froze.

 _Oh, dear._

"Jemma Simmons, look me in the eye." Skye said, and Jemma obeyed. Skye started jumping up and down and screaming happily.

"YOU LIKE HIM! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! DIDN'T I SAY FROM THE BEGINNING!" Skye shouted, leading Jemma to run up to her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet! Okay, I have very strong feelings for him, okay! I only realised myself on the day of Callum's funeral." Jemma admitted, removing her hand from Skye's mouth.

"Oh, this is perfect! Now I can guarantee you'll have the conviction and dedication to the plan. This isn't about getting your friend back, it's about getting your crush back! Oh, this is glorious! Now I know you'll be able to pull off the first step!" Skye said.

"…Which is?" Jemma asked. Skye placed a finger on a box near the top of the flip chart.

"Step one. Jealousy." Skye smiled.

"…What?"

"Make him jealous. Flirt with a guy. Kiss a guy. Get in his head. He'll want to spend more time with you. Things will be back to normal before you know it. Maybe even better than normal." Skye said with a wink.

"So your wonderful plan is actually only one step?" Jemma asked.

"Well…yeah."

"So what's the rest of this?" Jemma asked, pointing to the rest of the scribbles of writing across the board.

"Oh, me and Grant played Hangman." Skye said. Jemma sighed.

"Plus, I've got the perfect guy!" Skye exclaimed.

"I'm not doing this, Skye, I'm not manipulating Fitz's feelings; I've done enough of that." Jemma said.

"But I've already picked a guy and got it all sorted out! Pietro Maximoff, the second year! The guy with the hot accent, huge muscles and from what I've heard from his gay roommate, the prettiest abs of any known human! If he won't make Fitz jealous, no one will!"

"No, Skye!"

"Oh, Jemma! This is the quickest way!"

"It's not about how quick it takes, Skye, it's about actually getting to the point when things are okay again! As long as they eventually are, I don't care how long it takes! Going into this year I was so focused on my music and exams and graduation, but now all I can think about is that bloody boy downstairs playing pool with your boyfriend! And, if I'm honest, I'm glad that he's all I can think about! Honestly, even if I graduate with flying colours in a few months, making things right with Fitz will still be my greatest achievement." Jemma said passionately.

"Wow." Skye mustered. Jemma sat back down on Skye's bed.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"…You love him, don't you?" Skye said. Those words hit Jemma hard. Eventually she nodded and grew teary.

"…I love him, Skye…and he's so far away." She choked, bursting into tears as Skye held her close.

…

The next morning, the group were eating lunch in the busy café.

"And the guy actually asked Coulson if he'd considered getting a wig!" Grant chuckled, making the others smile.

"So what did Coulson do next?" Jemma asked.

"He just refused to have him in the class for a minute longer; sent him to May herself." Grant explained.

"Oh man, he must've been in all kinds of shi…I mean, trouble." Skye said.

"Nope. May found it hilarious and let him go back to his room for the rest of the lesson." Grant laughed, Fitz laughing along with him. Skye's eyesight moved to the opposite end of the room, where a tall, muscular figure sped across the café in Jemma's direction. Skye had never seen someone move so fast and slickly before. It soon dawned on her who it was.

"Oh, crap, I forgot to tell him it was off." Skye whispered to herself.

"Pardon?" Jemma asked, not hearing what Skye said. The next thing Jemma knew, Pietro Maximoff was kneeling before her and pressing his lips against hers. Grant's jaw dropped open while Fitz just stared at the kissing couple, catatonic with shock. Skye covered her eyes in embarrassment and shame as Pietro leant back and moved his hand through Jemma's hair.

"You…you are beautiful. Radiant like the sun." Pietro said before giving her a wink and rushing off again. Jemma was red-faced and confused as she instantly looked at Skye, who mouthed 'sorry'.

"What the frick?" Grant said.

"W-Who…who was that?" Fitz asked.

"Pietro Maximoff, I'm guessing." Jemma said, glaring at Skye.

"You don't even know what he looked like and yet he kissed you…like _that_?" Fitz asked.

"…Yep." Jemma said, giving a mental note to kill Skye when they were next left alone. Grant stayed in a state of amused shock for the rest of lunch. Skye regretted paying Pietro $10 in advance. Fitz didn't speak another word as he ate and looked down at the floor.

…

That evening, Fitz knew he needed advice from a good friend of his, sitting himself down next to them and smiling.

"Hey, buddy."

Fitz looked up at Callum's tree with a smile as she wiped a small speck of dirt off the plaque positioned underneath it.

"So, I um…I need some advice. Can you hear me up there? I mean, like, _really_? I hope you can." Fitz said, staying silent for a few moments.

"Things with me and Jemma are far from perfect. I was gonna leave but I owe it to her to try and fix things after everything she's done for me. Also, I was shutting her out for one mistake, a big mistake, but still. I realised that's exactly what my family did to me, and I can't be a hypocrite. I gave it some thought and I remembered the last conversation we ever had. Remember what you said? That me and Jemma would work out. I guess I'm counting on that. I'm holding onto it with both hands, but it's hard."

Fitz adjusted himself as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"We're back at square one, mate, and it's bloody frustrating. I'm still angry, of course, but…this guy came out of nowhere and kissed her today. This handsome tank of a guy who could probably rip me in two just by flicking me. It was out of the blue; she didn't even know who he was. I guess I'm scared that another guy will do that and she'll enjoy it, and the guy won't be me. We've both made mistakes, and she betrayed my trust, but at the same time I can't let her go. Like I can't let you go. All of you, the people I love, you're part of me. And I just want to hold you close until you fade from me forever. You taught me that above anything else. My god, do I want to hold her, mate."

With a sigh, Fitz stood up and looked at the tree once more.

"I could really do with some help here, buddy. You got anything? Message in the stars, sort of thing?"

He looked upwards and saw the same darkening sky.

"Guess it's still too light, huh? Well, send some advice my way when you're ready, yeah? Miss you, Cal. Hope you're having fun up there."

And with that, he turned and walked away, still as confused as he had the right to be.

…

Fitz walked back into his room and found Jemma wasn't back yet; she and Skye had spontaneously gone shopping. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while as the night settled in. Eventually, Jemma returned with a bag of clothes and Fitz smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." She replied.

"Get anything nice?" Fitz asked. Jemma was happy he was making conversation as she emptied her bag onto her bed.

"Of course. Some new trousers, some lip balm to wipe the scent of Pietro Maximoff off me, a new scarf, some jeans-"

"-Wait, what's that?" Fitz asked, pointing at a dark blue sweater at the bottom of Jemma's pile. He was pretty sure he could see some stars on it. Jemma picked it up.

"Oh, yeah, this is my new favourite thing. It's so pretty. I love the stars, don't you? It even has a cute little quote at the bottom." Jemma said, holding the sweater in Fitz's direction so he could see it. Many stars and galaxies were on it, and at the bottom were four words written in gold, a message in the stars.

 **Hold on, pain ends.**

"Like it?" Jemma asked. Fitz said nothing as he stood up, threw the sweater out of Jemma's hands and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his shoulder, savouring the unexpected pleasure of a hug from Leopold Fitz.

"We're gonna be okay, Jemma." Fitz whispered.

"Really?" Jemma asked.

"Really. I promise."

 _Thanks, Cal._

That night, even in their sleep Jemma and Fitz had large smiles on their faces.


	17. Love, Love, Love

A few weeks passed and things were going well between Jemma and Fitz. While things were still far from normal, Jemma wasn't quite as scared of starting conversations with him and they had once again started gossiping about more personal matters. They had certainly gotten much more comfortable around each other. Neither of them could deny they made a good team; their room was always immaculate, they spent long nights doing homework and other projects together, and Fitz had even given Jemma another piano lesson for the first time in what felt like decades.

One morning, Jemma looked at her calendar and sighed as she read the date. February 13th. The next day was Valentine's Day, and so was the Valentine's Day ball that was being held at Bobbi's restaurant and lots of students were going to. There were even rumours that Coulson was going to show up for an hour or so, and Jemma wanted to go to see if that were true. However, she had a million reasons to not go. She'd even written a list in her notebook.

 _Valentine's Day is used solely to sell chocolate and flowers_

 _You're single_

 _You'd be one of few people at the ball going alone_

 _ **FITZ**_

Her heart sunk as she read the final point just as it did when she had written it. Her heart was screaming at her to ask him to go with her to the ball, but her head knew it was still too soon to even ask him to the cinema as a friend, more like ask him on a date. Things were getting better, yes, but she didn't want to push her luck and push him away at the same time.

 _He'll probably never trust me enough to have those feelings anyway._

Fitz entered the room after his lesson and Jemma slammed her notebook shut extremely quickly.

"Hey." Fitz said as he immediately sat at his desk, returning to the beginnings of his design for the end of year showcase set.

"Hi. How's your designing going?" Jemma asked.

"Okay, I think. I still need to decide on the basic structure, but I'm making progress." Fitz answered.

"Good." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled back, himself happy things were getting back to normal. He was confused as ever about how he felt about Jemma; he knew he loved her, but at the same time what she did hurt him so badly. He knew she truly regretted her actions and has apologised millions of times, but he was scared that doubt he had about her was never going to go away.

That's why when Bobbi asked him to be her date at the ball, he said yes.

"Bobbi asked me to be her date to the ball tomorrow." Fitz blabbed, instantly regretting saying it and wondering why the hell he thought telling Jemma was a good idea.

"Oh. Well, um, what did you say?" Jemma asked.

 _Please say you said no, please say you said no, please say you said no!_

"I said yes. I mean, it can't hurt can it?" Fitz asked, trying to act as if he didn't actually care what Jemma thought about his love life. She probably wasn't even interested anyway.

"…Well, um, no. I guess not. Good point." Jemma replied before continuing reading the book on her desk.

 _Oh God, try not to cry, Jemma._

"That's what I thought. It was a bit unexpected mind." Fitz said. Jemma gritted her teeth as she faced away from Fitz.

 _Please stop talking about this or I'll have to stab you and I don't want to do that because I love you._

"Well, it must be nice, to um…to have someone be interested in you…in that way, right?" Jemma asked.

"Well, yeah. It rarely happens. Not many people could love this face. I'd say it's a face only a mother can love but I can't even go that far." Fitz said.

 _God, Leo, if only you knew._

…

"HO-LY CRAP!" Skye exclaimed, reading a text Jemma sent her. Grant was lying next to her on her bed watching TV.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Bobbi Morse asked Fitz to be her date at the ball tomorrow!" Skye said. Grant sat up.

"She did what?"

"I know! What a slut."

"Bobbi's not a slut, Skye."

"I know she isn't, but she's messing up the plan!" Skye said.

"There is no plan, you told me about the whole Pietro Maximoff scandal that did nothing. If Fitz still hasn't worked up the courage to ask Jemma out, he might never will. Maybe everything that's happened has pushed them too far apart. Maybe he fell out of love with her." Grant said.

"…LOVE?" Skye shouted, turning to Grant with a shocked expression.

"…Oh, crap." Grant sighed.

"I thought maybe he still liked her a little and everything that's happened was a setback, but…he's in love with her?" Skye asked.

"…Things may have changed, but at the train station he said he was." Grant said.

"Oh my god…Grant, Jemma's in love with him too! She told me the other week! She was crying over the guy!" Skye said.

"SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY?" Grant asked and Skye frantically nodded.

"We need to draw up a new plan!" Skye suggested.

"No. Remember what happened last time you interfered? You and Fitz had a huge fight. You need to let them work this thing out for themselves." Grant said.

"How do you know that?"

"Do you think we'd have gotten together eventually even without Jemma helping?" Grant asked.

"Well…yeah. Absolutely."

"There you go. You need to let them choose if they want to be together; we can't force them to admit their feelings after everything that's happened. This is a delicate subject. We're just gonna have to wait it out." Grant said. Eventually, Skye nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you become the wise one in this relationship?" Skye asked. Grant chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, sweetie, I've always been the wise one."

"You're lucky I love you, Grant Ward."

"Love you too."

…

The next evening, the restaurant had been decorated in all sorts of reds and pinks, with hearts and flowers everywhere and romantic music playing in the background. Many students were there on dates while others were dancing in an area cleared out to make room for a dance floor, with a small stage area constructed in front of it.

Jemma walked in with Skye and Grant wearing the red dress she'd worn when she had her 'date but not a date' with Fitz. She remembered his reaction to seeing her in it and ever since then it had become one of her favourite outfits.

"So Stinky Ed got a date but not me!" Jemma moaned, pointing to a table in the corner of the room.

"Jem, calm down. I bet lots of people here and just singles looking for a good time, just like you. And don't worry, we're not gonna leave you on your own." Skye said.

"No, go and get a table. I'm not going to spoil Valentine's Day for you two. I'll spend the night at the bar. Oh, and I'll definitely try not to look over _there_ again." Jemma said. Skye and Grant followed Jemma's line of sight and saw Fitz and Bobbi laughing together at a table.

"Go and have fun. Isn't love great?" Jemma said glumly as she left Skye and Grant alone together and took a seat at the bar, trying desperately not to look over at Fitz on his date. Even on such a formal occasion she'd noticed he had his Doctor Who shoes on, which made her smile to herself. However, with his black skinny jeans and blue shirt that matched his eyes completing his outfit, Jemma had to admit Fitz looked _good_. She hated that. Especially since Bobbi herself looked stunning in a short blue dress that showed off her long, gorgeous legs.

Jemma ordered a drink for herself and took a look around the room at all the other couples. She smiled as she saw Skye and Grant giggling at a table together, and she laughed even more to find the rumours about Coulson were true; he was twerking alone on the dance floor, clearing having had far too much alcohol already.

 _This is gonna be a long night._

…

Following a painful rendition of 'Sex On Fire' by Coulson on the karaoke set up on the stage, Jemma ordered her fourth drink of the night, and knew it definitely wouldn't be her last. She jumped when a finger tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to see a nervous looking Bobbi stood there.

"Oh, Bobbi, hi." Jemma said.

"Hey…sorry to bother you, I was just…I, I hope there's no hard feelings between us. About Fitz I mean. I just thought he's kind of cute and as far as I knew you two aren't, you know…" Bobbi began. Jemma smiled, appreciating what Bobbi was trying to do. Jemma really liked Bobbi, and to be fair to her she didn't know about her feelings for Fitz, so she couldn't hate her for it.

"Bobbi, it's okay. Fitz and I…well, we're just friends. After everything I'm lucky to even be able to say that. In fact, I don't know if we even are friends again yet." Jemma said, and saw the look of relief on Bobbi's face.

"Oh, good. I didn't want there to be any bad blood." Bobbi said.

"Really, it's fine. Fitz can date whoever he wants. Him and I…there's nothing going on there, no matter what people tell you." Jemma smiled.

"Okay. Well, I should probably get back to it, then. I'm glad we're okay."

"Of course we are, Bobbi."

"Great. Have a good night, Jemma."

"You too. He's a wonderful guy. Very loyal." Jemma said.

"Oh, I know." Bobbi smiled back, waving and returning to her table, where Fitz was tucking into a plate of nachos.

"She seems fine." Bobbi said, and Fitz smiled.

"And you didn't-"

"-No, she doesn't know you asked me to check on her." Bobbi finished.

"Thank you." Fitz said.

"No problem. Can I ask you something?" Bobbi asked. Fitz nodded.

"When are you two gonna get your acts together?"

Fitz nearly choked on his food as he looked at Bobbi.

"What?"

"Fitz, from the moment you noticed her at the bar you've spent most of the time looking at her. It seems to be obvious to everyone bar her. Was all of this because of what went down between you two? I imagine if none of that were to have happened, she'd probably be sitting here instead of me, right?" Bobbi asked. After a moment, Fitz sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bobbi."

"Fitz, it's okay. Really. Honestly, I didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day and you're a really great guy. No hard feelings." Bobbi smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best. I just…I don't know how I feel about her right now."

"Well, work it out soon. A girl as lovely as Jemma won't stay single for long."

"…I know. I really am sorry."

"It's okay, Fitz," Bobbi chuckled, "but I guess you can do something for me."

"Anything."

"Good. You're next up on the karaoke." Bobbi grinned, and Fitz's face dropped as she dragged him onto the stage and took to the microphone.

"Okay guys, Fitzy here is gonna sing something, and I think he'll need a duet partner. Let's see…Jemma! Come on down!" Bobbi exclaimed and everyone started cheering as they turned to Jemma. Jemma heard a whistle that she knew had come from Skye; she'd tell her off later.

"Oh, really…I'm not that good at singing." Jemma said, growing red just like Fitz was.

"Jemma, we all saw you at the Christmas concert and you go to Melinda May's, of course you can sing. Come on! I'm not giving up until you sing! I've got the perfect song picked out." Bobbi said. Eventually, Jemma let out a deep breath and walked swiftly over to the stage as applause filled the air again. She gave a quick smile to Fitz as she took a microphone and Fitz took one himself.

 _Please don't be a romantic song, for God's sake._

Bobbi smiled as she headed for the bar as the music began, and Jemma and Fitz instantly recognised the song.

 _Bloody hell, Bobbi!_

Fitz looked at Jemma to tell her to go first, and she knew she couldn't risk looking at Fitz even once during the song as she started to sing.

" _Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and I think of you  
Walking in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind  
Suitcase, memories, time after…"_

Fitz took a brief look at a giggling Skye and Grant as he started singing.

" _Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you said  
Then you said go slow, I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds."_

Jemma and Fitz sang together as a few couples took to the dance floor and started slow dancing, while everyone else swayed to the music.

" _If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time."_

As the instrumental kicked it, Jemma couldn't help it. She looked at Fitz and was surprised to see he was looking at her. He gave her a small smile, reassuring her that things maybe weren't as awkward as she thought as she returned to singing.

" _After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey."_

Fitz sang again.

" _Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay."_

The two sang together again as Skye and Grant joined the dancing couples on the dance floor, constantly giving suggestive looks to their friends with a laugh.

" _Secrets stolen, from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

 _If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time…"_

As Bobbi watched the two awkwardly sing together with a smile, she noticed someone standing next to her. She smiled at him, recognising him from school but not enough to put a name to his very handsome face.

"Great party you've got here." Lance Hunter said.

"Oh, thank you." Bobbi replied with a smile, which Lance reflected on his own face.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Lance asked.

"If you can keep up, sure." Bobbi said flirtatiously, causing Lance to grin as he got the bartender's attention. Bobbi looked down and smiled as Jemma started singing again.

" _You said go slow, I fall behind…"_

Jemma smiled at Fitz as they sang together again, wondering why on Earth they hadn't sing together before because their voices worked so well together.

" _The second hand unwinds…_

 _If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

 _Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time."_

The song ended and everyone applauded the pair, who smiled at each other and hoped the heat of the restaurant was hiding their blushes.

…

"So, why did you go out with Bobbi?" Grant asked later that night as he and Fitz played a game of pool in the common room.

"I don't know, I mean, things are so confusing with Jemma and I wanted to see if I could have fun with another girl for just one night." Fitz said.

"And?"

"And I couldn't stop thinking about her the whole time, even before I noticed her at the bar. Whether or not she was coming, what she'd wear if she came…I'm really messed up, huh?"

"You have every right to be, bud. You've had more crap happen to you this past year than most people have in their entire lives. So, do you think you two can move past everything that's happened?" Grant asked.

"After tonight…I think so. I know how sorry she is, and it'll still take a lot of time, but I think we're gonna be okay. Way more than okay." Fitz smiled, happy to finally say something positive about his relationship with Jemma.

…

"So, do you think you two can move past everything that's happened?" Skye asked Jemma as they sat on Skye's bed.

"After tonight…I think so. He knows how sorry I am, and it'll still take a lot of time, but I think we're gonna be okay. Way more than okay." Jemma smiled, happy to finally say something positive about her relationship with Fitz.

"Fingers crossed there's no more drama or surprises round the corner." Skye chuckled.

Two weeks later, Skye would regret saying those words.


	18. The Battles We Can't Win

Two weeks went by, and it was a bright new day in early March when Fitz woke up to the smell of his favourite sandwich, instantly bringing a smile to his face. He sat up in bed and saw there was not one but TWO sandwiches on a plate on his bedside table, filling him with joy.

"Thought you'd want a special breakfast this morning." Jemma's voice said softly from the corner of the room. Fitz looked at her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, making her nearly have a heart attack.

 _You seriously need to stop being so cute, Leo Fitz._

"How did you-?"

"-I went to the café early and made sure I got them for you. Happy birthday, Fitz." Jemma said with a smile, which Fitz reflected back at her.

"Thanks, Jemma. You didn't have to do this." Fitz said as he took a huge chunk out of one of the sandwiches.

"Well, I guess you must be worth it." Jemma said with a tender smile, which Fitz appreciated. They'd been spending a lot more time alone together again recently, both of them secretly enjoying it far more than they probably should. Fitz was slowly warming up to the idea of being close friends with Jemma again, and hoped there would be no further setbacks.

"Anyway, what are your plans for the day?" Jemma asked as she got her bag ready for her and Fitz's lesson with Mrs Byron in forty minutes time.

"Well, we've got Mrs Byron's class until ten o'clock, then I need to seriously make some progress on the set for the end of year showcase, then after that I have Mr Butler from two till three and then I guess we'll all just chill in here and watch TV or something." Fitz said. Jemma chuckled.

"Wrong. Well, you're right about the lessons but in between them you'll be in here opening presents, then after your last lesson we're all going out to dinner and for once you are not paying ANYTHING." Jemma said.

"Jemma, I really do need to work on the set, I'm fighting a losing battle with it right now-"

"-Fine, I'll give you half an hour when we get back from Mrs Byron's lesson to work on the set design and that's it. Okay?" Jemma stated.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Absolutely not." Jemma smiled.

"…Okay." Fitz smiled as he got out of bed and grabbed the nearest clothes he could find to put on.

"You will work it out. The set design, I mean." Jemma said.

"I hope so." Fitz replied, glad to have Jemma's support and encouragement.

"Now, before we go to Mrs Byron's lesson I want to give you one of your presents in the hope you'll wear them. I ran out of wrapping paper on the other presents, though, so bear with me." Jemma said, smiling as she reached under her bed.

"Jemma, how many things did you get me? Honestly, you didn't have to-"

"-Fitz, be quiet. Today is a celebration of you, and I'm celebrating still having you in my life." Jemma said, smiling as she handed Fitz a shoebox. Fitz opened it to find a brand new pair of Doctor Who shoes, shinier and neater than his originals. They looked like a high quality and expensive pair.

"Wow, Jemma, I-"

"-And they're not just replicas like your old pair. They're the real deal, from the official manufacturer." Jemma said proudly. Fitz beamed.

"Jemma, these are amazing! Thank you! I'll put them on right now!" Fitz exclaimed as he took the shoes out of the box and put them on his feet; they were a perfect fit, relieving Jemma immensely.

"That's just one thing I thought I'd get you because-"

Jemma was cut off by Fitz hugging her tightly, a feeling Jemma never wanted to end.

 _Dear God, do not let go of me. Ever._

"I love them." Fitz said happily, looking at his feet with a grin. Jemma had never been happier than at that moment; she was glad to put a genuine smile on Fitz's face for the first time in far too long. She had spent so much time wondering if the battle to keep Fitz in her life was one she couldn't win, but she was starting to feel she was reaching the finishing line in first position. Fitz was feeling the same way.

…

The second Mrs Byron's class finished and everyone had sung a wonderful rendition of 'Happy Birthday', Jemma and Fitz returned to their room and Fitz sat straight at his desk, tapping is pencil on the large sheet of paper that was still fairly empty.

"I need inspiration!" Fitz exclaimed.

"You'll get there." Jemma said.

"I know, it's just so- BLOODY HELL!" Fitz said, having turned to face Jemma and saw she was sorting through a _mountain_ of beautifully wrapped presents that she somehow had managed to fit under her bed.

"I know. I kept buying things and forgotten how much I'd bought you. But like I said, you're worth it." Jemma said. Fitz smiled at her, gratitude in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't have bothered to do all this for me, Jemma. I've been a jerk to you lately." Fitz said.

"With very good reason! Look Fitz, it…it means a lot to me that we're friends again. I mean, if we actually are." Jemma said, growing nervous. Fitz knelt down by Jemma and took her hands, his blue eyes staring deep into hers.

"Of course we are. I'm glad we're on the mend. We're getting there." Fitz said gently, making Jemma want to explode out of pure happiness. Fitz stood up and returned to his desk.

"You've got twenty five minutes till Skyeward get here to give you their present for you." Jemma said as she returned to sorting through the presents by means of size.

"You actually call them Skyeward?"

"Yeah, it's clever! Skye-ward, and skyward."

"Yes, Jemma, I get it, I…what's that?" Fitz asked, pointing to a large black book on Jemma's desk he'd never seen before. Jemma picked it up and handed it to him.

"Grant's sketchbook for his art class. He has to get a student from another class to peer assess it, for some reason. He was wise enough not to trust Skye to do it.; she'd just write all sorts of nonsense all over his work." Jemma explained.

"If it were mine she'd cover it in every Scottish stereotype she could think of." Fitz chuckled as he flicked through the book, stopping at a page filled with orange and red. Jemma noticed this.

"Ah, yeah, that's my favourite one. It's called 'Sunset', I think. It's lovely, isn't it?" Jemma asked. Fitz kept staring at the painting, a smile spreading across his face.

"That's it!" Fitz said, his face lit up as he rushed back to his desk and frantically started drawing. Jemma walked up to him to observe.

"I just needed a bit of engineering in the mix! The set could be the sky, with the sun at the back, and as the show goes on the sun moves across the stage and then sets and the moon comes out at the end of the show! The lighting could work with it to create the effect. I mean, it's gonna be our last show, so it makes sense to base it around a cyclical ideal, right?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, that's…that's genius." Jemma exclaimed. He hopped out of his chair and swung Jemma in the air as he laughed excitedly like a six year old.

"This is amazing! Finally!" Fitz shouted.

"I told you, didn't I?" Jemma said and Fitz nodded.

"Where would I be without you, Jemma Simmons?" Fitz said. There was a moment of silence. Fitz didn't even want to think about the answer. He was certainly on the winning side of the battles he thought he couldn't win today; what a birthday it was turning out to be. And to think, he nearly cut Jemma out of his life completely. But he needs her, and she needs him.

…

Twenty minutes later, Skye and Grant came in and were too impressed by Fitz's design before they went through the mass of presents Jemma had bought for Fitz, from novelty t-shirts to mugs and Doctor Who special edition DVDs. Skye handed Fitz a large gift.

"That's from the three of us." Skye said and Grant smiled as Fitz started to open it, chuckling as the sight of a large set of bagpipes came into view.

"How did I not foresee this?" Fitz asked as the others laughed.

"Hang on, three of you? Jemma, how much did you spend?" Fitz added, turning to Jemma.

"I'm not the third person in this case." Jemma said softly.

"Then who was?" Fitz asked.

"Honestly, Fitz, who else could have possibly come up with this idea?" Grant asked. Fitz remained confused for a second before the picture of Callum caught his eye.

"He suggested it and paid for his third over the Christmas holidays. We wanted to make sure it got here okay." Skye said, tearing up. Fitz teared up himself as he hugged Skye and Grant before smiling at the picture of Callum.

"Thanks, Cal. Good one." He whispered with a sad smile.

The next few hours were spent with Jemma, Fitz and Skye forcing Grant to give Doctor Who a go, and they tried to hide their laughter when they noticed by the third episode they'd watched Grant was humming along to the theme tune without even realising.

…

The rest of the day flew by; Fitz's lesson came and went and he rapidly returned to his room to see Jemma putting on her make-up to prepare for the group going out to dinner.

"You look lovely." Fitz said as he closed the door.

"I'm not even put my outfit on yet." Jemma chuckled.

"You don't need your outfit on to look lovely, Jemma." Fitz said in passing as he started looking for something to where, not truly acknowledging the compliment he had paid to Jemma. Well, it was probably more than a compliment, which is why Jemma was left confused.

 _Did he just…? Was that…flirting?_

Jemma quickly concluded she was thinking too much into it; she didn't know how men worked half the time. Her non-existent love life proved that; Alfie was probably the second boyfriend she'd ever had, and even he had lasted longer than her first relationship. She'd had various one nights stands she was ashamed of, but apart from that Jemma Simmons was a rookie when it came to love.

She wondered how many girls Fitz had dated in the past. She had a very strong feeling he'd be an amazing boyfriend. Of course, she'd only ever really hugged him, but he was a very good hugger. Jemma blushed as she thought about what else Fitz was probably good at.

 _Stop daydreaming Jemma, it's not going to happen!_

Fitz smiled at Jemma as he went into the bathroom to get changed. She smiled back as he went, feeling as if the battle between them was finally over. She promised herself she'd never wrong Leopold Fitz ever again for as long as she lived. Tonight was about him and how incredible he was, and Jemma smiled as she imagined how perfect the night was going to be. She only wished it was a double date.

 _Maybe I could ask him out? No, Jemma! Things aren't right as rain just yet! Plus, he is NOT interested in you, not after what you did!_

There was a knock on the door and Jemma chuckled.

"Who's that?" Fitz asked from the bathroom.

"It'll be Skye wanting to borrow my hair straightener." Jemma said, standing up and opening the door. She was shocked to see a woman standing there who she didn't recognise, dressed in a burgundy dress with expensive heels and make-up. She looked sophisticated but hadn't tried too hard.

"Oh, can I help you?" Jemma asked the woman, who looked extremely nervous and had gone white as a sheet.

"Yes, I'm uh, I'm looking for-"

The bathroom door opened and Fitz walked out, stopping dead as he locked eyes with the woman.

"…Hello, Leo." The woman said eventually. Jemma looked at Fitz and was unsettled by the pure shock and panic on his face.

"…Mum?"


	19. Family Matters

The tension was unbearable.

Fitz's mother sat at her son's desk, the chair turned to face the beds. Jemma was sat at her desk while Fitz was sat on his bed, both in silence as they had been for almost ten minutes. After a few moments, Jemma stood up and headed for the door.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." She said, but was stopped when Fitz's hand grabbed her.

"No, stay. Please." Fitz whispered, his blue eyes looking up at her.

"Are you sure?" Jemma asked.

"I need you here." Fitz said, tears in his eyes. Jemma nodded and sat next to Fitz, taking his hand supportively as she looked at Mrs Fitz.

"I'm Nancy." Fitz's mother eventually said.

"I'm aware. I know exactly who you are." Jemma said sternly.

"I know what you must think of me, but-"

"-Yes, I think you're a spiteful, horrible excuse of a mother." Jemma said.

"Jemma, let's not do this. I'm fed up of fighting with people." Fitz said. Jemma nodded again.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but it _is_ your birthday, Leo, and I…I've been putting this off for a long time. I've just been so scared. But the woman at the desk directed me here as I'm family of a student." Nancy explained.

"Just tell me why you're here." Fitz said, squeezing Jemma's hand and longing for her support. Part of him wanted to throw his mother out and tell her to never contact her again, and another part of him wanted to hug her and beg her never to leave him alone again.

"…I heard about what happened to your friend." Nancy said, choking up slightly.

"Yes, in a letter I wrote months ago. The reply made it clear what your feelings were." Jemma said, annoyed that she had to bring up the subject that almost tore her and Fitz apart.

"I didn't know about the letter!" Nancy exclaimed, standing up and shocking Fitz and Jemma into silence as she wiped away a tear.

"…What?" Fitz asked.

"Your father found it first, replied and didn't me. Didn't you think it was odd that he was the one who wrote back?"

"Well, yeah."

"Honestly, Leo, I didn't know. I found the letter torn up in the trash and we had this huge fight and…well…I left him, Leo. It's over between us." Nancy said softly, causing Leo to take a deep breath and stand up.

"I need some air." Fitz said and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Leo!" Nancy shouted after him, but was too late. She turned to face Jemma.

"So you're Jemma?" She asked and Jemma nodded.

"I understand why you're angry with me." Nancy added and Jemma stood up to face her.

"No, you don't! I nearly lost Fitz because I wrote to you. If you hadn't have cut him out of your lives for a tragedy that wasn't his fault in the first place I wouldn't have needed to write that letter!" Jemma shouted.

"And yet if we hadn't you would have never met him!" Nancy replied, and Jemma realised she was right. Now she could barely remember how life was before Fitz. She didn't really want to.

"And you wouldn't have lost him. The way he looked at you…" Nancy said, walking to the window and looking out of it.

Silence for a moment.

"…Why are you here _now_? What's changed? How could you even treat him like that in the first place? You have no idea what you did to him!" Jemma said.

"Oh, I do. I've spent every night since he left without a trace thinking about what we'd done to him. You're right; I'm not his mother anymore, I have no right to be. I was angry over what happened with Jamie, so angry I'd never listened to his side of the story. Not truly listened, anyway. Night after night I was putting myself in his situation, and I realised…how could he have possibly done anything to save him? You're absolutely right, he did all he could. It was a tragedy, he was a lovely boy. Kind and generous. But his father still blamed him; his fury, it terrified me. I couldn't disagree with him or tell him how things had changed. But then I found your letter in the bin, and I saw it had happened to him all over again, and I just broke down. You got across his feelings and his side of the story so clearly; you two must be very close." Nancy explained.

"I'd like to think we are. Though he was so angry to hear I sent you the letter; it brought it all back. He was _broken_ when we met." Jemma said. Nancy was crying at this point.

"And I will regret that until my dying day. It was what happened to that poor Callum that made me truly see there was nothing Leo could do to save Jamie, just as there was nothing he could've done to save him. And when I found his father had replied and rejected him for the both of us, I couldn't hold back how I felt anymore. So I left him. He's gone, and I don't know where. I don't care. And I needed to at least try and make things right with him, and thanks to your letter I finally knew where he was. He really did have to escape his troubles, didn't he?" Nancy sobbed.

"Yes, he did. And I can't say I'm not glad. He's turned my world upside down. In a good way. Despite your obvious faults as a mother, you must've done something right to raise such a wonderful man." Jemma said.

"…Is this Callum?" Nancy asked, noticing the picture on the wall next to the one of Jamie.

"Yeah."

"Handsome boy."

"He was, yes."

"Were you and him…?"

"Oh, no. I'm, uh…there's someone else." Jemma said with a sigh.

"Well, he's a lucky guy. What you did for Leo, not many people would go that far to help another person."

"Well, he means a lot to me."

"And you clearly mean a lot to him; that's become very apparent even in this short period of time." Nancy said.

"He's spent the last few weeks hating me." Jemma said sadly.

"Leo gets his emotions confused; clearly he gets that from his parents after the way we reacted to Jamie's death. He's a bit broken, like you said, but you seem to fix him. There's a strength in his eyes that wasn't there before. I think that was you." Nancy said, surprising Jemma immensely.

"…You think?"

"Yes. And even if he can't forgive me for what I've done, which he probably shouldn't, at least I can be safe in the knowledge that he has you." Nancy said, noting the small smile on Jemma's face and realising who her 'someone else' was.

"…He really has missed you. Ever since he told me about Jamie he's slowly been opening up a bit more to me about it all. He really looks up to you; you did have good times." Jemma said, for some reason wanting to make Nancy feel better.

"That's very kind, but this will be a long struggle." Nancy said.

"All I'll say is, I've nearly lost him completely, and no matter how hard it may get, your son is worth the fight." Jemma said meaningfully.

"I know he is. I've lost my husband, and Jamie's family for making my opinions clear, so I can't lose him too. Although I'm sure I already have." Nancy said as the door opened again, but Jemma was shocked to see Skye was standing next to Fitz and stormed in, getting right in Nancy's face.

"So this is the bitch, huh?" Skye shouted.

"Skye, wait-" Jemma began.

"-No, Jem, she's gonna listen to me. Fitz only recently told me about what happened, but you know that we've all lost a friend too, and I have no idea how on Earth he made it through that on his own the first time. YOU are a terrible human being, and a sorry excuse for a mother. I never knew mine, and to be honest I'm glad of that fact if she is anything like you! You should be ashamed of yourself, and how dare you come back here without warning on his birthday, bringing it all back up! I saw him outside through my window and he told me what was going on, so I thought I'd come here and make my feelings known!" Skye shouted.

"I know I have no right to come here, and I've done inexcusable things, but-" Nancy began.

"-SHUT UP! You have nothing to say to change what happened!"

"Skye, please. This is what Fitz wants to do, not you! Nancy's explained thing to me and…well, it's up to you, Fitz." Jemma said. Fitz took her hand and guided her to a corner of the room.

"What should I do?" Fitz whispered.

"It's up to you, but she's come here for you. She knows how wrong she was. And we both know you've only ever dreamt that something like this may happen." Jemma replied. Fitz nodded.

"Okay…I'll, uh, I'll hear you out." Fitz said, and Nancy's face lit up.

…

The long wait in Skye's room as Fitz and his mother talked alone nearly killed Jemma, Skye and Grant. It had been almost two hours; too late to go to the restaurant. Skye sighed as she checked the time.

"Where can we go for food now?" Skye asked.

"There'll still be places in town open. We can go soon." Grant said.

"I can't believe Fitz is giving her the time of day." Skye added.

"Her initial reaction was wrong, yes, but she has come to her senses, unlike his father. You have to admire her courage to come all the way here on her own and make her opinions known to the only family and friends she had. Fitz said his family have never left Scotland. In a way, right now she's just as lonely as Fitz was when we all met him." Jemma explained.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at her." Skye said.

"And from what I've heard, she understands that. She knows she's in the wrong here, and she's at least trying to fix it. I mean, she's doing just what you told Jemma to do when her and Fitz fell out, how is it any different?" Grant said.

"…Okay, you may have a point there." Skye said.

"And it's about what Fitz thinks of her, not our opinions. No matter what he chooses to do about her, we need to respect his decision. Okay?" Jemma said and Grant nodded.

"…Okay, fine. At least she's not ignoring him forever, I guess." Skye said.

"Fitz wants his family back, and if he's got this chance to do so, who are we to stand in the way of that?" Jemma said as her phone vibrated. She had received a text from Fitz.

' _I need to see you.'_

"Okay, you two go into town and get food. Just bring us something back." Jemma said, standing up and opening the door.

"Are you sure?" Grant asked and Jemma nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Skye asked.

"I hope so." Jemma whispered as she headed to her room.

…

Jemma opened the door to her room and saw Fitz sat in there, alone. He'd clearly been crying but his face was drying up.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked. Fitz nodded.

"Where's your mum?"

"She just left. She had to get her train back. She'd already booked it and she's not good with the online booking. I think it's better to deal with this in small doses anyway." Fitz said as he stood up and stared out the window.

"Doses? So, you'll see her again?"

"She told me everything she told you, about how I've definitely lost my dad. That doesn't mean I have to lose her, I guess. I'm angry at her, of course I am, but I want to work things out." Fitz said.

"That sounds familiar." Jemma chuckled. Fitz smiled as he faced her.

"Yeah, I'm making a bad habit of that. But, I think we might get through this. We're gonna Skype and call each other, and…yeah. We're starting off slowly and going from there. She was very understanding of it. She said you inspired her to make things right." Fitz smiled.

"Well, I try." Jemma giggled and realised Fitz was still staring at her.

"What is it?"

Fitz took a few steps forward and took Jemma's hands in his.

"Everything in Scotland, it…it was one of the lowest moments of my life. I've hurt and lost so many people, but now I know I really can move on because I realised something." Fitz said.

"What?"

"If none of that had happened, I would have never met you. You are the greatest gift I've ever gotten, Jemma Simmons. Ever since I got here, you've been beside me the whole damn time." Fitz said meaningfully.

"Fitz…"

"No, I mean it. I might just get a family back because of you. I know that maybe you shouldn't have written the letter, but it gave me this chance with mum because of it. I feel like that's life's way of telling me that no matter how many bad things may happen to me, all my darkest days, there is something even greater to get out of it. So now I'm ready for anything, Jemma. And that's all thanks to you." Fitz said. Jemma started tearing up.

"I really haven't done that much, Fitz."

"Yes you have. I can't imagine my life without you."

"And I can't imagine mine without you. You're my best friend in the world." Jemma said.

"You're more than that, Jemma." Fitz whispered, but Jemma didn't hear.

"Sorry?"

"…I thought there was nothing I wanted more than getting my family back. To be able to move on from everything bad that's happened." Fitz said.

"That is what you want the most." Jemma nodded.

"Not true. Not anymore."

"So, what do you want?" Jemma asked. Fitz stepped a little closer, leaving a tiny gap between their faces.

"I can't put into words how much I want to kiss you." Fitz said. Jemma took a deep breath and couldn't help but smile at the words she'd wanted Fitz to say to her for so long.

 _Please don't be a dream._

"Then why the hell are you keeping me waiting?" Jemma whispered with a smile, making Fitz grim himself as he pressed his lips gently against hers.

It was better than she possibly imagined, and she imagined it perfect.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. He placed a hand on her head, sending a chill down her spine. The way it felt, the way _they_ felt, the heat, the lust, the love…everything worked together to create perfection. Jemma thought about how far they'd come, the things they'd overcome together…it all was leading to this moment, this beautiful moment that should be illegal for it to end. They only pulled apart when a little thing called air became a necessity. Leaning their foreheads against one another's, they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces, and Jemma let Fitz's beautiful blue eyes consume her completely.

"Finally." She whispered before pulling him close to her and kissing him again.

Fitz had come to a conclusion that of all the presents Jemma had given him that day, this one was by far the best.


	20. Lilo & Fitz

Jemma and Fitz were cuddled up on Fitz's bed, too excited to sleep just yet. They quietly put an episode of Doctor Who on their TV and kept the volume down so as to not disturb anyone, but neither of them were really paying attention to it. Jemma continued pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming while Fitz was still trying to process just how great his birthday had been. Jemma's head was resting on Fitz's chest as his arms wrapped around her, leaving her hands free to automatically find themselves gently massaging his arms, a feeling that sent shivers across his body.

"Have you, um…?" Jemma began, but gave up on finishing her question.

"Have I what?" Fitz asked, kissing the top of Jemma's head and making her smile like a child on Christmas Day.

"Have you been in many relationships?" Jemma asked, hoping her question wasn't too much too soon.

"Nothing serious, really. I never really saw the point of it all." Fitz said.

"Neither did I!" Jemma exclaimed, tilting her head back to look up at Fitz, who stared down at her with a gentle smile.

"Something else we had in common." Fitz said, leaning down to place another precious kiss on Jemma's lips. Obviously, she didn't protest. They broke apart as Fitz moved a hair out of Jemma's eyes. She continued staring at him.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this." Jemma whispered.

"I know." Fitz grinned.

"I thought I'd blown any chance I had of being with you. I'm so glad that wasn't the case." Jemma said.

"…How about this? From this moment on, it's a clean slate. To quote that annoyingly catching Disney song, 'the past is in the past'." Fitz suggested, making Jemma giggle at his reference.

"Sounds perfect." Jemma said, sitting up and kissing Fitz again.

"How about we celebrate the Doctor defeating the Daleks by making out?" Jemma said flirtatiously, making Fitz blush slightly but smile nonetheless.

"It would only be right." Fitz agreed, leaning forward and passionately kissing Jemma again. She wrapped her arms around him, as he did her, and the two fell backwards onto the bed with a giggle as the kiss deepened and intensified.

"Oh, God, Alfie has _nothing_ on you." Jemma moaned as Fitz kissed her neck. He stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"Bringing up your ex; way to get me in the mood." Fitz joked, making Jemma laugh as she rolled on top of him.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you." She whispered before practically _biting h_ is lip as she kissed him again. Fitz rolled on top of Jemma as the kissing intensified. They both could see the benefits of a relationship quite clearly now.

"You're an incredible kisser." Jemma panted, almost out of breath from the effort she was putting into her kissing.

"Scotland, baby!" Fitz said in an overemphasised accent, making Jemma giggle as he kissed her neck again.

…

Jemma and Fitz woke up to a knock on their door. They were both still lying on top of Fitz's bed facing each other, their noses just touching (fully clothed, of course; they weren't rushing). Jemma smiled as she looked into Fitz's blue eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey, you." Fitz whispered in reply as he kissed Jemma and got up to answer the door. Jemma sat up and checked her hair in the mirror; it wasn't in too much of a state, so she clearly hadn't been asleep for long. She and Fitz had spent the night having what she was pretty sure was the hottest make-out session in human history, so she didn't care about not getting the amount of sleep she was used to. Fitz opened the door to see Skye standing there with a smile.

"Hey! Is everything good with, you know, your mom and all?" She tentatively asked.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be okay." Fitz said.

"I thought so. I don't think I've seen a smile that big on your face." Skye commented and Fitz chuckled slightly.

 _Yeah, THAT'S the reason._

"Sorry we didn't bring you food back last night; completely slipped our minds and I didn't remember until I woke up earlier. Grant's buying us all breakfast to make up for it. You're not too bothered, I hope?" Skye said.

"Of course not, Skye. We found a way to distract ourselves." Jemma said, making Fitz shyly smile and blush.

"I can see that; how long has this been on?" Skye asked, pointing at the TV, which had been displaying the main menu of the Doctor Who DVD for a considerable number of hours by this point.

"Oh, all night. We just, uh…talked things through." Fitz said.

"I got that from how you're still wearing your clothes from last night. Hurry up then skanks, we're getting breakfast. I'll meet you down there." Skye said and walked out.

"…How did she not guess?" Fitz chuckled as he shut the door.

"She's really not a morning person." Jemma laughed.

"So…should we tell them? About, well…about us?" Fitz asked.

"So we _are_...an _us_?" Jemma asked nervously. Fitz smiled and took Jemma's hands.

"I bloody hope so. I don't tend to spend whole nights making out with my friends." Fitz joked and Jemma laughed.

"You are adorable." Jemma giggled and kissed Fitz. They pulled apart and found themselves drawn to the picture of Callum on the wall.

"He'd be happy about this." Fitz smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"…I think we should tell them. They've been wanting this to happen just as long as we have." Jemma said, and Fitz nodded.

"Okay. We tell them. And tonight we are going out for dinner. First date. Somewhere…nice." Fitz said, his words giving Jemma goosebumps.

"Sounds very, very good to me." Jemma smiled.

…

The two quickly showered and changed and rushed down to the café, where a table load of food awaited them; Grant has certainly gone all out.

"We're so sorry about last night." Grant said as they approached the table and sat down.

"No worries. Everything's gonna be okay. Very okay." Fitz smiled.

"I'm glad." Grant added.

After ten minutes of the group eating in practically silence (they all loved their food and understood it to be a form of art), Skye caught Jemma and Fitz share a look for what she had counted as the thirty-sixth time, and a smile spread across her face as she spat out her drink when a thirty-seventh look swiftly followed.

"Well, butter my fingers and call me toast! You two finally got your acts together, didn't you?" Skye exclaimed.

"Huh?" Grant asked, confused.

"You're together, right? Like _together_ , together!" Skye asked excitedly, and Jemma and Fitz eventually grinned and nodded, their faces going red.

"PRAISE!" Skye shouted, jumping up and down on her seat as Grant smiled in disbelief.

"Seriously? This is seriously happening?" He asked.

"Well…yeah. We're giving things a go." Fitz said.

"I called it! From day one when you gave Jemma her notebook back, I CALLED THE HELL OUT OF IT!" Skye exclaimed.

"You did." Jemma smiled.

"AH, GOD I AM _SO_ HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!" Skye shouted, excitedly tapping her hands on the table.

"Congrats, guys, it is about time. Skye, have you started drinking coffee again?" Grant asked. Skye's face settled as she straightened up in her seat.

"…No."

…

That night, Fitz sat on the end of his bed physically shaking with nerves as Jemma got ready for their first date in the bathroom. He'd been ready for some time now, and was trying to prepare himself and control his nerves. He had a nice fitting white shirt on, with jeans that had been specially ironed for the first time ever and his new Doctor Who shoes Jemma had bought him, which he was sure Jemma would appreciate him wearing. He had put on perhaps too much deodorant and aftershave, but concluded too much was better than too little.

He had pictured going on a date with Jemma for a long time, yet still had no idea how well it was going to go. Jemma had picked a restaurant in town they'd never been to before, so he had spent the whole day in lessons praying she'd like the menu and that the food was be superb and everything would go smoothly. It was their first date; it's the story everyone likes to hear about from couples, and he and Jemma were in it for the long haul. It had to go perfectly.

As he checked his appearance for the millionth time (he'd even put a bit of gel in his hair for a change), he looked at the pictures of Jamie and Callum on the wall and found relief as he heard their voices in his head cheering him on.

" _You got this, Fitz."_

" _Go get her, buddy."_

His attention returned to the woman in the bathroom. The hairdryer hadn't made a noise in quite some time, so he knew she must be nearing the end of her preparation. Their relationship had been complicated to say the least, and they had faced so many ups and downs it was almost impossible to guess how the date would go, making Fitz even more nervous.

 _No, it's a clean slate. No complications. You're just Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Hopefully. It's gonna be fine._

It was hard for Fitz to think of anything other than Jemma, but the chance of his focus being on anything else in the universe vanished the second she stepped out of the bathroom. She had a black dress on that went down to her knees, her beautiful hazel hair and matching eyes shining brighter than any star ever could. She looked nothing short of _radiant_. She was a goddess.

Fitz believed in angels for two reasons. One; he knew Jamie and Callum had become them up above. Two; there was one standing right in front of him.

In his silence as he had taken in her beauty, she had grown nervous at his lack of speech.

"Too much?" She asked nervously.

"No, no! I…you're the most beautiful girl on this planet." Fitz said, and had never meant anything more.

"Fitz…"

"No, Jemma, seriously. Anyone who has ever lived or ever will should look up to you. You're _stunning_." Fitz said. Jemma rushed over to him and kissed him. She couldn't help it. She leant her forehead against his."

"You're already worth the wait." She whispered.

"…Ready?" Fitz asked. Jemma took a deep breath and nodded. They held hands and walked out the door. They had held hands before, many times in fact, yet this time it felt fresh and so new. It was a clean slate, after all.

…

Fifty minutes after placing their orders, their food still hadn't arrived.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it looked so nice whenever we've walked by." Jemma said apologetically. Fitz grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are." Fitz said, making Jemma smile. Inside, however, he was furious that their food was taking so long. It wasn't the perfect start to the date he'd wanted it to be. He took a look around the place. Very few people had food on their tables and looked as annoyed as he felt. While the décor and vibe of the place seemed nice, lovely in fact, everything else was lackluster at best.

"We should've gone to Bobbi's place, I'm so sorry." Jemma said.

"Jemma, it's fine, really."

 _If our food isn't here soon I'm getting all William Wallace on the manager._

Suddenly, a high pitched alarm rang out as an orange light filled the kitchen area. People screamed and ran out as the sprinklers came on, soaking Jemma and Fitz through as they rushed out.

Not quite the romantic dinner they were hoping for.

…

By the time the fire was put out and the manager had handed out a complimentary voucher for their troubles, Jemma and Fitz found most food places in town were closed, with only a burger place left open. They decided they weren't in the mood for eating anymore and, still soaked to the skin, decided to call it a night and head back. Needless to say, they were both frustrated.

Fitz opened the door to their room and walked back in as Jemma, who had been silent for most of the journey back, kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed.

"I can't believe I ruined our first date." Jemma sighed. Fitz quickly sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, listen to me, you did no such thing. How could we have known the staff there were had an IQ of 3 shared between all of them?" Fitz said, making Jemma smile slightly. Her make-up had run down her face from a mixture of water and tears.

"I just…I wanted it to be perfect." Jemma said sadly.

"Me too. But the more I think about it…it's hardly been a perfect journey thus far, has it? Why change it now when it got us here eventually?" Fitz asked.

"Because the journey here was less enjoyable than sleeping on a bed of nails." Jemma replied, making Fitz smile slightly. She noticed this and playfully pushed him.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry. Jemma, it really is okay. The night's not over." Fitz said.

"It's late, Fitz, there's nowhere to get food and we're soaked through."

"…I've got an idea. An imperfect first date is better than no first date at all." Fitz said, standing up and pulling a suitcase out from under his bed.

"Dry yourself off and put your pyjamas on." Fitz said.

"Why?"

"I'll be damned if some stupid restaurant and very effective sprinklers ruin our first date."

Not wanting to question Fitz's intentions, Jemma nodded, grabbed her pyjamas and headed for the bathroom, where she dried her hair, wiped off her make-up and put on her pyjamas before re-entering the room, where she stopped at the sight of Fitz sat on the floor.

He was sat on a large blanket, with a bottle of Pepsi to his left and a plate of various candy bars on his right. He was dressed in some extremely comfortable blue pyjamas and had used some of his dry clothes to dry himself off. All around the room were some freshly lit candles; all the other lights had been turned off.

"Where did you-?"

"I unplugged the smoke alarm, but it's an easy fix when we're finished. We won't make that restaurant's mistakes. This is from my midnight snack stash." Fitz explained, pointing at the treats in front of him as Jemma sat on the opposite end of the carpet with a smile.

"Loving the pyjamas." Jemma giggled.

"I used to sleep in my boxers, but I got a bit self-conscious when Callum moved in here and I've gotten used to them. They're comfy." Fitz said, making Jemma laugh.

"How can you even look gorgeous in pyjamas?" Fitz added, making Jemma blush and want to die of happiness on the inside.

"…I don't know what to say." Jemma said, touched.

"Do you like it?" Fitz asked.

"Like it? I love it. This is so…so _us_." Jemma smiled.

"Good. So then, Miss Simmons, will it be a Crunchie or a Wispa?" Fitz asked, holding the plate of candy and chocolate bars to Jemma.

"Oh, Wispa, for sure." Jemma chuckled, taking the chocolate and opening it.

"Good choice, good choice." Fitz said as Jemma laughed more before taking a bite of the bar,

"Mmm, delicious. Much better than the food they would've served there." Jemma smiled.

"For sure." Fitz replied. Jemma took Fitz's hand.

"This really is perfect. Thank you." Jemma said meaningfully.

"Well, I wasn't going to give up. If there's anything I've learnt lately, it's that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons shouldn't give in to anything. This is how a first date should be done. We're going to eat and drink and watch a movie of your choice." Fitz smiled. Jemma grinned.

"Really?"

"You bet."

"Well, I do have a guilty pleasure of a movie that Skye got fed up of me watching all the time." Jemma said, getting up and pulling a DVD out of the drawer and holding it up to the candlelight.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Fitz laughed.

"Shut up! It's brilliant!" Jemma exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen it." Fitz smiled.

"What? Well, that is changing right now! You are in for a treat, Leopold Fitz."

Soon enough, Jemma and Fitz were cuddled up on the bed, eating candy, drinking Pepsi and watching a Disney classic. It wasn't the first date they'd expected or even wanted to have, but it turned out to be exactly the first date they needed. Sometimes being untraditional was the best way to go.

…

As the end credits of the film rolled, Fitz reinstalled the smoke alarm after blowing out all the candles and soon found Jemma's lips pressed against his own once more.

"You are just incredible." Jemma said with a smile.

"No, that would be you." Fitz replied.

"You know, I never imagined in a million years tonight going like this, but now it's happened like this…I wouldn't want it any other way." Jemma said.

"Or me." Fitz smiled.

The two were soon cuddled up in bed, Fitz having ditched his pyjamas and going back to his boxer regime, and after a few minutes Jemma noticed he had fallen asleep. Jemma leant close to her boyfriend, taking in all his perfection, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered.

She snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	21. Sparks Fly

6.30am, and Fitz was working at his desk as silently as he could. Well, working was a term that had to be used loosely as he hadn't made any progress on his set design for the end of year showcase in the whole forty-five minutes he'd been sat there. While he had his layout and main features of the design planned out, he had been stuck on working out mechanisms to make elements of the stage move for the past few days. He sighed and put his head in his hands, before smiling as he felt two arms wrap around him and a kiss planted on the top of his head.

"You'll work it out. I know you will." Jemma whispered softly into his ear, before grabbing his hand and dragging him back onto his bed, which they now spent every night sharing since they had officially gotten together. It had barely been a week and they had already been on four dates (each thankfully more successful than the last), and the time they'd spent together had been the most joyous moments of their lives in recent memory. Fitz had even had an hour long phone call with his mother earlier in the week, which Jemma had watched take place with joy. She was so happy to see Fitz be happy; he'd deserved it after everything he'd been through over the past year and a half. He was so different to the young man she'd first met, and it made her proud to think that she had a role in changing him for the better.

Cuddling back up on the bed, Fitz remained staring at his unfinished work across the room.

"Do you think they have engineering textbooks in the library?" Fitz asked.

"Probably. They have a surprisingly wide range. Every now and again I take out a book on biochem." Jemma said.

"Maybe I'll try that." Fitz said.

"Good. Now get some sleep." Jemma smiled, kissing Fitz again before getting comfortable under the covers. Fitz watched his girlfriend with a smile. Despite the million things he had to worry about as the academic year rapidly approached its end, he could always count on Jemma Simmons to make him smile and remember that pain is only temporary.

…

"Skye, what's this?" Jemma asked as she sat in Skye's room waiting for Fitz's lesson to finish. She picked up a stack of paper from Skye's desk, all of it covered in neatly written handwriting and looking somewhat presentable.

"Homework for Mr Harris." Skye said, busy texting Grant.

"You did the homework for Mr Harris already? You still have THREE DAYS and you normally do it on the morning before its due!" Jemma said, shocked.

"Okay, firstly; rude. Secondly; I have more time to do it early now my days of plotting ways of getting you and Fitz together are over. I don't even know what I did for the past two years; I think that was just pure laziness." Skye said.

"I see." Jemma smiled, sitting back down on her old bed and laughing as Fitz sent her a picture of himself sat in class looking extremely bored. Skye spotted this.

"Ah, the 'Fitz is texting me' twinkle in your eyes. I don't get to see that as often now you room with him. Is that technically still allowed now you two are… _involved_?" Skye said suggestively. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"As long as our grades don't falter it won't become a problem, according to Coulson. He knows the rules just as well as May does. And besides, Leo and I haven't been… _involved_ …not yet." Jemma said.

"WHAT? You two haven't done it yet? You're calling him Leo?" Skye exclaimed.

"I'm not calling my boyfriend by his surname, and no. We haven't done anything yet. There's no need to rush into things, unlike you and Grant. You two couldn't even wait an hour." Jemma said.

"That's not true!"

"Skye, you seem to keep forgetting _I was in the bed next to you_!" Jemma exclaimed, and Skye went red.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Skye said.

"I wish I could." Jemma commented. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, it'll happen soon." Skye said and Jemma nodded.

"Well, we're going out to dinner tomorrow night, so I'm kinda hoping-"

"-Tomorrow's the night you get a real taste of Scotland." Skye laughed.

"Don't make it disgusting! We can control ourselves, that's all! What, um…what do you…what do you think he… _likes_?" Jemma asked. Skye looked at her with her jaw on the floor.

"I cannot believe you just asked me that!" Skye exclaimed.

"Well, I…I just want to be _good_ for him." Jemma said shyly.

"Get me a bucket, quickly!"

"Skye, please! Be serious!"

"Jem, I don't want to talk about you and Fitz having sex, if you don't mind! I just…you both seem too innocent to do that sort of stuff! My brain can't picture it! I thought you'd just make out or maybe create life in a beaker or something!"

"Skye, stop talking! You're right; let's not have this conversation!" Jemma exclaimed.

"THANK YOU!"

There was a silence for a long while as the girls couldn't look each other in the eye. Eventually Skye spoke up again.

"Look, whenever it does happen with you two, it'll be great, I'm sure. You have nothing to worry about; you two are meant to be. Let's leave it at that." Skye said and Jemma nodded.

"Thanks, Skye."

"…I'm still gonna be needing that bucket, though."

…

The next night, Jemma and Fitz were sat laughing at a table in Bobbi's restaurant when they were approached by Bobbi and Lance Hunter. They were surprised to see the pair holding hands.

"Hey, guys! I heard you finally got together! Congrats." Bobbi said and Jemma and Fitz smiled.

"Yeah, it is about time! Everyone's been predicting this all year, the infamous Fitzsimmons. That's what everyone calls you. There's probably a fan club somewhere." Lance chuckled.

"Thank you, guys. Nice to see you again, Lance." Jemma said.

"Yeah, you too. Been a while now." Lance nodded.

"So, are you two, uh…?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, yeah. We met here on Valentine's Day, actually. We talked for a bit and then, uh, went back to my room, and…here we are." Bobbi explained with a red face, offering the occasional flirtatious glance towards Lance.

"Oh, wow. Congrats." Jemma said.

"Thanks. Well, we better leave you to your date. We've got a movie to catch. See ya guys." Lance smiled and Bobbi waved as the two walked out together.

"Good for them." Fitz commented.

"Yeah. Although, you know, sleeping together even before a first date! That's um, well, that's their choice I guess, I just…it's not what I would do…"

"Jemma…"

"I mean, they can do what they want, but…I would, um…I wouldn't be comfortable with that, I mean…I, uh…I would want to get to know someone first, and um, and go on a few dates and-"

"-Jemma." Fitz said softly, causing Jemma to stop rambling and look at him.

"I, um…is this about what I think it might be about?" Fitz asked. Jemma sighed.

"…I think it might be."

"Look, Jemma…" Fitz said, taking Jemma's hands.

"Leo, if you don't want to yet, it's okay, I mean-"

"-No, NO! Jemma, I do want to. I mean, of course I do. I just…I wasn't sure where you were on the whole thing and things have been so complicated getting here; I just didn't want to do anything too fast to ruin the progress we've made." Fitz explained. Jemma smiled.

"…I understand, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. But, if you're ready, well, I just want you to know that…well, I'm ready too." Jemma said nervously. Fitz nodded, looking down.

"Uh, okay. Okay. Good to know." Fitz said.

Silence.

"…Fancy an early night?" Jemma asked suddenly and Fitz nodded, signalling the waiter to get the bill.

…

The door crashed open as Jemma and Fitz stumbled in and pressed up against the wall, their lips having not parted since they had entered their building. Jemma rubbed her hands up and down Fitz's back before sliding off his jacket and starting to unbutton his soft cotton shirt.

 _God, this is going to be amazing. Sexy, Jemma, be sexy!_

With that thought, Jemma spontaneously pushed Fitz down onto the bed, causing his head to slam on the wooden post on one corner.

…

Jemma held an ice pack on Fitz's head as he sat up straight, his eyes closed and feeling sick.

"I'm so sorry." Jemma said, cringing at the sight of her boyfriend wincing in pain that she caused. After a small amount of bleeding, the injury was mostly under control.

"Don't worry, Jem. It's okay. I just need to not move, for like…a few minutes. Or ever." Fitz said and Jemma sighed, standing up and pacing around as Fitz took hold of the ice pack on his head.

"Why am I so bad at this? I've never been _terrible_ like this with a guy before! What's wrong with me?" Jemma asked.

"Nothing, you're perfect." Fitz groaned slightly.

"I wanted to instigate a night of romance and pleasure, not bleeding."

"Jemma, it's fine."

"I just don't get why things can't just go our way." Jemma said, tearing up and walking out with a slam of the door. Fitz opened his eyes.

"Jemma, wait!"

He stood up and instantly sat back down, the feeling that he was going to be sick stronger than ever.

…

Jemma was sat on the fountain in the cool air when Fitz found her after fifteen minutes. She spotted him and grew embarrassed as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Jemma whispered. Fitz smiled and kissed her hair.

"Don't worry. I feel a lot better now. Just needed to sit for a bit." Fitz said, looking around.

"Remember the last time we sat here? I had to convince you to come back for the Christmas Concert." Fitz added and Jemma chuckled.

"And now you've come back to rescue me again. I keep running away from our troubles." Jemma said sadly.

"I'm the expert of running away from troubles, and I get it. Jem, relationships are scary. Especially for us after all we've been through getting here. But we're here now. The moment we met sparks flew and that was it; it was only a matter of time. Everyone relationship has troubles, and that just proves that we can be normal on occasion." Fitz smiled and Jemma giggled.

"We've been through so much, of course we're gonna face things that won't go our way. Everyone does. It makes us human." Fitz continued and Jemma smiled, resting her head on Fitz's shoulder. She realised Fitz was right; their problematic history was making Jemma nervous and causing problems, but she also realised there was something else. Her relationship with Fitz was the only one she'd had that she desperately wanted to get right. Fitz was the only guy she'd dated that she could honestly say she was in love with.

"I guess we've been trying too hard. Trying to live up to everyone's expectations of what 'Fitzsimmons' should be." Jemma said.

"Yeah. And screw them. They're not part of this. Maybe we forced ourselves to be Fitzsimmons for everyone else and got lost along the way. Fitzsimmons, at least the Fitzsimmons everyone else sees, they may not have chemistry or have a future, but Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons sure do." Fitz said. Jemma grinned and passionately kissed Fitz.

"You're amazing. You truly are." Jemma whispered.

"So are you. No more pressure, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Fitz jumped up and held out his hand, which Jemma took with a smile as they walked back to their room.

…

Two days later, Jemma returned to her room and saw Fitz happily colouring in his nearly finished set design on his desk.

"Wow, that looks incredible!" Jemma exclaimed, making Fitz smile as she kissed him and sat on his lap to inspect the design further.

"That book you got out from the library for me was exactly what I needed to find the right mechanism. In theory, it should work perfectly." Fitz said happily. Jemma playfully squeezed his cheeks.

"Who's a clever Scotsman?" She laughed in a high pitched voice.

"I am!" Fitz replied loudly, making Jemma giggle as Fitz spun the chair around in celebration.

"Will you ever stop being so ridiculous?" Jemma teased. Fitz grinned, sweeping Jemma into his arms and twirling around the room, making her giggle again.

"Never! I'll never stop being ridiculous!" He exclaimed, eventually stopping and letting the two of them fall onto his bed, with him lying on top of her. The two stared at each other for a moment and shared a smile as Fitz leaned down and kissed Jemma softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. Smiling into the kiss, Jemma unbuttoned Fitz's shirt and let it fall to the floor as she unzipped his trousers. At the same time, Fitz unzipped the back of Jemma's dress, planting sweet kisses along her neck and arm as he did so.

Hands entwined, the two undressed slowly and intimately, but filled with passion. The lovers looked at one another again, their blue and hazel eyes forming a bond that couldn't be broken. Fitz's eyes spoke right to Jemma as he gave a short, loving smile.

 _You and me._

Jemma leaned slightly up and pressed her lips to Fitz once again as the rest of the world went away and they pulled the covers over themselves.

 _You and me._

…

A little while later, Skye headed towards Jemma and Fitz's room door and knocked on it.

"Don't come in here!" Fitz shouted. Skye heard a flirtatious giggle coming from Jemma after Fitz had spoken.

"I'll come back later." Skye said with a knowing smile as she headed back to her room, feeling genuinely happy for a while. A few minutes later she received a text from Jemma.

' _My first real taste of Scotland was INCREDIBLE. As was the second, third and soon to be fourth.'_

That would do it.

"GRANT, FIND A BUCKET!"


	22. I Can't Make You Love Me

By now, Jemma was getting very good at the piano. Ever since she'd moved it from her old room into her new one she'd spent a lot of her free time playing on it. She probably would have made progress faster had she not had a very big crush on her teacher.

"You're nearly getting as good as me; you'll be the teacher next." Fitz said and Jemma chuckled as he listened to her play as he added some finishing touches to his final set design for the end of year showcase.

"The Padawan becomes the master." Jemma smiled. Fitz stopped and turned around, eyes wide.

"Did…did you just reference Star Wars?"

"I think I might have done, yes."

Fit got up from his desk and leant down, kissing Jemma passionately.

"And there I was thinking you couldn't possibly be any more perfect." Fitz said and Jemma grinned.

"Well, I'm full of surprises. What can I say?" Jemma chuckled.

"You certainly are; it's one of the reasons I love you." Fitz said, immediately going white as he said it. Jemma froze for a moment herself.

 _Oh, 'I love you'. I haven't said that out loud before._

And it was true; neither of them had actually said those three little words aloud, even though that is what they felt for each other, in fear of putting the pressure back on their relationship that had caused trouble recently. Jemma knew she couldn't let anything go wrong this time, because if she was honest she'd spent a great deal of the past few months wishing Fitz would say those words to her. She stood up and hugged Fitz with a smile.

"I love you too." She said happily as Fitz contently wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head in his chest.

"Good, because that would've been seriously awkward." Fitz said and Jemma laughed.

…

When Jemma returned from a lesson, she saw Fitz staring at his laptop with a nervous expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Fitz turned to her slowly and took a deep breath.

"My mum's sent me an email." Fitz answered. Panic filled Jemma.

"Oh, well what did it say?" Jemma asked.

"I haven't opened it yet. The subject line is scaring me a little." Fitz said nervously.

"What's the subject line?"

"…'Closure'."

Jemma walked up to Fitz and put her hands on his shoulders and she stood over him.

"I'm right here, okay?" She whispered with a smile, and he nodded as he opened the email. Jemma smiled at the pictures of Jamie and Callum on the wall as Fitz quickly read the email and sat back in his seat.

"Wow." Fitz said, finally breathing again.

"What is it?"

"My dad's been in contact with her. She has an address for him and she's given it to me, but he doesn't know that." Fitz said.

"So, you're gonna write to him?" Jemma asked.

"Maybe I should. Mum could be right; I need full closure over this, it's been ruining my life for too long. I could beg for his forgiveness or tell him to not bother telling people he has a son. I have no idea which letter I'd write." Fitz said. Jemma kissed the top of his head.

"Follow your heart, either way." She said, moving to his set design to change the subject.

"All done? It looks amazing!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Yep! I need to show it to Coulson tomorrow but I've been telling him about it and he's pretty enthusiastic." Fitz smiled.

"Ah, so you're gonna be Coulson's golden boy before we know it?" Jemma teased with a grin. Fitz stood and pulled Jemma close with a smile, kissing her gently.

"I guess we're a perfect match then, huh?" Fitz smiled.

"I guess we are." Jemma whispered, kissing Fitz again.

"I guess I'm gonna need to find that bucket again." Skye's voice sounded from the open doorway, making the two jump.

"Skye! Don't do that!" Jemma shouted.

"Okay, sure, I'm truly sorry; this was the worst thing I've ever done. Ready to go?" Skye asked Jemma, who nodded.

"Where're you going?" Fitz asked.

"Library. We're starting to choose songs to study and perform for our final exam." Jemma explained, grabbing her things and kissing Fitz again, a feeling that still made her giddy with delight.

"Have fun." Fitz smiled.

"We shall. And about the address…if you don't want to do anything, you don't have to. Be back in about a few hours. Love you!" Jemma said as she walked out with Skye.

"Love you." Fitz said back, staring intently as the address on his screen.

…

Jemma and Skye sat on a table in the library with piles of sheet music in front of them.

"I think this is the perfect choice for me!" Jemma said happily as she held a few sheets of paper in her hands. She shuffled through them before noticing Skye was staring at her and smiling.

"What?"

"Look at you, all in love and stuff." Skye teased and Jemma went red-faced.

"Shut up."

"You're in love with a boy from Scotland. In LOVE. You're doing it with a boy and you _love_ it, and you _love_ him." Skye chuckled.

"You need to stop now." Jemma smiled.

"Well, it's nice. Though you took your time getting those three little words out. I lost so much money." Skye said, immediately regretting what she said as Jemma looked up at her.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"Skye, what the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare lie!" Jemma said sternly. After a pause, Skye sighed.

"I may have bet with some people about how long it would take you and Fitz to get together and kiss and say 'I love you' and-"

Skye stopped before finishing her sentence, and now Jemma was red with anger.

"You gambled on my relationship with Fitz for money and told everyone personal information about us?" Jemma asked.

"Well, not exactly, because I didn't win anything. Everyone else somehow knew you'd be painfully slow in getting anything done." Skye said.

"Did you… _please_ tell me you didn't bet on when me and Fitz would first sleep together?" Jemma asked cautiously. The look on Skye's face confirmed her worst fears.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm sorry, Jem, I really am!"

"So you bet on when we'd first have sex, and then TOLD them when it happened because they'd won? Have you any idea what this means? They'll be gossip going round about us; the whole school's probably talking about my sex life because you wanted to make some dirty money!" Jemma said angrily.

"Times are hard, Jemma, I just needed some extra-"

"-Stop talking, just stop. You have no right to speak to me right now. I would never, NEVER, exploit my friends for that. I mean, I probably couldn't even if I wanted to, what with you and Grant going at it two seconds into your relationship and going around telling people as if you're proud to be a slut." Jemma said. Skye stood up and looked down on Jemma.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"And the reason Leo and I took are time was because we have something called self-control and when we say 'I love you' and have sex it _means_ something to us. I don't use my boyfriend as a toy!" Jemma said, standing up herself.

"Don't you dare demean my relationship like that!"

"Then why did you do it to mine?"

"Jemma Simmons, I said I was sorry. Why are you being such a Little Miss Holier-Than-Thou bitch?" Skye shouted, turning a few heads. Jemma lost it and slapped Skye as hard as she could. The library was somehow even more silent than before as Skye looked at Jemma in disgust, before grabbing the sheet music she'd chosen and ripping it into tiny pieces.

"That was the ONLY COPY! That song was perfect!" Jemma shouted.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Skye said, storming off.

"Where are you going?" Jemma demanded.

"Placing a bet on Jemma Simmons failing her final exam. Think I'll win this time." Skye shouted as she walked out. Jemma looked around angrily as she tried to hold back tears. She needed to find Fitz.

…

Fitz sat at his desk with an empty piece of paper in front of him, pen in hand and taking many quick breaths. He'd decided to write _something_. It was his dad, after all.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _You can probably work out how I got your address, and until this very moment I didn't know if I could manage to write to you, but here goes. If you haven't already torn this up and thrown it away, hear me out._

 _I know why you're angry; why you probably hate me. And I understand why. I know you loved Jamie and you're so close to his family, but you seem to forget that I loved him too. I grew up with him. We were gonna do so many things. Days were supposed to come that never will, and it kills me every single day. His picture is stuck to my wall in my room right now, and will be until my last day here._

 _I'm not asking you to forgive me because I know how you're always set in your ways. I thought when Callum died and Jemma wrote to you maybe you'd see my point of view, but no. I can't blame you entirely, but if it was my son I was pushing away I'd at least try and keep him in my life. Being here has made me realise I couldn't have saved Jamie, or Callum, and that it wasn't my fault. My amazing friends helped me see that when my own father couldn't. You turned your back on me. And you know what? I'm turning my back on you. You've clearly made your choice._

 _You probably want me to suffer by you not keeping in touch, but it doesn't hurt me anymore. I don't need you. I have incredible people around me. I still have one parent who saw sense and stepped back into the light. So if you come to regret your choice in the future I have one thing to say to you…tough. Don't bother telling people you have a child, because in my eyes you don't._

 _If a slight part of you does actually care, I thought I'd just let you know that I am okay. I'm happy. I have a bright future ahead of me. Even without you in it. I have all the family, friends and love I need. I'll keep the good times in my heart, and I hope you do too, but this is it now._

 _Goodbye Dad, please don't let the darkness consume you completely._

 _Leo_

 _P.S. Enclosed is a picture of Jemma (the girl who wrote to you) and me at a party a few weeks ago. I'm completely in love with her, and she's perfect. Believe it or not, I can be happy without you._

…

As Jemma walked down the corridor in tears, she thought about what Skye had said. She'd never considered failing her final exam, but what if she did? What if she couldn't find another song? What if all her hard work had been for nothing?

Even so, more and more worries filled Jemma's head. What was she going to do after graduation? She'd applied for teaching positions and schools and all sorts of related jobs, but hadn't heard back from a single one. What if she never does? What if she has nothing after all is said and done? What career can she possibly have? Will the golden girl really fall that far?

The strain of her negative thoughts forced Jemma to let out more tears as she reached her room door.

 _Leo will be in there. He can't see me like this. Tell him, but don't look a mess while doing it._

She dried her tears on her sleeves and sorted herself out in a mirror in the corridor before slowly opening the door.

"Okay, something's happened and now I'm feeling like I-"

Jemma stopped at the sight of her boyfriend sat on the end of his bed, clutching the now sealed envelope addressed to his father in his hands. He looked shaken. Jemma sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cold cheek and holding him close as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I swear." Jemma said, kissing his hair again.

"I know. I needed to do this. Sorry…what, what were you saying?" Fitz asked. Jemma faked a smile.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing big, it can wait." Jemma said softly, continuing to hold Fitz close and trying not to think about how her world had been crashing down all around her and she hadn't even noticed.


	23. Say What You Need To Say

After a few days, Fitz had cooled down over the letter he'd sent to his dad, and was starting to move past it. Jemma saw this as an opportunity to open up to him, telling him about her fall out with Skye. However, she held back further information on her fears about her future; she didn't want to put too much weight on him. After all, she hadn't asked him what _his_ plans were, and for all she knew they may end up on opposite sides of the world as they pursue their careers further. For now, at least, she wanted to focus on here and now and not accept that the future was expecting her to do something.

The next day, Jemma was snuggling into Fitz's lap as the two happily watched TV together as the evening drew in. Suddenly she sat up and faced her boyfriend with a start.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I? You won't BELIEVE what Skye did today!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, Christ." Fitz muttered under his breath.

"I was willing to let her and Grant sit on my table at lunch as the café was crowded and I still want to talk to Grant because you were still in lessons. Then, when I looked away for a very brief moment, you know what she did? She took some dirt out of a nearby plant pot and sprinkled it into my soup and me eat it and only pointed it out as I was nearly finished! I felt sick for hours! Luckily, Grant told her off for it as well. I cannot believe her; she's in the wrong about this!" Jemma explained.

"She is, I agree. It'll pass, you just need to be the bigger woman here and not retaliate." Fitz said. Jemma was silent. Fitz sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I still have a key to her room, so-"

"-Jem, just tell me."

"…I replaced the contents of all her bottles of shampoo." Jemma said quietly.

"With what?"

"…Ketchup."

…

Jemma and Fitz were lying on Fitz's bed making out when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry in advance, please still love me." Fitz whispered, kissing Jemma another time.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"Come in." Fitz said and the door opened as Skye and Grant marched in, Skye not noticing Jemma for a second. When she did, both the girls stood up firmly.

"What is SHE doing here?"

Skye turned to leave but Grant pressed himself up against the door, preventing her from doing so.

"Damn you and your perfectly carved muscles." Skye commented, glaring at Grant for moment, who couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What's going on?" Jemma asked, turning to a nervous looking Fitz.

"We're staging an intervention." Fitz stated, leaving the girls shocked.

"Oh, this ain't gonna fly." Skye snapped.

"Yes it is. Fitz and I talked about this stupid fight of yours yesterday and we needed to take action to sort it out. Or rather, you two are gonna sort this out yourselves! This is silly and cruel. I mean, resorting to practical jokes is just ridiculous!" Grant said.

"Speaking of which, anyone smell ketchup?" Jemma smiled and Skye glared at her.

"Don't make me hit you, because I'll damn well enjoy it."

"Look! We love you, both of you, and we're fed up of you two fighting. I mean you're best friends! Yes, what you did was horrendous, Skye, and I plan on having a heated discussion with you about it in the future, but this isn't going to solve anything. And Jemma, playing pranks won't help, and you said some horrible things." Fitz said. Jemma stared at him with a look of betrayal on her face.

"I…I love you." He added.

"What we're saying is in the last few days we've ended up dating eight-year-old schoolgirls, and we've had enough. Things were said, actions were taken, and deep down we all know you both regret them so can we please just talk this out and put it behind us? Just say what you need to say and let's move on." Grant said.

"The bond you two have is strong enough to survive this. I mean, think of all you'd lose." Fitz said meaningfully. The two girls looked at each other for a brief second as their thoughts turned to their first day at Melinda May's, and the day they met.

…

 _Jemma walked nervously down the corridor after signing in to try and find her room number that the woman at the desk, Maria Hill, had given her._

" _32…32…32, uh…here it is!" She said quietly to herself. Testing the door, she saw it was unlocked and realised her roommate must already be inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and saw a pretty young girl sat on one of the beds on her laptop. The girl looked at her as she entered and smiled, standing up and shaking her hand._

" _Hi, I'm Skye."_

" _Jemma. You must be my roommate!"_

" _I guess so."_

 _Silence._

" _Well, um…it's quite exciting being here, isn't it? And terrifying." Jemma said and Skye nodded._

" _Absolutely. I still can't believe I got in, if I'm honest. I didn't work on my application as hard as I could have." Skye admitted._

" _Well, you got in; that's what counts. You must be extremely talented." Jemma smiled._

" _You must be too." Skye replied as Jemma threw her things to the floor and inspected the room._

" _It certainly seems nice here."_

" _Yeah, it'll work nicely. I hope you don't get too fussy over mess; I'm not the tidiest of people, but I do clean every now and again. People seem to have a common misconception that because they find something messy means the person who made the mess thinks so to, when in reality they can often still find what they're looking for." Skye said._

" _This is getting pretty deep for 9am." Jemma said and Skye laughed, pleasing her._

" _True. Though I'm really not a morning person, so it's probably that." Skye said._

" _Well, that's fair enough I suppose. At least we can still rest for the rest of the day before lessons tomorrow." Jemma said._

" _Yeah. We'll have to check timetables and see if we share any classes." Skye recommended and Jemma nodded in agreement._

" _Well, um…how about we go and get some food from the campus restaurant? To get to know each other a bit?" Jemma suggested._

" _Uh, okay. That sounds fun. I just need to unpack though; all my money's in my case." Skye said._

" _No, no, my treat. It's all on me." Jemma smiled, and Skye smiled back._

" _Jemma, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Skye grinned as there was a knock on the door and a tall, muscular boy entered._

" _Hey ladies, I was just-"_

 _The boy stopped as he met eyes with Skye, who was smiling at him with wide eyes. Jemma watched the two of them closely, picking up on a spark between them._

" _Uh, hi. I'm Grant." The boy said, shaking Skye's hand._

" _Skye."_

" _That's a lovely name." Grant said and Skye blushed._

" _Thanks."_

 _Silence for a moment._

" _I'm Jemma, as I'm sure you were dying to know." Jemma teased. Grant snapped out of his confused state caused by seeing Skye for the first time._

" _Oh, sorry! Of course! Nice to meet you. I was just going round letting everyone know about the party in the common room downstairs tonight, in case you fancied popping in. It's for first years only, so should be fun." Grant explained._

" _Will you be there?" Skye asked._

" _If you're there." Grant replied with a smile. Skye blushed again and Jemma rolled her eyes with a silent chuckle._

" _Well, I better spread the message further. I'll see you later, girls." Grant said with a grin and walked out, turning back to get a final glimpse of Skye before exiting._

" _Okay, wow." Skye mustered as she watched the empty doorway where Grant was just stood._

" _Five minutes and you've got a boyfriend." Jemma chuckled._

" _No I don't! But he is hot though. He could do some things to me." Skye said suggestively, catching Jemma smiling at her._

" _Come on, you don't think he was the sexiest man ever?" Skye asked._

" _A bit too tall for me. Besides, I'm not here for romance; not at all." Jemma said._

" _It only takes on boy to change that."_

" _It would have to be someone incredibly special." Jemma smiled._

" _You never know! Anyway, let's get some food." Skye smiled._

" _Yep. I'll even pay for dessert." Jemma said and Skye linked arms with her._

" _Like I said…a beautiful friendship." Skye said and the girls laughed together as they left their room and headed down the hallway._

…

The girls soon snapped back to reality and looked at one another again.

"Okay, I suppose we should talk things through. Maybe this has gone too far and too silly." Jemma admitted. Skye took a moment to herself.

"…I'll talk to you when I don't smell of ketchup." Skye said, folding her arms.

"Oh, Skye, don't be so petty." Jemma said.

"Don't act all moral high ground on me, Little Miss Bushy Eyebrows." Skye snapped and Jemma saw red.

"Fine, I'm ready to act like a grown up but she clearly isn't. I want her to leave." Jemma said sternly, the two girls glaring at Grant as he stayed put in front of the door. He shot a look at Fitz, who shrugged in defeat. Grant sighed and opened the door, letting Skye storm out.

"We tried." Grant said sadly before following Skye down the hallway. Jemma turned to Fitz.

"I thought it would help." Fitz said, defeated.

"I know, it's okay."

"I'm just fed up of my life being full of fighting." Fitz sighed. Jemma pulled him into a hug.

"If we're as good friends as I think we are, we'll get there eventually. I'm just still trying to forgive her for what she did. I know I overreacted, but we're young. We're not expected to know better just yet. I'm not gonna back down until she does." Jemma said.

"Jem?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh…I love your eyebrows. Don't listen to her." Fitz said. Jemma smiled and kissed Fitz.

"I do love you, Leo." She chuckled.

…

The next afternoon was bright and sunny, and Fitz had received a text from Jemma to meet her by Callum's tree. Taking advantage of the weather, Fitz gathered some food and drink and met up with Jemma with a surprise picnic, delighting her. The two quickly got to work eating everything Fitz had bought.

"This is lovely. You are lovely." Jemma smiled.

"Well, I know this whole thing with Skye is upsetting you; I just want to be there to cheer you up." Fitz said.

"You certainly have." Jemma grinned. Fitz stayed staring at her.

"Jemma…I know you. Your face is smiling but your eyes look so sad. Is there something else bothering you?" Fitz asked.

"…Oh, just exam stress and everything. I still haven't found a new song after Skye ripped up the sheet music. I can't find it online anywhere; it must be a rare copy or something." Jemma said sadly, still reluctant to tell Fitz the true extent of her worries and anxieties.

"You'll find something, and you'll smash it like always." Fitz smiled.

"Have you chosen your song?" Jemma asked and Fitz nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy with how things are going. I'll show you when I'm a bit more prepared." Fitz said. Jemma smiled and Fitz looked at her again.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You, you Scottish idiot." Jemma teased.

"I'm so proud of you; how far you've come. You're an inspiration." She added.

"…Someone's getting kissed." Fitz said, making Jemma laugh as he leaned across the grass and passionately pressed his lips against hers.

"And you are my perfect little muse." Fitz said as they broke apart. There was a moment of silence.

 _Just say it, Jemma. Tell him what you need to. No, you can't. Not yet. Don't bring him down with your burdens._

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" Jemma asked gently. Fitz shuffled closer to her as she leant on his shoulder.

"Hey, of course we are." Fitz said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good. I feel like you're the only thing I'm getting right sometimes." Jemma said.

"You're getting plenty right, golden girl. Everything's gonna work out and all your dreams will come true." Fitz said with a smile that almost made her believe him for a moment, but her fears were still eating away at her.

She kissed Fitz again; the only feeling that blocked out the pain she was feeling inside. Soon enough the future would come knocking, and Jemma was frightened of answering the door.


	24. Unthinkable

Jemma had spent the last hour reading her book. In reality, she should be in Mrs Byron's lesson. She told Fitz she wasn't feeling well and to tell Mrs Byron she needed to rest for the day, but the truth was she felt fine; with every passing day in which her future was uncertain her self-esteem was lowering, and she was feeling as if Fitz was the only good thing in her life. She didn't even have Skye to turn to anymore.

Fitz returned after his lesson with a paper bag, which he handed to Jemma with a smile.

"I got the ladies in the café to make some soup for you. How're you feeling?" He asked, Jemma smiling as she smelt the delicious soup in the bag and felt guilty at not actually needing it.

"I'm, uh…well, much better. This was very sweet of you." Jemma said gently as Fitz kneeled down beside her bed and moved a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Is it contagious?" Fitz asked suggestively, making Jemma smile.

"I'm sure it'll be worth the risk."

"I bet." Fitz grinned, leaning over and kissing Jemma passionately.

"And was it?" Jemma asked.

"It certainly was. Sure you're feeling better?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I am, really. I don't know what came over me." Jemma lied. She didn't want to seem weak in Fitz's eyes.

"Good. But just in case I'm going to embarrass myself because I love you." Fitz said, leaving Jemma curious as he pulled a case out from under his bed and pulled something out of it; a small stuffed toy monkey. As soon as Jemma caught sight of it she burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Fitz chuckled as Jemma composed herself. She loved how Fitz didn't even have to try to make her troubles fly away.

"What is THAT?" Jemma laughed.

"THAT is…well…Doctor Monkey."

Jemma broke into a fit of laughter again.

"DOCTOR MONKEY?!"

"I've had it since I was little. I'd always get Doctor Monkey out when I was sick to make me feel better." Fitz said shyly as Jemma held back her laughter.

"It's the one thing I took here with me from Scotland." He added, handing the toy to Jemma. She laughed slightly again, pulling Fitz close to her by his collar and kissing him.

"Oh, I do love you Leo Fitz." Jemma smiled, putting Doctor Monkey on her lap.

"I thought that'd make you smile." Fitz said.

"So, did I miss much?" Jemma asked.

"Well, there was a test so you had a lucky escape, but I aced it anyway. A few lucky guesses." Fitz smiled.

"Well, that's good. Has Coulson looked at your set design yet?" Jemma asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, he loved it! You know, ever since me and mum started to sort things out things and we finally happened things have started to go up for the first time in a while. My grades are improving, I'm contributing the loads of school projects and my practice for my final exam is going great. This time last year I was…well, in a very dark place…but look at me now." Fitz recited proudly.

"And I'm very proud of you." Jemma said, not wanting to reflect on how her life was going in the opposite direction, and kissed Fitz on the cheek before rubbing Doctor Monkey playfully over his face, making him chuckle as he moved it away from him.

"…Have you and Skye talked…at all…about anything?" Fitz asked. Jemma shook her head.

"No. We've never had a fight like this; I guess neither of us know how to address it. It's really getting me down." Jemma said glumly. Fitz took her hand.

"You'll work it out. Everything will come together and soon enough you'll have everything you've ever wanted. The world will be your oyster." Fitz smiled, resting his head against Jemma's. She was reluctant to admit that she had no idea what she wanted anymore. She did, however, decide to ask something she'd been dreading to know.

"…What, um…what's your plan, I mean…after we graduate?" Jemma asked with bated breath.

"Well, I have a few options, actually. I've got some university offers that I could accept but there's also a music store back in Scotland that would take me in a heartbeat, and going back doesn't sound quite as scary anymore. I've still got a few more weeks to decide." Fitz said. Jemma nodded silently.

"But, hey…no matter what, we'll be okay, right? I mean, if we had to go long distance we wouldn't-?"

"-No, no…of course not! We'd make it work, of course we would." Jemma said encouragingly, forcing a meaningful smile, one that right now only Fitz could bring out of her.

"Good. I've nearly lost you once, and I'm not going through that again." Fitz said, kissing Jemma's hair and wrapping his arms around her. While he didn't know she wasn't sick, he thought being close to her was always going to be worth any illness that could come his way.

As Jemma sat comfortably in Fitz's arms, she wished he would never let go and time would stop. She'd never been more lost.

…

The next day, Jemma returned to her classes but still felt like she couldn't truly concentrate on her work, like something was holding her back. Maybe there was just too much going on in her life; she was starting to understand how Fitz once felt more and more with every passing second. When her teachers brought up how distant she'd been in the lesson, she'd tell them she was fine, just still on the mend.

After her last lesson, she took a detour to the library on the way back to her room; maybe all she needed was a little inspiration. She still didn't have a new song picked out for her final exam; if she could find one that would be one less worry, right?

As she flicked through a stack of sheet music at one of the tables, she looked up and saw Skye at the opposite end of the room, reading a book. She took a moment to think of how unlike Skye it was, not knowing that Skye had also come to clear her head over things, mainly their fight. Suddenly, Skye looked up and met eyes with Jemma. She stared at her for a brief moment then returned to her book, showing no sign of emotion on her face.

Jemma put the sheet music away and left before the tears flowed, praying that the ground would just _swallow her up_.

…

Another detour took Jemma to a rehearsal room, where she sat alone on a piano. Her phone buzzed, surely a text from Fitz wondering where she was, but she didn't feel like answering it just yet. She pressed her fingers to some keys and played a short melody without thinking too much into it. She then started playing the music for a song she'd been trying to learn recently, one of her favourites. As she did so, she sang along and could only think of Skye and everything else going wrong in her life.

" _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If I only knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh_

 _I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there_

 _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you."_

As she continued, Jemma thought hard about why things had gotten so messed up. She'd come to Melinda May's school with a plan. She had so much potential, a whole life ahead of her. She still did, yet for some reason she felt like all her inspiration to see it through had been drained away.

" _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this."_

She thought of Callum, her fallen friend. She'd even stopped contacting her family as often as she used to.

" _Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

 _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
Oh, oh, oh_

 _If I had just one more day  
I would tell you just how much I've missed you  
Since you've been away."_

One more day. What if she only had one more day at Melinda May's? That's when she started to consider how she felt about her future, her being unable to choose another song, her falling out with Skye...everything centred around the building she was sat in.

" _Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

 _I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you."_

As the song ended, Jemma had found herself coming to a conclusion. It was the school. If she took the school away, her problems would be gone. No future or exams to worry about, nowhere to fight with Skye, no stress whatsoever. The school had made her the golden girl, but maybe that's not who she wanted to be.

She knew what she wanted to do next. She had to do something she'd never expected this time two years ago. She was going to do the unthinkable.

…

As Jemma opened the door to her room, she was engulfed in a hug by Fitz. She smiled as she held him tightly.

"I've been so worried, it's been hours! I've been calling and texting and-"

"-I know, I'm sorry. I just…I needed a little me time. To clear my head." Jemma said.

"Why, what's been bothering you? You know you can talk to me." Fitz said.

"I know. You are the only person I ever need to talk to. You are the person who matters the most. You will always be on my side from now on, and I love you for that." Jemma smiled.

"And I love you too. We're in this for the long haul, you and me. You and me, no one else." Fitz said.

"Well, and Doctor Monkey." Jemma teased.

"And Doctor Monkey." Fitz sarcastically repeated, making Jemma giggle.

"We are going out to dinner tonight. Bobbi's place?" Jemma suggested.

"Oh, okay. Great." Fitz said, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"You will always be on my side, right?"

"Always. I'll be there till the end of you, Jemma Simmons. And you'll be there till the end of me." Fitz smiled as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Tears filled Jemma's eyes. She was all over the place.

"Till the end of me." She whispered.

…

Fitz came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and walked straight to his wardrobe, where he took off his short and put on a fresh one, smiling as Jemma whistled as she sat on her desk.

"I can hardly keep my hands off you." She teased with a smile.

"That'll be the Scottish charm that oozes off me." Fitz said and Jemma laughed as she walked up to him and did up the buttons on his shirt before kissing him with everything she had, practically sucking the air out of him. They eventually pulled apart.

"Jesus, what did I do to deserve that?" Fitz asked.

"Just being you." Jemma smiled.

"Well, that's good to know. Ready to go?"

"Almost. I was gonna wait until after, but I need to get this out now." Jemma said, walking over to her desk, picking up a slip of paper and nervously handing it to Fitz.

"I know this might be sudden for you, but it isn't for me. I need to do this." She added.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Fitz obeyed, and unfolded the paper, revealing it to be a very formal looking form that Jemma had already filled out.

"Form 3450, Studentship Termination. What does that mean?" Fitz asked.

"I've been keeping this bottled up, Leo, and I know that probably wasn't for the best but I didn't want to burden anyone with problems that were probably so petty. Being here, this school…it's _draining_ me. And I don't want that. I want to be free from it all. Wherever you're going, whatever your plans are…I want them to be my plans too. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth. I'll run away from anything and everything you want to avoid, or run to anything you want to grab and never let go of. If running's the plan, I want to run by your side, holding your hand. With you." Jemma said, teary. Fitz grew worried as he inspected the paper again.

"I, uh…I still don't know what this means." He said. Jemma took a deep breath and wiped a tear.

"I'm dropping out."


	25. Golden Girl, No More

"Jemma! Jemma, you're not thinking straight! This is insane!" Fitz protested as Jemma walked down the corridor to head to dinner. He followed her in his desperation to change her mind.

"This is the right thing to do, Leo. I can't stay here anymore; it's draining me." Jemma said. Fitz grabbed her arm to make her stop and face him.

"Jem, you can't just waste the nearly three years you've spent here. You are _so close_ to leaving anyway, and the qualifications you'll get will help you so much in the future."

"I don't have a future while I'm here, Leo. I have no options; all the places I've applied to go to, all the workplaces I've signed up for, none of them have contacted me. NONE."

"Jemma, there's still time for them to contact you."

"If I'm as amazing as everybody says, I think I would've heard by now!" Jemma shouted. Fitz put his hands on her shoulders and felt how heavily she was breathing. He couldn't believe how he'd not noticed how worked up Jemma had been getting recently.

"Loads of people are still waiting to hear! Jemma, you ARE incredible. All those places will be fighting to the death for you soon enough, I promise. You're stressing out after everything with Skye and exam prep and that's okay…but quitting the school? That's ridiculous and completely crazy!" Fitz said with pure dedication to his cause. Jemma took a step back.

"…Why are you being like this? I thought you'd support me through anything! We're a team!"

"Jemma, how can we be a team when you're not here?"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Jemma asked.

"I'm telling you the truth, not just what you want to hear! I haven't noticed how much this has clearly gotten to you, and I'm so sorry; I've let you down. But PLEASE let me make it up to you by making you see how crazy this is! I am _begging_ you not to hand that form in. You're the golden girl! You're _my_ golden girl." Fitz said.

"Maybe I don't want to be! Maybe I've never wanted that label on me; that pressure! I'm doing this so we can be together after graduation, come what may! This is to make sure we're close; I don't need the grades or the career as long as I have you." Jemma said, on the verge of tears. Fitz pulled her close and hugged her.

"You will _always_ have me, okay? Whether we're in the same town or a thousand miles apart, I will _always_ be with you. Losing Jamie and Callum taught me that. After everything we've been through, we'd be stupid to grow apart. We _are_ a team, Jemma, but let's be a team here for as long as we can. You are too talented to throw away your grades and career. I'm sorry, but I cannot let that happen. Give me one more day, okay? 24 hours, just give me that to change your mind. Then you can hand in that form." Fitz pleaded. Jemma took a moment.

"…One day." Jemma whispered and Fitz nodded.

"Good. Shall we go to dinner now?" Fitz asked.

"…I'm not hungry anymore." Jemma said and headed back to the room. Fitz sighed and immediately texted Grant.

…

Skye was sat on her laptop playing a game when Grant knocked on her door and walked in.

"We have a problem. It's about Jemma." Grant said.

"I've got a lot of problems with Jemma right now." Skye said.

"Skye, please."

"You seem to be mistaking me for someone who cares."

"That's crap and you know it. You do care. I see the look on your face when you pass her in the corridor or see her in the café. This is killing you, and it's killing her too." Grant said. Skye said nothing.

"So, is she still struggling to pick a new song?" Skye asked, forcing a look on her face that made it appear as if she wasn't interested.

"…She's dropping out." Grant said. Skye paused for a moment and stayed silent, looking at Grant.

"…Dropping out? As in, quitting?" Skye asked and Grant nodded.

"Fitz and I are getting everyone together that we can tomorrow and making a stand. We have one day to convince her to stay, and you know we can't lose her." Grant said. Skye returned her attention to her laptop.

"Skye, for god's sake."

"What difference would her leaving make to my everyday life right now, Grant? No difference whatsoever. It's her life." Skye said.

"She's lost her way Skye, and you know that even if you two were fighting she would do anything she could to make sure you stayed if you were threatening to leave." Grant said. Skye continued playing her game. Grant shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh as he headed for the door.

"You know, your loyalty to her was one of the reasons I fell so damn in love with you." Grant said before walking out. Skye turned to watch Grant walk away then looked down.

…

Jemma opened the door to a rehearsal room and walked in, looking at her phone.

"I got your text, Leo, but why meet in here?"

She looked up and stopped dead at the room filled with people. Fitz, Grant, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Pietro Maximoff…so many students that Jemma knew from her classes.

"I…what's going on?" Jemma wondered. Fitz stepped forward and took her hands.

"We got an army together. Everyone in this room wants you to stay for so many different reasons." Fitz explained.

"Leo-"

"-Jem, please. You said we could have one day."

Jemma didn't protest, so Fitz looked at Grant and nodded.

"You're one of my closest friends. I look up to you, I have so much fun with you, and without you I wouldn't have Skye and despite her flaws I love her. And for that I'll always have you to thank, but without you here I know I wouldn't appreciate my life as much, and this school would be a much darker place." Grant said. Jemma smiled appreciatively.

"You inspire me, and everyone in this whole school, so much in every way. You're talented, you're smart, you're beautiful and you have a pure heart. It would kill us to lose you." Bobbi said meaningfully.

"You put this school on the map, you really did. Without you here, something would be missing. You're the golden girl." Lance said. Jemma teared up at the comments, as student after student told Jemma just what she meant to them. Fitz and Grant smiled at each other as the last person spoke.

"And you know the hundreds of reasons I need you to stay." Fitz smiled. Jemma took a moment to herself, breathing heavily and looking at the room of smiling faces.

"I love you guys. And I won't pretend I haven't had good times here; I've had the best of times, but I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through the next few months. I don't want to be the golden girl. I'm a human being, not a title. And when my probably ex best friend doesn't turn up to this, I think that tells me all I need. I'm sorry, guys, I am. Truly. And this was so sweet and lovely of you, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry." Jemma choked and rushed out. Fitz watched her go before closing his eyes and hoping he could wake up from this nightmare.

…

Fitz returned to his and Jemma's room sometime later, and was instantly met from a cold stare from Jemma, who held a stack of paper in her hand.

"What the hell is this? Would you like to tell me why I've received handwritten letters from Melinda May, Maria Hill, Coulson, Mrs Byron, and every teacher of mine begging me not to leave?" Jemma asked.

"You know why. I emailed them all last night." Fitz explained.

"Stop trying to force me to do something I don't want to do! This is MY choice, Leo, MINE!" Jemma shrieked. Fitz could feel himself losing her, and he couldn't have that.

"Jemma, think about what you've done here! Everything you've achieved! If you hadn't have come here, I would never have met you. And you saved me, Jemma; you're my hero. Think about how many students you save day in, day out, just by being here! You are the most precious and beautiful thing in my life, and I want to see this journey through to the end, to graduation, with you, and then we start a new chapter together. Please don't make chapter one end like this." Fitz begged.

"Being here is too much for me, Leo. I can't handle this. I feel trapped and enclosed and I just want to scream and run away!" Jemma said, almost crying.

"Jemma, I think…this is all just getting to you, all the stress and pressure…I think you're just ill, Jem, that's all. But we can make you better. But running away isn't the medication." Fitz said. Jemma sat down on her bed and completely broke down, covering her face with her hands.

"There's something very wrong with me." She cried. Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

"You're just different now, and that's okay." He said gently.

"I don't like this, Fitz. I don't want to be here."

"It was your dream to get in here, remember? Hold on to that, Jemma. Show people dreams can come true. Don't give up on the final hurdle."

"I'm scared, Leo." Jemma said, crying into his shoulder. Fitz felt tears running down his cheeks too, the pain of seeing the girl he loved so hurt killing him inside.

"Me too." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

…

" _Hi, this is Jemma. Leave a message after the tone!"_

"… _Jemma, honey, it's mum. I, uh…your boyfriend phoned me earlier and I've been trying to work out what to say to you. Don't let the stress get to you, Jemma. You know how hard it was getting through your secondary school exams, and you made it in the end. This is just the same, and you'll do so exceptionally well, sweetheart. Your father and I are so proud of you, and we love you so much. But don't give up when you're so close to being the star we know you're destined to be. Love you."_

" _Hi, this is Jemma. Leave a message after the tone!"_

" _Honey, it's your dad. I don't truly know if I have the words to say how much you mean to your mother and I. You've always been our miracle, Jem. We were told we couldn't have children and then you showed up and made life worth living. Through all those complications during your birth, you still made it through. You took to your music like a duck to water. One more miracle, hey baby girl? Just one more miracle, and show the world who you are meant to be. Get through these few months and the sky's the limit."_

…

That night, Jemma pretended to sleep and waited until Fitz had nodded off before sitting up in her bed and staring at the form. In the morning she'd hand it in to Maria Hill and that would be that. She had no idea how she had fallen so hard in so little time.

She almost didn't hear the sound of something being slid under the door, but she did and quietly walked up to it and picked up the small business card that was left there. She opened the door delicately and looked out, but couldn't see who had left the card there or where they went. She closed the door and returned to her bed, switching on her lamp to study the card further.

 _Dr Andrew Garner, Student Counsellor  
For any counselling or advice, come to room 2A in the Student Services building._

Jemma stared at the card intently. Surely she didn't need help from a counsellor?

She shook her head, tore up the card and threw it in the bin before switching off her light and lying in bed looking at Fitz sleeping peacefully. He was the only sight that could calm her enough to send her off, and soon enough it did.

…

Fitz woke with a start. It took him a few moments to realise where he was and that he was back in a state of reality. He never meant to fall asleep; there was still so much he wanted to say to Jemma. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before! Wiping the the sleepiness out of his eyes, he looked at the time, where he was shocked to see it was almost 8am. Turning to his side he saw Jemma's bed was empty; she was nowhere to be seen.

"Jemma?"

Jumping out of bed, Fitz checked the bathroom and found it empty and looked around the room, taking everything in. He briefly looked at some torn up remnants of something in the bin next to Jemma's bed but didn't register them any further before seeing the Studentship Termination form was gone too. And Maria Hill's office opened at 7.45am.

 _Oh God, Jemma. Please, no._

Fitz opened the door and rushed out, running faster than he'd ever gone in his life. He had to stop this nightmare from happening.

That is, if it wasn't already too late.


	26. Operation: Blue Eyes

Fitz's heart was pounding out of his chest by the time he reached the reception desk, where Maria Hill was sat typing away at a computer. He collided into the desk as the full force of his running nearly sent him nearly flying over the top of it, slamming his hands onto the surface as he halted.

"Please tell me I'm not too late." Fitz said, out of breath.

"Too late?" Maria questioned.

"Jemma. She came here to hand in that bloody form. I'm too late, aren't I?" Fitz asked, feeling the defeat lurking in the pit of his stomach.

"Fitz, no one's been here this morning. I haven't seen Jemma since yesterday." Maria said.

"…Then, she must have…where could she be?"

…

Fitz rushed back to his and Jemma's room and checked for her again, but she was still nowhere to be found. He got out his phone and texted her, but no reply came. He called her, but she didn't pick up. His nerves were slowly shifting to fears.

Then, something he'd overlooked previously caught his eye. Scraps of paper torn up in her bin; he emptied it the previous night, so Jemma must have thrown something away recently. Looking into the bin, Fitz tentatively pulled out a few of the ripped pieces together and realised what it was.

It was the form. She'd thrown it out. Did she change her mind?

Fitz was over the moon to see the form where it belonged, but he still had no idea where Jemma could possibly be. He couldn't lose anyone else.

…

Jemma knocked on the door of 2A in the Student Services building.

"Come in."

Delicately opening the door, Jemma entered a small room filled with warm colours; reds, oranges and browns everywhere to be seen from the wallpaper to the furniture. Everything was neat and tidy and had a place; the desk at the back of the room had paper and stationery positioned perfectly and the furniture was placed in a way that felt welcoming, with plenty of space to walk around and take in.

Sat at the desk was a broad man with a small smile on his face as he faced Jemma. He was dressed in smart attire and had the top button of his shirt open. Jemma was still unsure of why she'd taped the business card back together and found herself at the door, but it was too late to just walk away now.

"What can I do for you?" The man, clearly the Dr Andrew Garner named on the card, asked. Jemma took a moment to respond.

"I, um…I don't want to intrude." Jemma said softly.

"You're not intruding; my first appointment of the day isn't until 12pm. I'm Dr Garner, but call me Andrew." The man said gently.

"I'm Jemma. Simmons."

"Oh, I know. I've seen you perform at many showcases. You're remarkably talented."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you have a seat, Jemma? Tell me what's on your mind?" Andrew suggested. Jemma nodded and took a seat in a comfy brown chair just in front of the desk.

"I didn't realise you'd be here. Are you busy most days?" Jemma asked.

"This time of year, with exam stress very much a problem, yes. The first half of the year is pretty quiet, though, so I get to sit back and relax. This year's biggest wave of appointments was when that poor Callum Reynolds died in January. Had a lot of grief counselling to deal with." Andrew explained.

 _Hang on, I think Leo mentioned seeing him once. Of course, Dr Garner! That does ring a bell. I'm pretty sure Skye said there was a rumour he was married to Melinda May._

"I imagine. He was a good friend of mine." Jemma said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How are you about that?" Andrew asked.

"Um, I dealt with it in my own way. We can't get over it, just used to it. I guess I got through it by helping my boyfriend through it. Well, he was just my friend at the time, but he was Callum's roommate and he'd kind of had a similar experience before." Jemma said.

"Ah yes, Leopold. I saw him a few times. I'm glad he had someone to open up to, but I hope you didn't hold in your grief just for the sake of others." Andrew said. Jemma took a moment.

"Well, I…I guess I did. In a way."

"And you keep it in? Let it build up, even though you didn't realise it?"

"I…I guess."

"Is that why you're here?"

"…I've had a lot building up inside, I suppose. Exams, Callum, relationships, a fight with my best friend…it's all got on top of me. But I had this image to uphold. Everyone calls me the 'golden girl' and I was stressing out about living up to the name. It felt like an obligation. It still does."

"People call Hitler the most evil human to have lived, and he lived up to that. Doesn't mean it's a good thing to do so." Andrew said.

"Good point." Jemma said.

"So, you've had a lot of stress inside and never released it for the sake of others. And I suppose this made it frustrating and aggravating the more time passed?" Andrew said and Jemma nodded.

"I…I was going to drop out yesterday. I had the form filled out and everything. Leo and my friends did everything they could to try and change my mind, but I was just blinded by the fears I had. The fears I still have." Jemma explained.

"What changed your mind? I mean, you're still here." Andrew commented.

"Last night, I got your card through my door. I ripped it up at first, but then I got to thinking. If someone felt like I needed professional help, I'd clearly gone too far and lost my way. In a weird way, it made me see sense. I'll have to thank whoever it was." Jemma said.

"And the form?"

"I tore it up and threw it away."

"And how did that feel?" Andrew asked.

"Well, um…I didn't really think about it at the time."

"Okay, go back to that moment. Think back to it. Did you tear it up once or twice or more?" Andrew questioned.

"Quite a few little pieces." Jemma said.

"So you got an enjoyment out of it? The need to keep ripping it up?"

"…Yeah, I guess so. Yeah."

"Why do you think it felt good?"

"…Well, I'd started to realise it was a mistake to even request the form, more like fill it out. Coming here was a dream come true, and I was about to throw it all away because I was afraid. I would've wasted two years of my life. Tearing it up was eradicating a mistake I'd made. It felt good to let go of something negative."

"So, you tearing up the paper and throwing it away was symbolic of you moving on and letting go of a bad feeling? Letting go of your troubles?" Andrew said and Jemma nodded.

"That's good. And how do you feel about it now?" Andrew added.

"I feel good. I feel like I'd become a different person. Getting your card made me snap back to reality. It was stupid to even consider quitting after everything I've done. I mean, everyone has problems, especially Leo. The things he'd got through…he's amazing. I guess I was being selfish to think my problems could justify such drastic actions." Jemma said.

"It's not selfish at all. Everyone has their own troubles, but we deal with them in different ways. It's what makes us unique. People do tend to overthink how bad their situations are when a chat or a cup of tea or…a business card through the door…could solve it."

Jemma smiled, bringing a sense of relief to herself and Andrew.

"…So, has anyone else gone through this sort of thing?"

"Jemma, it's very common; you're not alone. This is a stressful period of a person's life; they have a lot of pressure on them to do well as it's their futures on the line. All you need to remember is that a day is coming where everything you're worrying about now will seem so tiny and insignificant. I'm telling you it's going to be okay, but it IS going to be okay." Andrew said. Jemma found so much comfort in his words.

"…Thank you." Jemma said. Andrew smiled.

"Anytime. Exams start in a few months, right? How about we meet once a week and talk things through. Sometimes talking about something, anything, will help. You have every right to be stressed and want to run away, but you need to think about yourself too. So what if you're not everyone's 'golden girl'? What matters is who you are to yourself. And I know Fitz, and he'll be on your side the whole way. To quote a wise man, 'happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light'."

"Wasn't that Dumbledore in Harry Potter?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Andrew smiled and Jemma laughed.

"So, um…it is okay if I keep coming here? It wouldn't be a waste of your time?" Jemma asked.

"Would it be a waste of your time?" Andrew asked and Jemma shook her head.

"Then it couldn't possibly be a waste of my time. How about this time again next week?" Andrew suggested.

"Okay." Jemma smiled.

"Excellent. And how about I get you to do one thing after you leave?" Andrew said, ripping a piece of paper from the pad in front of him, folding it in half and handing it to Jemma.

"Take a look at that when you get a moment. Decide what you should do with it." Andrew said. Jemma nodded and put the paper in her bag. She smiled at Andrew again and then noticed he was wearing a ring, making the rumour about him and Melinda May spring into her mind.

"Oh, you're um…you're married, then?" Jemma said.

"Yeah. Lucky I'm a counsellor, I can stop myself from going nuts. You know, this ring, this tiny little thing, it changed everything for me. My whole world, my whole life, in a magical way. Even the little things have a wonderful habit of doing that." Andrew laughed.

"Is it true that May's your wife?" Jemma asked.

"I couldn't possibly discuss my personal affairs with students and clients." Andrew said as Jemma smiled and walked out. A grin spread across Andrew's face as Jemma closed the door.

…

"Do we really need a name for it? It's just a plan. Call it a plan." Fitz said as he stared at his notepad on his desk with Grant sat next to him. After texting Grant for help, the two boys had come together to work out a plan of making sure Jemma stayed after their previous attempts failed. They'd had no ideas yet, as they'd been debating for twenty minutes whether or not they needed to name it.

"No, we should name it. The last time we didn't name the plan, and it went wrong. Maybe this was why." Grant said.

"Operation: Blue Eyes." Skye's voice suggested as she appeared at the open door of Fitz's room. The boys jumped then looked at her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Answer your phone." She added as she walked up to the boys.

"Sorry, I was busy with this." Grant said.

"Oh, yeah. That's the best blank page I've ever seen." Skye said sarcastically.

"Skye, be serious. We need to make sure Jemma doesn't stop it. She could easily get another form and hand it in without us knowing." Fitz said.

"I suggested a name, didn't I? I'm good with names." Skye said.

"It did sound pretty cool." Grant nodded.

"Why 'Blue Eyes'?" Fitz asked.

"I remember Jemma telling me it was her favourite thing about you." Skye explained. Fitz smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though that was before you'd slept together, so I imagine it's probably her second favourite thing about you now." Skye said suggestively, making Fitz roll his eyes and Grant chuckle.

"You're disgusting." Fitz said.

"Oh, hello."

The new voice made the three turn around and see Jemma standing in the doorway. Skye quickly averted her eyes away while the boys smiled.

"Hey, you're alive." Grant said.

"Yeah, sorry. I was um…well, I was with Dr Garner." Jemma explained.

"Really? Why?" Fitz asked.

"Someone put his card through our door last night. We just talked some things through. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this in the past few days. I've come to my senses. I'm gonna keep seeing Dr Garner to handle my stress but…I think I can make it. I've got some wonderful friends on my side." Jemma smiled. Fitz stood up and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice how bad things were getting." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you." Jemma said.

"I love you too." Fitz replied, kissing her again.

"Well, I better get to class." Skye said, kissing Grant and walking by Fitz and Jemma.

"I'm uh, I'm glad that you're staying. It would be been stupid to drop out now." Skye said, glancing at Jemma for a quick second before walking away. Jemma watched her go with a sad smile.

…

As Fitz was in his final lesson of the day, Jemma was sat at her desk when her eyes were drawn to the picture of Jamie that Fitz had on the wall. She smiled as she thought of what he must have been like. She knew she'd spent the rest of her life wishing she could've known Fitz's first best friend; a huge part of his life she could never talk to. She longed to ask him about what Fitz was like when he was little, and what embarrassing stories about him he could tell her. Sadly, those times could never come.

As she thought back on the crazy last few days, she found herself thinking of Jamie a lot. While his leaving the Earth was tragic and incredibly sad, he gave her the chance to meet the boy she loved, and she'd always be grateful to him for that. Jamie spent all of his life looking after Fitz and guiding him home, but it was her turn to do that now. And she couldn't let him down.

"Thank you." Jemma whispered, hoping Jamie could hear her.

Suddenly, Jemma remembered the paper Andrew had given her, and took it out of her bag. Unfolding it revealed Andrew had written a list on it; all of Jemma's problems.

 _-Exam worries_

 _-Keeping up a relationship_

 _-Grieving for a friend_

 _-Fight with best friend_

Knowing what Andrew wanted her to do, Jemma smiled as she tore up the paper, and his troubles, into tiny pieces and threw them away with a satisfied smile.

Sometime later, Fitz returned and was met with a warm hug from Jemma, which he gladly received with a grin.

"How about we go out and have that dinner we didn't before?" Fitz asked.

"That sounds so incredibly perfect." Jemma smiled, kissing Fitz and rushing to the bathroom to get ready. Fitz watched her go, feeling positive about things for the first time in a few days.

…

Skye and Grant were sat eating in the café when all of a sudden Grant stopped and looked at Skye.

"Whoever left Jemma Dr Garner's card must have known her pretty well. Well enough to know that would be the push she needed to realise what she was doing was wrong." Grant commented.

"I guess." Skye said, her mouth still full of food. Grant still stared at her until she noticed.

"What?" She asked.

"Was it you? Did you leave her the card to make sure she stayed?"

"Of course not." Skye said and continued eating. Grant shrugged and carried on with his own meal.

A grin spread across Skye's face.


	27. Everything Has Changed

Jemma spent the next few weeks speaking with Dr Garner, and was beginning to handle her stress and deal with the issues she'd been having. She'd begun to realise that she still had plenty of time to prepare for her final exam and things we're going to work out. Andrew had also spoken to Fitz on the side, and encouraged him to find ways to help Jemma in any way he could.

That was when Fitz had come up with an amazing plan to solve one of Jemma's problems.

Jemma woke up on one Wednesday morning, and carried out her morning routine; eat breakfast, shower, get dressed, hair and make-up and then let Fitz walk her to her first class of the day (he'd always be ready to go by the time she'd just got out the shower). On this day, however, Fitz was ready before she'd even woken up, so it came as quite a surprise to her when she got out of bed and saw him smiling at her as he sat at his desk.

"Why are you ready so early?" Jemma asked.

"I'm excited to show you something. It came last night but I thought I'd save it until now." Fitz explained.

"Okay then." Jemma said. Fitz opened a draw in his desk and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Jemma with a smile and inviting her to open it. She did so, pulling out what she immediately saw was some sheet music. And not just any sheet music.

The sheet music for the song she'd wanted to do for her final exam that she couldn't find anywhere online. The music Skye had torn up along with her heart weeks before.

"Oh my god! How did you find this?" Jemma asked, delighted and shocked.

"Well, I originally thought that maybe I could find it in a collection, as it is from a musical, but as it's fairly recent it hadn't been published yet so after an extensive online search I contacted the writers of the song and asked about copyright and explained the situation, and as they have a great relationship with Melinda May they sent me a clean copy with a reduced fee. Sorted. Though after you've done with it we have to put it back in the library's archive as I don't think Skye ever told them she ripped it up." Fitz explained before Jemma kissed him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You are the most amazing human I've ever known, Leo Fitz. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Don't worry; it wasn't the much." Fitz said. Jemma smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much." Jemma said.

"Love you too." Fitz smiled. Jemma gently put down the sheet music on the desk and proceeded to start undressing.

"…What are you doing?" Fitz asked, confused.

"Skipping today's shower. Take off your clothes." Jemma said suggestively. Fitz wasn't one to be told twice.

"Yes, ma'am."

…

As an extremely happy (and tired out) Jemma and Fitz walked to Mrs Byron's hand-in-hand, a question popped into her head.

"Wait, how did you know what song I was going to use?"

"Skye told me." Fitz answered.

"She did?"

"Yep. I think she genuinely feels guilty about it. I'd hate to see you to graduate and part on bad terms. Don't you think it's time you to made amends?" Fitz asked.

"…Maybe." Jemma said as they walked into the classroom and sat down.

"How are you feeling today Jemma? You're looking so much better." Mrs Byron commented with a smile, which Jemma reciprocated.

"I'm feeling much better to, thank you. Things are looking up." Jemma said, smiling at Fitz, who gave her a cheeky wink.

…

Skye and Grant were cuddled up on Skye's bed watching a movie when Grant received a text that made him smile.

"Fitz managed to find that sheet music for Jemma; the song she wanted to do for her final exam." Grant said and Skye sat up.

"Really? That's good. He wouldn't have needed to go to so much effort if I hadn't ripped it up, though." Skye said, looking at the floor.

"Wait a second, did you just admit that you did something wrong?" Grant teased as Skye playfully hit him.

"It'll never happen again, I swear." Skye said.

"Why don't you apologise to Jemma? Fix this whole mess?" Grant asked.

"She had stuff to apologise for too!"

"I know, but we all know neither of you meant what you said or did. And we know now how hard of a time Jemma was having. She wasn't thinking and you always act before you think." Grant said.

"…I know."

"…I just miss it, you know? Us four, hanging out. Or not hanging out but spying on the other two to see if they'd get together." Grant said, reminiscing. Skye laughed as she remembered the pair of them camping out in a bush and spying on Jemma and Fitz having dinner.

"They were good times, weren't they?" Skye said.

"They were. And I'd like to think that we'll have more time to make more memories of the four of us together before everything changes when we graduate. Ever since you and Jemma stopped talking everything has changed. And pretty soon it's all gonna change again. You've been best friends for too long to not have a happy ending." Grant said.

"…I guess."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do, it's just…I'm not good at this, letting people back in. I've told you how distant I am from my family, my parents…it's hard for me to get close to people." Skye said.

"I know, but you'd regret not trying for the rest of your life." Grant said.

"…Yeah. Maybe."

"Think about it, okay?" Grant suggested, kissing Skye's hair and getting up to take a sip of his drink on the bedside table. Skye shuffled next to him and kissed him passionately.

"…Look, I know I don't say it enough and I'm not a typical 'romantic' person, but…I really do appreciate having you in my life. I thank God every day for giving me you."

"Skye…"

"Grant, I mean it. I really love you. And I hope that when everything changes all over again, the one thing that stays the same is that I'll still have you. This past year we've been together…it's been so amazing. I know I don't show it, but I'm always so happy to be with you." Skye said meaningfully.

"Being with you is even better than I imagined," Grant said, "and I imagined it perfect."

With that, Grant kissed Skye again and she couldn't help but smile.

…

The next day, Fitz was giving Jemma another piano lesson (she had decided to play her final exam song as well as sing it in the hope of getting a higher grade) in a rehearsal room when Bobbi and Lance walked in.

"Oh, sorry guys! Didn't mean to interrupt!" Bobbi said.

"Oh, it's no bother, come on in! These rooms are for all of us, after all." Jemma smiled. Bobbi nodded appreciatively as she walked in, Lance following behind with a guitar in his hand.

"I didn't know you played piano Fitz." Lance said.

"Who do you think taught this one?" Fitz said, playfully leaning against Jemma, making her smile.

"Wow! You two really are a perfect match, huh?" Bobbi said. Jemma and Fitz smiled at each other.

"I guess we are." Jemma whispered happily.

"So, are you here for final exam practice too?" Fitz asked.

"Well, we're still experimenting with song choice. Maybe we could show them what we've been working on?" Lance suggested and Bobbi nodded.

"If you have a few minutes?" Bobbi asked and the two nodded. Bobbi smiled at Lance as he positioned his guitar on his lap and began to play. Jemma and Fitz instantly recognised the song; both of them knew it was one of Jemma's current favourites. Bobbi began to sing with a beautifully powerful voice.

" _All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something know, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind  
Making me feel like…"_

Lance joined in with Bobbi.

" _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

' _Cause all I know is we said 'hello'  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

Jemma and Fitz shared a look to express how impressed they were as Lance began to sing.

" _And all my walls stood tall, painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down, and open up the door for you."_

Bobbi sang.

" _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for the lost time  
Taking flight, make me feel like…"_

Lance showed some impressive guitar skills as he quickly changed the pace of the song, singing with Bobbi again.

" _Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I missed you all this time  
And meet me here tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind."_

Bobbi sang again.

" _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better know  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you…"_

The two sang together once more.

" _All I know is we said 'hello'  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

As the song ended, Jemma and applauded as Bobbi and Lance shared a smile and a kiss.

…

A while later, Jemma and Fitz were back in their room. Fitz was on his laptop replying to an email from Coulson regarding the set for the end of year showcase while Jemma was looking through a shoebox she had pulled out from under her bed.

"What's all that?" Fitz asked as he finished typing his email and closed his laptop shut.

"Oh, just a box of things I brought from home. I haven't looked at it for a long while, actually. Just felt like going through it." Jemma smiled as Fitz walked up to her and looked into the box.

"I really should have done this myself." Fitz commented and Jemma picked up a small doll from the box and smiled at it.

"I called her 'Dolly'; took her everywhere for years." Jemma said, reminiscing her childhood.

"That's sweet." Fitz smiled.

"I used to just sit out in our front garden and play with her for hours on end. There was this one summer when dad was cooking on the barbeque, and we had all the neighbours round chatting away and having fun and I was just sat there playing with Dolly. I don't know why that day has stayed with me all this time, but it was just one of those memories that is just _so_ happy, you know? Everytime I go home and walk into the front garden I think of that day." Jemma explained. Fitz stared at her with a grin.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"Nothing; it's just nice to hear more about you being little. Plus, it's good seeing you smile again." Fitz said. Jemma kissed him.

"Well, it's hard not to smile when I have you." Jemma said meaningfully, making Fitz blush slightly as Jemma pulled something else out of the box; a piece of string tied up in a loop with a small piece of wood at the end with 'JEMMA' carved into it.

"I made this when I was ten. I thought it'd bring me good luck." Jemma explained, handing it to Fitz so he could inspect it closer.

"Did it?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah."

Fitz smiled to himself as he imagined what Jemma was like when she was younger; he'd love to see pictures of her, and hoped one day he would.

"I'll have to get mum to send some of my stuff here; I'd like to show you some of it. Maybe you could even visit sometime. Mum wants us to all hang out again, properly this time. She told me in our last Skye session." Fitz explained.

"I'd like that. My parents want to meet you too. One day we'll visit, I'm sure." Jemma smiled. Fitz nodded.

"So, what inspired you to get this out?" Fitz asked, looking at the shoebox.

"Honestly, it was Bobbi and Lance's song choice earlier. I got to thinking; everything really has changed from when I was little. Hell, everything has changed from how it was a few months ago. It's pretty scary. I just wanted a reminder that those times still happened; no one can take them away from me." Jemma explained as she leant into Fitz, making him wrap an arm around her as they looked into the box.

"Change can be good sometimes. Nothing lasts forever." Fitz said, glancing at his pictures of Jamie and Callum on the wall.

"If only." Jemma whispered sadly. Fitz pulled her into a proper hug.

"Everything _is_ gonna work out, I promise." Fitz whispered as he kissed her hair comfortingly. For the first time in a while, Jemma could finally find herself believing him.

"I know." She smiled. While the past had been and gone, she could keep it with her forever, and she knew that there while there were probably plenty of bad times ahead, there would be just as many good times too.

While a storm had come and rained on her for far too long, Jemma was certain the sun was coming out.


	28. Be Okay

The weather had started to brighten up again, and the days were getting warmer and lovelier than ever before, leading Jemma and Fitz to decide to start running together every morning again like they did for the first few months at the start of the year. While they'd mostly just wanted to stay healthy, running also took Jemma's mind off of things and relieved her of stress, something Dr Garner had suggested she find a way to do. Luckily she had, and it was working perfectly. Jemma had also been practicing her final exam piece more and more, and was growing more confident with every passing day. Plus, her relationship with Fitz was stronger than ever and she knew that whatever the future may bring, Leo Fitz would always be in her life.

That left just one problem…Skye.

While the girls still weren't speaking, they had begun to share a smile as they passed each other in the hallway and comfortably sat in each other's company at lunch with their boys, hardly saying a word. Things had definitely improved, but the end of the year was getting closer and closer and the girls were secretly desperate to make things right and be best friends again.

One morning, John Garrett knocked on the door again to deliver some post; Fitz thanked him as he took the mail and handed Jemma a letter that was certainly her monthly letter from her mother catching her up on how things were back home. Fitz was shocked, however, to find that he had mail; a postcard. The image on the front didn't indicate who the sender was, it was just a Van Gogh painting, but the instant Fitz turned it over to read the text he froze and after a while had to sit down.

"What's wrong? Leo?" Jemma asked, concerned. She stood up as Leo turned to face her, holding up the postcard.

"It's…it's from my dad." Fitz eventually said. Jemma couldn't breathe for a second or two.

"Oh…well, what…what does it say?"

"Well, I know it's definitely from him; there's hardly anything there. Look." Fitz said, almost smiling as he passed the card to Jemma, and she saw he was right. Aside from the address, there were only five words written on the card in the handwriting Jemma recognised from the letter she'd rather forget ever existed.

" _ **I'm glad you're okay. –Dad."**_

"Well, that's, um…that's good right?" Jemma asked, handing the card back. Eventually, Fitz smiled.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I even got a reply after everything I said in that letter." Fitz said happily. While it was only a short message, it was all Fitz could ever hope for, want or need. He grinned as he stuck the postcard next to his photos of Jamie and Callum and stared at it for a moment.

"…He still cares." He smiled, which Jemma reflected on her face and hugged him.

"I knew he did." She whispered before kissing his cheek. Suddenly, her thoughts turned to Skye. After all, if Fitz and his father could be on somewhat good terms (well, not bad terms, anyway), then she and Skye definitely could be. No, _should_ be.

"Thinking about Skye?" Fitz asked, picking up on Jemma's distracted facial expression.

"…How did you know that?"

"I always know." Fitz smiled.

"…It'll take more than a postcard, won't it?" Jemma asked.

"Since when have you ever been afraid to talk to Skye? I know she wants to make things right too, and it is about time we all moved past this. We can't heal if we don't all move on." Fitz said, looking at the photos and postcards on the wall as he spoke.

"…You're right. I should make things right. This has gone on for far too long; it's silly. But…but how do I… _initiate_ this?"

"You sound hot when you say 'initiate'."

"Leo."

"Sorry. Look, just find the right time. You two are meant to be friends again, so a time will present itself. I know it will. Or maybe Grant and I could go out somewhere tonight and give you two space to talk?" Fitz suggested. Jemma smiled.

"You want to take Grant out on a date? But that's our thing!" Jemma teased.

"No, come on. It's wouldn't be a date."

"Oh, I see. I should've seen this coming." Jemma continued with a satisfied smile as Fitz went red.

"You're twisting this; I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here!" Fitz protested, laughing through his embarrassment.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry; you just look so cute when you get all shy. That would be lovely, thank you." Jemma said, kissing Fitz.

"You're welcome." Fitz smiled.

"So, do you want me to help you pick out an outfit for your date, or are you okay?" Jemma asked with a cheeky smile. Fitz just stepped towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him so their lips were almost touching.

"You know that there is only one person I'm interested in like _that_ , and I'm looking right at her." Fitz whispered seductively. Jemma was mesmerised by Fitz's voice, this Scottish whisper filling her with more lust than ever.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've proven that to you many, _many_ times." Fitz whispered again, leaning closer to Jemma's lips with every word.

"That's true," Jemma said, "so how about I _initiate_ an opportunity for you to prove it again?"

With that, Jemma pulled Fitz onto the bed by his shirt, and he proved his point yet again. And Jemma _really_ didn't mind that he did.

…

"So, what are you and Fitz gonna do?" Skye asked as she sat on her laptop in Grant's room as he was getting changed.

"We're just gonna watch a movie; guy's night out kinda thing." Grant said.

"Aw, you're going on a date with Fitz!" Skye teased. Grant chuckled as he turned to her.

"If that were true, I _definitely_ wouldn't have been into what we were doing ten minutes ago as much as I was." Grant said suggestively.

"A very good point." Skye replied, biting her lip gently.

"You know, saying we were going on a date…that's exactly what Jemma said to Fitz." Grant said.

"Really?" Skye smiled.

"Yep. I'd forgotten how much you two think alike." Grant commented. Skye chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, we do, huh?"

"Well, with Fitz out she'll be alone in her room if you, I don't know, wanna talk to her or something? Just a suggestion." Grant smiled as he finished getting ready and kissed Skye on the cheek. She was left deep in thought.

…

An hour later, Jemma finished up rehearsing her final exam piece with the band in the main rehearsal room. As she packed her things away and thanked the band for their help, she was shocked to see Skye standing nervously in the doorway.

"Oh, Skye. Hello." Jemma said.

"Hi." Skye replied.

Silence for a moment.

"I was, uh…looking for you. You weren't in your room so I figured this was where you'd be." Skye explained and Jemma nodded.

"I was actually about to come and see you myself, so…" Jemma said.

"Can we, uh, talk? Outside? Quickly?" Skye asked.

"Oh, okay."

Jemma hurried out the door and Skye closed it, leaving the two girls outside and the band members awkwardly sat in silence inside.

"Look, Jem, I have a lot to say and-"

"-Well, so do I. Skye, I'm so-"

"-Jem, please. I started this stupid fight and I realise now how wrong I was. I am so, so sorry for betting on your relationship and for ripping up the sheet music and for everything mean I've ever done to you. Truly, I am." Skye said meaningfully.

"I'm sorry for everything I said about you and Grant. I really didn't mean it. Honestly, I'd always been partially jealous of you two and how close you were until I met Leo. I'm so sorry, Skye." Jemma replied. Skye had already started tearing up.

"You're my best friend in the world. I want to savour the time we have left here." Skye choked.

"Me too. You are crazy and infuriating and drive me up the wall, but I wouldn't have you any other way, because you are also kind and funny and loyal and I love you." Jemma said, tearing up herself.

"You are just _so_ English and I still accidentally tell people your boyfriend is Irish, but you're sweet and talented and…you're just the best, Jemma Simmons. And I love you." Skye said. Jemma chuckled as she pulled Skye into a tight hug and wouldn't let go for a long while. Skye didn't complain, holding on tightly to Jemma herself. Eventually they pulled apart and couldn't stop smiling.

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

"…How about we sing something to celebrate?" Jemma suggested. Skye sighed with a smile as she opened the door to the rehearsal room and looked at the band.

"Hey band dudes, fancy playing one more song?"

The band quickly obeyed once Jemma picked out sheet music for an appropriate song. The two girls sat on stools and held hands as the band played the music and Jemma started to sing.

" _Fresh cut grass, one cold beer  
Thank the lord I am here and now, here and now."_

Skye sang.

" _Summer dress, favourite park  
Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now."_

The two girls sang together.

" _I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming  
When your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling, oh!_

 _Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
We'll scream it out, I believe we'll be okay."_

Jemma laughed as Skye sang.

" _Sun kissed skin, on my lips  
Thank the lord I am here and now, here and now."_

Jemma sang again.

" _Fireflies, after dark  
Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now."_

The girls sang together again as Skye rested her head on Jemma's shoulder.

" _I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming  
When your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling, oh!_

 _Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
We'll scream it out, I believe we'll be okay."_

Jemma grinned as she looked at Skye.

" _We'll be okay."_

Skye reflected Jemma's happy expression.

" _We'll be okay."_

All Jemma could think about as she sang was how happy she was in that moment.

" _Can't complain about much these days…"_

Skye nodded at her best friends as she sang the next line full of meaning.

" _I believe we'll be okay…"_

The girls sang together once more.

" _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
We'll scream it out, I believe we'll be okay_

 _We'll be okay."_

As the song ended, the band applauded loudly as Jemma and Skye hugged once again, over the moon to be back to where they used to be.

"Jem, I'm so glad we're friends again, because there's something I really need to talk to you about, I-"

"Hey, girls! How's rehearsing going?" Coulson's voice boomed as he walked by the room and waved.

"Great, thank you Mr Coulson." Jemma chuckled. Skye remained silent, thinking to herself.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Jemma asked. Skye took a moment.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later."

…

"So he just said he was glad you're okay?" Grant asked Fitz as they walked out of the cinema.

"Yep. He's a man of few words."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah; I mean, a small part of him still cares. I don't need to know anything more than that. Now I really do have closure on the whole thing." Fitz said.

"Well, if there is one thing I believe in, it's closure." Grant smiled.

…

Fitz opened the door of his and Jemma's room to find his girlfriend asleep on his desk, clearly having been waiting for him to get back. He smiled at the sight of her and kissed the top of her head, waking her up.

"You don't have to wait up for me, you know." Fitz whispered as Jemma instinctively stood up and hugged him.

"I know, but I prefer falling asleep with you." Jemma yawned.

"Well then, let's get some sleep." Fitz said, sweeping Jemma off her feet and making her giggle as he carried her over to the bed and gently put her down before undressing and crawling in next to her. She snuggled into his chest and Fitz noticed the large smile on her face.

"So you and Skye fixed things then?"

"How did you know?" Jemma asked.

"I always know." Fitz said again, making Jemma's smile wider as she kissed him.

"We're gonna be okay." She whispered happily before resting her head on Fitz's chest and drifting off to sleep.

"We certainly are." Fitz agreed happily as he switched off the lamp next to him.

…

It was 4am, but Skye couldn't sleep. She was stood in her bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror.

 _You went all the way into town to buy it, Skye, so you might as well use it. Put your mind at rest._

So she did.

It was an agonising wait, but after counting the minutes in her head, Skye opened her eyes and, dreading what she was about to see, looked down.

As she held the positive pregnancy test in her hands, her world fell apart.


	29. Who Are You Now

The next morning, a well-rested Jemma and Fitz woke up and happily began their day. The weekend was only one day away, and to say they were excited was an understatement; now Jemma and Skye had made up, the group could finally go out and have a fun weekend together like they used to do.

Just as they finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. Curious, Jemma rushed over to the door and opened it, shocked to see Skye stood there looking white as a sheet.

"You're up early! What's wrong? You don't look well." Jemma said, filled with concern. Skye turned to Fitz and saw he shared the worried expression on his face that Jemma had and instantly broke down, wrapping her arms around Jemma and sobbing into her shoulder for a few minutes. Fitz stood around awkwardly, not entirely sure of what he should be doing in that situation as Jemma rubbed Skye's back and assured her whatever the problem was would be settled soon enough. Eventually, Skye got herself together and dried her eyes.

"What is it?" Jemma asked sweetly, holding Skye's hand. Skye stopped herself from crying again as she reached into her pocket and handed Jemma the positive pregnancy test. Jemma froze at the sight of the object and was catatonic the moment she held it in her hand. Fitz stepped forward to get a look at what Jemma was holding and quietly gasped as he realised what was going on.

"…What the hell do I do?" Skye asked, completely lost.

"I know this probably isn't any of my business, but…I think you need to tell Grant. Like, now." Fitz said delicately. Skye looked to Jemma, who nodded her head in agreement.

"This is _big_ , Skye, and it involves him too. Leo's right." Jemma said. Skye nodded as tears started to fall again and Jemma held her close.

…

"I just…I can't believe it. Skye…with child…" Fitz said as he and Jemma sat together in Mrs Byron's class, only partly concentrating on the research task they'd been given.

"Oh, I know. Skye's always normally been so good in that aspect, you know? I'm pretty sure she's on the pill, it doesn't make sense? I know contraceptives aren't always a hundred percent effective, but…they're both not even 20 yet, Leo. This could change everything! All their plans, halted! She wouldn't consider an abortion; I'm not saying abortion is bad, it is a valid option for some people, but that isn't Skye." Jemma said.

"Maybe they'll have it adopted?"

"After what Skye went through, being so separate from her parents, I don't think she'd let that happen to her child."

"…How do you think Grant's gonna take it?" Fitz asked.

"He's strong; I think he'll be more concerned about how Skye's doing. They have all these plans for the future, though, and this might scupper all of them" Jemma replied.

"Maybe, but I of all people know things never turn out the way you plan them." Fitz commented.

"…I guess. Maybe this could be the making of them. It would completely change who they are. This could be their crucible. The moment that changes everything." Jemma said.

…

A shaky Skye walked down the corridor of the Student Services building, her hand tightly grasping Grant's, who himself was extremely nervous. He's stayed calm even after Skye had told him everything, and his top priority was making sure Skye was okay and could get through this, even if he couldn't. He didn't want to dare think about what this could mean for the future.

They walked by Dr Garner's office in 2A and reached the large room at the end of the corridor, 2G, where the sign on the door said 'NURSE V HAND'. Tentatively, Grant knocked on the door and smiled reassuringly at a tearful Skye.

"Come in."

They obeyed, and opened the door. The woman, with a red streak in her hair and a formal nurses outfit on, smiled at the two as they entered.

"How can I help?"

"Uh, nurse Hand?" Grant asked.

"Call me Victoria." The woman replied gently, standing up from her seat and walking over to Skye, clearly seeing she was the one who needed medical attention.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Victoria asked. Skye looked at Grant again and he took her hand once more, mouthing 'I'm right here'. It was enough to give Skye enough courage to tell Nurse Hand everything she needed to know.

…

Jemma was sat silently at the piano in the rehearsal room when Bobbi walked in and jumped at the sight of her.

"Sorry." Jemma said with a smile.

"No problem. We need to stop making a habit of coming here at the same time." Bobbi joked.

"I can leave if you need space."

"No, no, it's fine. What's up?" Bobbi asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just needed time to think." Jemma answered.

"Are you and Fitz okay?" Bobbi asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, we're fine! Better than fine, even. It's just, um…well, it's not my place to say right now. What are you here for?" Jemma questioned.

"I've finally chosen my song for the final exam, thanks to many late nights of searching with Lance. He's a keeper." Bobbi smiled as she handed Jemma some sheet music. Jemma recognised the song and smiled.

"A lovely choice; perfect for your voice! It's a beautiful song." Jemma said.

"Thank you! Do you, um…wanna sing it with me?" Bobbi asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know I'll have to sing it alone in the exam but it'll be nice to have a different vocal interpretation for inspiration." Bobbi smiled. Flattered, Jemma nodded and Bobbi happily pulled out a CD from her bag and put it into a nearby CD player, connecting it to the state of the art speakers.

"I burned the instrumental to a disc so I can practice anywhere." Bobbi explained happily as she pressed play and grew serious. Jemma loved Bobbi's voice, and Bobbi loved hers, so she knew they'd enjoy singing together. At the right moment, Bobbi began to sing elegantly.

" _Who are you now,  
Now that you're mine?  
Are you something more  
Than you were before?"_

Jemma smiled slightly as she sang.

" _Are you warmer in the rain?  
Are you stronger for my touch?  
Am I living too little  
By my loving you too much?"_

The two girls sang together happily, their voices blending perfectly.

" _How is the view,  
Sunny and green?  
How do you compare it to  
The views you've seen?_

 _I know I am better, braver, and surer too  
But you…_

 _Are you now?  
Who are you now?  
Are you someone better  
For my love?"_

The song ended and the two girls smiled at each other before Jemma's faced dropped, deep in thought.

"You okay?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah, it's just…the song just made me think of my friends right now." Jemma explained. She appreciated that Bobbi just nodded and didn't try and get anything more out of her.

"Well, I'm sure they'll get through it." Bobbi said.

"I hope so."

"And Jemma, if you ever need to talk about anything…I'm here." Bobbi smiled.

"Thank you. I hope we'll get to know each other better before graduation." Jemma noted.

"Me too." Bobbi agreed happily.

…

It was an agonising wait for Jemma and Fitz as they sat in their room waiting for any kind of contact from Skye or Grant. Eventually their door tentatively opened and Jemma invited Skye and Grant in, where they sat down in silence on Fitz's bed.

Neither Jemma nor Fitz pressed either of them to talk, so it was silent for a few moments.

"I'm, uh…I'm _not_ pregnant." Skye eventually mustered.

"…What?" Fitz asked, bewildered.

"I know, I know." Grant said.

"It was a false positive or something. Nurse Hand basically said sometimes people's hormones or whatever can cause the symptoms of pregnancy and there can be a blip; sometimes pregnancy tests give incorrect positive readings for a variety of reasons. I've got a pamphlet of them all now, which is just wonderful." Skye explained.

"She thinks stress made her sick." Grant added and Skye nodded.

"Well, uh…this is good, right? I mean, you're still young and there's plenty of time to think about children and the future." Fitz said to prompt some positivity.

"Yeah, of course. If I'm honest…I, I don't know how to feel about it exactly." Skye said.

"Neither do I." Grant agreed.

"I need to take a walk." Skye said, kissing Grant as she walked out.

"Skye, you know if it was positive after all, I'd have stayed by your side the whole time. I want kids someday, and I want you to have them." Grant said meaningfully.

"I know you would. I love you." Skye said, kissing him on the cheek as she walked out.

"Love you too." Grant said, turning back to Jemma and Fitz.

"You okay?" Jemma asked.

"…Yeah. What a day, huh? It's…it's just something else we'll get through." Grant replied.

"How about we all go out for dinner tonight and get our minds off it? Time to move forward. The weekend's finally here, after all." Fitz suggested.

"Sounds great." Grant smiled, tapping Fitz appreciatively on the back as he sat down. Jemma took a deep breath as she hoped Skye was okay. Despite everything seemingly ready to go back to normal, the Skye she'd just seen was a different woman to the one she was that morning. Jemma saw it in Skye's eyes; she'd really grown up in the past few hours.

She wasn't sure quite yet if that was a good thing or not.

…

Skye's walk took her to Callum's tree; she sat down next to it and smiled.

"Hey, buddy. It's been a while. I'm sorry. A lot's been going on." Skye said as she looked up to the sky with a smile.

"…I imagine you saw what happened today. Crazy, huh? I thought I was gonna have to turn my whole life around. Make some unimaginable choices. I mean, I want kids and if I was pregnant I would've given that little boy or girl the world and then some, but…I'm young. I want to live a life before I make one. I've got plans; things to do. I'm glad to still have that chance, I guess, and I think Grant is too."

Skye shuffled closer to the tree.

"…It's funny, isn't it, the choices you have to make in life? And the choices you don't, I guess. Not everything goes your way; life is unpredictable and crazy and full or twists and turns. Today taught me that more than ever. I was terrified of the choices I thought I was gonna have to make. Give up a career or a baby? Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones, but you still have to choose."

Now deep in thought, Jemma looked deep into the darkening Skye about her.

"…I hope you don't think we've forgotten you, Cal. I think about you every day, at around this time, actually, when the stars first come out at night. I always try and guess which one is you. I normally go for the brightest one I can see, and I bet I'm right, huh? You'd have laughed at that. I hope you are laughing at that right now." Skye chuckled slightly, a hint of sadness mixed in.

"You're seared onto our hearts, Cal, in everything we do and everywhere we go. I can't wait to hang out with you again, but I've got a life to live down here first. For you, for my family and for the children I _will_ have someday. Time will tell. It always does. I'd forgotten how nice it is coming here and talking to you; it makes everything so easy. I'd like to think that for years to come people will sit where I am right now and talk to you, even if they never knew you. You'll be a legend. I bet you'd like that, huh?"

Silence for a moment.

"…Who are you now, Cal? I bet you must be someone spectacular. I hope to be that one day too. Well, I better get back to the others. See you soon, Cal. I miss you."

With that, Skye stood up and smiled, making her way back to Jemma and Fitz's room.

…

Later, the group headed to Bobbi's restaurant for dinner, sat at their normal table, ordered their normal food and discussed the normal things. Sometimes one of them used to think about how boring it could be doing the normal thing time and time again, but not that day. That day, they realised that with life being as unpredictable as it was, having something normal was good. In fact, in was great.

So they ate, drank and laughed the night away, enjoying the normality. Sometimes, being normal was exactly what they needed. That's just who they are now.


	30. The Life And Times Of Jemma Simmons

"Come in."

Jemma obeyed Dr Garner and opened his office door, sitting down in front of his desk. She appreciated that he seemed happy to see her, and she was happy to see him too; coming to sessions with Andrew had really helped her deal with all her issues and stress.

"You look very well. So, what's happened since our last session?" Andrew asked.

"Well, Leo helped me secure the song I wanted to sing for my final exam and Skye and I finally made amends. Things are looking very good." Jemma said happily, unable to stop herself from smiling. She was enjoying the feeling of everything in her life going right.

"Well, that's wonderful, Jemma! You certainly do seem to have a much more positive energy and outlook about you compared to our first session together." Andrew noted.

"I do actually _feel_ different, somehow. Things have certainly gotten better." Jemma admitted with a smile.

"I can see that; you can hardly keep the smile off your face; before smiling was reserved only when we were discussing Fitz." Andrew said, and Jemma's smile grew wider still.

"Well, that hasn't changed." Jemma said.

"I'm glad to hear it. I must say I'm extremely impressed by your progress in the few short weeks we've been having these sessions; you've certainly come a long way, Jemma. With the relaxation techniques I've taught you and your evidently improved work and social life, I'm confident that you'll be able to get through exam season without too much stress. Nerves on the other hand, I wouldn't recommend trying to completely avoid. Being nervous often brings out the best in people; their concentration often improves." Andrew explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jemma nodded.

"Good. Well, I think that this could easily be our last session, Jemma. You've come so far, and I'm proud of your progress." Andrew smiled.

"Great. Thank you so much, for everything." Jemma said.

"You're welcome. It is my job, after all." Andrew said.

"True."

"Well, since you're here and we still have most of the hour long slot left, is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Andrew prompted. Jemma took a moment to think to herself.

"I'm not sure, really. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"You won't bore me, Jemma. I once had a student in here who spent two hours telling me about the behaviour of bees, and I'm ashamed to say I actually found myself quite interested." Andrew said, making Jemma chuckle.

"Well, I'm not a bee person. I got stung by one when I was little and I've hated them ever since." Jemma said.

"Ah yes, bees in England are known to be more aggressive. I'm embarrassed to know that." Andrew laughed.

"Luckily, that was one of few bad memories I have of growing up. I actually have had a very good upbringing. Good schooling, great friends, and my parents have always been supportive of me. They were sceptical at first when I told them I wanted to pursue music, particularly singing, but eventually they gave me all the support I needed and paid for lessons and auditions for schools. I still can't believe I got into this place." Jemma explained.

"Well, you've certainly shown your worth with your many performances over the years. Melinda will be sad to see you go." Andrew commented.

"Ah, so you're on first name terms with Melinda May, then? She _is_ your wife, isn't she?" Jemma asked.

"You know I cannot discuss that." Andrew replied smugly.

"Okay, fine."

"Well, since we're on the topic, tell me more about your childhood. You're able to talk quite comfortably about your past, so you clearly must have had a positive upbringing." Andrew said.

"…Well, it was wonderful. It truly was; I was so lucky. We have this huge house that's been passed down from generation to generation on my mum's side; I'd love to take Leo home to see it someday. We've promised each other to visit our homes and meet each other's families one day. Anyway, we have so many spare rooms we don't know what to do with them; me and my friends always used to have amazing games of hide and seek as there was just so many places to hide." Jemma said, happily reminiscing her childhood.

"Sounds lovely." Andrew commented.

"It was. It still is. Hopefully I'll live there again one day, with my own children. Even if just for a little while, to keep the tradition going. Our family have so many happy memories of that place; we'll never let it go, not really."

"Aside from that, what are your plans for the future? Before settling down, I mean?"

"…That's one problem I'm still facing. I haven't heard back from any universities or jobs yet, and I'm getting worried about it. But still, I could always search around for work if nothing goes my way. If I aim high I'd like to think I could make it as a recording artist or something, but honestly I'd be perfectly happy to teach in a place like this, too. As long as I'm happy doing whatever it is I'll end up doing, that's fine by me." Jemma said.

"I'm glad to hear you be so optimistic; you will go far, Jemma. A student like you always does. Having such positive memories of the past helps think positively about the future. Everything will work out, I'm sure. There's still time." Andrew said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And if you do get in to a university, what will happen with you and Fitz? And all your friends?"

"We'll be okay. I can keep in touch with Skye and Grant easily; they're gonna find a place and move in together and get jobs. I think they're heading for California." Jemma said.

"I see. Good for them."

"And Leo and I are gonna be fine; I just know it. After everything that's happened between us I won't let him disappear from my life. He _is_ my life. I can't imagine my life without him. For so long I pictured me and my kids in our house back home, but I never actually put a face on the father; it was always just a blur. Now it's Leo's face; it just fits. He's my future, and if anyone can make a long distance relationship work, if it comes down to that, it's us. Then one day we can settle down somewhere together, just as it should be." Jemma explained.

"You two do seem like a good fit." Andrew commented.

"He makes me better. When we met he was a little broken and I think he needed me; I guess I needed him too, I just didn't realise it for a while." Jemma said, smiling as she thought of Fitz. She'd watched him grow up so much since she'd first met him.

"It's fascinating, isn't it, when you happen to meet someone and you have no idea how incredibly important they're going to be to you one day? Like me and Leo." Jemma added.

"Yes."

"And you and Melinda May."

"Nice try, Jemma."

"It was worth a shot."

The two continued talking for a while, but the session soon came to an end, leading Andrew to stand up and walk around his desk, holding out his hand to Jemma.

"It's been a pleasure, Jemma. Feel free to come and see me again if you ever need to. I know exam season is nigh, only a few weeks, so don't be afraid to come back if you're too stressed." Andrew said. Jemma ignored his hand and simply hugged him briefly.

"Thank you. For everything. It means so much to me." Jemma smiled.

"You're more than welcome."

At that moment, the door opened and Melinda May herself walked in, carrying a paper bag and not seeing Jemma stood there.

"You left your lunch at home again! You're making a bad habit of doing th-JEMMA! Hello! I didn't know you'd be here." May said overdramatically as she noticed Jemma standing there with a smirk on her face as Andrew sighed and looked at the floor.

"Jemma just had her final session with me." Andrew explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad you're doing okay, Jemma, I truly am. I was terrified you were going to leave us, but it's so good to see you back on top." May said happily.

"Thank you. Well, I best be on my way. Thank you, Dr Garner." Jemma said sincerely, shaking Andrew's hand and smiling at May as she made her way out, taking a final look at the two with a smirk as she walked out. May sighed as she turned to Andrew, who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, crap." May said.

…

Jemma happily made her way back to her room, glad that almost all of the negative aspects of her life were in the past. Exam season was so close she could taste it, and while she had no plans for the future set in stone, Jemma Simmons knew that she'd had a wonderful life up till now, and while she had good times to look back on, she was certain there'd be even better times ahead of her.

She opened the door to her and Fitz's room and instantly burst into laughter at the sight of Fitz sat on his bed in a pink bunny onesie, complete with floppy ears. Jemma couldn't contain herself as she collapsed on the floor in hysterics, making Fitz smile.

"Hi." Fitz said as Jemma got herself together.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" She chuckled.

"I bought it a few days ago. I knew it was your last session with Dr Garner today and you might be sad so I wanted to make sure I could cheer you up." Fitz explained, growing red-faced as Jemma walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." She laughed before kissing him ago.

"Love you too. Obviously, as I would never willingly let myself look so ridiculous for anyone I didn't." Fitz said.

"You're the sexiest bunny I've ever seen." Jemma giggled.

"If you find any kind of bunny sexy I'm not sure I wanna go out with you anymore." Fitz joked as Jemma sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss this. These times." Jemma said sadly.

"We'll have plenty more one day." Fitz smiled, kissing the top of Jemma's head.

"…Well, since you've made me laugh so much, I'll reward you with top secret information. You know that rumour about Dr Garner and Melinda May?" Jemma said.

"That they're married? I've heard that, yeah."

"I can definitively say it's true." Jemma stated.

"NO WAY!"

"Yep. She walked into his office just now and got all wifey before she realised I was there." Jemma explained.

"THAT is amazing. Maybe we can blackmail her to get great exam scores." Fitz joked and Jemma laughed again.

"I don't think that'll be wise; she seems like the type of woman who could hunt us down and beat us to a pulp." Jemma commented.

"Well, if she beats up a bunny that is just wicked and cruel." Fitz smiled again as Jemma giggled, pulling down the hood of the onesie and fixing Fitz's messy hair.

"Okay, what do you say I go to the vending machines and get all sorts of goodies and we have a Doctor Who marathon?" Jemma suggested.

"I say I love you even more now." Fitz smiled as Jemma kissed him again.

"I'll be right back." Jemma replied as she stood up to leave. Fitz grabbed her hand.

"Is there any chance you can go to the machine by Maria Hill's desk, the one that does those caramel bars I love?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe there is." Jemma smiled as she walked out, laughing at the sight of her boyfriend sat in a pink bunny outfit. Fitz watched her go with a grin, over the moon at how much happier she had grown to be again. If he had to choose anyone in the whole universe to be happy, it would always be Jemma Simmons. Every single time.

…

Halfway into their fourth Doctor Who episode of the evening, Jemma turned to Fitz.

"Can I take a picture of you as a bunny?"

"No way. You'd show it to Skye and she'd post it online."

"Then, why don't you take it off?"

"…It's comfy."

…

 **A/N: Start the countdown, guys. Only 10 chapters left!**


	31. The Weight On Our Shoulders

"LEO! WAKE UP!" Jemma squealed excitedly, making Fitz jump up in his bed with a start and shocking him awake. He rubbed his eyes as he stared at Jemma, bewildered. She was fully dressed and awake with a huge smile on her face, sat at her desk with her laptop open.

"What time is it?" Fitz asked, rubbing his eyes at looking at the clock next to him. 6.03am. He looked at Jemma in shock.

"I know it's early and I'm sorry I woke you, but I HAVE to show you something!" Jemma exclaimed as she placed her laptop on Fitz's lap. Rubbing his eyes again, Fitz some an email on the screen and read through it.

"OH MY GOD, JEMMA! I TOLD YOU! DIDN'T I SAY?" Fitz shouted happily, jumping out of bed and hugging a very happy Jemma tightly.

"I know, I know, it was just taking so long!" Jemma said, looking at the laptop screen again, the email telling her the Royal Welsh College of Music and Drama, one of the top universities, had offered her a place (so long as she passes her exams, which Jemma knew was fair).

"This is the first of many, I'm telling you. God, I'm _so_ proud of you. I bet it just took them a while to get to the applicants with surnames beginning with 'S'. I got an offer from them too!" Fitz said.

"Really? Wow! Well, we'll have to see if any other offers come through and then I can make a decision. But Royal Welsh was one of my top choices." Jemma smiled.

"Happy?" Fitz asked.

"Happy." Jemma replied, kissing Fitz with a smile.

…

"See, it's all working out, Jem! I knew it would. Things are finally going our way!" Skye said happily as the group all sat in the café having lunch. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And after exams are over with, we can all really enjoy ourselves. Only a few weeks left!" Grant added.

"It's suddenly becoming very real. I mean, this year the exams are more harshly marked and are so important for our futures. There's so much pressure; this weight on our shoulders." Jemma said worriedly. Fitz took her hand and smiled at her supportively, which she greatly appreciated.

"You'll do amazingly." He said. Jemma smiled and passionately kissed him.

"Bucket. Quick." Skye whispered to Grant, making him chuckle.

Suddenly, a boy appeared at the group's table. He was tall, blonde and handsome, and smiled at Skye.

"Hey, you still up for practicing tomorrow?" The boy asked Skye.

"Definitely. I'll meet you in your room." Skye nodded.

"Cool. See ya then. Hey guys." The boy said, waving at the others before walking off.

"Who's that?" Grant asked.

"My friend Lincoln, from the Drummer Club. We're working on a piece for the end of year showcase and he wants to practice outside of class." Skye explained.

"Yeah, I bet that's _all_ he wants." Grant snapped. Skye sighed.

"Don't get jealous; he's just a friend. You know I only have eyes for you, sweetie." Skye smiled, tickling Grant's chin playfully.

"Bucket. Quick." Jemma whispered to Fitz, making him chuckle.

"Right, like he we were just friends when that wasn't exactly true…"

"Grant, seriously, drop this. Don't be a child. You know I love you and you alone." Skye said.

"…Okay." Grant said.

"He is cute though." Jemma commented innocently, causing everyone to stare at her. She laughed awkwardly before kissing Fitz on the cheek.

"But you're cuter." Jemma said to Fitz, making him roll his eyes and laugh.

"Thanks, Jem." Skye said sarcastically.

…

That evening, Jemma returned to her room and was surprised to find Fitz was not there, even though his last lesson of the day had finished over an hour before. As she inspected closer, she smiled to see something on her bed with a small card on top of it. She picked it up and read it.

 _ **Jem, time to celebrate your good news! Put this on and meet me at Bobbi's restaurant when you're ready. Can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look x –Leo**_

Jemma's heart soared as she read the note and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Picking up the object under the note and unfolding it revealed it to be a dress, one that Jemma had pointed out to Fitz only weeks before while they were out shopping, saying she wanted it but it was too expensive.

 _What wonderful thing did I do to deserve you, Leo Fitz?_

Jemma happily put on the dress and got ready before taking a bus into town and walking to Bobbi's restaurant, where she smiled at the sight of Fitz standing outside. He was dressed very smartly and had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, beaming when he saw Jemma walking up to him. Jemma had decided that the sight before her was the most beautiful sight she'd ever see.

"You look…wow." Fitz mustered as she hugged and kissed him, before taking the flowers.

"Thank you, they're lovely. You're so sweet." Jemma smiled before taking Fitz's arm and walking into the restaurant.

They were soon sat at a table and ordered their food. Jemma took Fitz's hand from across the table.

"We should do this more often. I'm sorry; I always find myself rehearsing or doing homework or helping out others and never having time for you." Jemma said sadly.

"Jemma, that's not true at all. Things are great, and it'll only get better. Once we get exams out of the way in a few weeks we'll have at least a few weeks of freedom. We'll make the most of it." Fitz said and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. Part of me really doesn't want to think about exams and the future just yet. I just want to enjoy being here with you, right now in this moment. Soon enough it's exam season. The beginning of the end." Jemma said with a sigh.

"But moving on to something new. Maybe something better." Fitz said encouragingly, which Jemma appreciated.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss this. Coming to this restaurant and attending Melinda May's and hanging out, all four of us. It's the end of an era. It just makes me sad." Jemma admitted.

"I do wish I'd known you guys since you started here, not just for this past year. I'll miss us all being together too." Fitz said.

"…It won't be the same ever again, will it?" Jemma asked, sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe not, but they can't take our memories of these times, can they?" Fitz said, cheering Jemma up slightly.

"That is true. How do you always know exactly what to say? You're amazing." Jemma said meaningfully.

"Well, I must get it from you." Fitz smiled, making Jemma blush.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly; the food was delicious, Jemma and Fitz spent the whole time reminiscing, flirting and laughing, and they decided to walk back to their room in the beautiful moonlight, taking the long route back and enjoying the moment.

They eventually got back to their room and settled straight down into bed, happily drifting off in each other's arms.

…

The next evening, Jemma, Fitz, Skye and Grant were all in Grant's room playing a board game to take a break from revision and rehearsal. They were all sat on the floor and while Jemma and Grant weren't too into the game, Fitz was interested in how the game worked (he hadn't played it before) and Skye, as always, was super competitive.

"Grant, pay up! You landed on my hotel!" Skye shouted excitedly.

"Of course, _sweetie_." Grant said, getting irritated by his girlfriend's competitive side.

"You'll pay for using that tone later, _sweetie_."

"I still can't believe you've never played Monopoly!" Jemma said to Fitz.

"Well, I didn't really have anyone to play it with. My parents aren't board game people and Jamie didn't have this, so…yeah, I guess I was neglected in terms of Monopoly." Fitz explained.

"Monopoly is the single greatest game ever invented. It shows you the joys of being filthy rich." Skye smiled.

"Or depresses you because we don't actually have this amount of money." Grant said in opposition.

"We're gonna fall out today, _sweetie_." Skye glared at her boyfriend.

"If I show you my abs, am I forgiven?" Grant asked. Skye took a moment then smiled.

"…Yeah, I guess."

"Cool." Grant said.

"…You're still gonna pay for landing on my hotel, though."

…

Skye chuckled to herself as she watched Fitz and Grant enthusiastically look at Fitz's set plans for the end of year showcase at Grant's desk before noticing Jemma sat on a bed looking out into the night sky. Skye smiled gently as she walked over to her best friend and sat down next to her.

"Thinking about Cal?" Skye asked and Jemma smiled.

"Can't help but not whenever I look up to the sky." Jemma said.

"I know what you mean." Skye nodded.

"It's nice to think that even in years to come, we can just look up at the sky and he'll be there. He'll always be with us. I love that." Jemma said.

"That is nice." Skye agreed. There was a moment of quiet.

"Are you okay, Jem? You seem quiet. The boys are too into Fitz's drawings to hear. Time for some girl talk." Skye smiled. Jemma sighed.

"I guess I'm still nervous about exams. There's so much going on, so much weight on our shoulders; it's all becoming real. I got a few more offers from places this morning, but I've decided Royal Welsh is the place for me. I loved it when I visited there last year, and accepting their offer now gives me more time to plan accommodation and all that." Jemma explained.

"That's great, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just…you and Grant are moving to California together and doing your own thing, and Leo's accepting his offer from a university in Ohio. I know we'll make it work, but I'm really gonna miss him. I'm really gonna miss you and Grant, too." Jemma said emotionally. Skye herself was growing teary and she hugged Jemma tightly.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. This future I have ahead of me with Grant is all down to you spending the last two years of your life getting us together. We've worked it all out; Grant's renting a building thanks to the Ward family fortune and we're opening a music store. He's gonna handle the selling and I'll do all the technological stuff; I'm good with that." Skye explained.

"You'll be an amazing partnership, and I promise to come and visit sometime." Jemma said.

"You better." Skye chuckled. Jemma joined in for a moment.

"Hey, don't worry about anything, Jem. Things will change but not as much as you think. I'd be a fool to let you fade out of my life, wouldn't I?" Skye added, making Jemma smile again.

"You would, yes. But you and Grant…you're gonna be really happy." Jemma said.

"So are you and Fitz. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you." Skye replied.

"Let's hope we both get one." Jemma said, hugging Skye again.

Jemma, and all the others, knew the burden upon them and the weight on their shoulders with their upcoming exams and the future ahead of them. Everything was slowly beginning to fall into place, and their defining moment was right around the corner. After every up and every down, the people that had been gained and lost, the songs that had been sung and the love that had been felt, the moment to shine was arriving.

The group could all feel an end of some kind approaching, adding to the weight on their shoulders. The feeling filled the group with a wide range of different emotions and reactions; Grant with excitement, Skye with anticipation, Fitz with curiosity and Jemma with dread.

Something certainly was coming to an end, but no one knew yet exactly what.


	32. Right Now, There's You And Me

"Okay, I'm ready! Close your eyes!"

Jemma obeyed Fitz and closed her eyes as she sat on her bed waiting for Fitz to come out of the bathroom. The suit he had ordered for the end of year showcase had arrived and he wanted to finally show it to Jemma in all its glory.

"Okay, open up." Fitz said. Jemma opened her eyes and smiled in awe at the sight of Fitz dressed smartly in a black tuxedo, complete with bow tie, cufflinks and brand new shoes.

"What do you think?" Fitz asked worriedly.

"You look very handsome. I just want to rip it all off you right here, right now." Jemma teased, making Fitz chuckle as she kissed him.

"So I look okay?"

"Leo, you look far more than okay. I can't wait to show you off. Very James Bond." Jemma said.

"James Bond, huh? I'll take that." Fitz smiled. Jemma suddenly grew sad.

"I'm gonna miss moments like this."

Fitz smiled empathetically, pulling Jemma into a sweet hug and kissing her hair.

"We'll have plenty more one day."

"…I know." Jemma smiled.

"Let's just enjoy the moment? Doctor Who marathon?" Fitz suggested and Jemma nodded, kissing Fitz to show her appreciation as she pulled one of her many DVD boxsets off of a nearby shelf.

"Shall we watch a Weeping Angels episodes?" Fitz added.

"Is it dark outside?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah."

"Then no."

…

After a few hours of cuddling and watching TV, Jemma and Fitz were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was getting quite late by this point, so they were equally confused as to who it could be. Fitz got up and walked over to the door.

"PLEASE don't be another estranged relative." He whispered as he opened the door and saw Antoine 'Trip' Triplett, Skye's ex-boyfriend, stood before him with a smile.

"Hey Fitz. I know it's late but I was hoping I could run something by you about the set. We start building it tomorrow and Coulson said I should come to you for any questions since you designed it. Plus, I thought you'd prefer being visited in the late hours to being woken up early in the morning." Trip explained. Fitz chuckled.

"That is true. What's up?" Fitz asked.

"Well, I was just hoping to get your opinion. Should we build the all the set as one then move it onto the staging area or assemble the main structure and build the rest around it?" Trip answered.

"I'd assemble the rest around the main structure. I imagine it'd save time and would be easier to slot the mechanical elements into it when they arrive from the graphics department." Fitz said. Trip smiled.

"Cool, thanks buddy. I'll see you tomorrow sometime?"

"You bet." Fit smiled, waving Trip off as he walked away. He turned back to Jemma and grinned as he snuggled next to her again.

"Wow, the set building begins." Jemma said and Fitz nodded.

"I know. It's getting so close now, isn't it? It's pretty scary, actually."

"You can say that again." Jemma said nervously. Fitz wrapped both his arms around her as the two rested their heads together.

"You have nothing to worry about." Fitz stated adamantly. Jemma loved how much he believed in her.

"Since when did I become the one who always got tangled in knots and needed straightening out?" Jemma asked with a smile as she stroked Fitz's face.

"Since you untangled me first." Fitz smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead that filled her with warmth.

…

It was now the early hours of the morning, but Jemma and Fitz were having one of those nights where they just couldn't sleep no matter how hard they tried. Eventually giving up, Jemma decided to get started early on sorting out her belongings, as she knew she had things from her previous two years at the school that she'd no longer need. And luckily, as Fitz was awake too (and, as Jemma claimed, the best boyfriend in the world), he helped like the gentleman he was.

Sorting through one of Jemma's many boxes under her bed and in the cupboard, Fitz stumbled across a calendar for the previous year.

"Why do you still have this?" Fitz questioned, showing the item to Jemma.

"…Look at all the kitties on it." Jemma said adorably, making Fitz chuckle as he flicked through the pages and stopped on the page for July, where a picture of a small ginger kitten wearing a bow tie was displayed. Fitz admitted to himself (but certainly not to Jemma) that the picture was pretty hilarious before Jemma's handwriting on July 2nd caught his eye.

"July 2nd is Skye's birthday?" Fitz asked.

"Yep. She used to mess with me and tell me a different date every time I forgot and asked her, but Grant confirmed the correct date so I write it down every year just in case." Jemma explained.

"And we'll be all over the world for her birthday this year." Fitz commented.

"I know, it's the first one I won't be there in person for since I've known her. It's pretty depressing when you think about it."

"I've never been there for a single one." Fitz said sadly, as he reflected on his friendship with Skye.

"You know, it really did take me a while to warm up to her." Fitz added.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember when you thought you'd upset a few weeks after we first met? She went all Rambo on me, ate my sandwich…it took a while to get back in my good books after that." Fitz smiled and Jemma laughed.

"That certainly does sound like Skye. We got along straight away. There is not a single thing I don't know about her." Jemma said proudly. A thought popped into Fitz's head.

"…What's her surname?"

Jemma paused.

"…Okay, I don't know one thing about her, but that's it."

"Three years of friendship and you don't know her surname?" Fitz asked.

"Nope. No one does, not even Grant. I know she longs for it to be Ward, but as for what it currently is…who knows?" Jemma replied.

"How come she's so shy about it? She's not shy about anything?"

"She's not very close to her family; I think she's almost ashamed to share a surname with them so she doesn't tell anyone. Whenever we have paperwork to fill in or mock exams she'd cover her surname so no one could see it. I suppose we could ask Maria Hill as she'll have it on record, but…that might be taking it a tad too far." Jemma said.

"A wee bit, yeah." Fitz agreed.

"You know what? Throw the calendar away. I need to learn to start letting go of things, especially with what's to come in a few months." Jemma said.

"Well, why don't I cut out the pictures so you can keep them? Buy a scrapbook or something?" Fitz suggested. Jemma smiled widely.

"THIS…THIS is why I love you." Jemma laughed as she kissed Fitz passionately before returning to the box she was sorting through. Fitz smiled to himself as he put the calendar aside and continued searching. Jemma pulled out a handkerchief and smiled as she held it tight.

"This is my dad's. He gave it to me the day I moved here so I'd always have a bit of home to come back to after every class." She smiled.

"That's nice." Fitz said as he squeezed Jemma's hand.

"…It's so weird isn't it, how people can just come and go in your life? Some people you could have known for decades might have less of an impact on you as someone you've known for a few months. I never used to believe that until I met you." Jemma said, smiling at Fitz as he winked at her.

"And some people who used to mean so much to you can fade from your life forever and it doesn't always hurt like you'd think it would." Fitz said as he thought of his father.

"Life is odd, isn't it?" Jemma noted.

"You bet." Fitz sighed.

"Do you believe in fate? Destiny? That kind of thing?" Jemma asked. Fitz took a moment to think.

"I used to think it was nonsense. Everything could be explained with science somehow and that was that." Fitz said.

"And then?"

"And then I slammed a door into a beautiful girl's face. And as luck would have it, she left her notebook of songs behind so I could find her again. THAT was fate, I think." Fitz said as Jemma beamed.

"And as for Jamie and Callum…they were just too good, too beautiful for this world. And then mum coming back into my life, us making things right…the was fate saying I deserved it and things weren't all my fault. I see that now." Fitz added with a smile. Jemma was immensely proud of the man before her; it'd been a miracle to see him become someone even more beautiful than the handsome but damaged boy she'd first met less than a year ago.

"I believe in it too. After all, it's not like _we're_ scientists, are we?" Jemma said.

"Exactly." Fitz agreed.

…

After a few more hours of rummaging and sorting, the majority of Jemma's things had been sorted through and Jemma felt satisfied with the large amount of clutter she could get rid of.

"Thank you for helping me." Jemma said as she hugged Fitz.

"My pleasure. Besides, I still don't feel tired and the sun's coming up again already." Fitz said.

"I know what you mean, just one of those nights. I might regret staying up in a few hours though." Jemma smiled.

"You've got Mr Jameson, you'll be fine; I'm pretty sure he puts himself to sleep with his own lectures." Fitz said and Jemma laughed.

"And you're stuck with the eagle-eyes Miss Weaver." Jemma said. Fitz groaned.

"Don't remind me. And Raina's in my class with her too and she's an utter nightmare; she doesn't know when to shut up." Fitz complained.

"She wears pretty dresses, though. I love flowers." Jemma commented. Fitz smiled before being reminded of something.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hang on." Fitz said before he pulled a small but posh looking box out of his desk drawers, handing it to Jemma.

"I was gonna give it to you on the day of the end of year showcase, but I'm too excited to see your reaction to it. I hope you like it. After everything we've been through I wanted to get you something that was, you know…just something that was _ours_. You and me." Fitz said.

"Leo…"

"Go on, open it."

So she did. Opening the case revealed a gorgeous necklace; a silver chain and at the end of it was a small but beautiful rose, with a golden stem and silver petals. Jemma's face lit up at the sight of it.

"Leo, this is…I don't know what to say. I love it. I love _you_." Jemma said, kissing Fitz.

"Look closer." Fitz smiled. Jemma obeyed again and saw a small engraving on one of the petals.

" _Finally."_

She teared up as she read the word.

"Do you remember?" Fitz asked. Jemma nodded.

"That was the first thing I said after our first kiss." Jemma said emotionally. Fitz nodded with a shy smile as Jemma hugged him.

"Can you put it on me?" Jemma asked.

"Sure." Fitz said, taking the necklace out of the box and gently placing it around Jemma's neck; a perfect fit, almost like it was fate.

"As beautiful as ever." Fitz said as Jemma looked in a nearby mirror and turned back to him.

"I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve you." Jemma said meaningfully.

"I was broken, and you fixed me. You saved me. You just happened to steal my heart at the same time." Fitz said. Jemma hugged Fitz again.

"Okay…tonight I'm taking you out to dinner and I'm paying and-" Jemma began.

"-Jem, you don't have to do any-"

"-And there will be a lot of sex."

"…Well, if you insist."

Jemma looked into Fitz's perfect blue eyes.

"But right now, it's you and me." Jemma whispered, kissing Fitz again with a smile. Jemma was absolutely right. After everything and everyone, it was still the two of them against the world and they were still by each other's side.

And that, they thought, was all that mattered. And that, they thought, was perfect.

And that, they thought, was fate.


	33. The Chance You Have To Take

Ten days before exams began, Fitz brought Jemma down to a rehearsal room. He sat at the piano, inviting Jemma to sit next to him with a gentle tap on the bench he was sat on. She smiled as she took her seat.

"So, am I finally getting to hear your final exam piece?" Jemma asked excitedly as Fitz nodded.

"I'm pretty happy with it. Every teacher I asked said you need to pick a song you can be passionate about." Fitz explained.

"So, why are you passionate about this?" Jemma asked.

"Because it's your favourite song." Fitz smiled as he started playing. Jemma blushed and looked touch as she watched Fitz's hands beautifully glide across the piano keys as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Jemma closed her eyes and took in the voice she loved more than anything as Fitz sang softly to her as he played.

" _When I am down and oh my soul so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

 _You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be_

 _There is no life, no life without its hunger  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder  
Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity_

 _You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be."_

The song ended and Fitz turned to Jemma, who had been brought to tears by the song.

"You are just incredible. You blow me away." Jemma smiled, kissing Fitz passionately.

"So, you liked it?" Fitz asked.

"I loved it. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Well, except the written exam and the end of year showcase, anyway. You're in trouble if the set you designed collapses on everyone." Jemma laughed.

"Good point." Fitz chuckled, kissing Jemma again.

…

That evening, the group were in Bobbi's restaurant in what could be one of their final meals there. Everyone had shared that thought, but no one dared to mention it aloud and accept that things were coming to an end and all too quickly.

"Fitz, can you pass the salt?" Skye asked.

"No." Fitz replied. Jemma and Grant looked confused.

"Come on, Fitz. It was a little joke." Skye said.

"I didn't find it funny!" Fitz protested.

"What's going on?" Grant asked.

"I played a little prank on Fitz earlier." Skye explained.

"I left my lunch in the shared fridge in our building's common room, as always, and Skye here decided to have fun and leave the cafeteria's liver dish next to it. She KNOWS how much I hate liver! It tainted my lunch so I couldn't eat it; what a waste." Fitz complained. Grant chuckled while Skye smirked. Jemma, however, stroked Fitz's arm comfortingly.

"Skye, that was mean. We have less than a month left all together, can't you be nice?" Jemma said.

"Where's the fun in that? I have the rest of my life to be nice to Fitz; I'm enjoying the pranks while I still can." Skye smirked, causing Fitz to glare at her.

"DO NOT leave liver next to my lunch again."

"Okay, Scotty, message received and understood. I'm sorry." Skye said. Fitz nodded and slowly passed the salt to her with a small smile.

"I will admit, I will miss this. Who knows, maybe we'll all fail our exams and live together somewhere? We could start a band or, I don't know, become secret agents or something. Actually, how great would that be?" Grant said enthusiastically. Everyone stared at him.

"Or we could be realistic. None of us will fail, and none of us are certainly ever going to become secret agents! Ever." Jemma said.

"Well, at least you have your lovable positivity back." Skye said happily.

"I know; I had a rough patch but I'm back to feeling like myself again now. I'm very optimistic." Jemma smiled.

"I'll drink to that, I guess." Fitz chuckled as everyone raised their glasses.

"To the future, and to success." Grant toasted.

"Future and success." Everyone said happily. Fitz and Jemma looked at each other and shared a sweet smile.

…

The next morning arrived as Jemma crossed another day off of her calendar, the dreaded 'EXAM DAY' edging nearer and nearer. Fitz was sat at his desk on his laptop while Jemma was writing an essay.

"The set's nearly completely built now; we can start painting soon." Fitz declared happily.

"Really? Oh, that's great. I can't wait to see it when it's finished." Jemma smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fitz said warmly. The door edged open and Maria Hill popped her head in.

"Hey guys, you have some visitors here to see you. If that's okay?" She asked. Fitz and Jemma looked at each other before nodding in perfect sync.

"Great. I'll leave you all to it." Maria said and opened the door further to reveal two adults stood there as she walked off. Jemma recognised them but couldn't think where from until she saw Fitz's face as he stood up and faced them.

"Mr and Mrs Reynolds?" Fitz said, astounded.

 _Oh my god, Callum's parents._

"Hello Leo, nice to see you again. And it was Jemma, wasn't it?" Callum's mother asked. Jemma nodded as she stood up and shook the adults' hands.

"Yes. It's good to see you again." Jemma smiled.

"You too. I'm not sure we really had time before, what with everything, but my name's June and my husband here is Jesse." Callum's mother said as Fitz pulled the two desk chairs together so they could sit down as he and Jemma sat at the end of his bed, facing them. Oddly enough, no one felt awkward or out of place; there was no tension.

"…So, how are you two doing?" Fitz asked, hoping he wasn't being too personal. June and Jesse looked and one another and smiled softly, taking hands.

"We're…coping. As okay as we can be." Jesse nodded, appreciating Fitz's concern.

"What about you two? How are you doing?" June asked.

"We're okay. We miss Callum, of course, but he'd want us to keep fighting on." Jemma smiled.

"He certainly would. Miss Hill showed us the tree you plated for him; it really is lovely." June said appreciatively.

"Well, it's the least we needed to do for him. He's missed by everyone." Fitz said sadly.

"He'd love it. Centre of attention, as always." Jesse chuckled lightly.

"Well, we just really wanted to see how you were doing. I'm glad you're okay." June said.

"Thank you for coming and seeing us; it really was so kind. We're just glad that you're getting through it. Callum was a wonderful guy." Jemma said.

"You should be proud of him." Fitz added.

"We are, and always will be." Jesse nodded with a smile as he stood up and shook Jemma and Fitz's hands. June stood up and did the same as she and Jesse headed for the door. June turned back to face the pair.

"I know exams aren't far away, so good luck with everything. And if we never cross paths again; thank you. For making Callum's final few months so special; he never stopped talking about you guys on the phone. It means so much to us."

"It was our honour, Mrs Reynolds." Fitz said meaningfully.

"And can I give you some advice for the future? We know better than anyone how short life can be; sometimes time runs out and leaves you with regrets. Make sure you don't have any. Take some chances; you only get one life. It can be a gamble, the paths we choose in life, but it's the chance you have to take. So take them." June smiled, waving one last time as she and Jesse walked out and closed the door. Fitz and Jemma went to the window and smiled as they saw them leave the building and stand at Callum's tree for a few moments before blowing a kiss towards it and moving forward.

…

Jemma and Fitz were lying in bed; Jemma finished off an email to her parents catching them up on things before shutting her laptop and putting it aside, turning to Fitz with concern on her face.

"Leo, you've been on the same page for twenty minutes. Are you okay?"

"…Yeah." Fitz said unconvincingly, putting his book away as Jemma snuggled into his chest and looked up at him.

"Thinking about Callum?" Jemma asked. Fitz nodded.

"Sometimes I just forget how much I miss him. And Jamie. And everyone. Soon enough I'll be missing even more people; the teachers, Bobbi, Lance, Trip, Grant, Skye…you." Fitz said sadly.

"We'll never be far away, not really." Jemma smiled. Fitz smiled back, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"…What do you think it's like?" Jemma said, looking out the window at the stars shining brightly in the sky. Fitz followed Jemma's line of sight and caught her meaning.

"Death?"

"Yeah, but… _after_." Jemma clarified, wondering where Callum and even Jamie must be now, and who they had become.

"My mum always said you shouldn't be afraid because it's just like the way life was before you were born. Which wasn't that bad, was it?" Fitz said, giving Jemma some comfort.

"That's sweet. Though apparently I was miserable before I was born; upside down with the umbilical cord wrapped around my head." She said.

"She meant pre-conception."

"I know, I was joking."

"Yeah, I know you were joking, that's fine." Fitz said, making Jemma chuckle at his cuteness. Her eyes returned to the starry sky outside.

"I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics, it's the one thing I remember from science at school; that no energy in the universe is created-"

"-and none is destroyed." Fitz finished. Jemma nodded before continuing.

"That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle, will go on to be a part of something else. Maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova ten billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing; a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth, a monkey. Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things that are just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them new life. A good one, I hope." Jemma said before turning to Fitz and seeing a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"You amaze me, Jemma Simmons. Every single day." Fitz smiled. Jemma kissed him sweetly.

"Mrs Reynolds was right, you know, about taking chances. The chances you have to take. I took one and it really paid off." Fitz said.

"What chance was that?"

"I took a chance and returned a soggy notebook to the beautiful girl who owned it after I'd smashed her face in with a door in the hope I'd get to see her again." Fitz said, making Jemma smiled as she remembered staring into Fitz's blue eyes for the first time and hoping it wouldn't be the last.

"It turned out well then?" Jemma asked with a smirk.

"Best thing I've ever done, as it turns out." Fitz grinned.

"I love you, Leo Fitz."

"I love you, Jemma Simmons."

With that, and one final kiss goodnight, Fitz turned off the bedside lamp, the only light in the room coming from the stars outside, sprinkling the beauty of the night sky on the two people who hoped to take more chances in the future. They hoped to take chances for friendship. They hoped to take chances for happiness. They hoped to take chances for love.

After all, while life was short, love was forever.


	34. It's Too Late

_Hi Mum!_

 _Exams start exactly one week from today. I'm terrified, but optimistic. I know once it's all over I'll feel so much better. Well, for all of five minutes before I start worrying about results and going to Royal Welsh. However, I'm learning to enjoy the here and now of it all._

 _Things between me and Leo are as great as always (I know you want to ask but are too afraid I'll tell you off!) and Skye and Grant have actually got a deposit together on the building in California they're renting to open their music store! It's all getting very real; we'll have to go and visit them one day when we've both got some time free._

 _Every so often I've been getting these terrible thoughts about losing contact with everyone. I know things will never be the same again but what if we're all underestimating just how much will change? It's a scary thought. I wish I could just savour every last moment, and though I try too, I fear it's too late to enjoy these final few weeks; there is a gloomy atmosphere surrounding everyone as we all know goodbyes are coming._

 _Well, I better get back to practicing! I'll update you when I can. Love you, and send love to dad!_

 _Jemma x_

Jemma sent the email off with a smile as Fitz burst into the room and landed face down onto his bed, groaning into the pillow. Jemma swivelled her chair to face him.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

Fitz sat up, a look of frustration on his face and anger in his eyes.

"Just a stressful day making finishing touches to the set. Loads of volunteers came to help out; Trip, Lincoln, even Pietro Maximoff- good grief, that guy can work fast- and then…ugh." Fitz sighed.

"What happened?"

"…You know that kid, Gordon? Always wears the same clothes?" Fitz asked. Jemma nodded.

"Yeah, he's a second year, right? I've seen him around." Jemma stated.

"Yeah, him. He helped out, which is great, except…all he did was cause trouble. And I don't mean intentionally, he did try his best, but…he's clumsier than me, and I can't put a number on the amount of glass doors I've ran head first into. He knocked set pieces over, painted things the wrong colour, and just as we'd finished setting everything up perfectly he didn't look where he was going, ran into a huge piece of wood for the backdrop we hadn't screwed into place yet and the whole thing came tumbling down like giant dominoes. I swear, the guy's blind as a bat." Fitz explained, the exhaustion and antagonism clear in his voice.

"Oh, no! Did it all work out okay?" Jemma asked.

"We got everything back to how it was, but we finished nearly an hour after we were supposed to and missed lunch. The ladies in the café made food especially for us all but I had a lesson to go to so couldn't have anything. I am STARVING." Fitz complained.

"Well, I guess I'll have to treat you to a meal out, won't I?" Jemma said and Fitz smiled, rushing across the room to kiss her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Fitz exclaimed, making Jemma chuckle lightly. Fitz's face suddenly lit up as he reached into his pocket and handed Jemma a slip of paper.

"Almost forgot, I ran into Maria Hill and she asked me to deliver this to you. Pretty important, I think." Fitz explained as Jemma folded out the paper and read what it said.

' _Jemma Simmons, Candidate Number 5033_

 _Please attend a_ _ **very important**_ _meeting in G10 at 9.00am tomorrow morning.'_

"I wonder what that's about. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow in G10…that's Melinda May's office!" Jemma revealed.

"Interesting…" Fitz noted.

…

In Skye's room, she and Grant were lying on the floor on their fronts, a huge sheet of paper in front of them covered in marker pen scribbles in various colours.

"So, we've got the location sorted for the store, and we've narrowed down the potential names for it." Skye said, looking over the paper. Grant did the same and sighed.

"Skye, there's still 25 names on here. That's not exactly narrowed down."

"I'm good with names, remember! Plus, 25 is narrowed down A LOT from the 82 I originally had but you made me take out of the running." Skye moaned.

"That's because all of those names were rude or offensive…or rude AND offensive." Grant stated.

"And that would've been part of the charm!"

"Skye, we need to take this seriously. This is actually our future, not some fantasy or dream world. This is happening, and very soon. It's too late to back out." Grant said.

"I don't want to back out. Why, do you?" Skye asked worriedly.

"No, no, of course not. I just wouldn't feel confident starting a business and calling it 'All The Right Junk In All The Right Places'." Grant said.

"That isn't one of my favourites anyway. You're right, I'm sorry. I'll start acting my age." Skye said.

"Is 'Reach For The Skye' a serious suggestion?" Grant asked. Skye answered by smiling and drawing a line through it on the sheet.

"…Sorry." Skye said timidly. Grant put an arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get there." Grant said encouragingly, gaining a genuine smile from Skye before the two returned to work, serious expressions on their faces.

"You've got 'All About That Bass' stuck in your head now, right?" Skye asked.

"It's just _so_ catchy!"

…

The next morning, Jemma and Fitz were sat on Jemma's bed sharing a bowl of cereal (they'd nearly ran out but wouldn't have time to get more for another two days).

"You and your mum were on Skye for ages last night." Jemma commented.

"Yeah, we've got to that place again where we can just ramble on about anything. Sorry if we kept you up." Fitz replied.

"No, it's a good thing! I'm glad things are working out with you two." Jemma smiled as Fitz kissed her on the cheek.

"That reminds me!" Jemma said, getting up and bringing her laptop back with her onto the bed before quickly checking her emails. Sure enough, her mum had replied.

 _Jem,_

 _You have nothing to be worried about; your father and I know you'll do just brilliantly (he sends his love too, by the way!). And make sure you take longer than five minutes to relax after exams! Enjoy the time you have left there; before you know it it'll all be over and it'll be too late to get that time back._

 _You know me too well, don't you? I'm glad you and Leo are still going strong. Speaking of which, when are we going to meet the lucky fellow in person? Video chats just won't do! Maybe we can get together over Christmas or New Year? After all he's been through I'd like him to know that he still had a whole family with us and all your relatives._

 _Don't worry about the future too much, just take it as it comes, sweetie. Things change, but that's life. And I know you and Skye would die before losing touch, so stop panicking! Go out there and smash it!_

 _I'll leave you to your rehearsals, and we'll see you at the end of year showcase (yes, we're coming again this year and no, you can't stop us! Maybe we'll have time to meet Leo then!). Good luck! Send Leo, Skye and Grant our love!_

 _Mum xx_

Jemma smiled as she closed her laptop and put it to her side.

"Your mum and dad okay?" Fitz asked.

"Yep. Still eager to meet you in person, though. If not at the end of year showcase, they'll find a way." Jemma smiled.

"I'm excited to meet them too! And I used to be petrified of meeting new people." Fitz admitted.

"I just hope they don't scare you off." Jemma said with a chuckle.

"They'd have to be psychopathic murderers to do that." Fitz stated.

"You better not meet Skye's parents then." Jemma joked as she got her things together to head to Melinda May's office for her meeting.

"I'm sure she just wants to sing your praises again." Fitz said, picking up on Jemma's nerves.

"…Hopefully. That would be a welcome addition to my day." Jemma nodded.

"It'll be fine, whatever it is. Just wish me luck Gordon isn't helping with the set again today." Fitz sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I hope so. It's weird, isn't it? All the final pieces of the puzzle falling into place. Then everything changes. I'm apprehensive if I'm honest. I just…I don't want things to change."

"Oh, Leo, it's too late for that." Jemma said, kissing Fitz before walking out, anticipating what the meeting would bring.

…

Jemma reached Melinda May's office with exactly six minutes to spare. As she approached the door she heard the distinct voices of May and Coulson inside. She'd heard many discussions between the two of them over the years, and found them all highly entertaining; they clearly knew each other well and had a good dynamic, enjoying winding each other up.

"Phil, you don't need to be here for this." May said calmly.

"I know, but I want to be here to see Jemma's face; it's just so exciting! Plus, if this meeting went how you'd like it to no one would say a thing. It'd be an uncomfortable silence like most staff meetings." Coulson chuckled.

"Shall we check and see if she's here yet?" Came a third voice that from inside the room that Jemma didn't recognise. Suddenly, the door opened and Coulson smiled at Jemma.

"Ah, Jemma! Early as always. Come on in."

Jemma did as Coulson said and tentatively walked into the office, where May greeted her with a smile as Coulson shut the door and stood next to her. In the corner of the room stood the unrecognised man. He was older but dressed smartly in a black suit, carrying a cane of some description. Jemma sat in the chair in front of May's desk and looked around nervously.

"Jemma, this is Mr Gonzales." May said, as the older man approached Jemma and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jemma smiled.

"And you, Jemma. I've been a fan of your work at the school for quite some time. I even came to watch you in a few showcases over the years." Gonzales said with a smile.

"Mr Gonzales would like to discuss a very exciting opportunity with you." Coulson stated excitedly. Jemma looked intrigued.

"Yes. Jemma, I've been working in Arts Education for a very long time now, and I work with schools much like this one every day to monitor performing arts across the state. My colleagues and I have spent quite some time now developing a programme that, for lack of a better term, could be classed as extra credit. But it is also a full-time, paid job." Gonzales began.

"Okay…" Jemma said.

"I'm putting together a programme called The Gifted and Talented Association, gathering the most successful and prominent students from all performing arts schools in the state together to form a group that would tour all over the world, doing workshops in some schools but mostly to perform in professional venues. A travelling theatre company, if you will." Gonzales said.

"Wait…and you want me to be in it?" Jemma asked.

"Very much so. You'd be a wonderful addition to the group. You'd spend the next year after graduation seeing the world and getting paid to do what you love. You'd have to defer your place at wherever you wish to further your studies for a year, but that can be easily arranged. This would look very impressive for future employers. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You'd be fed and taken everywhere you'd need to go. It would be hard work and a gruelling process, but fun and enjoyable all the same, an early taste at a life doing what you love." Gonzales said enthusiastically, which radiated into Jemma and made her excited also.

"It sounds incredible. Like a dream." Jemma said.

"You still have a week to decide, but Mr Gonzales would need to know if you'd like to accept his offer before exams start so he has time to make all the preparations. You would be busy most of the time, either performing on stage or travelling somewhere else, but it truly is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and it could be the making of you, Jemma." May explained.

"I know. It'd be a dream come true." Jemma agreed.

"This sounds encouraging!" Gonzales smiled.

"So, if it is as busy a schedule as you say…what about keeping in contact with my family and friends?" Jemma asked.

"There would be some time for that, the occasional week or so off throughout the year, but not much." Gonzales answered.

"And, if I were to have a boyfriend?" Jemma asked, concerned.

"Well," Gonzales sighed, "taking this opportunity may mean you wouldn't have much of a relationship with him. It would probably be better to spend the year focusing on yourself, your career and your dreams."

 _So, I'd spend a year living the dream life, but I'd have to break up with Leo._

"So, what do you think?" Coulson asked, a huge grin on his face.

…

Jemma opened her room door to see Fitz sat at his desk. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey, you've been gone a while! How did it go? What did she say?" Fitz asked.

"We, uh…we need to talk, Leo." Jemma said sadly, tears in her eyes.


	35. The One That Got Away

It had been three days since Jemma and Fitz last spoke.

She was sat on a stool in a rehearsal room, a band of people around her, ready to help her try out a new musical arrangement for her final exam piece.

"Let's um, let's do a different song just to warm up. I've been practicing this a lot." Jemma said, handing some sheet music to a guitar player, who inspected it and nodded apprehensively; he could see the pain in Jemma's eyes and the remains of her dried tears on her cheeks.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Jemma sniffed, returning to her stool. After a few moments and a deep breath from Jemma, she gave a false smile as the guitar player started to play. At the right moment, Jemma began to sing, her mind on only one thing. Him.

" _Summer after high school when we first met  
We'd make out in your mustang to Radiohead  
And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos_

 _Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

 _In another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

 _I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on_

 _Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

 _But in another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

 _All this money can't buy me a time machine  
Can't replace you with a million rings  
I should have told you what you meant to me  
'Cause now I pay the price_

 _In another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one_

 _In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away."_

The song ended as a tear fell down Jemma's cheek, and she felt a surge of fresh tears approaching.

"Excuse me." She mustered politely before getting up and rushing out of the room.

…

Fitz sat in silence next to Callum's tree, the gentle breeze causing a loose branch to occasionally brush his shoulder. He stared into space, not even knowing what time it was. It had been so long since he'd gone this long without talking to Jemma. She'd been staying in Skye's room for the last few nights; he'd only seen her in Mrs Byron's lessons and even then they never exchanged a word. Ever since the night she told him about Mr Gonzales' offer things had never been the same; all of their plans had been changed. She had yet to accept or deny the offer, as far as he knew, and while he wanted her to accept and spend a year living the dream, it would mean he'd lose her, possibly forever. What if she met someone else out there? What if, after the year, she decided she didn't want to get back together? Fitz didn't even know if they were broken up. He never thought they'd go back to the time they stopped speaking.

Deep in thought, Fitz didn't even register Grant walking up to him and sitting down beside him.

"You okay, buddy?" Grant asked. Fitz slowly turned to acknowledge his presence, his face expressionless.

"I have no idea."

"…Are you to broken up or…?"

"…I have no idea."

"Well, how are you gonna sort this out?"

"…I have no idea."

Grant placed a supportive hand on Fitz's shoulder for a brief moment before looking around the campus, taking it all in for what could easily be the final time.

"Did I ever tell you about when I saw Skye for the first time?" Grant asked.

"Look Grant, I know you mean well but I'm not in the mood for-"

"-Just, let me speak, okay?" Grant asked. Fitz reluctantly nodded.

"…I'll never forget it. Our first day. I was going around inviting all the first years to the party in the common room and then I walked into room 32. There she was. I just saw these big brown eyes and that was it, I was hooked. There was just something about her. A warmth, a glow. Jemma was there too, but I couldn't take my eyes off of this gorgeous girl in front of me. I fell in love with her the moment she told me her name. That was a long wait, those two years wondering if we'd ever get together, if I'd ever find the courage to admit how I felt, but man was it worth it." Grant explained, turning to Fitz.

"Was that how it was when you saw Jemma for the first time?" Grant added.

"I guess so. Just took me a while to realise it. I mean, I knew from the start how beautiful she is, I just…I can't talk about this, it makes me sad. I can't talk like everything's okay. I've finally got so many people in my life to care about again and in a few weeks I could end up just like I did after Jamie died." Fitz said, tears threatening to burst out of his eyes.

"Do you love Jemma?" Grant asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do!" Fitz said passionately.

"And you know Jemma loves you. Just as much, if not more."

"That's not possible, Grant."

"Okay, fine. The point is you two love each other, that's not a bond easily broken. If you're meant to be together, you'll be together. A year apart, ten years apart, who cares? She saw you at your lowest point and she still fell in love with you. Nothing can change that, Fitz, nothing. You are linked for life. If anything, a year apart might make your love even stronger in the long run. That's even if she decides to go at all." Grant said.

"But she SHOULD go, it would be her dream come true!" Fitz protested.

"Maybe it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think all of this, this huge decision she has to make, might have put things in perspective. Maybe she has a new dream; being with you. Maybe you two haven't spoken in days not because you're afraid she'll end things, but because she's afraid you'll tell her to go." Grant said.

"…What do I do?" Fitz asked desperately.

"What you've always done. Be Fitzsimmons. Talk to her. Set things straight. Save the world." Grant smiled. Fitz looked at Callum's tree as he digested Grant's words, knowing he'd give exactly the same advice.

…

Fitz and Grant headed to Skye's room and opened the door gently, where Jemma and Skye were sat talking lightly on Skye's bed, not even realising the boys were there. Skye had a CD player set up nearby and pressed play.

"So, you're the first one to hear the final version of my exam song." Skye said as the music began. Jemma smiled slightly as she closed her eyes to listen to her friend as she began to sing. Fitz and Grant listened too.

" _So far away  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
Doesn't help to know you're just time away_

 _Long ago I reached for you and there you stood  
Holding you again could only do me good  
How I wish I could but you're so far away_

 _One more song about moving along the highway  
Can't say much of anything that's new  
If I could only work this life out my way  
I'd rather spend it being close to you."_

The words of the song resonated deeply with everyone in the room.

 _But you're so far away  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
Doesn't help to know you're so far away_

 _Travelling around sure gets me down and lonely  
Nothing else to do but close my mind  
I sure hope the road don't come to own me  
There's so many dreams I've yet to find_

 _But you're so far away  
Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
Doesn't help to know you're so far away_

 _Yeah, you're so far away  
Ooh, yeah  
You're so far."_

The song ended and Jemma clapped as Skye smiled.

"That was amazing!" Jemma said happily.

"I agree." Fitz said delicately, causing Jemma and Skye to turn and face the boys stood at the door. Fitz looked at Jemma and smiled.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied quietly.

"Babe, how about we get some food at the café?" Grant suggested.

"Good idea. Not like it's my room or anything." Skye said as she stood up and walked out with Grant, tapping Fitz on the back as she went.

"Babe?" Skye asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I was trying it out. You and pet names just don't go." Grant admitted.

"So painfully true." Skye agreed.

Now alone, Fitz shut the door and sat on the empty bed next to the one Jemma was sat on.

"…I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since…everything." Jemma said.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry." Fitz said.

"I'm just…I'm confused. I don't know what to do." Jemma admitted, putting her head in her hands. Fitz sighed and took a moment to think for himself before getting up, sitting next to Jemma and taking her hand in his, a feeling both of them had missed tremendously.

"Grant was telling me about when he first met Skye, and I got to thinking about the day we met. It was like you were my calling. Like I'd been searching for something my whole life without even realising it but I found it in you. You're my essence, Jemma. The only light in the darkness. I carry you with me wherever I go, so we'll never be alone. We were always going to be apart for the next year, even the next few years." Fitz said.

"I know, but if I do this I'd get about ten minutes with you a week. That's not fair on either of us." Jemma said.

"Jemma, this would be your dream come true. I love you too much to tell you not to take it. I'll let you go so you can be a star without me. That's how much I love you." Fitz said.

"…Sitting here, looking into your eyes, holding your hand…this, right now, this is a dream come true. All those stories I read when I was little, finding your true love…that was my first dream, the dream that meant the most, and it came true. You've made all my dreams come true, Leopold Fitz. I…I can't be apart from you for a year, not in the way Gonzales wants me to be. I love you too much to let you break your heart. How do they know it'll be the only chance I get? I'd rather never make it big but have you by my side than make it big without you there." Jemma said, tears rolling down her face and a smile slowly forming. Fitz was near tears himself.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I love you, and I'm never going to leave you, not like that. I can dream of being a big star and having the glitz and glamour, but I could never dream of not having you around." Jemma said.

"I love you so much." Fitz said, kissing Jemma passionately and hugging her tight. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"What appealed to you most about Gonzales' offer?" Fitz asked.

"…Seeing the world." Jemma said.

"Then let's see the world."

"I don't understand, Leo."

"Let's travel the world. You and me. We could go anywhere and everywhere. The big cities, all the landmarks, do it all. Leo and Jemma seeing the world together. What do you think?" Fitz suggested.

"That sounds…incredible. But we have university! We couldn't go everywhere I'd want to in one summer." Jemma said.

"You would have deferred your place for a year anyway…how about we both do that?" Fitz said. Jemma's face lit up.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" Jemma said excitedly, hugging Fitz again. It was a rapid and dramatic change of plan for them both, but it was exactly what they wanted and, more importantly, needed. University could wait for a year; Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had to take the world by storm first, and do it together. Just as it should be.

"This is mad! You really want to do this?" Fitz asked.

"I really do. A year seeing places I may never get the chance to again, with you? THAT would be a dream come true. Let's do it. Screw the future." Jemma beamed.

"Screw the future." Fitz agreed, kissing Jemma again, a smile very much on his face.

"I love you." Jemma whispered as she rested her head on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz wrapped an arm around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you too."

"And Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"…You're my only light in the darkness too."

…

 **A/N: Only 5 chapters left! Thank you so much for all the amazing things you've said, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the journey.**


	36. A Family

Jemma woke up that morning with a sense of urgency. While she had spent the last few days planning her year long trip with Fitz as well as homework, rehearsals for exams and practising for the end of year showcase, today she was up early and fully dedicated to her final exam piece.

It was tomorrow. Exam season was less than 24 hours away.

She knew she would do well in the written exam; she'd hardly worried about it at all; hell, she'd been revising material for that for three years now, even before she needed to know most of it. Years of preparation had left her feeling quite comfortable with the entailments of the exam; any essay question they threw at her, she'd be ready for it. However, tomorrow she was in the half of the year that did their performance first and the written exam the following day. After that, she would be free of exam stress and it would be up to the students who focus on playing instruments more than singing to worry about their remaining examinations.

The previous day she, along with all students, had their final lessons ever before being giving the day before exam season began to revise freely. While she was sad, of course she was, there was a hint of excitement inside of her too. She'd miss all of her teachers, but times change and people move on. Fitz had taught her that better than anyone after everything she'd seen him go through. Deep down, she could explode with excitement at the thought of spending the next year travelling with him. For now, though, she was up at an ungodly hour to go down to a rehearsal room, and she let her boyfriend remain sleeping soundly in bed as she headed out the room.

…

She met up with Skye and Grant at rehearsal room 1 (the biggest and nicest one, of course) and they all headed in together. Jemma spent the next forty minutes playing the instrumental of her piece on the piano (which she had grown very much used to thanks to Fitz giving her lessons all year round) to prepare before beginning to sing along once she'd perfected the piano playing side. Skye sang her piece to Grant over and over again as he tuned his guitar to perfection and studied the sheet music he'd have to perform in his exam intently as he listened to her.

"Okay, ten minute break." Grant declared, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and sit in the centre of the room with a few snacks. As if it was meant to be, Jemma's phone rang the second she sat down, and she smiled as Fitz's smiling face filled her screen before she answered.

"Hey." Jemma began.

"Hey, where are you?" Fitz asked.

"Rehearsal room 1. I'm with Skye and Grant; didn't want to wake you too early." Jemma replied.

"And I love you for it. I was worried you were off sleeping with Pietro Maximoff or something." Fitz joked. Jemma chuckled, leading Skye to roll her eyes at Grant and make him laugh, the two unable to hear Fitz's half of the conversation.

"Now, why would I do a thing like that when I have a sexy Scotsman to fulfil my needs, and do so _magnificently_." Jemma teased.

"You make a good point. I'll get ready then come and meet you guys. Love you." Fitz chuckled.

"Love you too. Oh, and if you come down and I'm not here, I'm probably just having sex with Pietro Maximoff." Jemma laughed as she hung up.

"Sorry about that." She added, noting the expression of confusion on Grant's face.

"No worries; I stopped listening when you mentioned English people sex and it got weird very fast." Skye said.

"Fitz should be here in a few minutes." Jemma revealed as she took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"So, how're you all feeling about tomorrow?" Grant asked.

"Not too bad, but I'll be glad to get the practical exam out of the way so I can master the written one." Jemma answered.

"I'm pretty confident. I just hope the examiner is a creepy old guy who uncontrollably salivates at the mouth like last year, he was a nutcase." Skye said.

"I'm just nervous I'll muck up the piano part of it." Jemma admitted.

"Jem, we watched you for a bit earlier; you could play that song with your eyes closed. Fitz must be an amazing teacher." Skye commented and Jemma smiled.

"He really is."

"So, Fitz said you'd planned out your super trip around the world." Grant said.

"Yes! We're going to visit my parents first, then go to London, then to visit Fitz's mum in Scotland, and then we're spending a few days in Ireland…" Jemma began.

"Which I know now is where Fitz is indeed NOT from." Skye piped in. Jemma nodded.

"Yeah, and then…we'll we've got it all mapped out. We've got savings to get us buy and…I can't wait." Jemma smiled.

"It's crazy; I thought I'd be the one to go travelling after graduation and you'd be the one to settle down straight away, but it's the other way around. I kinda dig that." Skye grinned.

A few minutes later, Fitz turned up and sat with the group, revealing he felt comfortable with his situation regarding his exams too.

"Well, with us all here and small talk out of the way, Skye and I wanted to take you two out to Bobbi's tonight; our final dinner as the four of us. The last bow." Grant said.

"That sounds great." Fitz smiled and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. I can't believe how quickly this year has gone, considering how dramatic it's been. I mean, at the start of this year Grant and I hadn't even been together five months, none of us knew Fitz or Cal and Jem was still a lonely singleton." Skye said.

"Charming." Jemma said.

"That's what you'll miss most." Skye smiled.

"I know that's what I'll miss about you, Skye." Fitz said, but Skye leant forward and put her finger on his lips.

"No, no…no goodbyes, Scotty, not yet. It makes me too sad to think about it." Skye said.

The next few seconds consisted of the group all sharing the same look with one another, an expression filled with care, love, passion, regret and sadness; every emotion they'd felt over the previous few months. In that look was the bond they had all formed, and one they all knew, no matter what, could never be broken. They loved each other, and love is so much more than an emotion. Love is a promise.

…

At 1.30pm, all the third year students were summoned to the theatre. As they entered the hall, the students got a glimpse of Fitz's finished end of year showcase set for the first time. It was exactly as he'd designed, a giant sun and moon moving across the stage as day became night. It was an incredible spectacle.

"Leo, this looks amazing!" Jemma smiled as the four sat down together, Coulson giving Fitz and approving nod as he stood on stage.

"It turned out well, huh?" Fitz asked.

"I'm super impressed Fitz. All this time part of me thought you were lying that you'd designed something that could actually stand up, more like move around and all that stuff." Skye said.

"She means it looks great, buddy." Grant smiled. Melinda May soon walked into the room and stood next to Coulson and Maria Hill on stage, taking her spot at the podium in front of the students.

"Thank you all for coming, as usual. As you all know, exams start tomorrow for all of you, be it the written or practical examinations. This is the last assembly you'll ever attend here apart from the end of year showcase, and this is the last assembly for just you third years. So, I wanted to take this chance to say thank you. Thank you for all the joy and hope you've brought to my school for all the time you've spent here. You are all incredibly talented, kind people, and I will miss you all very much when you're gone. But your legacy, everything you'll achieve in the next few days, will stay in my heart and in this building forever. I know Mr Coulson and Miss Hill here feel the same. It's been a hell of a journey, in particular this year as we all faced that tough time in January where we lost one of our own…" May said, and everyone turned to the photo of Callum that was mounted proudly on a nearby wall.

"But we made it through, and you've all made me so proud. I wish you the best of luck for your exams, and your futures. My biggest regret is that I won't be able to see your journeys continue on from here as you enter the next stage of your life, but I know it'll be fantastic. Thank you from myself and the staff, and good luck." May finished with a rare smile and a twinkle in her eye.

The room filled with applause as every single person in the room began clapping, and within seconds all the students were on the feet applauding the adults and guardians in front of them. Even from far away, Jemma could see a proud tear fall from May's eye and down her cheek. She felt tears leave her eyes herself, but they were tears of pride and joy. It had finally hit home that it was all coming to an end, and while she was excited for what the future held, she was sad for this part of her life to end, and it was okay to be sad.

…

Having spent the rest of the day rehearsing and revising, the group were happy to head to Bobbi's restaurant for one final meal together. They laughed, cried and remembered the ups and downs of the past few months, but one thing they all could agree on was that after all was said and done, it had been so very worth it.

After laughing at Skye inhale her _third_ dessert, the group were interrupted when Bobbi and Lance approached their table, hand in hand.

"Hey guys. So, I just finished my final ever shift here." Bobbi said sadly.

"Well, thank you for being such a wonderful waitress all year." Jemma smiled.

"You're more than welcome." Bobbi said.

"I guess we just wanted to make sure we said goodbye to you guys, in case we never get a chance to later. You guys have been incredible friends, and I know you'll do so well and live the most amazing lives." Lance said, trying to hide his (manly) tears. All of them were teary as the smiled at one another.

"Yeah, you guys are truly inspirational. I'm really gonna miss you all." Bobbi said emotionally.

"We'll miss you too, guys. It's been amazing. Thank you for all you've done for us…introducing us to this place, driving us all to Callum's funeral…" Grant said.

"Don't even mention it. It was our pleasure." Lance said.

"What are you two going to do next?" Fitz asked.

"Well, we got into the same university, so he's gonna be stuck with me for a while yet." Bobbi smiled.

"I could never be stuck with you." Lance smiled as Bobbi kissed him.

"Well, we should leave you guys to it. Good luck tomorrow, and if this is it…goodbye. Be extraordinary." Bobbi smiled through tears.

"Bye you guys." Lance nodded respectfully with a wave as the two walked off. The group waved at them as they walked out of the restaurant and their lives.

"I'm gonna miss those guys." Fitz said.

"Oh crap, I'm crying already." Skye said, wiping some tears as Grant put a supportive arm around her and Jemma and Fitz joined hands.

"Okay, one last toast." Grant said, and everyone raised their glasses.

"To friendship, love, laughter, music and the future." Grant smiled.

"To Callum." Fitz added.

"To one hell of a ride" Skye said.

"To us." Jemma finished as everyone tapped their glasses together and drank.

"You know, when I look around this table, I can't believe how lucky I am to know you all. I love you all so incredibly much, and I can't begin to put into words how much I'm gonna miss this. We're not a group of friends, we're a family. And that is never gonna change." Grant smiled as everyone joined hands, sadness and admiration in their eyes.

"I love you guys." Jemma smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

…

After wishing Skye and Grant luck for the next day and saying goodnight, Jemma got ready for bed in the bathroom as Fitz sat at his desk, looking at the pictures of his fallen friends on the wall. As he looked at his and Jamie's smiling faces, he remembered where he'd come from and how much he'd grown and changed for the better.

"Thanks, buddy. For everything. I miss you." Fitz said as a tear fell. He looked at the picture of Callum and thought back to the last time he ever saw him.

" _And thanks for being such a good friend to me this year. Telling you about Scotland and Jamie…it really helped me." Fitz said._

" _My pleasure, mate. You're an awesome friend too. Happy New Year."_

" _Happy New Year, Cal."_

 _With a smile, Callum opened the door and turned back._

" _And hey, even if it doesn't work out tonight, it will at some point. You two are a perfect match. Never give up, never give in."_

" _Thanks. Have fun." Fitz smiled._

" _Try and stop me." Callum laughed as he walked out._

Fitz shed a few more tears. In the short time he'd known him, Callum had taught him so much about himself. Callum and Jamie, those amazing friends, they were his family too.

" _You're an awesome friend too."_

" _Never give up, never give in."_

"I won't Cal, I promise. Thank you." Fitz said, wiping his tears away as Jemma walked out of the bathroom.

"All done. Are you okay?" Jemma asked, noticing Fitz's saddened face as he pulled her into a hug.

"Just…remembering." Fitz smiled as he kissed Jemma and the two snuggled up into bed.

"You're gonna be amazing tomorrow. I know it." Fitz said.

"So are you. Thank you for believing in me right from the beginning." Jemma smiled.

"And I always will. Until the end." Fitz promised as Jemma kissed him and turned off the light.

After a few nervous thoughts and worries, the two drifted off to sleep, ready for the next day. This was it. The moment was coming. The world was about to throw everything at them, but after everything they had seen and done, they were ready. After everything, Jemma and Leo knew that the world didn't need to be scary or overpowering. The truth was, the world could be kind. The world was mad and crazy as it was, but in the future, everyone knew, it would be madder and crazier.

But so much better.


	37. The Moment

The moment had been coming for so long. Now, the moment was here. Exam season had begun.

Jemma ate her breakfast in silence, sitting across from Fitz on the small table in their room as he ate his breakfast too. Her eyes were focused on the floor but her mind was elsewhere. Soon enough, she felt Fitz's hand on top of her own and she smiled softly at him.

"You're gonna do great today. You'll blow the examiner away." Fitz smiled.

"Thank you. You'll do great too; you're great at writing so you have nothing to worry about." Jemma replied.

"Skye said you two were meeting up before going to the exam building." Fitz commented.

"Yeah, we've done it the past two years; just a pep talk kind of thing, but this is the last chance we'll have to do it again, so…" Jemma said sadly, unable to finish as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Need a hug?" Fitz asked and Jemma nodded. The two stood up and held each other close, silently preparing themselves for the day ahead. They were both nervous, as was to be expected, and while they were excited to get it all over with they knew they had to embrace the opportunity to shine and make the absolute most of it.

"Let's do this." Fitz said.

"Yeah." Jemma agreed before kissing him softly. Even if things went wrong and lost her way, she'd at least have Fitz to guide her home.

…

Jemma and Skye sat on a wall at the edge of the school grounds, sipping coffee bought from the café beforehand to give them the boost they'd need to get through the next few stressful hours.

"Grant and Fitz are about to go in for the written exam. I think they're both pretty confident." Skye said, reading a message from Grant on her phone.

"They should be; they'll do fine." Jemma stated.

"So will we." Skye smiled.

"I know. I always get like this, but Dr Garner's techniques have really helped me manage my stress this time around. Leo stayed up late with me most nights this past week helping me refine the piano playing portion of my piece." Jemma said.

"Piano playing portion…try saying that when you're drunk." Skye chuckled.

"…You know, I'm really proud of us. We had a rough patch this year and while we weren't roommates for the past few months…I'm really gonna miss seeing you every day. You'll always be my best friend." Jemma said.

"You're mine too, Jem. I love you." Skye said emotionally, pulling Jemma into a hug.

"I love you too. Now then, shall we head over to the exam room? You're in the first group to be examined, aren't you?" Jemma asked and Skye nodded.

"Yeah, we should get going. Three years has come down to this. What an amazing journey. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. You've made me better." Skye said meaningfully. Jemma took her hand and smiled.

"You made me better too. I couldn't have gotten this far without you either. I'm really gonna miss you." Jemma said.

"No goodbyes Jem, not yet. We've still got time. And the time we've had together…well, what other word can be used except 'legendary'?" Skye said and Jemma laughed.

"I can't argue with that."

The two girls tapped their coffee cups together as a toast and, arms linked, headed towards the exam building. The moment was now.

…

Jemma sat nervously outside the examination hall with her fellow students in her group. Skye had gone in about an hour ago, and was probably done by now and was sat in the café waiting for everyone to finish so they could momentarily celebrate then prepare for the exams the next day.

An invidulator exited the room with a clipboard. Several names of students that had already been examined had been scribbled out and Jemma watched her check the list nervously, desperately trying to stop her hands from shaking.

 _The guy before me had a surname beginning with 'R' so I must be within the next few people._

"Jemma Simmons?"

 _Oh._

Jemma stood up and smiled at the invidulator, who smiled back and signalled for her to enter the examination room. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"Wish me luck, Cal."

With that, she walked in and the door was closed behind her. The examiner sat at a desk at one end of the room, dressed smartly in a grey skirt and white blouse with fiery red hair. She smiled at Jemma as she walked in and took a seat at the piano that had been prepared for her. Jemma took another deep breath as she got herself comfortable and examined the piano keys while the examiner made some initial notes.

"Okay Jemma, I just have some questions before you start, as is procedure. I must say, your song choice has intrigued me as I'd never heard of it before. I see many students do songs from musicals but not this one; it's fairly recent, isn't it?"

"Yeah, only a few years old." Jemma nodded.

"And why did you choose this song?"

"Well, the whole song is based around loss and the toll it takes. This year, I've seen the people I love lose so much, and I've lost a lot myself, from losing family and friends to losing a sense of who you are. Loss has defined me and those closest to me, so I really connected with this song and wanted to show that, mostly as a means for me to digest all that's happened and move forwards from it." Jemma explained. The examiner nodded and made a few notes, and Jemma smiled slightly when she seemed impressed with her response. After a few more moments, the examiner sat up and smiled again. Jemma's heart started beating extremely fast; she knew the moment had arrived.

"Okay then Jemma, and you'll be singing and playing, correct?"

Jemma nodded.

"Whenever you're ready."

This was it. Jemma thought briefly about her family and friends, everyone she'd loved and lost, who were all behind her and cheering her on. This was the defining moment, and she had to take it. She looked down at the piano, took a deep breath, and began to play a melancholy melody, exactly as she'd practiced, before singing along.

" _I picked up your shirts this morning  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
Mr Reynolds said to say hello  
I started to cry, started to cry."_

She thought of her fallen friend Callum Reynolds, and how she'd cried in the days, the weeks, following his passing.

" _Every place we ever walked and  
Everywhere we talked, I miss you  
You never leave my mind  
So much of you is left behind."_

She thought of all she'd lost, and the times she'd nearly lost Fitz and Skye.

" _You took my days with you  
Took my nights with you."_

It was going well. The examiner continued making notes with a serious expression on her face which Jemma hoped meant she was emotionally invested in her performance.

" _Those unfinished conversations  
We used to have still speak to me  
And I write you letters every day  
That I'll never send, and you'll never see."_

She thought of the constant emails she sent to her parents, and the letter she sent to Fitz's parents, as well as Fitz's letter to his father and the postcard he got back.

" _All this wishful thinking  
Gets me nowhere, I can't stay  
Though my heart is broken  
It keeps breaking every day_

 _You took my hopes with you  
Took my dreams with you_

 _I keep thinking that you'll be calling  
Everyone says that it's all in my head  
And I can't accept it yet  
I'm not ready to just give in  
I know that I can't live in this pain  
With these feelings of regret_

 _I can't comprehend this  
And pretend that I don't care  
Any place I wanna be  
I wanna see you there_

 _You took my life with you  
Took my world with you."_

Jemma finished her performance and sighed with relief, turning to the examiner.

"Thank you, Jemma." She smiled. Jemma smiled back.

 _It's over._

…

As Jemma walked into the café, she saw it was filled with students talking about how their exams had gone. Eventually, she saw Skye, Grant and Fitz talking on a table and approached them. As she got nearer, she saw Grant notice her and point in her direction before Fitz stood up and hugged her as she reached the group.

"How did you do?" Fitz asked.

"Really well, I think! I didn't mess up, anyway." Jemma said happily. Fitz grinned widely as he hugged her again.

"See? I told you you'd nailed it! Well done. I never doubted you." Fitz said and Jemma smiled before kissing him.

"What about you guys?" Jemma asked.

"Awesome. I didn't forget the words, so I beat my first year exam. Hopefully I won't just scrape through this one. I'm pretty confident." Skye smiled.

"And the written exam wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually found most of it pretty easy." Grant said happily.

"Me too. I know you weren't too worried about that one anyway but you really needn't know. It's plain sailing from here." Fitz said excitedly.

"Thank God. I'm so proud of us." Jemma smiled as she hugged Fitz snugly again.

"Me too." Grant agreed, kissing Skye's hand.

For now at least, everyone was happy.

…

The next day, the group finished their exams; Fitz and Grant's practical performances went really well, just as they'd hoped, and Jemma answered every question in the written exam without any worry. Skye had struggled slightly, but still believed she'd done fairly well; writing had never been her strong point after all.

After being convinced by Bobbi, the owner of the restaurant she'd worked at for the whole year had set up a celebration party for the third years that night for those that had finished all their exams. The group all attended and were finally overwhelmed with their joy at being free of exams and were soon to graduate from Melinda May's School for the Gifted and Talented. It had been a long, winding road, but the end of their journeys were in sight and new ones were getting ready to begin.

A few hours into the party, Fitz and Grant were laughing at an extremely drunken Lance dance with a highly amused Jemma and Bobbi while Skye took to the staging area and grabbed a microphone, the familiar karaoke machine from Valentine's Day set up behind her.

"Listen up, losers! I'm not one for goodbyes and emotional speeches so I'll keep this to the point. I'm gonna miss each and every one of you, and it's been one hell of ride we've all been on together. And despite the ups and downs, I wouldn't have it any other way. So thank you guys, good luck for the future, well done for everything we've achieved, and I'm drunk enough to sing so…this is for all of you. Here's to us." Skye said as she selected a song on the karaoke machine and everyone gathered in the middle of the room to watch her, dance or sway along as she sang. The atmosphere in the room was one of love and happiness.

" _We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze, sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

 _Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we messed up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
Cause the last few days have gone too fast  
So let's give them hell, wish everybody well  
Here's to us, here's to us_

 _We stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better."_

Skye smiled and blew a kiss to Jemma, Fitz and Grant as she continued.

" _And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we messed up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights have gone too fast  
If they give you hell, tell them to forget themselves  
Here's to us, here's to us_

 _Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes that we just couldn't trade  
To us breaking up without us breaking down  
To whatever's coming on our way_

 _Here's to us, here's to us  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
Cause the last few days have gone too fast  
So let's give them hell, wish everybody well_

 _All the times that we messed up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights have gone too fast  
If they give you hell, tell them forget themselves_

 _Here's to us  
Oh here's to us_

 _Here's to us, here's to love  
Wish everybody well_

 _Here's to us, here's to love  
Here's to us._

 _Here's to us."_

The song ended and the room filled with applause as Skye took a bow. Everyone hugged each other and enjoyed the moment.

"Being alive. It has it's downsides, but honestly, it's the best thing there is." Fitz smiled, kissing Jemma on the cheek. She looked at him and smiled as Skye joined the group and all four of them hugged.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves; the here and now was most important. The next day they'd have to start packing and preparing to leave and await results day, but for now that didn't matter. They had time left together to enjoy and people left in their lives to love and cherish forever.

They had the rest of the night to be happy, and it felt like all the time in the world.


	38. Our Day Will Come

By the end of the week, all exams had been completed and now the three week wait for the results began (the examination board's fear of Melinda May always made them extremely efficient). The students at the school had until results day to pack up their things and get ready to leave for the summer, but for Jemma and the others they would never return upon leaving. However, no one had ever left the grounds until at least a week after exams ended as then they'd miss out on the end of year showcase.

Jemma had waited a few days before packing, despite having nothing else to do but sit around, watch TV or email her parents. She wanted to soak everything in and take her time to memorise every little detail of her room and the whole school; the smell of the classrooms, the colours of the carpets, the creaking sound her window makes…she had to keep it with her because soon she'd never see or hear any of them again. It would be over. She was terrified that one day she'd forget all those little things.

Fitz, on the other hand, had packed up most of his things rather quickly bar three weeks' worth of clothing and the photos of Jamie and Callum on the wall; he couldn't bring himself to take them down just yet. He'd spent most of his spare time (well, outside of make out sessions with Jemma, which he was proud to say took up a significant amount of his time) helping Coulson in rehearsals for the showcase and booking flights, coaches and accommodation for his and Jemma's 'Ultimate Road Trip Extravaganza' (he was the only one who called it that, obviously).

As Jemma and Fitz sat on Jemma's bed, they looked around at the masses of clothes and insane amount of objects around the room for Jemma to pack.

"Bloody hell Jemma." Fitz commented, looking around in shock and confusion.

"I know; in three years I haven't had the heart to get rid of everything. I don't think I'll have enough room to pack everything." Jemma admitted.

"You don't say?" Fitz winced, getting up and stepping on the complimentary key ring Jemma was given on her first day.

"I know there's a lot, but some of it really is just sentimental rubbish, really. It's silly stuff."

"Jemma, if it means something to you, it's not silly. Look, I have a bit of space left in my bags so I'm sure we won't have to get rid of quite as much, especially since we've eaten through my complete sweet stash which took up a whole case on its own." Fitz said.

"Are you sure?" Jemma asked.

"Of course I am." Fitz smiled. Jemma rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't deserve you. Not one bit." Jemma said.

"Well that's just not true. You deserve a handsome prince like in a fairytale." Fitz chuckled.

"Yeah, and I got one." Jemma said, kissing Fitz before kneeling down to sort through a pile of…she didn't even know what some of the stuff she'd kept was.

"Well we can get rid of all this; I don't even remember why I kept this. They're just stacks of notes I can't even read properly." Jemma added.

"Maybe Skye and Grant were making out over them and covered them in tea?" Fitz teased. Jemma gave him a short glare.

"I'd hit you for that but if it weren't for that I might never have gotten to know you like I did, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Jemma said meaningfully as she dumped the papers in a green bag to recycle at a later date.

"Well that's a huge chunk of it gone already! See, this should be easy to sort through!" Fitz declared happily. At that moment, Grant walked in with a smile.

"Hey guys! Fitz, I bumped into Coulson and he said he'd like you to come to the theatre at some point today and go over the set one final time to guarantee it won't fall over and crush anyone during the showcase." Grant explained.

"Okay, thanks." Fitz smiled.

"Fancy helping us sort through my things?" Jemma asked.

"I really don't." Grant chuckled, waving as he walked off.

"Can't blame him." Fitz teased with a cheeky grin.

"I guess. So, excited for the showcase tomorrow? Our swan song?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah, should be great. Can't wait to hear you sing, as always." Fitz replied.

"I just hope I can get through it without crying, it being the last time I'll ever sing here and all." Jemma stated.

"You'll be as incredible as ever, it'll be fine. Will I have to get used to you singing all the time when we're travelling the world?" Fitz asked with a smile.

"Yes. Yes you will." Jemma chuckled.

Less than an hour later Jemma had discovered a huge amount of clutter she could simply just throw away, leaving her with enough room to pack all her stuff away in her and Fitz's cases. She looked around the much tidier room extremely satisfied as Fitz stared at the wall sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jemma asked him.

"…Well, I guess…now's as good a time as any to…take them down. If not now, I'll never find the strength to do it." Fitz said. Jemma walked up to him and took his hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It feels weird having to do it, you know? They've defined me this year; they're a link to my past and show me how far I've come. There are so many memories in those pictures and what? I just take them down now?" Fitz questioned.

"Taking them down doesn't mean they're being taken away, Leo. Wherever you go and whatever you do, they'll go with you. In everything you do, they'll be there smiling away. They'll always be close to you. Always." Jemma said comfortingly, making Fitz smile as he kissed her hair.

"I know." He smiled, tentatively walking up to the wall and taking down the picture of Callum. He and Jemma looked at their smiling friend's face proudly, tears forming in their eyes.

"I really do miss that boy." Jemma said.

"Me too. He had so much to give but no time to give it." Fitz said sadly.

"He was happy, though, until the end. He was happy for his whole life; how many people can say that?" Jemma said. Fitz nodded.

"That's true." He agreed, his spirit lifted. He reached to the wall and took down the picture of Jamie, this time allowing a tear to fall.

"For so long I was ashamed to look at this; a reminder of what I'd been running from for so long. I'm glad that's changed. My amazing best friend." Fitz smiled.

"I wish I could've met him." Jemma said. Fitz turned to face her.

"He'd have loved you, almost as much as I do." Fitz smiled as he pulled Jemma close and kissed her, handing her both the photos.

"How about I put these in my laptop case? That'll make sure we don't forget them." Jemma suggested and Fitz nodded. She quickly did so and pulled Fitz into a sweet and gentle hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"I'm proud of both of us." Fitz replied with a smile. He was overjoyed that he'd learned to smile again after so long in the darkness.

…

The following night, the whole school, students and staff, gathered in the theatre and watched performance after performance in awe at the end of year showcase. Fitz's set design of the sun moving across the stage and becoming the moon as the evening went on looked spectacular. Jemma, the golden girl, closed the main show with a performance of 'This Time', which received a standing ovation and a loud whistle that could only have come from Skye. Jemma looked around the room and saw the faces of all the people that had helped her through her three years at the school; May, Coulson, Maria Hill, Mrs Byron, Dr Garner, Fitz, Skye, Grant, Lance, Bobbi…everyone she held dear to her and always would do. As the applause died down she held the microphone up to her mouth with a smile.

"Well, before we move on to the disco portion of the evening, I would like to do one last song and I'd like to invite someone very special to me onto the stage to sing it with me. They've had a tough time over the past year and a half, yet they never stopped lighting up my life in such wonderful ways and showed me a better way of living my life; by filling it with love. He's wonderful and handsome and talented and…well, I love him more than I thought I could love anyone. So I'd like to invite Leo Fitz up here, my incredible boyfriend…" Jemma said with a smile. Fitz's eyes widened with shock as he sat in the audience, Skye nudging him to get up as the room filled with applause. With a high five from Coulson as he walked up onto the stage, Fitz approached Jemma with a confused look.

"I wanted another perfect memory with you from one of our last days here." Jemma said happily as she sat on a stool and pointed at the piano next to her.

"It's one of our favourites so I know you can play it." Jemma winked.

He never could resist that bloody wink.

Fitz took his seat at the piano and smiled at Jemma as Grant tried to calm an excited Skye down in the audience, who'd quickly got her phone out to film the whole thing.

"This song says a lot about Leo and I, but also about everything in this room. I'd like to think a day is coming for of us when we'll look back on our time here and be proud. I think a day is coming when we'll all be able to say 'I made it'. Our day will come, I know it. This is for all of you." Jemma said emotionally as Fitz began to play, eventually starting to sing as the love that everyone in the whole school shared with one another filled the room.

" _You and I  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole  
Without you I've got no hand to hold  
Without you I feel torn, like a sail in a storm  
Without you I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song."_

Jemma then sang, unable to take her hazel eyes off of Fitz the entire time as she smiled.

" _With you I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall  
With you I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole  
Without you I've got no hand to hold  
Without you I feel torn, like a sail in a storm  
Without you I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song."_

Fitz and Jemma began singing together, their voices going together as perfectly as the people producing them.

" _You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole  
Without you I've got no hand to hold  
Without you I feel torn, like a sail in a storm  
Without you I'm just a sad song_

 _Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole  
Without you I've got no hand to hold  
Without you I feel torn, like a sail in a storm  
Without you I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song."_

The song ended and the room erupted with applause and happiness as Fitz lifted Jemma in his arms and held her tight.

"I bloody love you, Jemma Simmons."

"I bloody love you too, Leopold Fitz."

…

With the main showcase over, the chairs were moved out of the way and the theatre became a giant disco, with students and staff either dancing to the music or stuffing their faces with the buffet that Maria Hill had meticulously organised and prepared.

As the night was reaching its end, Jemma and Fitz's slow dance was interrupted by Skye and Grant.

"Hey guys, we want to sing with you." Skye stated.

"Really?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah…I mean, this is probably the last night all four of us will have together properly for…well, a long time. I wanted to do something special to end this era on; a lasting memory. I've chosen a song and got it all organised and it says so much about us and all we've gone through together." Skye explained, growing emotional and teary just like Jemma.

"We'd be honoured." Grant said. Jemma and Fitz looked at each other for a moment.

"It would be our genuine pleasure." Jemma smiled. Skye squealed excitedly, hugging them both as Grant patted Fitz on the back, the four of them heading to the stage. As everyone got their own microphones, Skye tapped on hers to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! So, the night is wrapping up but we wanted to sing one final song for all of us guys as well as my amazing friends and boyfriend here with me. I know I can come across as a sarcastic, cold-hearted bitch, but I honestly do care. Well, most of the time. I wish all of you the best of luck in the future and remember to never stop believing and just…just be extraordinary. This is for all the couples in the room…or close friends…or anyone that isn't uncomfortable with slow dancing, really. And yes that means you and your husband Mrs May!" Skye said and everyone cheered as May looked over to Dr Garner, eventually shrugging and leading him onto the dance floor along with many other couples.

When everyone was ready the music began and Skye began to sing, holding Grant's hand and smiling at him.

" _Our day will come  
And we'll have everything  
We'll share the joy  
Falling in love can bring."_

Skye and Grant sang together, holding each other close.

" _No one can tell me  
That I'm too young to know  
I love you so  
And you love me."_

Fitz sang as Jemma took his hand and grinned widely, never feeling happier than she was at that moment.

" _Our day will come  
If we just wait a while  
No tears for us  
Think love and wear a smile."_

Jemma joined in with Fitz as he continued.

" _Our dreams have magic  
Because we'll always stay  
In love this way."_

The four sang together happily, reeling in their friendship that would last forever.

" _Our day will come…_

 _Our dreams have magic  
Because we'll always stay  
In love this way  
Our day will come_

 _Our day will come  
Our day will come."_

The song came to a close and everyone applauded one final time as the end of an era arrived.

…

It was early in the morning by now and most people were in bed, but the group had left the theatre after the disco ended and went straight to the one place they felt they needed to go.

Callum's tree.

With Skye and Grant planning to leave that day (as it was now past midnight) to travel to California to start up their business venture, it would be the last opportunity they'd all get to visit their friend together. One last time. They all found peace in the knowledge that the tree would always be there, and it was an impossibility for Callum Reynolds to ever be forgotten.

Each of them had written Callum a letter to say a final goodbye, and placed them gently under the tree and around the plaque underneath it. No one had read the others' letters, and they never would. Jemma pulled a small candle out of her bag, lit it with a match and placed it on the pavement in front of the tree.

"That's far enough away, right?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah, that won't burn it down." Grant nodded.

"Though, to be fair, Cal would find that funny." Fitz said, and everyone chuckled in agreement.

They spent a few minutes in silence, thinking about the short time they'd had with their friend. A time they would never forget. They all had begun to believe that they'd see him again one day, whether it was in their dreams or when their time on Earth ended. Their day would come.

"Sweet dreams, Cal. Miss you." Skye said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I can't believe this is it." Grant said, shaking his head in disbelief and growing saddened himself.

"The story never ends. You never know what'll happen next." Fitz commented.

"A straight line may be the shortest distance between two points, but it is by no means the most interesting." Jemma said. Fitz looked at her.

"Did you just quote Doctor Who?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"I love you." Fitz smiled, kissing Jemma's cheek.

"Do you think he's okay? Wherever he is now?" Skye asked, staring intently at the tree.

"I like to believe that there's something beautiful waiting at the end of your life. An afterlife. A reward for your time on Earth, so long as you earn it through living. And he definitely did." Grant said, wrapping his arm around Skye gently.

"Yeah." Fitz nodded, a tear running down his face. He found himself quickly saluting as he took Jemma's hand again.

"Goodbye, Cal." Skye whispered sadly.

"Miss you, buddy." Grant said.

"Sleep well." Jemma smiled through her tears.

"…Goodnight, Callum Reynolds." Fitz choked.

With that, the group walked back to their rooms together to spend possibly their last night ever at the school, the candle by Callum's tree burning long into the night and the morning sun. They'd move on, but they'd always remember. They'd not look back in shame like they once did, but with warmth and pride. One day, the day would come when they thought about all they'd done at Melinda May's School for the Gifted and Talented, and they would find it extraordinary.

" _Our day will come, and we'll have everything."_


	39. Not A Happy Ending

The following morning, the group met up in the café for one last time, taking in the atmosphere (or lack of). The school grounds were practically empty of students, having all gone home to relax before coming back for results day or having their results mailed to them.

"Wow, does it always get like this every year?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, it's super weird." Skye commented.

"I'm actually really gonna miss this place. Well, I'll miss all of it, but there were times when this felt like the heart of it all; so busy and full of life." Grant stated.

"It is a lovely little place. So, what time are you guys leaving?" Jemma asked, desperately trying to mask her sadness at having to say the words and holding back her tears.

"Just after midday we think; we're gonna go round and say goodbye to our teachers first and then load our stuff up in Grant's newly purchased and insured car!" Skye said happily.

"Yeah, it finally all got sorted with the insurance so they delivered it here a few days ago, ready to take us on a brand new adventure. I'm just lucky I don't have to go flying solo." Grant said, smiling as Skye took his hand and reflected his smile on her own face.

"Well, we can meet you by your car and see you off?" Fitz suggested.

"That'd be nice." Skye said, looking at Jemma sadly and taking her spare hand to hold her best friend's.

"I can't believe this is really gonna be it. We're staying here all the way until results day before we clear off. Sure you can't come back to get your results and not have them sent to you?" Jemma asked.

"It would cost too much; we can't afford to lose too much money just yet. It took a lot of our savings to get all the stock and shop decorations set up." Grant explained. Jemma nodded sadly but understandingly.

"Well, I just want to say that-" Jemma began.

"Jem, save it for when we go. All of it. I don't want to cry in a cafeteria." Skye said emotionally, hugging Jemma and standing up.

"Well, we better get a move on and say goodbye to our teachers; we should start with Maria Hill." Skye added and Grant nodded, standing up to join her.

"We'll see you at the car; I'll text you when we're there and you'll be able to spot us pretty easily." Grant said, placing a hand on Fitz's shoulder before walking off, Skye following him with a quick wave, unable to speak due to the tears in her eyes. Jemma watched the pair go sadly. Fitz noticed this and took her hand.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Jemma choked. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she quietly shed a few tears.

…

As Jemma and Fitz returned to their almost empty room, they were shocked to see something had been slid under their door. Fitz inspected it and saw it was a disc in a plastic envelope, and scribbled on the front was a short message.

' _ **To: Fitzsimmons  
PLAY ME!  
From: The Teachers'**_

Jemma and Fitz looked at each other, confused, as Jemma got her laptop out of the case and set it up on her bed. Fitz sat down next to her and put the disc in, a video eventually popping up.

"What even-?"

"-I honestly have no idea."

Fitz tentatively hit the play button and Coulson's smiling face filled the computer screen.

" _Hey guys! Coulson here, obviously, and I had this idea to put something together for you two just in case none of us got to see you in person and have the chance to say a proper goodbye. Plus, you can hold on to this forever! Neat, huh?"_

Jemma and Fitz smiled at Coulson's words, joining hands as Coulson vanished and Mrs Byron appeared.

" _You two have been absolute stars this whole year! Right from the start I knew you two were going to do so well, and I am incredibly proud and beyond honoured to have taught you. Carry everything you learn and will learn in all you do, and you'll lead absolutely incredible lives! Good luck you two; all the best for the future! And if our paths never cross again…goodbye. Be wonderful."_

Mrs Byron blew a kiss to the camera, and Jemma had already started to cry and rested her head on Fitz's shoulder by the time Maria Hill's face appeared.

" _What's up, Fitzsimmons? Maria here, as you can see. You know, if I could adopt you two I would! You two are members of a very small club called 'Students I don't want to slap across the face till they bleed', and that's because you're both intelligent, funny, delightful and the most…human…humans I've met. Plus, you're absolutely adorable together and have a bright future ahead of you all! Drop me an email every now and again to let me know how things are going, and I hope you'll think of me as often as I'll think of you and Callum. Never give up on your dreams guys, because I believe from the bottom of my heart that you two can make it. I'm really gonna miss seeing you two here every day. Goodbye, Fitzsimmons. Missing you already."_

Dr Garner appeared next, his warm smile as present as ever.

" _Hi Leo. Hi Jemma. To see you both at your lowest points and then to watch you both rise out of the ashes of your past and became braver, stronger, better people…it's why I do what I do. It's a joyous gift, and I want to thank you both for giving it to me. I'm very proud of how far you've both come, and I know that as time goes by you'll both flourish into even more spectacular people. My one regret is that I won't be there to watch you both grow. But, I will remember. And memory is also a gift. So be sure to look back on your time here, and look back on little old me, once and a while, okay? Good luck in all you do, and don't let anything or anyone add to the weight you carry."_

With a wink and a wave, Dr Garner disappeared and Melinda May appeared.

"… _I'm almost lost for words, you know. I don't know exactly what to say because I'm afraid it won't do any justice to what wonderful people you are, and how proud I am that you've both attended my school and done so, so well. It's been a pleasure to watch such kind souls like you to grow and change over such a short period, and to say you are star pupils is an understatement. I can promise that for generations to come people will look to you and examples of how to study here. You're kind and talented and sweet and the love you have for people and each other is beyond admirable. I wish you all the luck in the world going forward, and I'd like to think that this isn't the end for all of us. Maybe one day you'll come back for a visit during your world tour? Who knows? Leo, don't you let her go, ever! And Jemma, never let him go either; you two bring out the best in each other. Invite me to your wedding whenever the time comes, and Melinda is a lovely name for a baby girl! Anyway, good luck and goodbye, Leo and Jemma…I'm really going to miss you two. Oh, and Jemma? I know you learnt to play the piano just for the Christmas Concert."_

Jemma's cheeks grew bright red as Melinda May laughed for a few seconds before waving and disappearing off of the screen, Coulson's face returning into view.

" _Me again! Okay…I should've written a speech beforehand, um…okay, here we go. You two are genuine, kind, loving, caring, talented people, and it has been an honour, privilege and pleasure to have gotten to know you both. The talent you've brought to this place has been soaked into its core, never to be forgotten, and I know I'll think of you two whenever someone sings on that theatre stage or has to design the set for the end of year showcase. The things you've done are extraordinary, and I know you'll go on to do even better things with the rest of your lives, but don't forget where you all began, and don't forget Phil Coulson, 'cause he won't be forgetting you. Thank you for the adventure you've had here, but now go have a new one somewhere else. I'll miss you two beyond words. Goodbye, Leo Fitz. Goodbye, Jemma Simmons. Goodbye Fitzsimmons."_

With a final wave and a lump in his throat, Coulson smiled before the screen went black. Fitz wiped away a tear from his face as Jemma continued crying into his shoulder.

"Wow." Fitz said, touched.

"I know." Jemma sniffed. It had finally hit her just how much she'd miss everything. While things were ending and on a wonderful and happy note, it didn't mean there weren't some sad goodbyes to make.

…

Grant shut the car boot firmly, everything packed neatly inside, before wrapping his arm around Skye and looking at a clearly devastated Jemma and Fitz. All four of them struggled to hold back tears and eventually gave in and let them flow.

"So, I guess this is it." Grant said.

"I guess so." Fitz nodded.

"…I don't know what to say." Jemma chuckled and everyone joined in for a moment.

"Let's do this…Scotty, get over here." Skye said, forcing a smile through her sadness as Fitz walked up to her and hugged her tight. Grant then walked up to Jemma and held her close.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Fitz, even if I did think you were Irish for the first few weeks I knew you." Skye said and Fitz chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Skye. If I ever needed a laugh, you were there. And I'm so glad you were." Fitz said.

"…You look after her, okay?" Skye said, gesturing towards Jemma.

"I will. I promise."

"And look after yourself too. Keep in touch. This isn't the end." Skye said, hugging him again as she cried.

"I know it's not."

They broke apart and smiled at one another before Skye kissed Fitz's cheek. Grant and Jemma broke apart too.

"Thank you for being an amazing friend." Jemma said through her tears.

"Thank _you_. I owe everything to you; I have the love of my life because of you. And I'll always love you for that." Grant replied. They hugged again as Jemma kissed his cheek before Grant walked over to Fitz.

"This is it, buddy. You got the ring?" Fitz asked. Grant tapped his pocket.

"Yeah. You really think she'll say yes?" Grant asked.

"Of course she will. Do it as soon as you get there; she'll never see it coming." Fitz said. Grant smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, pal." Grant said emotionally.

"I'll miss you too. So much. You've been amazing to me." Fitz said.

"And hey, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Never stop being amazing." Grant said meaningfully.

"You too." Fitz replied, smiling and holding out his hand. Grant shook it and placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder as they turned to face the girls, who were hugging and sobbing.

"You're my best friend in the whole world." Jemma said as they broke apart.

"You're mine too. I'll text you and call you all the time. We can Skye and all sorts, but…I promise this isn't the last time you'll see this face in person, okay?" Skye said.

"I'm holding you to that." Jemma said, hugging Skye again.

"I love you, Jem."

"I love you, Skye."

With that, they broke apart for the final time and formed a group hug before Skye and Grant got in the car and started it up. Fitz held Jemma close as she cried, an arm firmly around her.

"Ready?" Grant asked Skye as he put his hand over hers.

"Yeah. And you know what? I'm happy. Really happy." Skye smiled, wiping away her tears. She looked into the car mirror and saw Jemma and Fitz waving at them as the car started to move off.

"Thank you." She whispered, another tear falling.

The car drove off as Grant and Skye gave a quick wave, Fitz and Jemma waving until the car was out of their sight. Jemma completely broke down as Fitz wrapped both his arms around her.

"It's not goodbye, Jemma. It's never goodbye." He whispered as he kissed her hair.

…

That evening, Jemma and Fitz were sat in their room. Jemma was already texting Skye excitedly after discovering Grant had proposed, and Skye had of course accepted.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Grant was going to propose." Jemma said.

"We both know you'd have cracked and told her." Fitz replied as he finished printing stuff of his laptop.

"…Yeah…" Jemma reluctantly agreed. Fitz gathered the printed papers together.

"And there we have it. Our first route printed off and good to go. Not long now." Fitz said, lying next to Jemma on the bed as she snuggled into him.

"I bet you're excited for all the zoos we'll be going to." Jemma chuckled.

"Of course. THE MONKEYS! Imagine how many we'll see! Bloody love monkeys, me." Fitz said and Jemma laughed.

"I love you." She chuckled, leaning over and kissing him.

"Love you too. And we will see them again, you know." Fitz said gently, noticing Jemma stroking her phone as she held memories of Skye and Grant close to her.

"I know. It's still sad, though."

"We have to be sad a few times, otherwise happiness wouldn't mean anything." Fitz said. Jemma smiled again.

"You say such wonderful things, Leopold."

"Yes, I believe I do."

Jemma and Fitz laughed together again, savouring the time they had left at the school. Results day was a few short weeks away, and then they'd be off on a new chapter in their lives together. While this chapter was ending, it had contained many ups and downs, and a new start was on the horizon. With happy times there would always be sad times, but that is what makes the happy times important. The chapter was closing, and the future looked bright. It wasn't a happy ending, not really.

It was so much better than that.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is the final one :( Thank you for coming on this journey with me.**


	40. I Swear, I Lived

The end of one journey and the beginning of a new one began three weeks later. Results day.

Jemma and Fitz headed to reception and picked up the envelopes containing their results before heading back to their room. Deciding to open them on their own then come together, Fitz headed into the bathroom to open his envelope while Jemma sat on her bed with hers.

She took a deep breath before tentatively opening the envelope and sliding the piece of paper out. It took all her strength to open her eyes and start reading, but with every passing word, digit and statistic it became clear she'd passed her exams with flying colours and couldn't help but smile. She got up from her bed and faced the bathroom door.

"Leo?"

The door opened and Fitz walked out, his smiling face indicating he'd clearly done well himself. They immediately started laughing and hugged tightly, not even needing to speak to express their happiness to each other.

"I knew you'd do it, Jem. I'm so proud of you, and it's over now. It's you and me for a year. The trip of a lifetime." Fitz smiled. Jemma kissed him before hugging him again.

"I'm proud of you too. I'm proud of _us_ , all of us."

"Well…I guess we're done here, huh?" Fitz said, looking around sadly. Jemma nodded silently, getting emotional once more.

"Almost, I just…there's one last place I wanna go first." Jemma said.

"Your old room?" Fitz asked. Jemma smiled and nodded.

"You know me too well."

"I know how sentimental you are. And I love you for it." Fitz smiled.

…

As Fitz took their luggage outside the entrance of the school and called a taxi to take them to the train station, Jemma took the key to her old room that Skye had copied in secret and hid under the rug in front of the door and entered the room, instantly met with a flash of nostalgia and so many memories.

She remembered the first time she ever walked in the room, the first time she and Skye stayed up all night talking, the numerous times she had to put up with Skye rambling on about how hot Grant was, the sleepless nights she'd had thinking of Fitz; all the good and bad times she'd had over three years came flooding back. It had all been so worth it.

She thought about the people who would occupy the room next; fresh faces first years with so much to learn and so much fun to have. Jemma hoped that whoever they were, they'd have as much fun as she did.

As a happy tear fell down her cheek, she walked over to her old desk and delicately rubbed the surface of it, counting the endless number of hours she must have spent working at the desk over the years. She'd miss that desk. Well, she'd miss all of it.

Following a quick realisation, Jemma reached into the bag she had over her shoulder and pulled out her notebook, the very one that meant even more to her than it already did when a certain Leopold Fitz returned it to her with her songs neatly restored. She'd continued writing throughout the year, and there was only one blank page left. She ripped it out, placing it on her old desk and grabbing a pen from her bag and leaving a message for the lucky students who would read it when the new academic year began.

' _I had some of the best moments of my life in this room. I hope in years to come you'll be able to say the same. –Jemma Simmons'_

She smiled as she headed for the door, putting the key in her pocket to keep as a memento for all she had seen, said and done in that room, turning back for one last look with a smile.

"Goodbye." She whispered as another tear fell down her cheek, but it was not a tear of sadness, pain or regret. It was a tear filled with love, laughter and hope.

She closed the door one final time, took a breath and set off to meet with Fitz.

…

Jemma laughed as she walked out of the entrance of the school and saw Fitz sat on their pile of luggage like a throne. He noticed her walking up to him and smiled.

"Hey! Grant just text me; him and Skye both passed too. They're super happy. He says Skye missed you." Fitz smiled.

"I miss her too. Well, both of them. It's gonna be hard to get used to all this. At least I still have you." Jemma said happily, kissing Fitz on the cheek.

"Always. So, ready for our first destination?"

"Of course; I can't wait to see mum and dad in person again." Jemma said excitedly.

"I'm terrified."

"Leo, they're going to love you just as much as I do. You already get along well with them anyway, if my video chat sessions with them that you always interrupt are anything to go by. Plus, you should be excited; you get to sleep in _my_ bed in _my_ room tonight." Jemma said with a grin.

"15 year old Leo Fitz is super proud of me right now." Fitz chuckled, making Jemma laugh too. At that moment, a taxi pulled into the grounds and stopped outside, the driver getting out to help Fitz put the luggage in the back. Jemma turned to face the building and smiled, proud of all she'd accomplished there; she'd never forget it. She suddenly saw two figures rush out of the door and start waving at them. Jemma smiled through her tears and waved back as she realised it was Melinda May and Coulson. Fitz noticed them and waved too as everyone got back into the taxi.

"Train station, please." Fitz smiled as the taxi drove off. He took Jemma's hand and smiled at her, wiping her tears off of her face.

"Ready or not…" Fitz began.

"Here we come." Jemma finished, turning back and waving at May and Coulson for the final time as the taxi left the grounds of Melinda May's School for the Gifted and Talented forever. May wiped away a tear.

"Those two are gonna be amazing. Absolutely amazing." May said. Coulson smiled.

"They already are."

…

So much happened to Jemma and Fitz in the year that followed. Fitz met Jemma's parents in person, and of course got along with them like a house on fire. After a week there, they headed up to Scotland and had a catch up with Fitz's mother; things were going extremely well between mother and son now, and Fitz was happy beyond belief to have something of a family in his life again. Fitz took Jemma to the lake where Jamie died and could finally see all the good that had come from such a tragedy, at last at peace with himself.

Following that, they went everywhere. London, Paris, New York, Spain, Germany, Egypt…so many places and so little time. They saw incredible sights beyond their wildest dreams (Fitz bought an unmeasurable amount of toy monkeys at every zoo they went to) and did things they'd always wanted to, from climbing the Eiffel Tower to visiting the Statue of Liberty. They savoured every second and captured every moments in their hearts to hold forever; it was the trip of a lifetime and the time of their lives.

After so many incredible sights and not a single regret, falling in love with the world around them just as they fell in love with each other, Jemma and Fitz saved the best destination for last; a music store that had recently been set up in California and was apparently doing quite well.

…

At their store, Skye and Grant were holding a small celebration to celebrate the store being open for a year. They had won the hearts of the nearby community, filling it with music and laughter. They _belonged_ , a feeling they both adored. As many regular customers and new ones came to celebrate (mostly for the free food and drinks on offer), they asked Skye and Grant to sing a song for them (as they performed small concerts every Saturday anyway), and being one for loving the spotlight, Skye accepted straight away.

Grant gabbed his guitar and decided to perform one of his and Skye's favourite songs that said a lot to them and their lives so far; their big day was only a week away now and it had made them spend a lot of time reminiscing all the good times they've had and will have in the future.

As Grant began playing and the small audience settled down to watch with a smile, he turned to Skye and invited her to start singing. She rubbed her hand up his arm with a grin as she sang.

" _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go."_

Grant smiled as he sang.

" _So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time."_

The two sang together happily.

" _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life."_

As Skye continued the song, two new customers walked into the room with huge grins on their faces; Jemma and Fitz.

" _So take the photographs and still frames in your mind…"_

Grant joined in with her, their voices working together in perfect harmony.

" _Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth it all the while_

 _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

 _It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life."_

Grant continued playing as Jemma and Fitz shuffled closer to the front of the crowd. Skye sang.

" _It's something unpredictable…"_

Grant sang again.

"… _but in the end is right…"_

Skye leaned against her fiancé happily as the two sang together again.

" _I hope you had the time of your life."_

The song ended and everyone applauded as Skye pulled Grant in for a passionate kiss.

"God, get me a bucket."

Skye turned quickly in the direction of the familiar voice and beamed at the sight of Jemma stood in front of her, Fitz just behind.

"OH MY GOD!" Skye squealed excitedly, pulling Jemma and Fitz in for a tight hug. Grant did the same with a huge grin.

"I thought you guys weren't coming for another week?" Grant said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we thought we'd surprise you. I couldn't not be here for my best friend in the week leading up to her WEDDING." Jemma said happily, hugging Skye again.

"Oh god, I've missed you guys." Skye said.

"We missed you too. What an amazing place you've got here." Fitz said.

"Yeah, it's a dream come true." Grant smiled.

"We love it." Skye added.

"Well, I believe a group hug is required." Jemma smiled, and everyone quickly wrapped their arms around each other.

…

 **ONE WEEK LATER…**

Skye and Grant's wedding was a low-key service on the beach with select family and friends present, the reception being held in a nearby fancy restaurant that they'd rented for the evening. Everyone was in an amazing mood, mostly because they now _technically_ knew Skye's surname.

A nice dance floor had been set up, and after a few hours of toasts from Skye, Grant, and the best man (Fitz, of course), it was now Jemma's turn as the maid of honour. She took to the stage in front of the dance floor and got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jemma, the maid of honour, and I wanted to say a few words before I get the honour of singing the happy couple's first dance song. As soon as I saw Grant and Skye lock eyes, I knew that one day I'd be standing here. I never thought I'd see Skye make such a lovey dovey speech like she did earlier, but that was probably the alcohol."

A laugh filled the room as Skye's fed reddened, Grant kissing her to make her feel better.

"After two years of hard work from me, they finally got their acts together and have been together ever since. Believe me, being Skye's roommate for two and a half years has allowed me to say this…Grant, well done."

Laughter again, mostly from Fitz.

"Anyway, my boyfriend, the best man, and I have spent the past year seeing the world, and it was incredible. However, sometimes there is nothing like coming home; there can be no better feeling, and I know Leo would agree with me when I say that seeing you guys again is like coming home. You guys are our home, and we love you both and wish you the happiest of futures." Jemma said, and everyone raised a glass as Skye mouthed 'thank you' through her tears, Grant leading her to the dance floor.

"This is for you two, everyone here today…and a guy we used to know but means so much. Cal, wherever you are, we love and miss you." Jemma said, smiling at Fitz as the music began. He winked as Jemma smiled and began to sing as she watched the happy couple dance together.

" _When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be."_

Jemma looked skywards and smiled before continuing, Skye and Grant laughing happily as they danced.

" _Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be_

 _Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always_

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be…"_

Jemma smiled as Skye and Grant kissed passionately, the love in the room immeasurable. Fitz watched Jemma in awe, like he always had, the lyrics of the song making him think of Jamie, Jamie's family, his father, Callum…all of those he'd lost yet could still hold in him forever.

"… _There you'll be."_

The song ended as Jemma looked at Fitz with a smile. Fitz smiled back, certain that one day it would be Skye singing a song they'd be sharing their first dance to.

…

 **TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Jemma walked down the hall heading towards the exit after her induction day at Royal Welsh, finally starting to study for her degree in music. Now she wasn't travelling she at least had more time to spend contacting Fitz, Skye, Grant and her family, but being apart from _everyone_ was going to be hard. Fitz was in Ohio at his university, and she was already missing him like crazy. They knew a long distance relationship was hard work, but they loved each other too much to not go for it.

She'd already been to the library and taken out a huge stack of books that she was carrying to her room to meet her roommate for the first time. Her books in one arm and her timetable in the other, Jemma didn't notice a door open in front of her and send her tumbling to the floor.

"Sorry, that was my fault! Wasn't looking here I was going." Jemma chuckled as she started picking up her books.

"I'm making a terrible habit out of that."

 _No, it can't be._

Jemma looked up and instantly burst into tears of joy as Fitz was staring down at her with a smile. She threw her arms around him as he held her close.

"Surprise! I was trying to look around for you but this was a happy coincidence. And I'm bloody sorry, again. Please still love me." Fitz chuckled. Jemma smiled.

"Of course I do, but…but…how?"

"Royal Welsh offered me a place too, remember? As if I'd turn down a chance to go to the same place as you; I'd follow you to the ends of the bloody Earth, Jemma Simmons." Fitz said.

"But, I saw you off at the airport!"

"I didn't get on a plane, though. My mum drove me to Cardiff and booked me in a hotel for a few weeks. We only told your parents. I thought it'd be a nice surprise." Fitz said, nervous that Jemma might not find it very funny.

He thought wrong as she passionately kissed him.

"I love you so much." Jemma laughed.

"Love you too. And I heard you were looking for a roommate for your apartment round the block?" Fitz teased.

"Not anymore." Jemma smiled, hugging Fitz again and more positive about her future than ever before.

This, THIS is what true happiness was.

…

 **EIGHT YEARS LATER…**

A lot had happened in the time that followed. Jemma and Fitz got their degrees with the highest honours; Melinda May and Coulson even turned up to their graduation. Skye and Grant's business flourished even further and they moved to an even bigger store a few blocks from their old one. The group all attended Lance and Bobbi's wedding and had an incredible time catching up with all the guests, their friends from Melinda May's. Jemma and Fitz moved to London and both got jobs as music teachers at two separate schools, where they taught happily for a good few years. However, there was still a place calling to them the whole time, like two magnets being drawn together.

California.

Jemma had said at Skye and Grant's wedding that she and Fitz were home when they were with them, and they stood by that until the day they called Skye up and asked if her store needed two more employees. According to Skye, two new positions had remarkably just become available, especially as Skye and Grant both needed time off to look after their four month old son, Callum.

A few months in, the group were over the moon to be altogether again. Jemma and Fitz had got an apartment nearby and had dinner with Skye and Grant every other night. Things were going swimmingly well; it was like a dream. After so long the group were reliving the good times they'd had at Melinda May's. Somehow, they all knew they'd find each other again.

On one traditional Saturday, it was Fitz and Grant's turn to perform for the customers. They got their guitars out and tuned them.

"This is one of my favourite songs, and I'd like to think that the message in it speaks to everyone. I've certainly made the most of my time here, and I hope I'll continue to do so until the day I die. I've lost a lot in my time on Earth, and it showed me that life is ridiculously short. So be sure to live it, and be sure to have fun." Fitz explained as he started to play and sing along.

" _Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crow screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay."_

Grant sang as he started playing his guitar. Skye and Jemma watched on with a smile.

" _Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know is give it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes, you'll say…"_

The two men sang together as everyone in the room thought back on their lives; all they've said, done and seen.

" _I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived."_

Fitz sang again.

" _Hope that you spend your days but they all add up  
And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup."_

Grant joined in with Fitz, the two singing and playing in unison.

" _Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes, I'll say…_

 _I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

 _Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

 _With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
With every broken bone, I swear I…_

 _I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

 _Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

 _I swear I lived."_

The song ended as the men stopped playing and everyone applauded.

"I'd like to think I've lived." Grant commented as the audience dispersed and continued looking round the store.

"Me too." Fitz smiled. Jemma and Skye walked up to the guys and hugged them.

"How's the babysitter doing?" Grant asked Skye.

"She just text; all good." Skye replied with a smile, kissing Grant on the cheek. Jemma kissed Fitz gently as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I still love this so much, the four of us together again like the old days." Jemma stated.

"It is pretty great." Grant agreed.

"This is it. I'm set. My hubby, my beautiful baby, my dream job, my dream home, my greatest friends in the world…I learned. I loved. I lived." Skye smiled.

"Me too." Fitz whispered in Jemma's ear. She turned to face him and he smiled the way he did when he first laid eyes on her. As Jemma looked around her, thinking about how her life had turned out, she was filled with pride and happiness. Life was great.

…

 **FIVE YEARS LATER…**

The alarm clock rang at 4.30am, though Jemma was already practically awake from her excitement. It was the day of a school reunion for Jemma and Fitz's year at Melinda May's. She was ecstatic to see everyone again, especially as Skye and Grant were able to get Callum a babysitter for the night.

Jemma and Fitz however, were not so lucky. Their three year old, Jamie, had to come along for the ride. It was an unexpected surprise for the pair to conceive their first child on their honeymoon, but neither complained. It was exactly what they'd wanted for years.

"Leo." Jemma said, sitting up in bed and tapping her sleeping husband on the shoulder. He moaned a little as he rolled onto his bed and sighed.

"This is too early." Fitz moaned and Jemma laughed.

"We have a long drive ahead, but you know it'll be worth it." Jemma said.

"Stuck in a car for hours with Skye and a three year old competing for attention...I'm not so sure." Fitz smiled.

"Get up." Jemma whispered, leaning on top of Fitz and kissing him. Fitz reluctantly obeyed and soon enough the pair had gotten ready and Grant and Skye soon arrived in their car, waiting for them to get in. Jemma signalled for them to wait five minutes while Fitz woke Jamie up momentarily and put him into a car seat.

"We're going on an adventure, Jamie." Fitz said excitedly, and the young Jamie giggled, a sight that never failed to cheer Fitz up.

Soon enough, the group were all in the car and after a long, long journey, they reached Melinda May's school, and were surprised by how little had changed. Most of them believed they'd never go back to the place where it had all began, but there they were.

"I'm super excited! I heard Raina got really fat; I hope she's here." Skye chuckled as everyone got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

"It feels so weird to be back here after so long." Grant commented. Jemma linked her arm into Fitz's while he carried Jamie in his hands.

"Wait, I think there's somewhere we should go first." Fitz said.

…

The group stood at Callum's tree, smiling at how it was noticeably taller and clearly still well catered for.

"I can still feel him here." Skye said, tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Jemma said, smiling as Jamie reached his tiny arm out towards the tree.

"This place defined my time here; I had to see it again." Fitz said.

"I think we all did." Grant nodded.

"You know, I can still remember every detail about him. It's funny how you remember things. I can remember the smell of my room, the colour of the café tiles, the feeling of the curtains on the stage…it's still so clear. That's how much I loved this place." Skye said.

"I owe a lot to this place, I really do." Grant commented.

"This place showed me how to love." Jemma said, smiling at Fitz and Jamie.

"This place saved my life." Fitz said emotionally, kissing Jamie's head delicately.

The group all stayed in respect for a few minutes before Jemma took Jamie and showed him around.

"Well, we should head into the hall and catch up with everyone." Grant said to Skye, who nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. We'll see you in there, Fitz." Skye said and he smiled. Skye walked up to him.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've ever said it but…thank you for showing my best friend what love is." Skye smiled.

"It was my pleasure, really." Fitz smiled back. Nodding with a chuckle, Skye took Grant's hand and walked in the direction of the theatre. Fitz took a few moments to remember his time at the school, how far he'd come and the things he'd seen as he smiled at the tree and looked up to the sky.

"I'll never forget. Ever."

Jemma walked up to him, Jamie still in her arms.

"You okay?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her, playfully rubbing Jamie's head.

"I have you two, how can I not be? I can't wait to show you off. This place taught me that music can save you, and music is inside all of us. And you, Jemma Fitz, are the music in me." Fitz said. Jemma kissed her husband again.

"How about we go and show everyone how well things turned out?" Jemma suggested happily.

"I think that's a very good idea." Fitz agreed as the family headed to the theatre together.

As they looked around, they were reminded of all the good times and bad times they'd experienced so long ago in this place, and how much things had changed since then. Life had a funny way of working out, and people could get lost or lose themselves along the way, but they would always have their time at Melinda May's. Always.

" _This time no one's gonna say goodbye  
I keep you in this heart of mine  
This time I know it's never over_

 _No matter who or what I am  
I'll carry where we all began  
This time that we had  
I will hold forever…"_

They stopped as they reached the theatre door.

"Okay Jamie, be good!" Jemma said to their son, who nodded with an innocent grin.

"Ready for this?" Fitz asked her. She nodded.

"I have a gorgeous husband, a gorgeous son, a successful career…everything I have ever dreamed of since I was a little girl. I'm more than ready." Jemma said proudly.

"Me too." Fitz said, kissing his wife passionately again.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"…We made it."

"Yes we did. And Jem?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm home."

Jemma smiled in the way she reserved just for Fitz.

"Me too."

They opened the door and walked inside, greeted by a room of smiling faces. It was just like the good old days, where the story began. And now, in a way, the story was ending.

In years to come, Jamie Fitz would ask his parents to tell him about how they met, and they would tell him the story. They told him how they lived well and after everything they went through, they were happy. And above all else, they would never forget their time there. They told him that neither of them saw the point of romance until they met each other, and then everything in the whole world made sense. They told him about Skye, Grant, Callum, the boy he was named after, Bobbi, Lance, Melinda, Coulson, Maria, Mrs Byron, Dr Garner…everyone who mattered. They told him that if he was patient, the days would come where he would be as happy as they are and fall in love like they did. They told him that music brought them together and would never leave them. They told him their story, and what a story it was. It was the story of Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz. And this is how it ends.

"… _Forever."_

…

 **A/N: And that's it! I'm so proud of this story; it's my longest one by far and I've loved writing every single word of it. Thank you for sticking with the story and enjoying it, and I really do appreciate the love you've shown for all the drama, angst, fluff and songs. What a journey it has been, but the journey is over for now. Thank you so much!**


End file.
